Erika
by Louise Malone
Summary: nouvelle vie, nouvelle famille, sevrage, Lycée, contraintes , adolescence...Et aussi amour, heureusement...TERMINEE!
1. prologue: retrouver Rose

_**Voici donc une nouvelle fic. Elle est centrée sur le personnage de Jasper, et donc d'Alice, même si les premiers chapitres sont plutôt sur le couple Emmett / Rosalie.**_

_**Le titre, « Erika » est en hommage à une de mes lectrices, qui se reconnaitra sans peine ;-), bisous ma belle!**_

_**Emmett PDV**_

J'avais réussit à convaincre mes parents.

Ca n'avait pas été tellement difficile.

On avait déjà passé 2 semaines à Houston l'été d'avant.

Fin aout. Mon père y avait un colloque de médecine, et il nous avait demandé de l'accompagner.

2 semaines c'est long, et il n'aimait pas être séparé de notre mère et de nous.

Mon frère Edward et moi étions ravis d'aller au Texas pour jouer au cow boy. Evidemment, il avait cette année là 16 ans et moi 18, mais on aimait bien s'amuser.

Notre sœur, Alice, qui était pourtant la benjamine, nous traitait de gamins.

En tous les cas, j'avais adoré notre séjour à Houston !

Surtout, bien entendu, pour la rencontre que j'avais fait la dernière semaine…

Elle était magnifique, blonde avec un corps de rêve et elle avait 16 ans.

Je l'avais rencontrée à la piscine de l'hôtel, ou elle était entrée en douce. Dès que je l'avais vue, dans un bikini violet, avec des seins à faire virer sa cutie à Elton John, j'ai su que je voulais sortir avec elle.

La concurrence était rude, mais , miraculeusement, elle m'avait choisi MOI!

Le premier jour on avait fait que parler et jouer dans l'eau, après que je lui ai offert un jus de fruit qu'elle avait accepté, alors qu'elle refusait ceux des autres gars, mais dès le deuxième jour on s'était embrassés, planqués sous un parasol, et le 3° jour j' avais viré Edward de la chambre que je partageais avec lui et on avait couché ensemble , ce dont j'avais bien entendu envie depuis la première seconde !

En l'amenant dans ma chambre je ne savais pas jusqu'ou on irait, et je n'avais pas une énorme expérience, alors, on avait pas mit de préservatifs…

Elle était vierge et ne m'avait pas prévenu, mais ça s'était bien passé quand même. J'étais resté bête, en la voyant crier de douleur, mais elle avait rapidement cessé d'avoir mal.

J'avais joui très vite, en elle, mais elle s'était levée en courant pour filer sous la douche laver le sang sur ses cuisses, j'y étais allé avec elle et j'avais vu mon sperme couler immédiatement le long de ses cuisses, alors j'avais été rassuré ,par rapport à l'oubli de la capote.

Le lendemain, elle est revenue, avec son frère.

J'ai à peine vu ce dernier, parce qu'elle et moi on est retourné dans la chambre ou je lui ai donné cette fois beaucoup plus de plaisir que la veille. Cette fois j'ai mit un préservatif et on a prit tout notre temps.

Edward et Alice ont passé l'après-midi dans la piscine avec son frère.

Plus tard, ils m'ont dit qu'il était sympa, et Edward m'a fait rire en me racontant qu'il avait supporté sans broncher notre tornade de sœur, âgée de 13 ans et demi.

Bien sur, je voulais garder le contact.

Je ne savais pas grand-chose d'elle, en fait.

Je ne connaissais que son prénom, celui de son frère, leur âge (ils étaient jumeaux), et le quartier ou ils habitaient.

Il y avait aussi ce que j'avais comprit tout seul.

Elle n'était pas riche, sans doute même pauvre, ça se voyait. Ses vêtements étaient de seconde main, même si elle savait s'habiller, et se mettre en valeur.

Elle était courageuse, assez fière, presque arrogante.

J'aurais du lui demander ses coordonnées plus tôt.

Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle disparaisse comme ça.

Mais elle n'est plus revenu. Je m'attendais à la voir le lendemain mais ni elle ni son frère ne sont apparus. Et nous on est parti le jour d'après. J'étais furieux, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

D'elle, il ne me restait que de très bons souvenirs et une photo sur mon portable ou elle me regardait à travers ses boucles blondes, la bretelle violette de son maillot descendant sur son épaule, et son sourire enjôleur avait accompagné des heures de cous de fac ennuyeuses, cette année là.

Bien entendu mon frère et ma sœur étaient au courant de mon aventure.

Mes parents aussi, même si je ne m'étais pas vraiment étendu sur certains détails .

Quand j'avais demandé à revenir passer des vacances à Houston, ils se sont tous douté que je voulais retrouver ma beauté blonde.

Ma mère m'a même prévenu que je risquais fort de ne jamais la retrouver.

Je le savais bien, mais…Je voulais essayer ! Mes parents avaient bien aimé le Texas, et mon père n'avait pas pu visiter, puisqu'il assistait aux conférences, donc ils ont accepté sans trop de souci.

On a atterrit à l'aéroport de Houston le 1° juillet.

L'après-midi même je tournais dans le quartier ou je savais qu'elle vivait, avec mon frère.

Effectivement, c'était un quartier assez mal famé, plutôt misérable.

Au bout de 3h00, Edward a exigé qu'on rentre.

Il avait 17 ans, à présent, et durant l'année il s'était mit à sortir avec la petite Bella Swan, une nouvelle venue à Forks, la fille du sheriff. Ils étaient partenaire en biologie, et Edward avait commencé par la détester, ce qui avait été réciproque.

Je ne rentrais que les WE à la maison, mais on se téléphonait tous les jours et pendant tout le mois de septembre et tout le mois d'octobre, j'ai entendu mon frère rager littéralement sur cette pauvre gamine, qui ,selon lui, n'avait que des défauts.

C'était à tel point que j'ai fini par en parler avec mes parents, en cachette d'Edward. Mon père aussi était inquiet, mais ma mère a éclaté de rire, nous assurant qu'en fait ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'en rendre compte et donc à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Elle avait totalement raison, parce que le jeudi de la semaine suivante, j'ai reçu, à 13h00, un coup de fil de mon petit frère…

« Emmett? Je…Tu devineras jamais! On se disputait ,Bella et moi après le cours, on était consigné dans la classe parce qu'on s 'était engueulés pendant le cours et je sais pas…Je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai embrassée! On a passé une demi heure à s'embrasser sans pouvoir s'arrêter! C'était génial! Fabuleux! JE L'AIME en vrai, tu le crois ça? Et elle aussi elle m'aimeeeee! »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le féliciter qu'il me raccrochait au nez…

Depuis ils ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle.

Bella était donc naturellement venue avec nous, à Houston.

Edward et elle partageaient la même chambre (le sheriff Swan était bien loin!) et j'avais ma propre chambre, et Alice la sienne.

Alice était la seule persuadée que j'allais retrouver ma beauté blonde de l'été dernier. Elle voulait venir la chercher avec moi, mais nos parents avaient refusé tout net.

Edward a donc exigé de rentrer à l'hôtel pour retrouver Bella. Je les jalousais, tous les deux.

Moi, durant l'année, j'étais un peu sorti avec des filles sur le campus, mais rien de sérieux, et je pensais vraiment beaucoup à mon amour perdu.

Dans le fond de mon cœur, je savais qu'il y avait un truc spécial, entre nous.

Je me demandais souvent ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de faire, si elle allait au Lycée, si elle parlait avec son frère…

Je mettais mes doutes et mes peurs le plus loin possible de moi. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'elle se soit trouvé un autre gars.

J'espérais que non.

Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas soupçonner la vérité…

On est retourné à l'hôtel, Edward et moi et je me suis juré de recommencer le lendemain.

Le reste de la journée a été long, et j'ai un peu cherché à nouveau dans le quartier, mais j'étais fatigué par le vol de la veille, et je ne l'ai pas vue. A la piscine de l'hôtel, j'ai dévisagé chaque fille, la cherchant sans cesse… En vain..

Le lendemain matin, je suis retourné dans son quartier, avec mon père cette fois, le seul à être levé aussi tôt que moi.

On tournait depuis une demi-heure, et justement mon père était en train de me dire que je devais être raisonnable et ne pas courir derrière un rêve et gâcher mes vacances, quand un jeune homme blond s'est planté en face de moi.

J'ai reconnu le frère de la fille de mes rêves.

La joie m'a envahie, bien sur, mais la tête du gars en face de moi m'a fait reculer. Il avait l'air tellement en colère, et il avait tellement changé…

Mais je n'ai pas pu réfléchir plus longtemps, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche non plus.

Il m'a balancé un coup de poing en plein visage, fort, et j'ai senti ma lèvre se fendre et saigner sous le choc.

Mon père s'est interposé en lui disant de se calmer, d'arrêter, et l'autre s'est mit à me hurler dessus :

« T'as mit ma sœur enceinte connard ! Je devrais te tuer , tu le sais ça ? »


	2. parer au plus pressé

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Je ne comprenais rien.

Il était à peine 8h00 du matin, et Emmett secouait le jeune homme blond qui venait de le frapper comme un prunier :

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Elle est ou ? »

L'autre hurlait des injures à l'intention de mon fils et les gens ont commencé à s'attrouper.

J'ai attrapé les deux jeunes hommes par le bras et j'ai crié plus fort qu'eux :

« CA SUFFIT ! entrez là-dedans qu'on s'explique ! »

Je les ai poussé vers un snack et ils ont cessé de crier.

Le jeune homme blond avait un air de fureur sur le visage.

Emmett saignait déjà du nez, et avait un air totalement déboussolé.

J'ai mieux regardé le jeune homme et mon œil exercé de médecin a noté sa pâleur, les cernes sous les yeux, l'entaille à la lèvre presque cicatrisée, le coup à peine marqué sur sa pommette gauche, ses joues creusées, et les marques de coups sur ses bras également.

J'ai exigé le silence et j'ai commandé 2 capuccinos pour Emmett et moi et un petit déjeuner complet pour le garçon qui avait l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Il fulminait toujours et des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

J'ai interrogé le garçon avec douceur :

« Qui est-tu ? »

« Jasper Hale, le frère de Rosalie ! »

« Que se passe-t-il avec ta sœur ? »

« Emmett l'a mise enceinte l'été dernier ! »

Je me suis sentie mal :

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui vraiment ! Elle a accouché le 23 mai ! »

Je suis resté sous le choc.

A coté de moi, Emmett s'est mit à geindre.

J'ai inspiré un bon coup ,tandis que Jasper mangeait de bon appétit. Visiblement, il n'avait pas fait de vrai repas depuis trop longtemps.

« Tu peux nous répéter ça Jasper ? »

« Ma sœur Rosalie a eu un bébé le 23 mai ! »

J'ai dévisagé Emmett qui clignait des yeux ,plus blanc, à présent, que Jasper.

Il a demandé, d'une voix que je n'ai pas reconnu :

« Une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Une fille. Erika »

Je ne réalisais pas, pas vraiment. Le médecin en moi a prit le dessus.

« Comment vont-elles ? »

« Pas trop bien. Rosalie n'est pas remise de l'accouchement et la petite pleure tout le temps ! »

Emmett s'est levé :

« On y va ! Je vais les chercher ! »

Je me suis levé aussi. Je ne réalisai pas encore, mais je savais que je devais rester avec Emmett qui était dans un état tel qu'il était capable de n'importe quoi.

Jasper a prit son beignet et sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Il nous a guidé dans les rues, jusqu'à une impasse assez sordide.

Il est entré dans la dernière maison.

Emmett m'a prit par la main, totalement perdu. Je l'étais au moins autant que lui.

Un bébé….

C'était une maison basse, décrépie.

A l'intérieur nous avons aperçu un salon en désordre et nous avons suivit Jasper dans les escaliers.

Il a toqué doucement à une porte et nous a demandé d'attendre.

J'ai tenté de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées.

Emmett avait un bébé…Une fille.

Un bébé.

La porte de la chambre s'est ouverte sur une très jolie jeune fille.

Elle était terriblement pâle et paraissait faible,malade.

Elle a regardé Emmett comme s'il était une apparition :

« Tu es là ? Tu es vraiment là ?»

Jasper a sourit pour la première fois.

Emmett a ouvert les bas :

« Ben oui, c'est moi ! »

Elle lui a sauté au cou et Emmett l'a réceptionné contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras.

Ils sont restés enlacés jusqu'à ce que je les secoue :

« Rosalie, tu as vraiment eu un bébé ? »

Elle m'a sourit :

« Oui ! Viens voir Emmett ! »

Elle l'a entrainé dans la chambre et j'ai suivit le mouvement avec Jasper.

C'était une petite pièce très encombrée. Il n'y avait qu'une minuscule fenêtre et il faisait très chaud.

Il y avait un lit une place défait et un canapé dans un coin.

J'ai tout de suite comprit que le frère et la sœur partageaient la même chambre.

Dans un coin, j'ai avisé une cagette posée à terre, qui contenait de touts petits vêtements de bébé, à majorité roses, blancs et violets.

Puis j'ai vu l'enfant, qui dormait sur le lit défait.

Et les larmes m'ont brouillé la vue.

Emmett regardait le bébé, lui aussi.

Rosalie nous a sourit :

« Regarde ! Elle est belle, hein ? »

Je me suis penché sur l'enfant.

Vêtue d'un body à fines rayures roses et blanches, elle était minuscule.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs, dressés sur le crane et elle paraissait plus jeune que ses 5 semaines.

Sa respiration était sifflante et l'angoisse m'a prit aux tripes :

« Elle respire comme ça depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis deux ou trois jours »

M'a répondu Rosalie.

« Ce n'est pas normal ! Et elle est bien trop petite !Combien pèse-t-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Combien pesait-elle à la naissance ? »

« 2kgs530 ! »

Ca expliquait son aspect très menu, mais pas sa respiration superficielle.

J'ai demandé à Rosalie de la déshabiller.

Jasper s'est interposé :

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?On s'en occupe depuis toujours et vous débarquez en donnant des ordres ? »

« Je suis médecin ,Jasper, et je peux te dire que ce bébé ne va pas bien ! »

Rosalie l'a déshabillée en pleurant.

Quand j'ai noté le tirage intercostal, j'ai sorti mon portable de ma poche :

« Dr Cullen à l'appareil, j'ai devant moi une enfant âgée de 5 semaines en détresse respiratoire ! C'est une urgence pédiatrique, envoyez une ambulance au »

J'ai regardé Jasper, mais c'est Rosalie qui m'a donné l'adresse.

Quand j'ai raccroché, Jasper m'a dévisagé, de la détresse dans le regard :

« j'ai pas les moyens de payer l'hôpital ! »

« C'est moi qui vais payer ! T'en fais pas pour ça ! »

Rosalie sanglotait et je lui ai doucement demandé de préparer des affaires pour le bébé, et pour elle.

Emmett était statufié sur place, et fixait le bébé, sous le choc.

Rosalie a entassé quelques bodies et quelques couches et je l'ai aidée à tout mettre dans un sac à dos.

Elle pleurait sans discontinuer et je l'ai faite asseoir sur le lit.

Délicatement j'ai prit le bébé dans mes mains et l'ai déposé tout contre elle.

« Elle tête bien ? »

« Pas trop je crois. Elle demande le sein tout le temps mais elle ne tire pas vraiment, elle tétouille… »

On a entendu l'ambulance arriver et on est descendu.

Rosalie est monté avec Erika et j'ai appelé un taxi pour Emmett, Jasper et moi.

On est arrivé à l'hôpital 10 mns après les filles.

Rosalie était dans la salle d'attente, le bébé dans les bras.

Personne ne s'occupait d'elles.

J'ai avisé la première bouse blanche passant à ma portée et je me suis présenté :

« Dr Carlisle Cullen, je suis neurochirurgien à Seattle, j'ai ici une jeune fille et son bébé, qui ne vont pas bien du tout, j'exige qu'elles soient prises en charge tout de suite ! »

« Elles ont une assurance ? »

« C'est moi qui paye ! »

Il s'est approché de Rosalie et nous sommes tous monté en pédiatrie.

Mon nom a fait des miracles et le chef de service est venue examiner l'enfant.

Erika a tout de suite été mise sous oxygène et son état s'est tout de suite amélioré.

Emmett est un peu sorti de sa transe pour tapoter le dos de Rosalie, qui était inconsolable.

J'ai gardé mes questions pour plus tard, je suis sorti dans le hall de l'hopital et j'ai appelé ma femme.

Comment lui annoncer ça ?

_**Esmée PDV**_

Evidemment, au début, je n'y ai pas cru.

J'ai même enguirlandé Carlisle au téléphone pour la mauvaise blague.

Mais il a tellement insisté que j'ai finit par aller réveiller les enfants et on est monté dans un taxi pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

Edward et Bella étaient sous le choc de l'annonce et seule Alice ,du haut de ses 14 ans et demi était contente :

« C'est vrai ? Emmett il est papa ? Alors ça c'est trop rigolo ! »

Mes jambes me portaient à peine pour marcher dans les couloirs, dans ma tête je me répétais sans cesse:

« Un bébé. Un bébé. Emmett a un bébé…Un bébé… »

J'ai demandé à Edward, Bella et Alice d'attendre dans le couloir et je suis entrée dans la chambre dont Carlisle m'avait donné le numéro au téléphone.

Carlisle était là. Emmett aussi. Tous les deux étaient terriblement pales et se tenaient cote à cote, se ressemblant plus que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

Il y avait un très jeune homme blond, à l'air malheureux et perdu, dans un coin.

Et j'ai vu la jeune fille qu'Emmett avait très brièvement fréquenté l'été précédent.

Elle était très pale et pleurait, penchée sur un lit d'enfant.

J'ai fait 3 pas et j'ai regardé l'enfant dans le berceau.

J'ai alors du m'asseoir précipitamment, aidée par Carlisle..

C'était Alice.

La même, exactement, que ma fille à la naissance.

Carlisle a fait entrer un par un Edward, Bella et Alice pour qu'ils voient le bébé.

Bella et Edward ont juste regardé le bébé, impressionnés, et lancé un bref coup d'œil à Emmett avant de ressortir, mais Alice ,elle, a fait des compliments:

« Hé! Mais elle est super mignonne! »

« Merci! »

Lui a répondu Rosalie, souriante à travers ses larmes.

« Elle est brune comme toi Emmett! »

Son frère a hoché la tête, incapable de répondre et j'ai souri à ma fille:

« Elle te ressemble surtout à toi Alice! »

« Cooool! Elle sera géniale alors! »

Nous avons tous ri à sa remarque, même Emmett, sortant de sa transe, même le jeune homme blond tapis dans l'angle le plus reculé de la chambre.

Alice a déposé un baiser sur la joue de Rosalie avant de sortir.

« Elle est super chouette ma nièce! »

Le jeune homme blond a articulé:

« C'est aussi MA nièce! »

Alice l'a regardé et a esquissé un sourire:

« Je sais bien Jasper! Relax! T'as grandi depuis l'été dernier dis donc! »

Le dénommé Jasper a souri à nouveau:

« Pas toi ,par contre t'as prit quelques volts supplémentaires! »

Alice lui a tiré la langue en riant et il lui a rendu la pareille.

L'atmosphère était un peu plus légère grace à Alice et Jasper, mais Rosalie continuait à pleurer en regardant sa fille.

Je ne ressentais rien.

Pas encore.

Carlisle avait l'air dépassé, lui aussi.

Quand le médecin est revenu avec les résultats, il souriait :

« Rien de grave. Elle est très légèrement déshydratée, mais on l'a mise sous perfusion et elle a déjà remonté sa saturation avec l'oxygène. Ca a été prit à temps et dans un ou deux jours elle sera rétablie! »

Le soulagement a été général.

Jasper a avancé vers sa sœur et a posé une main sur son épaule. Rosalie a levé la tête et ils ont échangé un sourire soulagé.

Leur complicité était presque palpable.

J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux.

Dans son berceau, la petite Erika s'était endormie.

_**Emmett PDV**_

Un bébé.

J'avais un bébé.

J'étais papa.

Un père. Moi.

A 19 ans.

C'était trop.

C'était au dessus de mes forces.

J'étais incapable de réaliser.

La petite n'allait pas bien.

Même moi je le voyais.

Rosalie était épuisée.

J'étais inquiet.

Vraiment.

Et une idée fixe me minait. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait le 23 mai?

Le jour ou Rose avait mit ma fille au monde?

Je ne me souvenais plus, bien sur.

Et ça me rendait dingue.

A quoi avais-je occupé cette journée là, pendant que ma petite amie souffrait pour mettre notre enfant au monde?

Je restais les bras ballants.

Mon père avait prit les choses en main.

Il parlait à Jasper.

Et j'ai comprit que je devais murir et vite.

Mon père parlait à Jasper comme à un homme.

A moi, il n'avait jamais parlé ainsi.

D'égal à égal.

Jamais.

Jasper était plus jeune que moi, il était pale, portait de vilaines marques de coups et ne mangeait sans doute pas à sa faim mais il était un homme.

Ma mère était muette de stupeur.

Rosalie…Rose pleurait, bien que les nouvelles concernant le bébé soient bonnes, et elle était de plus en plus pale.

A tel point que mon père l'a doucement interrogée.

Jasper, encore une fois, a assuré:

« Elle ne dort pas parce qu'Erika pleure toute la nuit. Et …Il faut le dire Rose… »

Rosalie a balbutié:

« Je saigne encore beaucoup…Je ne sais pas si c'est normal »

Mon père a passé sa main dans ses cheveux:

« Non, ce n'est pas normal! »

Il est sorti dans le couloir et 10 mns plus tard une infirmière est venue chercher Rosalie, avec un fauteuil roulant.

Rose ne voulait pas laisser le bébé mais Jasper et ma mère lui ont promit de veiller sur elle.

Alors, je suis allé avec Rosalie et mon père.

Mon père a parlé avec le gynécologue qui allait examiner Rosalie et pendant ce temps je l'ai aidée à se déshabiller et à enfiler une blouse d'hôpital.

On était seuls et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Elle m'a sourit:

« Elle est belle, tu as vu? »

« oui, elle est belle… »

J'étais totalement abruti par les derniers événements.

Le médecin est entré et a fait un examen gynécologique à Rosalie.

Il a grimacé et a secoué la tête.

Puis il lui a prit la tension et l'a auscultée.

Il lui a demandé de se rhabiller et je l'ai aidée.

Puis, un peu hésitant, je lui ai prit la main pour aller dans le bureau du médecin.

Elle l'a serré très fort dans la sienne.

Mon père nous attendait avec le gynécologue.

Ils ont posé des questions à Rose et les réponses m'ont fait mal.

« Tu as une assurance? »

A commencé le médecin, et m'ont père l'a interrompu:

« C'est moi qui paye, alors je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux, l'argent ne compte pas, d'accord? »

L'autre a hoché la tête.

« L'accouchement a duré combien de temps? »

« 17 heures »

A répondu Rose.

« tu as eu une péridurale? »

« non, je n'ai pas d'assurance »

J'ai frissonné, la culpabilité me tordant le ventre.

« Tu es restée combien de temps à l'hôpital après la naissance? »

« 3 heures »

« le bébé a été vu par un pédiatre? »

« pas avant aujourd'hui! »

« tu as une tension à 9, et un début d'infection, je te marque des antibiotiques compatibles avec l'allaitement, tu dois manger de la viande, tu es très anémiée… »

Rosalie n'a rien répondu.

J'ai regardé mon père.

A sa bouche serrée et ses sourcils froncés j'ai comprit qu'il était passé en mode combatif et j'ai su que Rosalie aurait de la viande deux fois par jour à partir de tout de suite.

On est remonté voir le bébé.

Elle était réveillée, elle pleurnichait et Jasper l'avait prise contre lui et la berçait en lui chantonnant une berceuse.

Rosalie a foncé sur sa fille et l'a mise au sein.

Mon père a parlé à ma mère et ils m'ont fait signe de les rejoindre dans le couloir.

J'ai remarqué que ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux.

Mon père m'a fixé, intransigeant: :

« Emmett, tu vas aller avec ta mère chercher les médicaments pour Rosalie et les choses qu'il faut en urgence pour ta fille. »

Il avait insisté sur les deux derniers mots et j'ai déglutit, incapable de répondre.

On est sorti, ma mère et moi, sous le soleil implacable.

Quelques heures plus tôt, j'étais un gamin de 19 ans qui essayait de retrouver la fille avec qui il avait couché l'été précédent.

Et je me retrouvais papa d'un bébé malade….

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le banc le plus proche, au bord du malaise.

Ma mère s'est assise à coté de moi.

Nous sommes restés quelques minutes ainsi, sans parler.

Puis ma mère s'est levée et m'a tiré par le bras.

« Allez, il faut y aller. Rosalie et Erika ont besoin de nous! »

J'ai suivit ma mère.

A la pharmacie j'ai payé.

Ma mère m'a laissé faire.

Puis, on est allé acheter des sandwichs pour Jasper et Rosalie.

Je commençais à entrevoir les conséquences à long terme.

Sans y voir aucune solution.

Je ne savais qu'une chose: je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber Rose.

J'ai prit ma mère par le bras:

« Maman! Qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire? »

Elle m'a regardé, ses yeux étaient rouges, mais déterminés:

« Assumer. »

A l'hôpital, Rosalie s'était endormie , la tête posée sur le lit de la petite, qui dormait aussi.

Elle était toujours sous oxygène, mais paraissait bien mieux.

Jasper a mangé le sandwich. Un grand pli soucieux barrait son front.

Edward, Bella et Alice étaient repartis pour l'hôtel.

Quand je suis entré, Jasper et mes parents sont sortis de la chambre.

Alors je me suis assis à coté de Rosalie, et j'ai attendu.


	3. prendre des décisions

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Quand nous sommes remontés, après avoir bu un café, en silence, Esmée et moi , le bébé était réveillé.

Erika.

Une infirmière était là et aidait Rosalie a la mettre au sein plus efficacement.

Emmett s'est levé quand nous sommes entrés.

Jasper, qui était remonté avant nous, a embrassé sa sœur, et la petite.

Il allait rentrer pour la nuit.

Nous avons prit congé, nous aussi.

Emmett a fait mine de nous suivre mais Esmée lui a dit:

« Non, toi tu restes là avec ta fille et sa mère! »

Il n'a pas répondu et s'est assis, désemparé.

Nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel, épuisés. Nous avons déposé Jasper au passage. On lui a proposé de venir à l'hôtel mais il a refusé tout net.

Bella Alice et Edward nous attendaient.

On a parlé, pas très longtemps. Aucun de nous ne réalisait encore très bien, et les émotions nous avaient brisés ce jour-là.

Esmée et moi savions juste que notre vie venait de changer, irrémédiablement et que des décisions allaient devoir être prises, très rapidement.

Une seule chose était certaine: la petite Erika avait besoin de nous. Sa mère et son oncle aussi.

Mais ce soir là, nous avons seulement parlé d'elle. De l'inquiétude que son état de santé nous avait inspiré, du fait qu'elle allait mieux. De sa petite frimousse adorable. Alice prévoyait de lui acheter des vêtements et des jouets. Bella lui a proposé d'aller acheter avec elle tout cela le lendemain, et j'ai retiré 500 dollars au distributeur de l'hôtel pour les donner aux deux filles, afin qu'elles achètent ce dont le bébé avait besoin. Esmée a fait une liste avec elles. Des jouets premier âge, un maxi cosy avec roues adaptables, des serviettes et des produits de toilette, des peluches, de petites tenues confortables, des petites robes, ce genre de choses. J'ai regardé la liste e je suis allé retirer 500 dollars de plus.

Mais je m'en moquais. Tout plutôt que l'horrible sentiment que j'avais connu en découvrant dans quelles conditions MA petite fille avait vécu ses premières semaines.

Erika était une Cullen, et je voulais le meilleur pour elle.

_**Emmett PDV**_

On s'est retrouvés seuls, Rose et moi.

Et le bébé.

Elle s'est mise à pleurer, agitant ses touts petits poings, inconsolable.

Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle faisait ça tous les soirs, et que c'était normal.

Je me suis demandé comment elle ne l'avait pas encore passée par la fenêtre!

Il fallait parler. J'en avais conscience.

Mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire.

Finalement c'est Rose qui a prit les devants.

Tandis que le bébé hoquetait sur son épaule elle m'a dit, les yeux dans les yeux:

« Je ne regrette pas, tu sais! »

Je l'ai dévisagée, pas sur de comprendre:

« Quoi? »

« Elle! Le bébé! On a été inconscients, je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle ! Je suis amoureuse d'elle depuis l'instant ou j'ai su que j'étais enceinte! J'étais heureuse de l'être, tu sais, ça me donne un but. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis une très bonne mère. La mienne ne m'a rien apprit…J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux »

« Tu te débrouilles super bien, elle est tellement mignonne! »

« Tu le penses vraiment? »

« Oh oui! »

Et c'était vrai. Je n'y connaissais rien en bébés, mais j'aurais tué sur place n'importe qui insinuant que Erika n'était pas la plus magnifique des bébés.

J'aimais bien l'appeler par son prénom, désormais.

Par moment s aussi je réussissais à penser les mots « ma fille » mais j'en tremblais et je me dépêchais de penser à autre chose.

Nous avons sommeillés, la tête sur le matelas ou dormait la petite.

Vers 2H00 du matin, quand elle a pleuré pour téter, nous réveillant complètement tous les deux, Rosalie m'a dit, à mi-voix:

« Je sais que ça serait peut-être mieux pour elle, mais je ne laisserais personne me la prendre… »

J'ai frémit. J'ai comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire:

« On ne fera pas ça Rose, c'est elle et toi. Je suis à peut près certain que mes parents vont te proposer de venir vivre avec nous »

« Qu'Est-ce que tu en penses? »

« C'Est-ce que je veux Rose! Qu'Est-ce que tu crois que je fais là? A Houston? J'étais venu dans l'espoir de te revoir tu sais! C'est pas un hasard si j'ai croisé Jasper dans ton quartier ce matin! »

Elle m'a regardé, et malgré la pénombre de la pièce j'ai vu ses yeux s'éclairer:

« C'est…C'est vrai? Tu voulais me revoir? » »

« Oui! Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi…Rose… »

J'ai cherché du courage. Elle a attendu silencieusement, seuls les bruits de succion du bébé en train de téter et des pleurs parvenant du fond du couloir troublait la quiétude de la chambre.

« Rose…Je tiens à toi…Je …Je voudrais qu'on essaye. Et encore plus maintenant qu'elle…Que Erika est là! »

« qu'on essaye quoi ? »

« d'être ensemble »

Elle n'a pas répondu tout de suite.

Mn cœur s'est serré.

« Emmett…Je…Oh… »

Elle pleurait, mais me souriait à travers ses larmes.

Je me suis levé et je me suis penché sur elle.

Elle a levé la tête et nos lèvres se sont rencontrées, enfin.

Notre baiser a eu le même gout que 10 mois auparavant, malgré le temps passé, et les événements de ces dernières heures. C'était toujours la même petite gamine que j'avais adoré découvrir, l'été dernier.

On a rit, après.

Je me suis senti fort, brusquement.

J'allais m'occuper d'elles. Ma copine, et notre bébé.

J'étais trop jeune et mal préparé à de telles responsabilités, et la fuite ne manquait pas de charme, par certains cotés, sauf que c'était impossible.

Rosalie faisait battre mon cœur et le bébé me donnait envie d'attraper la lune.

Quand la petite s'est rendormie, sa mère et moi nous sommes encore embrassés.

J'ai passé ma main sous son tee shirt et j'ai caressé ses seins, qui m'avaient fait fantasmer toute l'année.

Ils étaient encore plus beaux, plus ronds, plus fermes.

J'ai gémit de bonheur jusqu'à ce que du liquide chaud inonde brusquement ma main.

J'ai bondit et Rosalie a éclaté de rire.

J'ai réalisé qu'en pressant son sein j'avais déclenché l'éjection du lait, et le fou rire m'a gagné aussi.

On a rit un long moment, avant de nous rendormir, nos mains emmêlées, nos têtes l'un contre l'autre.

Je ne savais pas encore comment mais je savais que ça allait s'arranger.

_**Bella PDV**_

La situation était particulièrement surréaliste. On était venu ici pour des vacances, et Edward et moi on riait à propos d'Emmett qui parlait de sa Rose comme de la 8° merveille du monde. On ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir la retrouver. Houston est une grande ville. Et puis…Il l'a retrouvée…Mais dans quelles conditions! On l'a vu changer. Presque sous nos yeux. En fait ils ont tous changé. Et j'en ai été le témoin.

En une demi-journée, Emmett est passé de l'ado attardé sympa, blagueur et toujours rigolard, à un jeune homme paraissant tout à coup beaucoup plus âgé, totalement ahuri par la situation…Esmée était sous le choc, elle aussi, bien entendu, mais ,comme Carlisle, ils étaient en mode combatif. Ils essayaient de gérer la situation. Edward n'en revenait pas.

On a parlé longtemps, la première nuit. Il me répétait sans cesse la même chose:

« Je le savais, en plus, tu sais. Je le savais qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, qu'elle était vierge, qu'ils n'avaient pas prit de précautions le premier jour…Mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir des conséquences. En fait…Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Rosalie…Garde ce bébé! Mais en même temps…T'as vu comme elle est belle cette gamine? »

J'ai approuvé de la tête. J'étais appuyée sur le torse nu d'Edward, et il jouait avec mes cheveux tout en parlant. J'ai vu l'étincelle émerveillée dans son regard quand il a parlé de la petite Erika. J'ai rit, parce que j'ai su tout de suite qu'Edward ferait un tonton gâteau.

Et Alice…Alice a été la seule à rester guillerette. Ca lui a fait bizarre, comme à nous tous, quand elle a su. On était en train de déjeuner quand Esmée est venu nous dire que Carlisle venait de lui téléphoner. Elle nous a tout expliqué et Edward est resté sous le choc un bon moment, tout comme moi. Mais Alice a bégayé:

« Un bébé? Emmett? Une…Une petite fille? Mais….C'est super génial! »

Elle avait 14 ans et demi, elle allait en avoir 15 en novembre. Elle était adorable, mais encore un peu gamine.

Finalement, c'est elle qui avait raison. Un bébé, c'est toujours formidable.

J'ai été impressionné quand j'ai vu Rosalie Hale pour la première fois. Je ne la connaissais pas, ne l'ayant vu qu'en photo sur le portable d'Emmett, mais j'ai su qu'elle était marquée par son accouchement. Ca se voyait. Elle était très pale et paraissait malade. Malgré tout, elle était la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. Elle était entièrement tournée vers son bébé. Savoir qu'elle avait mon âge me faisait bizarre. Elle avait 17 ans et j'allais les avoir en septembre. Et moi, je ne m'imaginais pas du tout devenir maman dans quelques semaines!

Son frère, Jasper me faisait peur, au début. Il avait un air farouche, toujours près à se défendre, ou à attaquer…

Je n'oublierai jamais son regard dans la chambre d'hôpital du bébé, le premier jour.

Je voyais qu'il était à la fois soulagé que le bébé et sa sœur soient ainsi prises en charge, mais en même temps sa nervosité était évidente.

Il faisait peur, en fait. La seule à ne pas avoir l'ai impressionnée par lui était Alice. Elle était la seule, sans compter Rose, bien sur, à lui adresser la parole sans complexe. J'ai vite comprit pourquoi. Il suffisait d'observer un peu Jasper Hale. Quand il ne regardait pas sa nièce, ses yeux ne quittaient pas Alice.

_**Esmée PDV**_

J'ai dormit, contrairement à tout ce que j'aurais imaginé.

Quand je me suis réveillée, vers 7H00, je suis allée prendre une douche, puis je suis passé en mode combatif.

Le tout premier choc était passé, et l'heure était aux décisions.

J'ai secoué Carlisle.

Il avait un migraine carabinée et j'ai du insister pour lui faire avaler des comprimés de paracétamol.

« tu es pire qu' un gamin! Tu es médecin pourtant! »

« Ben oui, justement! »

« Tu as besoin de toutes tes fonctions cérébrales, il va falloir prendre des décisions! »

Il m'a regardé par-dessus sa tasse de café, souriant:

« En fait, je suis certain que tu les a déjà prises! »

J'ai sourit et j'ai haussé une épaule:

« c'est évident, non, on les emmène! Tu as vu la petite? Et Rose, bon sang NOTRE fils l'a mise enceinte! »

« Et si elle refuse? Et son frère? »

C'était là aussi mes craintes fondamentales.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle refuse notre aide mais en effet Jasper me parait être une autre paire de manche… »

Il m'a regardé, très sérieux:

« Je ne pourrai pas vivre en sachant cette enfant dans le besoin, et sa mère avec…Esmée, si elle refuse de venir, qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire? »

« On lui enverra de l'argent tous les mois, on surveillera ça de loin, on viendra les voir dès que possible. Carlisle…Je sais bien que tu as raison, elle peut tout à fait refuser, mais…A présent que j'ai vu cette enfant, je…Je ne peux pas la laisser derrière moi! »

« Et encore, tu n'as pas vu leur maison…Ni le quartier ou ils vivent… »

Ma gorge s'est serrée.

Il fallait absolument convaincre Rose de venir vivre avec nous. Evidemment, elle refuserait sans doute de se séparer de son frère. Mais il pouvait venir, lui aussi…

Carlisle a soupiré:

« On leur propose à tous les deux de venir. Mais tu sais, je pense que Jasper a des ennuis. Ca ne sera pas facile de le gérer… »

« Oui…Mais sans lui, jamais Rosalie n'acceptera, j'en suis sure! »

« Je le pense aussi. Il va falloir les convaincre. »

On a parlé, un bon moment, de ce qu'on allait leur dire.

Ensuite, je suis allée voir Alice, je l'ai réveillée en l'embrassant et elle a tout de suite demandé:

« On va voir Erika? »

« Tu viendras un peu plus tard avec Edward et Bella! D'abord tu vas faire du shopping, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié! »

« Oui mais on peut passer d'abord à l'hôpital et »

« Alice, j'ai dit non! »

Elle a fait la moue mais j'ai froncé les sourcils et elle n'a pas insisté.

J'ai toqué à la chambre des amoureux.

Bella est venu m'ouvrir, en short et tee shirt.

Edward est sorti de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un caleçon.

« Bon, vous deux, nous partons à l'hôpital, Carlisle et moi. Je vous confie Alice. Venez nous rejoindre en fin de matinée, après votre séance magasins, OK? »

Ils ont hoché la tête.

« Bella, chérie, dis moi que tu prends bien ta pilule, régulièrement? »

Ils ont éclaté de rire:

« Oui, pas de soucis! »

Edward a risqué:

« M'man…Qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire? Pour le bébé et Rosalie? »

Alice s'est faufilée dans la chambre et m'a regardé répondre:

« On va leur proposer de venir vivre avec nous. Erika et Rosalie ont besoin de soins, et d'aide! »

Alice d'une petite voix angoissée a alors demandé:

« Et Jasper? Qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire pour lui? »


	4. s'organiser

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital le lendemain matin, j'ai tout de suite vu que la petite allait bien mieux.

Elle venait de téter quand on est arrivés.

J'ai été frappé par l'attitude d'Emmett et de Rosalie.

Ils étaient physiquement très proches l'un de l'autre et se souriaient tout le temps.

Quand je leur ai dit que le bébé était visiblement bien mieux ils se sont regardés en souriant encore.

Rosalie a entrepris de lui donner son bain et Emmett a aidé, maladroit et terrifié.

Une fois que le bébé a été rhabillé avec des vêtements neufs que ma femme avait acheté la veille, ils ont discrètement échangé un baiser rapide sur la bouche.

C'était sans doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver.

J'ai observé Rosalie.

Elle était jeune, et très belle, épuisée également.

Mais elle était terriblement maternelle et attentive à sa fille.

A présent que nous n'étions plus dans l'urgence et que le premier choc était passé, je mesurais à quel point elle était une bonne mère, et à quel point aussi ça avait du être difficile pour elle, et pour Jasper.

Quand Esmée est arrivée en même temps que Jasper, j'ai vu qu'elle aussi trouvait Erika bien plus en forme.

Jasper a tendu à sa sœur un sandwich et mon cœur s'est serré.

Jasper était visiblement un garçon paumé, trempant dans des histoires pas très claires, mais il aimait sa sœur et sa nièce.

Il est parti assez rapidement, dès qu'il a vu Emmett et Rosalie s'embrasser, en fait.

J'ai laissé ma femme parler à Rosalie.

Instinctivement, je sentais qu'elle était la mieux placée pour trouver les mots …

« Rosalie…Erika est, pour le moment, ton enfant à toi seule juridiquement. Néanmoins nous savons, parce que tu le dis et que nous te croyons, et aussi parce qu'elle ressemble à Alice, et enfin parce que Erika, est ,comme Emmett de groupe sanguin AB- qui est un groupe très rare, qu'Emmett est son père. Nous voyons bien dans quelle situation difficile vous vous trouvez, ton frère, la petite et toi. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de laisser tomber les nôtres, et désormais, Erika est notre petite fille, et , pour ce que je peux en constater ce matin, tu es plus ou moins en couple avec Emmett… »

Rosalie a rougit et Emmett a confirmé, passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille:

« Plutôt plus que moins! »

« Donc, nous te proposons de venir vivre avec nous, à coté de Seattle. Nous avons les moyens financiers de subvenir à vos besoins. Tu pourras achever le Lycée et faire des études secondaires. La petite ira à la crèche, ce n'est pas un problème, et je la garderai aussi, je travaille beaucoup de chez moi. Qu'en penses-tu? »

Rosalie s'est mordue la lèvre:

« Je ne veux pas laisser mon frère… Il a été le seul à m'aider, quand j'étais enceinte, et quand elle est née, c'est lui qui était avec moi»

Esmée lui a sourit:

« Je comprends parfaitement! Nous allons lui proposer de venir aussi! »

Emmett est intervenu:

« Je veux reconnaitre la petite! »

Rosalie lui a souri avec reconnaissance.

Bon, les choses allaient sans doute s'arranger, finalement.

Alice, Bella et Edward sont arrivés et nous sommes sortis un peu, ma femme et moi.

J'ai appelé le juge Black, que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir soigné. Il m'a donné de précieux conseils. Et pour commencer, faire constater l'incapacité parentale de la mère de Rosalie et Jasper. Ensuite obtenir une ordonnance d'un juge pour enfant de Houston nous confiant la garde temporaire des jumeaux Hale, ainsi que de la petite Erika Hale.

Demander la reconnaissance de l'enfant par Emmett, après le test ADN de recherche en paternité, qui ne serait qu'une formalité, vu la ressemblance entre Alice et Erika.

Rentrer chez nous avec tout ce petit monde.

Mais le plus dur restait à faire: convaincre Jasper Hale.

Alice nous a rejoint au bout d'un moment.

Elle était la plus jeune, et donc celle que tous ces événements choquaient le moins.

Elle souriait:

« Jasper n'est pas là? »

« Non, il va sans doute arriver… »

« Erika est réveillée et elle a sourit à Rosalie! »

Alice était tout excitée par la venue de Rosalie et d'Erika à la maison.

Avec un grand sourire elle nous a dit:

« Moi, je veux bien prendre Erika dans ma chambre! »

« Je pense qu'elle dormira avec ses parents, Alice, mais ne t'en fais pas, ils seront ravis de te prendre comme baby sitter! »

Nous avons encore parlé Esmée et moi, mettant au point des listes de démarches à accomplir en urgences, de personnes à contacter.

Puis, je suis allé au poste de police, et Esmée est retournée dans la chambre.

_**Esmée PDV**_

J'ai un peu prit le relais de Rosalie et d'Emmett, pour qu'ils puissent aller s'aérer un peu.

Rose ne voulait pas laisser sa fille, mais Emmett et Edward l'ont convaincue.

Je suis restée seule avec le bébé.

Je me suis assise dans le fauteuil et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

Elle était bien réveillée et suçait ses doigts tout en examinant autour d'elle.

Ce n'était plus le même bébé que la veille.

Elle était bien plus alerte et en forme.

Je lui ai souri et au bout d'un moment elle m'a rendu mes sourires.

J'ai alors senti les larmes arriver.

Ma petite fille…Qui ressemblait tellement à Alice. Ses yeux étaient exactement du même vert que ceux d'Alice , d'Edward et…de moi!

Je n'étais absolument pas préparée à ça, mais je savais déjà que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de cette enfant.

J'ai longuement admiré ses minuscules petites mains, ses petits jambes adorables, sa petite bouche en forme de cœur, ses yeux, si expressifs, déjà…

J'ai pleuré en la regardant s'endormir dans mes bras.

En à peine 24H00, ce bébé était devenu le centre de nos vies.

Je savais, bien qu'étant certaine que ce la n'arriverait pas, que si Rosalie avait quitté cet hôpital pour ne jamais y revenir, je me serais occupée de cette enfant comme de la mienne le restant de mes jours.

Mais Rose était une excellente mère, et elle est revenue dans la chambre peu après.

Seule.

Elle s'est assise à coté de moi et a regardé Erika qui dormait contre ma poitrine.

J'ai tendu la perche:

« C'est un magnifique bébé! Elle ressemble beaucoup à Alice au même âge! »

J'ai senti la fierté de la jeune fille à coté de moi.

Timidement, elle m'a dit:

« Je l'ai pas fait exprès, vous savez »

Je n'ai pas comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, et je l'ai regardée, interrogative.

Rougissante, elle a dit, en haussant une épaule, et en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux:

« J'ai pas fait un bébé dans le dos d'Emmett! Je…C'était ma première fois et quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, il aurait fallut me passer sur le corps pour que je me débarrasse du bébé! »

J'ai encore regardé la petite.

Puis j'ai sourit à Rosalie:

« Tu as eu raison! Ca nous fait un grand choc, mais je l'aime déjà, tu sais… Tu vas accepter de venir vivre avec nous Rosalie? »

Elle a timidement hoché la tête en guise d'approbation et le soulagement m'a envahit, libérateur.

Elle a soupiré:

« Mon frère, Jasper, ça me fait mal de le laisser…Je voudrais travailler pour pouvoir venir le voir souvent »

Les larmes ont perlé à ses yeux et je me suis emparée de ses mains.

« On va lui proposer de venir aussi! On ne veut pas vous séparer, voyons! »

« Il ne voudra jamais! »

« Il tient à vous, c'est évident, moi je pense qu'il finira par accepter! »

Elle a eu un air dubitatif.

La porte s'est ouverte sur Jasper, justement, qui avait un air perdu.

Je me suis levé et j'ai laissé le frère et la sœur en tête à tête.

Dans le couloir, mon mari discutait avec le chef de service de pédiatrie.

Erika allait pouvoir quitter l'établissement le lendemain.

S'organiser devenait urgent, tout à coup.

Alors, Carlisle et moi sommes allés à la caféteria, encore une fois.

Main dans la main, nous avons fait le point. Le juge avait été encourageant. Mais le plus dur restait à faire: convaincre Jasper de venir vivre avec nous.

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Je suis remonté chercher le jeune homme.

Il m'a suivit, méfiant.

D'instinct je savais qu'il fallait lui parler comme à un homme.

Esmée a déposé devant lui une assiette pleine de charcuterie.

Il a dévoré. Il paraissait ne jamais pourvoir se rassasier…

« Jasper…Est-ce que je peux te demander ou sont tes parents? »

Il a soupiré:

« Notre père est aux abonnés absents depuis 10 ans. Et notre mère est partie avec son copain quand ça a bardé entre lui et moi. Il a voulu toucher Rose et je lui ai tapé dessus, et Rose a menacé d'aller voir les flics. On l'a pas vue depuis 3 semaines»

Un frisson a parcouru mon échine:

« Hum de quoi vous vivez, ta sœur et toi? »

Il m'a fixé, provocant et malheureux:

« A votre avis? »

Esmée a continué:

« Jasper…Carlisle et moi nous souhaitons accueillir Rosalie et Erika à la maison. Et toi aussi, si tu es d'accord! »

Il a fixé ma femme, indécis:

« Vous voulez dire, comme une grande famille et tout le bordel? »

Esmée a rit:

« Oui, c'est un peu ça! »

Il a haussé les épaules:

« Jamais vos gamins accepteront ça! »

« Emmett est le père d'Erika, donc il sera d'accord, quand à Edward on va lui expliquer, et il comprendra très bien. Alice, elle, se mettrait en colère si elle ne pouvait plus voir le bébé je pense! »

Il nous a regardé, méfiant:

« Vous voulez quoi en échange? »

« pardon? »

« Ben ouais, vous voulez la petite? Que Rose l'abandonne pour que vous l'ayez? »

On était choqués, Esmée et moi, et elle a prit les deux mains de Jasper dans le siennes, les larmes aux yeux:

« Bien sur que non voyons! Nous souhaitons que notre petite fille grandisse dans de bonnes conditions, avec ses deux parents! Et Rosalie est la mère de notre petite fille, il est normal que nous prenions soin d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment sa relation avec Emmett va évoluer sur le long terme mais ils seront un couple parental, même sans être un couple tout court. Quant à toi, il est hors de question de te laisser sur la touche! Tu as prit soin d'elles, ça se voit. Vous vous aimez et tu serais malheureux sans elle, reconnais le! »

Il a haussé les épaules et a gardé son regard fixé sur le sol.

J'ai préféré mettre les choses au clair immédiatement:

« Jasper…Je me doute que ta vie a du être difficile jusqu'à présent. Mais si tu viens vivre chez nous, tu n'auras pas besoin de travailler ou de traiquer je ne sais quoi. En revanche tu iras au Lycée et tu y suivra les cours avec rigueur…Pas de drogue, pas de délinquance…Une vie de famille. Un avenir, voilà le deal! »

Il s'est levé, nerveux:

« On se calme là, je vous connaissez pas hier et vous me proposez de venir vivre chez vous! »

« Hier matin nous ne savions pas que nous étions grands-parents. Nous pallions à l'urgence mais il faut aussi prendre des décisions à long terme, et même si ça peut attendre un peu, il faut s'organiser! »

Il a murmuré:

« et comment je vais gagner du fric, moi? »

J'ai tiqué:

« tu auras de l'argent de poche comme tous nos enfants, et nous prenons tous tes frais en charge, quand ton niveau scolaire sera acceptable, tu pourras te trouver un petit boulot et »

Il m'a interrompu:

« Non, je peux pas. Je fume trop, je peux pas arrêter comme ça! »

« tu ne parles pas de tabac, je suppose! »

« Pas que de tabac, en effet. «

« on t'aidera, efficacement. »

« vous êtes quoi, un espèce de dieu le père? Style Dumbledore ou quoi? »

Esmée a rit:

« Non. On veut juste faire au mieux. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais partie de la famille. »

Il s'est rassis.

« on est mineurs. »

« On le sait. On a contacté un juge, et on fera les choses dans les règles »

Alice nous a rejoint à ce moment là, un nounours flambant neuf sous le bras.

Jasper l'a regardée, ironique:

« Vous êtes la famille Weasley, non, toujours prèts à recueillir les chats errants sans collier? »

Alice lui a tenu tête:

« Oui, moi je suis Ginny Weasley! »

« Fais gaffe, moi je suis un mangemort petite! »

Alice a rit ,puis très sérieusement elle lui a dit:

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi! »

« tu devrais peut-être… »

J'ai regardé ma femme. Jasper plaisantait, bien sur, mais son ton était presque désespéré.

Esmée PDV

Jasper n'avait pas dit oui. Mais il n'avait pas dit non.

J'ai su que c'était gagné quand on est retournés dans la chambre .

Carlisle a expliqué comment ça allait se passer à Rosalie.

Elle a tout de suite accepté pour le test ADN, ce qui a confirmé qu'Emmett était bien le père du bébé, à nos yeux.

Rosalie regardait son frère, angoissée. Ce dernier ,debout, les mains enfoncées dans les posches, fixait obstinément le sol.

Finalement, Carlisle a proposé:

« Jasper, si tu veux, on peut venir Edward, Emmett et moi, pour t'aider à emballer vos affaires. On peut le faire aujourd'hui. Vous viendrez à l'hotel, jusqu'à ce qu'on parte. »

Jasper a incliné la tête sur le coté, et on a du se contenter de ce simulacre de oui.

Il était sans doute trop fier pour accepter officiellement…

Ils y sont allés. Récupérer les affaires ,avec Jasper.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie et moi on a parlé, de comment on allait s'organiser.

Quand on est retournés à l'hotel cet après-midi là, je commençais à penser que ça allait se passer plutôt bien.

Tout le monde y mettait du sien.

Le réceptionniste a été désolé, mais il n'y avait plus de chambre disponible.

Alors on a du s'organiser.

Bien sur, Rosalie et Erika allaient dans la chambre d'Emmett, mais on a du annoncer à Edward et Bella qu'on allait devoir les séparer.

Bella allait dormir dans la chambre d'Alice, et Edward devait accueillir Jasper.

Bella n'a pas moufté, mais Edward était furieux, même s'il ne le disait pas et comprenait la situation.

Alice a haussé une épaule:

« Ben sinon Jasper il peut dormir dans ma chambre! Il y a deux lits! »

Carlisle a fusillé sa fille du regard tandis que Jasper, un sac de toile sur l'épaule, devenait coquelicot:

« Certainement pas, jeune fille! »

Alice a comprit l'allusion et a rougit à son tour.

Pour cette nuit là, comme Emmett et Rose étaient encore au chevet de leur fille, Jasper a prit la chambre d'Emmett.

Mais on a tout de suite comprit qu'il était urgent de s'organiser…Et de rentrer chez nous.

J'ai réservé des billets d'avion pour la fin de la semaine.

On ramenait le bébé à la maison!


	5. se rendre compte

_**Une précision : en fait, dans cette fic, je m'efforce de raconter l'histoire d'un personnage (Jasper, en l'occurrence) sans jamais lui donner la parole… Et ce n'est pas si facile! Je pense que seul l'épilogue sera de son PDV.**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Esmée a prit les choses en main le jour ou le bébé est sorti de l'hôpital. Elle a montré à Rosalie les affaires que nous nous étions procurées. La poussette, les vêtements, le transat, le siège auto, les jouets…

Rosalie en est resté muette de saisissement.

Bella s'est doucement fait une place auprès de Rose, dès le premier jour, en s'occupant de la petite autant que sa mère le lui permettait.

Alice aussi, passait son temps à patouiller Erika. Esmée, je le savais, ne voulait pas donner l'impression de vouloir prendre la place de Rose, mais elle lui a proposé à plusieurs reprises de s'occuper du bébé pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser un peu.

Mais Rose ne parlait guère, au tout début. Elle restait dans l'ombre d'Emmett, et sa manière de tenir sa fille faisait penser à un bouclier qui la protègerait du monde.

Rosalie et Jasper n'étaient pas à l'aise, c'était une évidence, aucun de nous ne l'était, en fait.

La situation était trop nouvelle et brutale, on avait besoin de s'habituer.

Jasper surtout était gêné.

Esmée a tout fait pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise.

On repartait seulement 3 jours plus tard et l'après-midi, on a passé pas mal de temps près de la piscine.

Rosalie s'est mise en maillot et la totalité des gars présents bavaient sur elle.

Emmett, parfaitement conscient de la situation, n'hésitait pas à crier à pleine voix des choses comme :

« Rosalie chérie ! Notre fille a faim ! Viens l'allaiter ! »

Histoire de bien marquer son territoire. Ca nous faisait rire, et ça a bien aidé à détendre l'atmosphère!

Jasper, lui, s'est terré dans un coin, refusant de se baigner et même de simplement se mettre en maillot.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice, qui l'a harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il se baigne avec eux.

On a comprit pourquoi il avait commencé par refuser en voyant de nombreuses traces de coups sur son corps maigre.

Rose n'avait pas ce genre de marques et de bleus, alors j'en ai conclu que ce n'était pas des traces de mauvais traitements parentaux.

J'ai laissé Esmée interroger Rosalie à ce sujet.

Finalement, Jasper aussi s'est amusé, après avoir réussi à se dérider un peu.

Esmée et moi avons multiplié les démarches administratives et les coups de téléphone, tout en veillant sur Erika qui dormait dans une poussette flambant neuve, après qu'Emmett et Alice aient réussit à convaincre Rosalie de s'amuser un peu.

L'après-midi, Esmée et moi nous rendus au poste de police.

Nous devions y signer un certain nombre de documents, à propos de l'incapacité maternelle de Rosalie et Jasper, entre autre.

Ensuite nous devions aller au tribunal.

La visite au commissariat a été instructive.

Nous avons découvert que Jasper Hale avait un casier judiciaire.

Pour de petits délits tels que vols à l'étalage, bagarres, mais aussi pour plus grave: visiblement, il dealait de la drogue de manière plus soutenue que nous ne le pensions. Et il avait des relations de plus en plus étroites avec un gang de rue de son quartier.

Bref, Jasper filait un très mauvais coton…

L'inspecteur qui nous a reçut nous a dit:

« Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Je l'ai arrêté 3 ou 4 fois, mais il est paumé, et n'a pas de soutien parental. C'est bien que vous le preniez en charge, lui et sa sœur, mais bon courage… »

J'ai senti monter l'angoisse, mais Esmée et moi avons tenu bon: Jasper allait rentrer dans le rang, et il allait devenir un gars bien.

Au tribunal, nous avons rencontré le juge, de manière assez rapide. Mais nous avons signé les papiers: désormais nous étions les tuteurs de Jasper et Rosalie Hale.

Le soulagement a été intense.

La prochaine étape était la reconnaissance d' Erika par Emmett, mais cela se ferait en son temps.

Nous n'avions pas cherché à devenir les tuteurs du bébé, parce qu'Emmett était majeur et qu'une fois la reconnaissance en paternité faite, il serait légalement responsable de sa fille.

Lui qui n'était même pas capable de ranger la playstation après avoir joué, ça promettait d'être drôle…

De retour à l'hôtel j'ai immédiatement cherché Jasper du regard.

Il n'était pas là.

Edward et Bella, non plus.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Erika étaient toujours au bord de la piscine.

Nous les avons interrogés. Sans surprise, Edward et Bella étaient dans leur chambre, et nous savions très bien pourquoi: à partir du soir même ils allaient devoir faire chambre à part. Visiblement, ils faisaient des réserves…!

Mais Jasper était parti sans dire ou il allait.

Rosalie n'avait pas l'air spécialement inquiète. Par contre, Alice si.

_**Esmée PDV**_

J'ai prit Rosalie par le bras et je l'ai attirée un peu plus loin.

« Rosalie, ou es ton frère? »

« Je pense qu'il est allé régler ses affaires avant de partir… »

« Quel genre d'affaires? »

Elle a haussé une épaule:

« Je crois que certaines personnes lui doivent de l'argent.. »

« Tu crois, Rose? »

« J'en suis sure. Mais il a l'habitude, vous savez! »

J'étais mortifiée.

Rosalie, je m'en rendais compte, trouvait cela naturel. Son frère et elle ne vivaient pas dans le même monde que nous…Leur monde à eux était violent, impitoyable.

Ils menaient une vie dure, sans véritable avenir.

Mais c'était leur monde. Et je me rendais compte, enfin, qu'ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre. Et que passer à notre univers allait être difficile…

Mais Rosalie était très intelligente, intuitive aussi.

Elle m'a dit, légèrement agacée:

« Vous savez…Dans certains endroits…C'est manger ou être mangé… »

« Rosalie…Je préfère que tu m'appelles Esmée, et que tu me tutoies »

Elle a haussé une épaule:

« D'accord… »

Elle a rejoint Emmett et je l'ai observée quelques minutes en silence.

Elle était bien plus dure qu'elle ne paraissait au premier abord.

La vie l'avait endurcie. J'ai essayé de l'imaginer dans un Lycée.

J'ai sourit, un instant. Elle allait créer une émeute, le jour de la rentrée…

Carlisle m'a rejoint.

Ses traits étaient crispés.

« Je crois qu'on a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le retour de Jasper… Je vais devoir lui parler, quand il rentrera… »

J'ai hoché la tête.

Nous avons mangé, le soir, sans lui. Il est finalement arrivé un peu après 22H00.

Il avait un air tranquille sur le visage.

Carlisle s'est approché de lui.

L'angoisse m'a tordu le ventre.

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas prendre la mouche et…S'en aller. Je savais qu'il était tout simplement capable de disparaître.

Mais Alice nous a tous prit de court. Alors que je voyais que mon mari s'apprêtait à lui parler, lui demander des comptes, ma fille l'a empoigné par son tee shirt et lui a crié dessus:

« Mais où tu étais ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude! Ne disparais plus jamais comme ça! »

Jasper a ouvert des yeux immenses et un instant j'ai eu peur pour ma fille.

Mais Jasper a secoué la tête et lui a ébouriffé les cheveux:

« Du calme petite J'avais certaines affaires à régler! »

« Dans notre famille, Jasper Hale, il y a des règles de vie en communauté! On ne disparaît pas comme ça sans prévenir personne! »

« Eh petite, tu as quoi? 14 ans? Moi je suis un homme, je fais ce que je veux! »

Je suis intervenue:

« Jasper… Ca vaut pour tout le monde. Même pour Carlisle et moi. On s'est tous inquiété …A l'avenir, tiens nous au courant de tes déplacements, s'il te plait! »

Effaré, il a cherché le regard de Rosalie et cette dernière a étouffé un rire.

Il a haussé les épaules et a dit, goguenard:

« OK, bon, là…Je vais pisser… »

Emmett lui a donné une bourrade dans l'épaule et Jasper, lui a dit, moitié riant, moitié sérieux:

« T'as de la chance d'avoir le bébé dans les bras, mec… »

Il est monté vers les chambres.

J'ai lancé un regard à Edward.

Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec Jasper.

Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir…

_**Edward PDV**_

Je suis allé me coucher le plus tard possible.

Mais à 2H00 du matin, Bella baillait sans relâche.

Nous étions installés sur un transat de la piscine, dans le noir, seulement éclairés par la lune.

Nous nous sommes embrassés longuement, et nous avons parlé un peu, aussi. De retour chez nous, nous allions à nouveau pouvoir dormir ensemble. Mais 2 nuits, ça me fichait quand même en rogne.

Quand je suis entré dans ma chambre, ou il n'y avait qu'un seul grand lit, Jasper était allongé sur le lit, par-dessus les draps.

Seulement vêtu d'un boxer à rayures rouges et grises, il regardait la TV.

Je n'ai rien dit, mais mon regard a du parler pour moi.

« J'ai prit une douche mec! »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

« Je sais. T'as les cheveux mouillés! »

« Et je suis 100% hétéro »

« Ouf ! »

Je suis allé me doucher à mon tour.

J'ai moi aussi enfilé un boxer, noir, dans mon cas et je suis allé me coucher.

Mais Jasper était en train de fumer, accoudé à la fenêtre.

L'odeur du hasch a assailli mes narines.

Je n'avais pas fumé depuis qu'on était au Texas, parce que je n'en avais pas la possibilité.

Je n'étais pas un grand consommateur, mais comme mon frère, je fumais du hasch de temps à autre.

Jasper m'a regardé, provocant, et m'a tendu le joint.

J'ai fait deux pas et je m'en suis saisi, tirant une longue bouffée.

Il m'a sourit:

« Hé! Le bon garçon s'encanaille! »

« Je t'ai pas attendu pour fumer! A Forks aussi on sait s'amuser! »

« Tes parents le savent? »

« Ils doivent bien s'en douter… »

« Ton frère fume aussi? »

« Oui! »

« Et ta copine? »

« Un peu, mais pas trop, j'aime pas ça! »

« Ouh! Protecteur! »

J'ai serré les poings:

« Ca te va bien de dire ça! »

Il a sourit et m'a à nouveau tendu le joint.

J'ai tiré une taffe et je lui ai demandé:

« Ta sœur, elle fume? »

« Avant oui, mais pas depuis qu'elle s'est su enceinte. Et la tienne? »

« Alice? Elle a 14 ans! »

Il a rit, d'un rire de gorge très bref:

« J'ai commencé bien plus tôt! »

Il était provocant, mais sa voix démentait son attitude.

« Ta copine, elle est super mignonne! »

La colère m'a fait grimacer:

« Ouais, je sais. Et c'est MA copine »

Il a levé les mains en signe de paix:

« Relax! Je ne vais pas te la piquer! Elle est bonne au lit? Tu dois être deg' de dormir avec moi cette nuit…Désolé…Si tu veux, je me barre et tu vas la chercher! »

Il riait mais j'ai juste secoué la tête:

« Non, c'est bon. A la maison, tu auras ta propre chambre. Bon, je suis naze, on dort maintenant »

Il s'est allongé à mes cotés, et j'ai éteint la lumière.

J'allais sombrer dans le sommeil, aidé par le joint, quand il m'a dit:

« T'as du bol. J'espère que tu le sais… »

« Oui, je le sais… »

_**Emmett PDV**_

Au tout début, j'ai vraiment cru que Rosalie allait être une jeune fille malléable et …Pour tout dire manipulable…

Je me suis rendu compte très vite que je me trompais du tout au tout.

La première nuit que nous avons passée a été très bizarre.

C'était notre première nuit à dormir dans le même lit, et notre couple était reconnu, finalement, avant presque de commencer.

Erika dormait dans un lit pliant juste à coté du notre.

Mais le désir que j'éprouvais pour Rosalie ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de choses.

C'était un bébé, c'était notre fille et elle dormait…

Je tenais déjà Rose dans mes bras et je l'ai pressé contre moi, très significativement, pour qu'elle sente mon érection.

Elle a grogné:

« Emmett! »

Je me suis alors allongé sur elle, cherchant ses lèvres avec avidité.

Mais elle s'est dégagée et j'ai reçu une calotte sur l'arrière du crâne.

J'en suis resté soufflé.

« Non mais tu crois quoi là? Je saigne encore, j'ai une infection et toi tu veux baiser? »

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…Piteusement j'ai répondu:

« Pas baiser, faire l'amour… »

« Ce sera ni l'un ni l'autre! »

« Mais Rose…Je fais quoi, moi? »

Elle a éclaté de rire et elle est venue chercher mes lèvres.

« Tu veux un coup de main? »

« Oh oui! »

Je lui ai retiré son tee shirt et j'ai même baissé sa culotte.

Elle était nue dans mes bras et ma queue était douloureuse.

Je me suis débarrassé de mon boxer et elle a posé sa main sur mon sexe, cherchant mon approbation.

Je l'ai guidée.

J'ai su que j'allais venir très vite, mais j'avais très envie d'une chose…

« Euh…Rose…Ca t'embêterait de…Hem… »

L'été dernier, elle m'avait sucé, en guise de préliminaires.

Elle a comprit de suite et elle a prit mon membre dans sa bouche.

J'ai guidé sa tête, en transe et elle s'est vivement retirée:

« Préviens moi! »

J'ai hoché la tête et elle a recommencé la fellation.

Le plaisir est monté, fort et rapide.

En deux ou trois minutes j'ai basculé dans le plaisir:

« Rose, bébé! Ca vient! »

Elle s'est alors vivement écarté, mais pas assez promptement et mon sperme a attêrit sur sa joue et sa poitrine.

Elle riait, mais était un peu gênée.

Je l'ai nettoyée avec des mouchoirs et un gant humide, puis on s'est endormis.

Vers 3H00 du matin, la petite s'est mise à pleurer.

Rose lui a donné le sein immédiatement et je me suis rendormit aussi sec.

Mais on m'a secoué.

J'ai grogné et j'ai senti qu'on me poussait plus fort:

« EMMETT!Il faut changer sa couche! »

« Bah…Si tu le dis… »

« Allez! Vas-y! »

« Gné? »

« Bon sang! VA CHANGER LE BEBE! »

Hagard je me suis levé et j'ai entrepris de langer ma fille.

Ma fille…Je le pensais naturellement, à présent…

J'ai fait les choses dans le coltard, et Rose a du me rappeler du remettre son pyjama au bébé.

Une fois la petite recouchée dans son lit j'ai regardé Rosalie:

« Euh…Tu vas me faire changer les couches toutes les nuits? »

« Evidemment! Moi déjà je l'allaite! »

Ah…

Heureusement, j'avais un excellent sommeil et j'ai replongé au pays des rêves tout de suite.

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Les 2 jours restant sont vite passés. Il y avait pas mal de choses à organiser.

Le second matin, Esmée m'a coincé en beauté:

« Carlisle…Vu qu'Emmett et Rosalie dorment dans le même lit, il faudrait leur expliquer que c'est trop tôt pour qu'elle ait des rapports! »

« Ben vas-y, dis leur! »

« C'est toi le médecin, mon chéri, c'est à toi de leur dire! »

Evidemment, j'aurais préféré en toucher un mot à Emmett en tête à tête, mais je ne voulais pas donner l'impression à Rose de la mettre à l'écart.

Alors je suis allé frapper à la porte de leur chambre.

Rosalie était en train d'apprendre à plier la poussette et Emmett tenait Erika dans ses bras, cherchant à la faire sourire.

Je me suis raclé la gorge. Je me suis gratté la tête. Je me suis dandiné sur place. Et finalement j'ai dit:

« Hum. Il faut que je vous dise que vu ton état de santé, Rosalie, les rapports sexuels sont contre-indiqués jusqu'à la fin du traitement antibiotique et l'arrêt des saignements! »

Emmett est devenu pivoine et Rosalie a évité mon regard mais elle m'a dit:

« Demandez donc à Emmett des nouvelles de son crâne! »

J'ai interrogé mon fils du regard, devant son absence de réaction, je l'ai empoigné par le bras et l'ai traîné dans la salle de bain:

« Emmett? Je comprends rien! »

Il a soufflé, gêné:

« Pfff…Non mais je…Enfin…J'aurais bien voulu, mais…Elle m'a frappé… »

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer:

« Elle t'a frappé? Elle est courageuse la petite blondinette dis donc! »

« Ouais, pas fort, une tape sur le crâne, et puis, euh, non mais t'en fais pas! On a trouvé une solution, enfin, oh je veux pas parler de ça avec toi! Voilà! »

J'ai rit en douce. Pauvre Emmett, il avait une superbe jeune fille dans son lit mais ne pouvait rien lui faire!

Le dernier jour, nous étions tous sur les nerfs. L'embarquement était prévu tôt le matin, alors j'ai essayé d'envoyer tout le monde au lit de bonne heure.

A 5H30, on était tous debout, à attendre les taxis pour l'aéroport.

Rosalie et Jasper étaient collés l'un à l'autre, le regard baissé, visiblement apeurés, mais masquant leur peur sous une attitude provocante.

Jasper a fumé (du tabac) devant nous et j'ai du lui demander d'éteindre sa cigarette.

Edward et Bella, en retrait, bouillaient visiblement d'impatience de rentrer à la maison;

Emmett paraissait épuisé.

Ma femme et moi-même étions très fatigués et nerveux.

Seules Alice et Erika semblaient décontractées et heureuses.

Une fois dans l'avion, j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Ils avaient embarqué avec nous.

Jasper montrait de grands signes de nervosité mais il était là.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis cote à cote, devant eux il y avait Bella et Edward, et nous étions derrière eux. Derrière nous il y avait Alice et Jasper.

Je devais me contrôler pour ne pas sans cesse me retourner pour les surveiller.

Au début, nous entendions seulement le babillage incessant d'Alice, qui lui décrivait la maison, la ville, le jardin, la patinoire, la bibliothèque, le chien…Et j'en passe…

Mais au bout d'un moment, nous avons entendu Jasper rire.

C'était la première fois.

J'ai regardé Esmée, et j'ai lu dans ses yeux son espoir, et le mien.

_**Ndla : soyons clairs : je condamne totalement la consommation de drogue, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais dans ce cas précis, vu que Jasper est ce qu'il convient d'appeler un délinquant, lui faire boire du lait fraise, ce serait pas crédible…**_

_**Autre chose: j'approuve complêtement l'attitude de Rosalie: elle a bien raison de faire participer Emmett, ah mais!**_


	6. OS by Milk

Allez vite lire et reviewer l'OS « Hotel Room » que la talentueuse Milk40 a consacré au dernier chapitre de cette fic : elle a réécrit le PDV d'Edward en …canadien !

C'est juste à mourir de rire !

Voilà le lien (retirer les parenthèses !)

ENCORE MERCI PASCALE !

http : (/) www (. ) fanfiction (.) net/s/6846472/1/#


	7. moto, muffins et taie d'oreiller

**_Plus ça va et plus j'aime écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous prenez de votre côté du plaisir à la lire !_**

**_Esmée PDV_**

On est arrivés à la maison en fin d'après-midi, tous fatigués par le voyage et les émotions.

Je n'oublierai jamais le regard de Jasper et Rosalie en découvrant notre maison.

Ils étaient muets, et impressionnés.

Jasper n'a rien dit,il s'est même un peu renfrogné ce qui, je commençais à le comprendre, signifiqit qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Mais Rosalie a finit par murmurer :

« Vous avez une belle maison ! »

Je leur ai sourit :

« Merci ! Et vous êtes ici chez vous à présent ! »

Ca faisait beaucoup de changements pour Erika, et elle s'est mise à pleurer d'énervement à peine entrés dans le salon.

Impossible de la calmer. Elle était rouge et en sueur, ses petits poings crispés, ses jambes tendues, image vivante de la rage…

Elle a fait les bras de Rosalie et ceux d'Emmett, puis les miens, ceux d'Alice et de Bella. Et même ceux de Carlisle. En vain…

Jasper est alors revenu dans le salon. Il était sorti dans le jardin pour fumer et personne ne lui avait rien dit.

Il n'a pas commenté mais il est allé récupérer le bébé dans les bras de Carlisle.

Il l'a calée contre son épaule et lui a tapoté les fesses en rythme.

Erika a hoqueté deux ou trois fois et a cessé de pleurer.

Il l'a alors soulevée devant lui et lui a sourit. Erika lui a rendu son sourire.

Puis il lui a tiré la langue et Erika lui a tiré la langue en retour.

Il lui a dit :

« EUH ! »

Et le bébé a répondu :

« Euh ! »

Il lui a soufflé sur le ventre et Erika a éclaté de rire.

Nous étions tous soufflés et Alice était verte de jalousie.

« Pourquoi elle fait pas ça avec moi ? »

A-t-elle demandé à Jasper.

« Parce que c'est pas toi qui a coupé le cordon ombilical, c'est pas toi qui a nourrit sa mère, c'est pas toi qui l'a bercée des nuits entières quand Rosalie était si malade et fatiguée qu'elle en avait des malaises et c'est pas ton petit doigt qu'elle a tété pour s'endormir les 3 premières semaines de sa vie ! »

Personne n'a rien répondu, Emmett regardait ses pieds, rouge de honte et Alice fixait Jasper comme s'il était une apparition divine.

Rosalie a sourit à son frère et j'ai vu le regard qu'ils posaient l'un sur l'autre.

Je me suis sentie humble devant leur courage et leur force.

J'ai su que Rosalie n'avait jamais été seule, j'ai su aussi que Jasper avait géré les problèmes comme Emmett n'en aurait pas été capable.

J'ai regardé mon fils ainé et j'ai vu sur son visage qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

Jasper l'a interpellé avec son sourire narquois habituel :

« Eh, mec, tu me prêtes ta caisse ? »

Emmett lui a tendu ses clés sans rien dire.

Alice a bondit sur l'occasion :

« Tu veux que je te fasse visiter la ville ? »

« Grimpe chaton ! »

Carlisle a voulu s'interposer mais Jasper, sans même le regarder lui a dit :

« T'en fais pas Doc, j'vais pas tripoter ta gamine, elle est un peu jeune ! »

Rosalie, Edward, Emmett et Bella ont éclaté de rire et Jasper et Alice sont partis très vite.

Carlisle n'était pas tranquille et moi non plus.

Nous nous sommes un peu installés, déballant nos valises et montant le lit pliant d'Erika dans la chambre d'Emmett.

Rosalie regardait d'un air circonspect les affiches de football américain placardées partout sur les murs de la chambre d'Emmett qu'elle et le bébé allaient partager avec lui, et je lui ai dit :

« On peut refaire la déco tu sais ! »

Elle a jeté un regard furtif à Emmett qui a approuvé vigoureusement.

Rosalie a installé le bébé sur le lit d'Emmett et a entrepris de déballer des jouets tandis qu'Emmett décrochait déjà les posters.

Edward, venu avec Bella voir comment le bébé était installé a taquiné son frère :

« N'oublie pas de balancer tes revues porno surtout ! »

Bella a rougit, Rosalie, Edward et moi avons éclaté de rire et Emmett s'est mit à ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Ensuite, j'ai réquisitionné Edward et Emmett pour réinstaller la chambre d'amis pour Jasper.

On a poussé le lit en pin vers le mur pour dégager de la place, enlevé une commode un peu trop féminine et monté du sous sol l'ancien bureau de Carlisle en bois vieilli qui était encore parfaitement fonctionnel.

Edward lui a prêté des draps suffisamment masculin et, pour rigoler, Emmett a enveloppé les deux coussins avec des taies datant de leur enfance : une de Winnie l'ourson et l'autre Cendrillon.

Nous avions tous hâte de voir la réaction de Jasper à la plaisanterie.

J'ai quand même demandé à Rose si elle pensait qu'il n'allait pas mal réagir, et elle a répondu, avec son plus bel accent du sud :

« Mon frère et moi on sait rigoler ! »

Puis on a posé ses sacs devant le grand placard, pour qu'il range lui-même ses affaires.

Et on a attendu le retour d'Alice et Jasper.

**_Carlisle PDV_**

Je n'avais pas forcément confiance en Jasper. C'était un garçon gentil à la base, et qui savait se montrer très responsable, mais il était aussi un ado à problèmes.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait sciemment du mal à Alice, mais j'avais peur d'un accident, ou d'une embrouille quelconque.

Au bout d'une heure et demi j'étais près à aller à leur recherche en voiture quand un klaxon a retentit devant la maison.

On est sortis, pour voir un attroupement qui m'a fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête…

J'ai d'abord vu une voiture inconnue, qui avait tout de la guimbarde qui ne tient debout que par miracle, à l'intérieur il y avait un jeune Indien et …Alice !

La voiture d'Emmett s'est garée derrière, conduite par un autre indien, et une moto est arrivée un peu trop vite à mon goût.

Immédiatement suivie par une voiture de police.

Stupéfait, j'ai reconnu Jasper qui conduisait la moto quand il a enlevé son casque.

Alice est sorti du tas de boue (pardon, de la voiture) en sautillant et Edward et Emmett se sont précipités vers Jasper et la moto.

Les deux indiens sont à leur tour sortis des véhicules et ont interpellé Bella, qui s'est précipité vers eux :

« JACOB ! SETH ! »

Ils l'ont enlacée tour à tour, puis ont serré les mains d'Edward et Emmett.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur Charlie Swan qui soupirait en regardant Jasper.

Bella a vu son père et lui a sauté au cou en riant.

Il l'a longuement serrée contre lui puis a soupiré de plus belle est s'est approché de moi, tandis que Jasper faisait rugir le moteur de la moto, nous avions bien du mal à nous entendre.

« Alors Carlisle, c'est lui votre nouveau garçon ? »

« Eh bien…On peut dire ça ! »

Rosalie est arrivée avec Esmée et il y a eu un moment de flottement tandis que les deux indiens la dévisageaient, sous le charme.

Emmett l'a prise par l'épaule, un peu jaloux, et le plus grand des deux, Jacob Black, que je connaissais pour l'avoir soigné après des bagarres, a sourit à mon fils :

« Alors, Alice nous a dit que t'es papa ! Félicitations mec ! »

Emmett s'est rengorgé.

Charlie Swan est revenu à la charge :

« Dites…Jasper, il est bien gentil, mais ce serait mieux s'il avait le permis, hein… »

Mes cheveux se sont dressés sur ma tête :

« Pardon ? »

« Il n'a pas le permit ! Ni moto ni voiture ! »

J'ai vu rouge :

« JASPER ! »

Personne ne m'a entendu et je suis allé lui taper sur l'épaule :

« Jasper ! Tu n'as pas le permis ? Et qu'est ce que c'est cette moto ? »

Il a haussé les épaules :

« Bah non, j'ai pas le permis ! Je l'ai jamais passé mais je sais conduire, vous en faites pas ! J' pouvais pas deviner que le seul flic du coin allait me sauter dessus dès l'premier jour ! Et la moto je viens de l'acheter à Jacob ! Elle a de la gueule hein ! »

« Mais…Je »

Personne ne m'écoutait, chacun essayant la moto à tour de rôle.

Edward a roulé dans l'allée avec Bella en passagère et j'ai cru que le chef Swan allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

Emmett aussi l'a conduite, ainsi que Rosalie.

Mais quand Jasper est remonté dessus et qu'Alice s'est hissé à l'arrière j'ai voulu l'en arracher littéralement, sauf que Jasper a roulé tout doucement, très prudemment, passant un bras derrière lui pour plaquer ma fille contre son dos afin d' être sur qu'elle ne tombe pas,une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Alice riait et les autres riaient de la voir rire.

J'ai rencontré le regard de ma femme, qui était aussi émue que moi par la façon de faire avec Alice de Jasper.

Le chef Swan s'est raclé la gorge et a soupiré (une fois de plus) :

« Bon…On va rien dire, mais qu'il passe le permis ! Je peux faire ça demain si vous voulez ! » (**_ndla : je sais que passer le permis aux USA est infiniment plus simple qu'en France, j'ignore si le shérif peut vraiment le faire passer, mais on va dire que oui_** !)

J'ai hoché la tête.

Esmée a proposé à boire à tout le monde et on s'est installés sur la terrasse.

La moto était le centre d'attraction et j'ai essayé d'imaginer un instant refuser à Jasper cette moto.

Je n'en avais pas spécialement le courage.

Mais je l'ai prit par le bras et l'ai attiré vers la coté de la maison.

Il était sur ses gardes et j'ai taché de prendre un ton apaisant :

« Jasper…J'ai trop souvent soigné des jeunes ou moins jeunes victimes d'accidents de moto et »

« Te tracasse pas Doc ! J'amènerai pas Alice ! J'suis pas fou ! »

« Je m'inquiète pour TOI Jasper ! »

Il a ouvert des yeux tout ronds :

« Pour…Moi ? »

« Mais oui ! Je ne veux pas que tu ais d'accident ! »

« Je f'rai gaffe ! Juré ! »

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, arrogant à nouveau, mais je l'avais touché, je pouvais le voir.

« Tu as payé la moto avec quoi ? »

« Mon fric ! Ca r'garde que moi ! »

« Jasper…On est bien d'accord, pas de deal ou je ne sais quoi ici ! »

« Ouais..J'ai just' blanchi un peu mon fric ! »

Il riait et se moquait ouvertement de moi mais il est redevenu sérieux :

« Bon, du calme. J'ai demandé à Edward ou il se fournissait en herbe et il m'a indiqué le wolfpack de la Push, Alice m'a montré ou c'est et quand j'suis arrivé j'ai discuté un peu avec Jacob et il se trouve qu'il avait une moto à vendre, comme faut bien que j' puisse me déplacer vu le trou perdu ou t'as construit ta maison de rêve j'l'ai achetée, c'est tout ! En plus elle est costaud et pas chère ! »

Je me suis littéralement aggripé au tee shirt de Jasper :

« Hein, Edward fume et fréquente le wolfpack de la Push ? »

« Quoi tu savais pas ? Oups ! »

J'ai un peu cherché l'air et il m'a tapoté le dos :

« Non mais t'en fais pas ! Jake et sa bande ils la font pousser l'herbe ! Alors tes fistons y risquent rien ! Et puis Alice elle fume pas et ça va durer, crois moi, j'vais la surveiller ! »

J'ai foncé droit sur Edward et il a comprit rien qu'en voyant mon expression . Jasper, sur mes talons, s'est adressé à Edward et Emmett :

« Désolé les gars, j'croyais qu'il savait ! »

J'ai poussé mes fils vers le fond du jardin et je leur ai passé un savon mémorable.

Puis, j'ai renvoyé Edward avec les autres et j'ai encore plus enguirlandé Emmett :

« Tu ne peux plus faire ce genre de conneries à présent ! Tu as un bébé ! Tu dois être responsable et adulte, c'est comprit ? »

« Mais oui ! Mais papa c'est bon ! Edward et moi on fume pas beaucoup, t'en fais pas ! et puis même Bella elle fume mais un tout petit peu ! »

J'en suis resté vert :

« B-BELLA LA FILLE DU SHERIF FUME DU HASCH ? »

« CHUUUUUT ! Mais pas beaucoup même pas une fois par mois ! »

« Et…ET ROSE ? Elle allaite le bé »

« STOOOOP ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle fumait avant mais plus depuis qu'elle a apprit sa grossesse, Relax papa ! Tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs là ! »

Esmée nous a rejoint et elle a calmé le jeu :

« Carlisle, on va surveiller tout ça, allez venez, Jacob et Seth vont partir ! »

J'étais épuisé.

Dès que Seth et Jacob sont partis, au milieu des klaxons et des rires, je me suis effondré sur une chaise à coté de Charlie.

« Qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire du wolfpack ? »

« Bah, rien de méchant ! C'est des gamins qui seraient paumés si Sam Uley ne les avait pas prit sous son aile ! Je sais bien qu'ils sont pas toujours très nets, mais jusqu'à présent, rien de bien méchant ! »

Bella est intervenue, très fière :

« Vous savez Carlisle, moi aussi je fais partie du wolfpack ! »

« Hein ? »

S'est étouffé Edward.

« C'est génial ! »

A crié Alice.

« Bah c'est pas compliqué vous savez, un jour j'ai cuisiné des muffins avec Emily, la femme de Sam et comme ils étaient super bons, les garçons m'ont nommée membre honoraire du wolfpack ! »

Edward n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier particulièrement et Jasper le regardait, un sourire en coin.

« Et moi aussi je pourrai faire de la pâtisserie avec Emily pour eux ? Moi aussi je veux être membre du wolfpack et »

A piaillé Alice, vite interrompue par Jasper :

« Si tu veux mais je viendrai avec toi ! »

Esmée a du comprendre que j'allais me mettre en colère et demander à Jasper d'arrêter de prendre ma place auprès de ma fille alors elle s'est levée et a tapé dans ses mains :

« Allez on fait un barbecue ! Hop hop hop ! Tout le monde s'y met ! »

Jasper a très efficacement allumé le barbecue, sous le regard émerveillé d'Alice et je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas le réexpédier au Texas par livraison rapide…

Emmett a passé la soirée à tacher de se montrer mature et compétent, en promenant sa fille qui pleurnichait si on la posait.

On est allé se coucher tôt, parce qu'on avait tous eu notre lot d'émotion pour la journée.

Jasper a beaucoup rit en découvrant la farce qu'on lui avait réservé, sous la forme d'oreillers avec des personnages de Disney.

Il n'a pas bronché quand Alice lui a refilé un chien en peluche (son préféré en plus), persuadée que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Il l'a même remerciée avec sérieux.

Il a lui-même couché Erika dans son petit lit et j'ai su que je n'allais pas pouvoir faire autrement qu'aimer Jasper Hale, quel que soient ses problèmes et son caractère…


	8. passé et présent

_**Pas mal d'éclaircissements avec ce chapitre, je pense!**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

Le lendemain de notre arrivée, Carlisle a amené Jasper et Rosalie passer leur permis.

Edward, Bella et Alice sont allés les soutenir.

Emmett et moi sommes restés pour garder Erika.

Elle a dormit tout du long, dans sa poussette. _**(ndla: en position allongée bien entendu^^) **_et j'ai pu parler un peu avec Emmett…

« Ca se passe bien avec Rose? »

« Ouais! Elle est contente d'être là! »

Ca ne se voyait pas, parce que Rose était renfermée sur elle-même, et j'étais heureuse de l'apprendre.

Cependant, je voyais que quelque chose gênait mon fils.

« Emmett? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? »

Il a soupiré.

« Maman…Rosalie a peur d'aller au Lycée. Je…Je crois que Jasper et elle n'y sont pas tellement allés… »

J'y avais pensé.

C'était logique, en fait.

« On peut leur proposer des cours de soutien tout l'été, pour qu'ils soient au niveau à la rentrée! »

Il a eu l'air dubitatif.

Je n'ai pas insisté.

Moi, j'étais surtout inquiète à cause de la moto que Jasper avait ramené la veille.

Mais je ne voyais pas bien comment la lui faire revendre sans se le mettre à dos définitivement.

Ils sont revenus, vers 17H00, triomphants.

Jasper et Rosalie avaient eu leur permis tous les deux.

Jazz a sorti sa moto et a alors disparu tout le reste de l'après-midi.

J'ai regardé Carlisle:

« Je crois qu'on va être obligés de lui laisser beaucoup de liberté, tant qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises… »

Mon mari a simplement soupiré.

Emmett est allé avec Rose et Erika voir des amis à lui, pour leur présenter sa petite amie et leur bébé.

Edward, Bella et Alice sont allés voir Angela.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls et nous avons un peu soufflé.

Puis j'ai expliqué à Carlisle:

« Emmett m'a dit que Rosalie a peur de ne pas être au niveau pour le Lycée. C'est aussi le cas de Jasper, j'en suis sure. On devrait leur faire donner des cours tout l'été, tu en dis quoi? »

« Oui, bien sur, c'est évident! »

_**Rosalie PDV**_

Ils étaient gentils.

Au début je me méfiais. J'avais peur qu'en fait ils veuillent Erika.

Mais j'ai vite comprit que non.

C'était des vrais parents.

Le genre que tout le monde veut avoir.

Le genre de maman que je voulais être.

Pas comme la notre, qui n'était jamais là et ramenait des types louches les rares fois ou elle se pointait.

C'était vrai, que je ne regrettais pas.

J'étais tombée sous le charme d'Emmett tout de suite, dans la piscine.

Contrairement aux autres types, il ne regardait pas que mon décolleté, et il m'avait parlé intelligemment.

Et puis…Le voir faisait battre mon cœur très fort!

Je l'avais voulu lui, pour ma première fois.

Il avait été doux, malgré qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais vierge, parce que je n'avais pas osé le lui dire.

J'étais triste, quand il est parti.

Je savais qu'il devait repartir le samedi mais j'avais comprit que c'était en fin d'après-midi.

Le vendredi on avait pas pu aller à la piscine de l'hôtel.

On y allait souvent, en douce et je sais que les surveillants ne disaient rien parce que les hommes me regardaient, j'attirais la clientèle, en quelque sorte;

Mais le vendredi, notre mère était là, avec son nouveau copain, Royce.

J'ai détesté ce type dès que je l'ai aperçu.

J'étais sure qu'il avait des idées derrière la tête.

Jasper le haïssait encore plus que moi, je crois. Mais ce fameux vendredi là, il nous avait empêché de partir.

Il nous avait fait ranger la maison, pendant qu'il était dans la chambre avec notre mère.

Jusqu'à ce moment là, elle était encore un peu une mère pour nous.

Pas une bonne mère, elle buvait déjà, et criait beaucoup, mais elle était là au moins de temps en temps.

Avec Royce, elle a commencé à être aux abonnées absentes.

Le samedi quand j'ai comprit qu'Emmett était parti avec sa famille, que je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais, j'ai pleuré dans les bras de Jasper.

Je n'ai plus voulu retourner à cette piscine.

Et puis, assez vite, j'ai commencé à être malade, et fatiguée.

Quand j'ai eu 2 semaines de retard de règles, j'ai prit de l'argent dans le porte feuille de Royce, tandis que Jasper l'occupait dans la pièce à coté, et je suis allée faire un test de grossesse.

Dans la salle de bain, à attendre les résultats, je n'étais pas seule.

Jasper était avec moi.

Je croisais les doigts, en attendant le moment de lire le test et Jasper, m'a demandé ce que j'espérais: positif ou négatif.

Je lui ai dit:

« Je veux tellement une petite fille! »

Il a secoué la tête, un peu perdu et il m'a dit:

« T'as conscience que si t'as une fille y'a de fortes chances qu'elle ressemble à Alice? »

Je l'ai regardé:

« Alice te fait craquer, Jazz, j'ai des yeux pour voir! »

« Arrête, elle a 12 ans! »

« 13 et demi, et je confirme que tu l'adores! »

Ouais c'est une chouette gamine, un peu petite mais adorable!

« J'ai alors retourné le test.

Positif.

Il était positif.

J'ai posé les mains sur mon ventre et j'ai pleuré.

J'ai su, en un instant que je ferai n'importe quoi pour ma fille.

Immédiatement, j'ai su que ce serait une petite fille.

Erika.

Le prénom s'est imposé à moi, en souvenir d'une prof d'art plastique deux ans auparavant, une Israélienne qui n'était resté qu'une année et qui avait été l'enseignante la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais eu.

Ma fille porterait son prénom.

Jasper riait:

« Et si c'est un garçon? »

« Ce sera une fille! Mais si c'est un garçon je l'appellerai Erik! »

J'ai caché ma grossesse longtemps.

Mais ma mère a finit par s'en apercevoir, alors que j'en étais à plus de 6 mois.

Elle m'a battue, et Jasper a du se mettre entre elle et moi.

Parce que je rendais coup pour coup, et qu'elle était si saoule qu'elle ne se défendait pas bien et que la colère aurait pu me faire la tuer.

Après ça, elle n'est plus beaucoup revenue;

Jasper lui, me faisait faire du souci.

Il avait toujours été plus fragile que moi et il avait besoin d'une mère.

Je l'étais, par certains cotés, comme il était déjà bien plus qu'un oncle pour ma fille.

Nous n'avions pas grand-chose pour vivre et il était hors de question de demander de l'aide, sinon on risquait d'être placés en foyer et séparés.

Je pensais même qu'on risquait de m'enlever ma fille.

Mais Jasper fumait trop, et fréquentait les mauvaises personnes.

Mais il était là. Le jour ou j'ai accouché, je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans lui.

Je voulais me balancer par la fenêtre tant la douleur était intolérable, mais lui me tenait les mains et me disait de le mordre pour soulager ma souffrance.

Erika est née alors que je n'avais plus de forces.

Je n'en pouvais plus de pousser, et, à la fin, c'est parce que Jasper m'y a obligée que j'ai finit par réussir à mettre ma fille au monde.

La sage femme était impressionnée.

Elle croyait qu'il était le père du bébé et on ne l'a pas détrompée.

J'étais fière et heureuse, mais véritablement épuisée.

Ma fille était petite, une vraie miniature, mais elle était une poupée, tant elle était fine et jolie.

Jasper m'a ramenée à la maison.

Il m'a aidée à monter les escaliers et il m'a même fait chauffer de la soupe.

La première nuit, alors que le bébé dormait (si j'avais su, j'en aurais profité!) j'ai vu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon frère pleurer.

Il sanglotait en regardant le bébé.

Erika, Alice Hale.

C'est lui qui avait insisté pour donner Alice en deuxième prénom. Parce qu'il trouvait que le bébé ressemblait à la sœur d'Emmett. C'était vrai, d'ailleurs.

Il m'a dit, plusieurs fois, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il allait aimer le bébé comme ça.

A ce point!

On a parlé cette nuit là.

On allait tout faire pour elle.

Pour Erika.

Pour qu'elle ait une vie meilleure.

Un avenir.

Une vie meilleure que la notre. On voulait tout pour cette enfant.

Un peu avant l'aube, j'ai envoyé un mail à mon ancienne prof en l'honneur de laquelle j'avais nommé ma fille Erika…J' avais son adresse mail, mais je ne lui avais, jusqu'à présent, envoyé que des vœux de bonne année. J'étais timide, et Jazz l'était plus que moi encore…

_« Bonjour Mme Shoval, je me permets de vous écrire parce que hier, à 12H52, j'ai mit au monde une petite fille. Elle s'appelle Erika, comme vous, et elle pèse 2kgs 530. Elle est toute petite mais très forte. Je vais bien, je pense, mais je suis fatiguée._

_Je vous envoie une photo de ma fille. J'espère qu'elle sera une aussi bonne personne que vous._

_Rosalie Hale _»

Elle m'a répondu un peu plus tard dans la journée:

« _Salut Rose chérie,_

_Déjà est assez de temps que je me suis demander que se passe avec toi et ou a tu disparue ,j'espérais que tu a continue de développer ton talent je n'ai pas oublié que tu as étais ma plus talentueuse élève de ta promotion…je te suis reconnaissante de donner mon nom a taon petite ange-elle est tellement mignonne dans cette photo… _

_Si tu me permettes je voudrai rester en contact et venir voir en personne ta petite fille dès que mon travail et ma santé le permettront…_

_Et comme elle porte mon nom j'ai décidé de faire deux choses:_

_1 demain j'ouvrirai un compte bancaire d'épargne ou je déposerai chaque mois jusqu'a ses 18 ans [la majorité chez nous] 100 euros ,comme ca elle aura une somme qui lui aidera faire des études plus tard!_

_Et 2 je lui envoie la réplique de la seule chose que mon père a trouve quand il est revenu d'Auschwitz c'est une bague qui a appartenu a ma grande mère qui n'a pas survécu à l'Holocauste ,Ma fille Sapir a l'originale et je veux que ta fille en possède cette réplique exacte, je voudrais qu'un jour elle en connaisse l'histoire. J'espère que nous restons en contact, et j'aurai le bonheur de rencontrer ton Erika… _»

Evidemment, je lui ai caché notre véritable situation…

Elle m'a envoyé la bague en cadeau pour mon bébé et j'étais heureuse, et émue.

On est resté en contact, après ça.

Elle m'a souvent conseillée, pour le bébé. Elle me disait que c'était normal qu'elle pleure beaucoup. Elle m'a proposé d'envoyer de l'argent aussi, mais je ne voulais pas.

Je racontais ses mail à Jasper.

Et le premier soir ou j'étais à l'hôpital avec Erika, c'est mon frère qui s'est tourné vers elle et lui a envoyé un mail, lui parlant des Cullen. Après qu'ils nous aient proposé de partir avec eux, il l'a recontactée encore. Pour lui expliquer la situation et avoir son avis.

C'est pour ça, je crois qu'on a réussit à prendre la décision de partir avec les Cullen.

Parce que Mme Shoval disait que c 'était le mieux.

Même Jasper écoutait son avis.

Elle était la mère que nous n'avions déjà plu…

Ca, et puis …J'étais très amoureuse d'Emmett.

Je sais très bien qu'il n'était pas tellement mature, que c'était un grand gamin mais…C'était ce qui me plaisait chez lui. J'allais pouvoir le contrôler.

Je ne m'étais d'ailleurs pas trompée!

Et puis…Jasper savait que partir loin de Houston serait le mieux pour lui aussi.

Pour que certaines personnes l'oublient un peu.

Et il se serait laissé tuer sur place plutôt que de l'avouer, même à moi, mais Jasper avait envie d'avoir Mme Cullen pour mère. Je savais qu'il était jaloux d'Edward, d'Emmett et même de la petite Alice, bien qu'il en pince pour elle, même si ça aussi il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre.

Il m'avait juste dit à propos d'Alice:

« C'est une adorable emmerdeuse! »

Mais MOI je savais qu'il était au moins aussi amoureux d'elle que moi d'Emmett.

La maison des Cullen était extraordinaire. Tout de suite, j'ai su qu'ici nous avions tous une chance. Même Jasper et moi. Pas seulement le bébé.

J'avais des envies, subitement.

Envie de devenir puéricultrice ou institutrice en maternelle. Ou enseignante dans les quartiers défavorisés. Et, plus tard, donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à notre fille.

Pour cela, j'allais devoir retourner au Lycée.

Je n'y étais pas tellement allée, au cours de l'année passée et ça m'angoissait beaucoup. Je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett ait honte de moi.

Jasper, lui, était en révolte contre le système scolaire, bien plus que moi.

Il pensait que ça ne servait à rien.

Jasper m'avait toujours dit qu'il s'engagerait dans l'armée dès qu'il aurait l'âge.

Que comme ça il gagnerait suffisamment d'argent pour nous nourrir, Erika et moi.

Moi, je ne voulais pas, je trouvais ça trop dangereux.

En même temps, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Jasper assis à un bureau dans un Lycée en septembre…

Pourtant, à une époque, il avait été excellent en histoire et en biologie.

Moi j'aimais beaucoup les maths et la physique, la mécanique surtout.

J'ai commencé à réfléchir que un peu plus tard, dès que le bébé allait dormir, j'allais un peu tripoter le moteur de la moto de mon frère.

_**Alice PDV**_

Tous les soirs, pendant un mois, j'ai pleuré sous ma couette d'avoir perdu l'amour de ma vie.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de Jasper dans la piscine, le premier jour ou je l'ai vu.

Il était beau, sexy et gentil, malgré ses airs de Bad boy. J'avais le cœur en miettes quand on a du repartir sans l'avoir revu.

Il me manquait à en crever. Emmett avait le droit de parler de Rose, mais moi je savais que tout le monde m'aurait dit que je n'étais qu'une gamine si j'avais parlé de mon Jasper. Et puis…Moi j'étais pas sortie avec lui, même s'il m'avait serrée contre son torse, le dernier soir avant de partir, et qu'il m'avait caressé les cheveux en me disant:

« Tu seras une très belle fille Alice, dans pas très longtemps! »

Tous les soirs, pendant un an, j'ai allumé une bougie pour garder l'espoir de le revoir un jour.

J'ai été exaucée!

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y ait un bébé dans l'histoire, mais dans le fond ça m'arrangeait bien.

Comme ça tout le monde était focalisé sur Erika (même moi!) et personne ne s'apercevait que je passais mon temps à baver sur Jasper.

Il avait changé.

L'été d'avant c'était un jeune adolescent rieur et souriant.

Là…C'était un homme blessé par la vie.

J'avais envie de m'occuper de lui.

De le soigner, lui préparer des petits plats, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser…

Lui démêler les cheveux aussi.

Ca, c'était urgent.

Et également lui acheter d'autres tee shirt que les ignominies qu'il portait sans relâche.

Quand il a voulu aller à la Push, le jour de notre arrivée, j'ai tenté de lui faire d'abord faire un détour par le centre commercial de Port Angeles:

« Jazz…Il y a un centre commercial, rien de bien folichon, mais on te trouvera des tee shirt sans trous ni taches et »

« On verra ça après la Push, ma belle… »

« Pourquoi après? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de fumer… »

« Oh… »

« ne commence jamais Alice! »

« OK »

Je ne lui a pas dit que j'avais, en fait, déjà fumé du hasch.

J'en avais piqué dans la chambre d'Emmett, un petit peu, et j'étais allée fumer le joint le plus loin possible dans la foret qui entourait la maison.

J'vais faillit m'étouffer avec la fumée, j'avais pas trouvé ça bon et j'avais faillit me perdre dans les bois en rentrant à la maison.

J'avais alors décidé de faire comme Bella: attendre d'avoir un copain pour fumer avec lui et sa bande potes.

Sauf que mon futur copain(oui, parce que Jasper allait être mon copain, il ne le savait simplement pas encore) avait l'air de penser que je ne devais pas fumer.

Pas grave: je lui tapoterait simplement le dos quand il tousserait en fumant.

_**Esmée PDV**_

Quand Alice, Edward et Bella sont rentrés, j'ai comprit quelque chose.

Ils étaient allé au centre commercial et Alice avait acheté des vêtements pour Jasper.

3 bermudas, 3 tee shirts, un maillot de bain et des tongs.

Quand elle a déballé le sac pour le montrer à Rosalie, et que j'ai vu qu'elle ne s'était rien acheté pour elle-même, dépensant tout son argent de poche pour Jasper Hale, mes yeux se sont enfin décillés et j'ai comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Je n'ai rien dit mais je l'ai observée.

Elle a attendu son retour, sur la terrasse, épiant sans cesse le portail, tandis qu'elle allait et venait avec Erika chouinant sur les bras.

Quand Jasper est enfin revenu avec sa moto, que je détestais déjà , elle a flanqué Erika dans les bras d'Edward qui en a presque lâché son verre de jus d'orange et elle a couru vers Jasper, le sac de vêtements à la main.

Il n'a même pas eu le temps d'enlever son casque qu'elle lui agitait ses nouveaux tee shirt sous le nez.

Il a tranquillement garé sa moto, a rangé son casque , a prit le sac et il est monté dans sa chambre sans rien dire.

Il est redescendu moins de 5 minutes plus tard, portant un bermudas gris foncé, presque noir, qui lui allait très bien, et un tee shirt bleu marine qui m'a fait pouffer de rire.

C'était peut-être à la mode, et c'était sans doute relativement discret, mais en haut à gauche du tee shirt de Jasper, il y avait un petit Winnie l'ourson, et CA je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être du gout de Jasper Hale.

Le fait qu'il le mette sans moufter en disait long sur les sentiments de Jasper envers Alice.

Alice exultait et Emmett a réussit à rire silencieusement.

Edward a été moins discret:

« Cool ton tee shirt mec! Sympa le tit nourson là! »

Jasper n'a même pas levé les yeux.

Alice a regardé son frère, ne comprenant pas l'ironie de celui-ci:

« Je peux t'acheter le même si tu veux! Y'en a en vert, ça ira bien avec tes cheveux! »

Edward a commencé à paniquer:

« Non mais ça ira »

Mais Bella s'est écriée, machiavélique:

« Oh oui! Quelle bonne idée! On ira te l'acheter demain Edward! »

J'ai alors su que plus personne, jamais, ne critiquerait ou ne se moquerait des tenues de Jasper.

Edward réfléchissait visiblement au meilleur moyen d'échapper au tee shirt Winnie mais si Alice et Bella se liguaient contre lui il n'avait aucune chance et il le savait.

_**Un grand merci à la "vraie" Erika, qui fait partie intégrante de cette fic, désormais! C'est elle qui a écrit la réponse au mail de Rose!**_


	9. bilans

**Edward PDV**

Je n'étais pas à l'aise au début, bien sur.

Rosalie ne me posait pas de soucis. Elle était discrète, presque effacée, et elle était dans le sillage d'Emmett, son bébé dans les bras, ne posant pas de problèmes, on aurait même dit qu'elle essayait de prendre le moins de place possible.

Et puis…On a vite découvert, éberlués, qu'elle s'y connaissait en mécanique! Et pas un peu!

Elle a boosté la moto de Jasper (en cachette de mes parents, bien entendu) et Bella a téléphoné à Jacob pour lui raconter les prouesses de ma belle-sœur.

Quelque part, j'étais plutôt fier de Rose.

Je l'admirais, je crois.

Etre mère si jeune, et si visiblement soucieuse de bien faire, même pour l'ado de 17 ans que j'étais, cela forçait le respect.

Erika était un bébé, et prenait pas mal de place, elle pleurait beaucoup mais elle était aussi un rayon de soleil, et puis, ça n'était pas moi qui m'en occupait.

Emmett voyait sa vie changée par l'arrivée de sa femme et de sa fille, mais pas moi.

Jasper me posait plus de soucis.

Je ne savais comment l'appréhender.

Il était à la fois terriblement mur et adulte, mais avait un coté sombre très dur.

Il me déstabilisait. Je ne savais pas comment lui parler, comment le traiter: d'égal à égal? De cousin à cousin. Ou d'homme à ado?

Jasper me semblait dangereux , sans que je ne sache dire pourquoi.

Je connaissais son passé et ses problèmes, mieux que ce que nos parents pouvaient le savoir, par Emmett qui le tenait de Rosalie, bien entendu.

Jasper était courageux, parce que c'est grâce à lui que Rose a pu mettre sa fille au monde dans des conditions pas trop terribles, du moins avec quelqu'un qui la nourrisse et s'occupe d'elle quand elle allait mal.

Jasper ne venait pas des beaux quartiers, comme nous. Tout ce qu'il avait, il avait du l'obtenir.

C'était une notion qui m'était connue intellectuellement, mais qui ne m'était pas familière et que je me prenais en pleine tête avec l'arrivée des jumeaux Hale dans ma famille.

C'était des petits détails.

Leur expression devant le frigo plein à craquer, par exemple.

Et quand ma mère a dit qu'elle allait commander à nouveau des glaces et des biscuits parce qu'il n'y en avait plus en réserve et qu'elle a demandé à Emmett d'aller récupérer la commande, les jumeaux ont ouvert des yeux immenses.

Emmett a regardé Rose, qui nous fixait, impressionnée:

« Ben quoi? Y'a plus de glaces, on en rachète, c'est normal, non? »

Et Rosalie lui a répondu, un peu gênée:

« Chez nous, quand il n'y avait plus de glace, on s'en passait! »

Et Jasper a enchérit:

« Pas que des glaces d'ailleurs! Du reste aussi! »

Ma mère les a regardés, ne sachant que dire et Emmett a baissé les yeux avant de s'emparer de la main de Rosalie et de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Jasper a haussé les épaules et il est sorti tourner autour de sa moto.

Bella et moi nous sommes allés dans ma chambre et nous avons parlé:

« Ils manquaient de tout, c'est évident et pourtant Jasper s'est payé une moto à peine arrivé… »

Je ne savais que lui répondre.

On a eu plus tard dans la journée, l'information par Emmett:

« Rose m'a expliqué que Jazz revendait pour le compte d'un gang, il ne touchait pas grand-chose, des miettes quoi… Là, il a prit le fric et il s'est barré avec, sans le redonner au gang…Enfin, pas tout… »

J'ai dévisagé mon frère:

« Ca craint! Ils vont le retrouver pour qu'il rende le fric! »

Emmett a haussé une épaule:

« Non, ils savent pas ou Jazz est allé, et puis…Ici c'est le territoire des Quileutes. Ils en viendront pas aux mains avec le wolfpack! »

Je n'étais pas tranquille, néanmoins…

Mais Jasper avait l'air sur de lui et je savais que dans une certaine mesure on pouvait lui faire confiance_._

_**Emmett PDV**_

Rosalie n'était pas du tout la même quand on était seuls ou quand on était avec ma famille.

Quand il y avait du monde autour de nous, elle ne parlait pas et se faisait toute petite, accrochée à Erika…

Mais quand nous étions juste tous les deux, ou tous les trois avec le bébé, elle se détendait, elle était plus souriante et on riait et parlait tous les deux.

Mais je n'osais pas aborder certains sujets avec elle. Comme justement, lui demander pourquoi elle était si peu à l'aise avec les autres membres de la famille.

Mais j'étais un optimiste et je me disais qu'elle allait s'habituer.

Erika ,elle, s'est très vite habituée.

Même moi qui ne connaissait rien aux bébés, j'ai comprit qu'elle se développait d'un coup. En quelques jours elle a tenu sa tête bien droite, a commencé à babiller, elle souriait tout le temps, dormait bien et pleurait nettement moins.

Je me suis mit à aimer les petits matins.

Erika tétait beaucoup la journée, mais moins la nuit, à présent.

Elle prenait une longue tétée vers 11H00 du soir et dormait d'une traite jusqu'aux environs de 5H00 ou Rosalie me secouait vigoureusement, je me levais, prenais le bébé et la mettais contre le sein de Rose qu'elle happait vigoureusement, désormais.

Je ne me rendormais pas tout de suite, contrairement à Rosalie, et je les regardais, ébloui.

Erika tétait, totalement concentrée sur le sein de sa mère, pendant que Rose laissait sa main sur le dos du bébé, protectrice jusque dans son sommeil.

C'est là que j'ai appris à les aimer véritablement. Dans la chaleur des premiers rayons de soleil qui s'immisçaient à travers les stores, zébrant les cheveux blonds de ma copine, la rendant encore plus belle.

Erika perdait ses cheveux, et il me semblait qu'elle allait être blonde elle aussi.

Je me penchais sur elles, pour sentir l'odeur de bébé de ma fille et celle de la peau de Rosalie; qui sentait le sommeil et le lait.

J'aimais leur odeur, qui, de plus en plus, était celle du bonheur.

Trois ou quatre jours après notre retour à la maison, je me suis levé, pour changer la couche du bébé qui puait à des kilomètres et je me suis aperçu dans le miroir.

Je venais de finir de langer ma fille, elle portait un petit pyjama rose avec des oursons dessus, et elle me fixait de ses yeux, l'air joyeuse.

Moi je ne portais qu'un boxer et je nous ai trouvé beau, brusquement, tous les deux…

Rose devait le penser aussi, parce que quand je suis retourné auprès d'elle elle m'a sourit et m'a regardé poser Erika dans son petit lit.

Je lui ai donné son doudou, qui était un petit lapin en éponge gris, qu'Alice avait acheté en 5 ou 6 exemplaires, et Rose dormait avec à tour de rôle pour qu'ils aient son odeur, ce qui faisait que, à 19 ans, je me retrouvais quasi marié, avec un bébé et malgré tout je dormais avec un lapin en peluche…

Ceci dit, la technique était efficace: Erika e empoigné son doudou, l'a mordu à pleines gencives, puis s'est emparée de son pouce et a fermé les yeux.

Je me suis étendu à coté de Rosalie et c'est elle qui est venue se coller à moi.

Elle a commencé à me caresser de manière très suggestive et j'ai gémit:

« Rose…C'est de la torture là… »

« Je ne saigne pratiquement plus… »

Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire deux fois!

Je me suis emparé de sa bouche et nous avons roulé l'un sur l'autre.

Le plus silencieusement possible je lui ai enlevé a culotte (elle dormait torse nu ce qui me plaisait beaucoup…) et je l'ai pénétrée en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal…

Elle prenait la pilule, désormais, et nous avons échangé un sourire.

« T'as pas mal? »

« Non! Ca fait drôle mais ça va! Bouge un peu! »

J'ai commencé à aller et venir, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas venir trop vite.

Peine perdu, en à peine 15 ou 20 allers et retours je me suis répandu en elle, grognant de jouissance…

« Pardon…J'avais trop envie de toi! »

Elle m'a sourit et m'a ébouriffé les cheveux:

« C'est pas grave…Je pense qu'il me faudra plus de temps que ça pour avoir un orgasme de toutes façons! »

Je l'ai collé à moi et nous nous sommes rendormis ,nus et enlacés.

_**Esmée PDV**_

C'est le 10 juillet que l'un des professeurs du Lycée de Forks est venu pour faire un bilan avec Rosalie et Jasper.

La veille, je leur en avais parlé.

Rose avait eu l'air soulagée, mais Jasper affichait un air sombre.

Toute l'après-midi, il avait évité Alice, qui avait finit la journée les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais fini par lui en parler:

« Je pense que Jasper ne se sent pas à l'aise à cause du bilan scolaire de demain! Il doit avoir peur d'avoir un mauvais niveau! »

« Oh! Le pauvre! Mais c'est pas sa faute! »

« Je le sais bien Alice! Mais évite de le plaindre, il le prendrait mal! »

« Oui…Mais il est super intelligent, je suis sure qu'il va cartonner et »

« Alice…Il a 17 ans…Et toi 14 ma reinette… »

Elle a rougit:

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça? »

« Alice…Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni stupide, d'accord? Je suis ta mère en outre. J'ai comprit que tu as des sentiments pour lui tu sais! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, simplement, ce n'est pas possible, OK? »

Elle a relevé le menton:

« J'ai bientôt 15 ans! Et…C'est l'homme de ma vie! »

Elle est allé rejoindre Bella tandis que l'homme de sa vie la suivait du regard, avec sur le visage un air presque douloureux.

J'étais sure des sentiments d'Alice envers Jasper, mais je me posais des questions sur ceux de Jasper envers Alice. La seule chose dont j'étais sure, c'était que jamais Jasper ne ferait de mal à ma fille.

Le lendemain, Alice a été très maligne.

Redoutant sans doute comme moi que Jasper ne disparaisse en moto et ne revienne qu'après que le prof soit reparti pour éviter les tests, elle lui a collé dès le réveil une pelle et une petite bèche dans les bras et l'a réquisitionné toute la matinée pour planter des rosiers avec elle.

Jasper, qui, ainsi que je commençais à le comprendre aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Alice, a biné, planté et arrosé sans moufter.

Après le repas, sa nervosité est devenue palpable.

Emmett lui a proposé une partie de jeu vidéo et Jasper a perdu, alors qu'habituellement il gagnait toujours.

Il a fait un pas vers son casque et Alice lui a littéralement sauté sur le dos.

Il a sursauté mais l'a soulevée, passant ses mains sous les fesses d'Alice et a tourné sur lui-même, faisant rire toute la famille.

« On va faire un tour avec la voiture d'Emmett? »

A proposé Alice.

Jasper lui a sourit:

« Si tu veux chaton! »

Alice, accrochée au cou de Jasper d'un bras, a tendu la main vers son frère ainé qui lui a passé ses clés.

J'ai rit, comme les autres, en voyant Jasper descendre les marches du perron, Alice toujours accrochée à son dos.

Il l'a déposée à coté de la voiture et je savais qu'ils seraient de retour à 15H00 pour les tests, quoi qu'il arrive: Alice y veillerait.

Ils étaient là à 14H30.

Jasper était blême et nerveux.

Il est sorti fumer, et Alice lui parlait sans cesse.

Il était bien le seul de la famille a supporter le babillage incessant de ma fille, qui, durant les 3 minutes que j'ai passé non loin d'eux, lui a parlé du sac à dos qu'il fallait qu'il s'achète pour le Lycée, du fait que faire du judo lui conviendrait mieux que le football, qu'elle aimait la glace aux marrons et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il en goute, qu'il y avait une bibliothèque à Port Angeles ou Bella et elle désiraient se rendre et qu'il serait trop gentil de les y accompagner, et je suis parti, étourdie.

Quand j'ai vu la voiture du professeur Clapp s'engager dans l'allée, je suis sortie sur la terrasse.

Jasper s'était levé et même de là ou j'étais je pouvais voir la sueur sur son front.

Alice s'est emparé de sa main et il s'y est accroché.

Elle lui a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu et il lui a sourit.

Il a prit une grande inspiration et a promené son regard tout autour de lui.

J'ai croisé ses yeux brièvement, mais cela m'a suffit pour savoir que si Jasper Hale ne s'était pas enfuit aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement pour Alice.

J'ai accueillit le professeur Clapp, à qui j'avais exposé la situation par téléphone.

On a commencé immédiatement, et par Jasper.

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire ouf, Emmett l'avait poussé dans mon bureau ou M. Clapp devait les interroger.

La porte a claqué au nez d'Alice qui s'est tortillée sur place à coté de nous.

Rosalie, un peu nerveuse elle aussi, est pour une fois sortie de son mutisme et lui a dit en riant:

« Mais va faire pipi si tu en as tant envie que ça! »

Emmett, Edward et Bella ont éclaté de rire et j'ai sourit à Erika que je tenais dans mes bras.

Edward a fait un clin d'œil à Rose:

« Je crois que ma sœur est amoureuse de ton frère! »

J'ai regardé Alice qui avait rougit mais n'a pas démentit.

Emmett a dit, taquin:

« Tu t'en aperçois seulement maintenant Eddy? »

Rosalie a dévisagé Alice et j'ai su que ELLE ne le savait pas encore.

Alice s'en est aperçu aussi je l'ai vu changer d'expression.

Les larmes ont roulé sur ses joues et Bella l'a prise dans ses bras et s'est adressée à Rose:

« Tu diras rien, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je suis pas une balance! »

Edward et Emmett étaient gênés:

« Je voulais plaisanter Lili, je savais pas … »

A dit Edward, tandis que Bella le fusillait du regard.

Emmett a caressé les cheveux de Rosalie et s'est penché sur elle.

Elle lui a murmuré quelque chose et ils ont sourit.

Alice a visiblement du prendre sur elle pour ne pas aller s'asseoir par terre devant la porte de mon bureau, à attendre la fin des tests de Jasper, mais à la place elle est allée téléphoner à son père, qui était allé à l'hôpital dès le matin, bien qu'il fut encore en vacances pour 2 semaines…

La porte du bureau s'est ouverte et Alice a piqué un sprint depuis la cuisine tandis que Rosalie décrochait Erika du sein et la tendait à Emmett.

Jasper a traversé le hall d'un pas rapide, le visage dénué d'expression, semant Alice sans problème.

Il a enfourché sa moto et a disparu en quelques secondes.

La gorge nouée je suis allé dans le bureau.

M. Clapp était souriant:

« Alors? »

« Eh bien…Pas mal de lacunes, c'est évident, mais il a une intelligence logique et intuitive, avec des dispositions réelles pour les sciences mais aussi pour les langues étrangères, et il aime l'histoire. Avec des cours quotidiens pour rattraper son niveau, il peut intégrer une terminale à la rentrée! »

J'étais soufflée:

« Vous le lui avait dit? »

« Bien sur! »

Rosalie est arrivée, et je suis sortie, ne comprenant pas la fuite de Jasper: ses résultats étaient loin d'être mauvais!

C'est Edward, qui a comprit, avant moi et même avant Alice:

« Il avait besoin de faire retomber la pression à mon avis! »

J'étais angoissée, néanmoins.

Mais Jasper est revenu moins d'une heure plus tard.

Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a tendu un gros bouquet de roses roses.

J'étais tellement surprise que je ne savais quoi dire:

« C'est pour vous, Mme Cullen! »

A-t-il insisté, devant ma surprise.

Je me suis ressaisie.

« Merci Jasper! Il est magnifique! Et je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Esmée! Mme Cullen ça me vieillit! »

Il m'a sourit, d'un sourire franc et sincère et sans réfléchir je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

Il était un peu gêné et s'est gratté la tête.

« Jasper…M. Clapp m'a dit, pour tes résultats aux tests! C'est super! Tu vas avoir des cours particuliers, tu veux choisir quelle option pour ta terminale? Dis le moi quand tu seras décidé, comme ça on axera les cours de soutien sur ces matières! »

« C'est tout vu! Je veux faire langues étrangères et histoire! »

Il est alors sortit à nouveau, alors que Rosalie arrivait à son tour sur la terrasse et par la baie vitrée je l'ai vu offrir un joli bouquet à Bella.

C'était un bouquet de roses blanches, plus petit que le mien, mais Bella s'est exclamée de joie et a sauté au cou de Jasper.

Puis, il a tenu à Rosalie le même bouquet que celui de Bella, mais avec des roses jaunes et sa sœur lui a sauté au cou également tandis qu'Emmett et Edward se dévisageaient, piteux. Il a tendu une rose d'une rose plus clair que mon bouquet à Erika, sans la lui donner bien sur, faisant rire tout le monde, puis il a sorti du top case de la moto un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, qui devait faire le double du mien et il l'a tendu à Alice qui a bien faillit s'évanouir.

Plus rouge que ses roses elle a prit le bouquet en bégayant, tandis que ses frères sifflaient et la chambraient.

Jasper a regardé mes fils, et il m'a semblé que ses yeux étaient plus bleus encore qu'avant:

« Hé! Alice m'a remonté le moral et elle m'a même proposé de me faire des antisèches! »

Tous ont éclaté de rire, tandis que je m'exclamais:

« ALICE! »

M. Clapp s'est raclé la gorge à mes cotés et Jasper a levé les mains en l'air:

« J'ai pas accepté, rassurez-vous! »

Je me suis tournée alors vers le professeur et Rosalie:

« Même niveau que son frère, sauf que celle-ci est une mathématicienne dans l'âme! Elle a su répondre à des questions au programme de la fac de maths rien que par la logique et le raisonnement! Avec des cours elle peut sans soucis faire une terminale scientifique! »

Emmett a affiché un sourire radieux et Rosalie était rouge de joie.

J'ai regardé Edward et Bella.

Edward allait être en terminale avec Rosalie et Bella avec Jasper.

Tant mieux, les Hale allait avoir quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient avec eux en cours!

J'ai proposé à Rose et Emmett de garder le bébé s'ils voulaient s'amuser un peu, mais ils ont décliné l'offre.

Après le départ de M. Clapp ils sont monté dans la chambre pour coucher Erika et faire eux aussi une sieste. _**(ndla: une sieste crapuleuse, bien entendu!).**_

Par contre, Edward est parti avec Bella dans sa Volvo, et j'ai accepté qu'Alice et Jasper aillent faire un tour au seul centre commercial de Forks.

Je me suis baignée et Carlisle est arrivé, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui ai raconté, pour les résultats de Rose et Jazz aux tests et lui aussi était heureux, et soulagé.

Jasper et Alice sont arrivés peu après lui, et Alice a filé se mettre en maillot.

Carlisle est entré dans la maison se servir à boire et j'ai entendu des éclats de voix, qui m'ont fait sortir de l'eau en trombe.

Je suis arrivée dans le hall pour voir mon mari se tenant devant Jasper et Rosalie, sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper.

Ce dernier affichait un air furieux, tandis que Rosalie baissait la tête, écarlate, tenant un petit sachet de papier contre son cœur.

Sans le vouloir, j'ai crié:

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Carlisle m'a regardée:

« Jasper a donné le petit sachet à Rosalie en douce, mais je les ai vu! Et ils refusent de me dire ce qu'il y a dedans! »

_**Ndla: Fin à suspens, je sais! **_

_***sourire sadique de l'auteur ***_

_**Allez, à vos théories! Il y a quoi dans le sachet que Jasper a donné à Rosalie? Un indice important: ce n'est PAS de la drogue!**_


	10. progression

_**Je vous ai laissées sur une fin en point d'interrogation,et personne n'a trouvé ce que contenait ce fameux sachet tellement c'est bête!^^**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Jasper et Rosalie étaient figés devant moi, l'une toute rouge de honte et l'autre pale de colère.

La manière dont Jasper avait fait passer le sachet à sa sœur, presque dans un recoin à coté de l'escalier m'avait tout de suite mit la puce à l'oreille.

Il était impossible d'ignorer que Jasper consommait du hasch, mais j'avais vraiment cru que ce n'était pas le cas de Rosalie.

Encore à ce moment là, je voulais croire que ma nouvelle petite belle-fille était clean, et qu'elle avait seulement l'intention de cacher l'herbe de son frère.

« Pour la dernière fois, Jasper et Rosalie, qu'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans? »

« Rien d'intéressant! »

A seulement répondu Jasper.

Ma colère a alors débordé:

« ROSALIE! Je croyais que tu ne consommais rien! Tu allaites ta fille, je ne peux pas croire que »

Elle m'a alors tendu le sachet en fondant en larmes.

Je l'ai ouvert et je suis resté médusé.

Jasper m'a invectivé:

« Vous êtes content Doc? »

« je…Mais….Enfin…. »

Esmée me fusillait du regard tandis que je tenais du bout des doigts un paquet de serviettes hygiéniques.

Toute la famille s'était rassemblée à cause de nos éclats de voix et j'ai balayé du regard les visages effarés d'Emmett, Alice, Edward, Bella et Esmée.

Rosalie avait caché son visage dans ses mains et Jasper s'était adossé au mur, l'air tout autant malheureux que provocant.

A l'étage, on a entendu Erika pleurer et Rosalie a grimpé les escaliers en courant, sans regarder personne.

Alice a été la première à parler:

« Papa…Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi t'es fâché qu'on ait acheté des serviettes pour Rose? Elle en avait presque plus et elle nous a demandé de lui en prendre au centre commercial! »

« Je…J'ai pensé que c'était autre chose! »

« La confiance règne! »

A sifflé Jasper, acide.

Edward, Emmett et Bella ont prit la fuite, gênés et trouillards.

Esmée me regardait fixement et j'ai balbutié:

« Je suis désolé Jasper. Mais je sais que tu fumes du hasch et…Je ne veux pas de ça pour Erika bien sur, mais pour Rose non plus. »

Jasper a soufflé:

« Ouais…Je comprends…Je veux pas ça non plus pour la petite »

Il désignait Alice du menton en prononçant les derniers mots et , de manière totalement incompréhensible, Alice a relevé le menton, visiblement blessée, et a grimpé à son tour les escaliers, comme si une meute de loups la poursuivait.

J'ai continué:

« Ecoute…Il faut qu'on discute…Esmée m'a dit, pour vos tests scolaires. C'est chouette, vraiment…Tu me laisses un moment et on parle, OK? »

« Ouais…. »

Il est sorti par la baie vitrée et j'ai relevé le regard vers ma femme, un peu inquiet.

Elle me regardait, l'air agacée:

« Tu as fait une boulette Carlisle… »

« Je suis au courant… »

« Monte voir Rose! »

« Euh… »

« CARLISLE! »

« OK, mais tu viens avec moi! Vu comment elle réagit une présence féminine ne sera pas de trop! »

« Oui, tu n'as pas tord! »

Nous sommes montés et le paquet de serviettes hygiéniques me brulait les doigts.

Nous avons frappé à la porte de la chambre d'Emmett.

« Entrez! »

Rosalie était en train de bercer Erika et elle a piqué un fard en nous voyant.

Je me suis avancé vers elle et j'y suis allé au culot. J'ai prit le bébé dans ses bras et je l'ai tendu à Esmée.

Puis j'ai littéralement soulevé Rose du lit et l'ai serrée très fort dans mes bras:

« Pardon Rosalie…Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi. Tu es une excellente mère et j'aurais du savoir que tu ne ferais rien qui puisse mettre Erika en danger! »

Elle était raide contre moi, au début, puis s'est un peu laissé aller.

Je l'ai relâchée et lui ai tendu le sachet de serviettes.

Tandis qu'elle le posait sur le bureau, Esmée lui a demandé:

« Rose…Pourquoi avoir honte d'avoir besoin de protections féminines? C'est totalement naturel tu sais! »

Elle n'a pas répondu et a tortillé une mèche de cheveux , les yeux fixés vers le sol.

j'ai ajouté:

"Je suis fier de toi Rose, pour tes résultats aux tests! Tu es très intelligente, tu feras sans doute de bonnes études!"

puis je suis sorti de la chambre, la laissant avec ma femme, et j'ai prit le bébé avec moi, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Erika m'a sourit et je me suis un instant immobilisé dans le couloir pour la regarder.

Elle portait ce jour là une mini salopette en fin tissu rouge à petites fleurs, avec des frou frou à la base élastiquée des jambes et dessous un mini tee shirt blanc avec de mignonnes petites chaussettes blanches à dentelles.

J'ai reconnu la pate d'Alice dans la tenue d'Erika et j'ai sourit.

Erika gazouillait et j'ai appelé Emmett.

Il a surgit de la chambre d'Edward et je lui ai passé sa fille.

Elle a poussé un cri de joie en reconnaissant son père et je suis allé retrouver Jasper.

Il n'était pas devant la maison et je l'ai cherché un moment.

J'ai fini par le dénicher à la limite nord de notre terrain, seul, assis par terre, les épaules voutées.

Il m'a entendu arriver mais n'a pas bougé.

Je me suis déplacé pour le voir de face et j'ai grogné.

Il fumait un joint et j'ai senti le découragement m'envahir.

« Jasper… »

« Ouais Doc…C'est moi! »

« J'avais dit pas de drogue chez moi! »

« J'peux pas arrêter du jour au lendemain vous l'savez bien… »

« Sincèrement Jasper…Tu fumes combien? »

« Trop Doc… »

« Combien Jazz? »

Il a soupiré encore:

« De 10 à 15 joints par jour, avant d'arriver ici…Depuis, moins, je dirais 6 ou 7... »

« C'est énorme, tu le sais! »

« Oui…Je sais… »

« Jasper…Tu veux arrêter? »

Il est resté silencieux un moment puis m'a enfin regardé bien en face:

« Oui je veux arrêter! J'y arrive pas, c'est tout! »

« Viens avec moi. On va en parler, on va t'aider Jasper! Tu le mérites tu sais! Tu as cartonné aux tests, ne laisse pas la drogue détruire ton avenir! Tu es un jeune homme brillant! »

Il m'a suivi, le joint à la main, ne s'en débarrassant qu'en arrivant en vue de la maison.

Dans mon bureau il s'est assis, le regard dans le vide.

J'ai farfouillé dans mes papiers et j'ai retrouvé le magasine médical que je cherchais.

« Jasper, je vais te faire passer le questionnaire CAST, d'accord? C'est pour évaluer la dépendance. »

« Ok… »

« As-tu déjà fumé du cannabis _avant midi _? »

« Oh oui! Tous les jours! »

« Là je crois que je connais la réponse mais bon…As-tu déjà fumé du cannabis _lorsque tu es seul? »_

« Oui, la plupart du temps! »

« As-tu déjà eu des _problèmes de mémoire_ quand tu fumes du cannabis? »

« Non! »

« Des _amis ou des membres de ta famille_ t' ont-ils déjà dit que tu devrais réduire ta consommation de cannabis ? »

« Oui! Rosalie, vous, Alice et même Edward »

« As-tu déjà essayé de _réduire _ou d'_arrêter_ ta consommation de cannabis _sans y parvenir_ ? »

« Partiellement, en ce moment je n'arrive pas à arrêter mais j'ai bien réduit! »

« As-tu déjà eu des problèmes _à cause de ta consommation_ de cannabis (dispute, bagarre, accident, mauvais résultat à l'école...) ? »

« Non! »

« Tu as plus de 3 réponses positives Jasper, donc tu as besoin d'aide »

Il n'a pas répondu.

« Jasper, est-ce que tu acceptes d'être aidé pour arrêter le cannabis? »

Mon cœur battait parce que je savais que le moment était crucial.

Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il s'est levé et a fait le tour de la pièce tandis que je m' asseyais, tachant de me montrer ouvert et décontracté.

Il s'est immobilisé derrière moi et je l'ai entendu soupirer plusieurs fois.

« Ouais…Mais par qui? » _**(ndla: Jasper a dit oui en regardant la photo d'Alice sur le bureau de Carlisle ^^)**_

« Pas par moi, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'amènerai à la consultation d'aide au sevrage à Port Angeles, dès demain si tu veux bien! »

« Ok »

Je me suis retourné.

Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge et ses traits étaient crispés.

Mais son regard bleu m'a paru déterminé.

Il a quitté mon bureau rapidement et j'ai soufflé, soulagé et épuisé.

J'ai cherché Esmée pour lui en parler.

_**Esmée PDV**_

Rosalie était moins gênée quand Carlisle a eu quitté la pièce.

« Rose, ma chérie, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais besoin de serviettes hygiéniques? »

« Ca me gênait…Vous faites déjà tellement…Dans la salle de bain il n'y a que des tampons alors j'ai demandé à Jazz de m'en ramener, j'aime pas les serviettes mais j'ai pas le droit d'utiliser autre chose pendant les trois mois qui viennent! »

« Oui je le sais. Ecoutes, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je tiens à ce que tu m'en parles, tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour l'argent surtout, d'abord on en a largement pour vivre comme tu as du t'en apercevoir et ensuite en tant que famille d'accueil pour Jasper et toi, nous touchons un salaire! Donc pas d'hésitation, OK? C'est valable pour tout, y comprit les vêtements, la nourriture, les livres, mais aussi les babioles et autres fantaisies! Et si ça te gêne de me le demander directement, tu peux passer par Emmett, ou Alice ou Bella, d'accord? »

Elle a hoché la tête et m'a sourit. Je me suis dirigée vers la porte, consciente qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

« Esmée…. »

« Oui Rose? »

« Merci »

Son air était tout à la fois reconnaissant et intimidé.

J'ai franchit les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras.

« Oh Rose…Mais de rien ma chérie! Je suis heureuse de votre venue tu sais! Ca nous fait du bien! On s'encroutait avant! »

Elle a rit, et moi aussi.

Puis je l'ai regardée et j'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux, dégageant son magnifique visage.

Elle paraissait plus confiante.

« Et c'est à moi de te remercier tu sais! C'est bien la première fois depuis des années que cette chambre est en ordre! Tu as une excellente influence sur Emmett! »

Elle a rit franchement:

« J'ai crié une fois ou deux et maintenant il oublie moins de ranger! »

« Bon sang! Moi ça fait 17 ans que je crie pour qu'il range et ça n'a jamais marché! »

Elle a rosit, l'air mutin:

« Je menace aussi! Parfois le chantage c'est efficace! »

« En effet, sauf que tu as des arguments que je n'ai pas auprès de lui, tant mieux d'ailleurs! »

Nous avons enfin rit ensemble, naturelles et décontractées.

Je suis redescendue avec ma petite belle-fille, la tenant par les épaules.

Emmett était dans le salon, couché de tout son long sur le tapis, Erika à bout de bras qu'il faisait voler au dessus de lui tout en imitant le bruit du réacteur…

Il a soulevé la tête en nous entendant arriver et nous a spontanément dit:

« J'ai hâte qu'elle marche à quatre pattes! On fera la course! »

Je n'en doutais pas un instant et j'ai regardé Rose s'allonger sur le tapis à coté d'Emmett pour jouer avec leur fille.

En quittant le salon je leur ai jeté un dernier regard pour les voir échanger un baiser plutôt passionné.

Je suis allée voir Alice, qui m'avait paru triste en quittant l'endroit ou Carlisle affrontait Jasper et Rosalie.

Mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle riait avec Edward et Bella dans la chambre de mon deuxième fils.

Jasper n'était pas avec eux mais Carlisle m'a rejoint pour me raconter les décisions prises avec Jasper.

Mon cœur a battu d'espoir.

J'étais persuadée de deux choses: Jasper pouvait, s'il s'en donnait les moyens, avoir un brillant avenir devant lui et Alice en était très amoureuse. Une troisième certitude commençait à s'imposer à moi: Jasper aussi aimait Alice, sans doute bien plus que nous ne pouvions l'imaginer. Je le lisais dans son regard quand ses yeux se posaient sur ma fille.

Cette dernière certitude, je n'avais pas l'intention de la partager avec mon mari!

_**Alice PDV**_

Rosalie et Jasper ont commencé à prendre des cours de soutien dès le lendemain des tests avec M. Clapp.

Ils ont eu deux heures de maths le matin, et une heure d'histoire et deux heures de littérature l'après-midi.

Emmett s'est chargé d'Erika.

Le matin elle a dormit tout le long des deux heures de cours.

Mais l'après-midi ça a été plus difficile.

Elle avait tété juste avant que Rose n'aille en cours, mais elle s'est mise à pleurer au bout de 20 mns.

Emmett l'a baladée dans le jardin et la maison, il l'a même mise dans son tee shirt, en peau à peau mais elle ne se calmait pas plus de 30 secondes.

J'ai prit le relais, mais je n'ai pas eu plus d'efficacité.

Bella l'a également bercée et câlinée mais ça n'a pas mieux marché.

Nos parents étant allé en ville ensemble, nous étions obligés de nous débrouiller par nous même.

Finalement, elle s'est endormie sur Edward.

Il était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, le tee shirt relevé et Erika, sur son torse, lui bavait allègrement dessus dans son sommeil.

Elle gémissait dès qu'il tentait de changer de position et il est resté coincé avec le bébé sur lui, une main sur le dos de la petite, plus d'une heure.

On a du le faire boire à la paille et Bella a du lui gratter le bout du nez.

J'ai prit des dizaines de photos qu' Emmett a immédiatement publiées sur facebook, et Edward était plutôt fier d'avoir été celui qui avait calmé le bébé.

Quand Rose et Jazz sont enfin sortis du bureau, à 16H00, Erika dormait toujours sur son oncle et Jasper est immédiatement parti avec Emmett, qui devait l'amener rejoindre mes parents à la consultation d'aide au sevrage.

Je me suis incrustée.

Jasper est passé à l'arrière avec moi et Emmett a ronchonné qu'il n'était pas chauffeur de taxi mais il m'a fait tun clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Jasper est d'abord rentré avec mes parents mais ces derniers sont sortis au bout de quelques minutes.

On est allé marcher un peu dans le parc d'à coté et Emmett nous a fait rire en racontant à nos parents comment Edward avait fini par endormir Erika.

Je ne savais rien du sevrage au cannabis, mais je me doutais que ça ne devait pas être facile.

Mais ma foi en Jasper Hale était immense.

Il est ressorti, le visage impénétrable.

Comme à son habitude quand il était bouleversé, il n'a pas desserré les dents.

Sur le chemin du retour, assis tous les deux à l'arrière de la voiture de mon grand frère, j'ai prit sa main dans la mienne pour lui montrer mon soutien.

Je savais que Jazz me considérait comme une petite gamine, et ça me faisait mal, mais j'étais décidée à ce que ça change d'ici quelques temps!

J'allais grandir!

Il a prit ma main et l'a serrée très fort dans la sienne, puis il l'a regardée, comparant la taille de sa main et de la mienne, souriant de voir que la mienne faisait la moitié de sa grande paluche.

Il l'a gardée tout le long du trajet, sans jamais me regarder en face, se contentant de caresser la paume de ma main, d'entortiller ses doigts aux miens, de me masser le poignet.

Puis, quand Emmett s'est garé devant la porte d'entrée, il a soulevé ma main à ses lèvres et a déposé un baiser sur le dos de ma main et un autre sur la ace interne de mon poignet.

J'étais dans un drôle d'état.

Plus amoureuse que jamais, bien sur, et étonnée aussi de son attitude.

Il avait toujours été très gentil avec moi, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait tendre. _**(ndla: en fait, non, ce n'était pas la première fois mais Alice n'avait pas comprit que certaines attitudes de Jasper relevaient tout autant de la tendresse que de la sécurité)**_

Il est sorti, toujours sans me regarder en face. Je suis sortie aussi, les jambes tremblantes.

Il est allé voir Erika et quand je suis entrée dans le salon, il tenait le bébé contre lui et embrassait son crane.

Après avoir rendu le bébé à Rose, il a commencé à jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Edward, et du coup Bella et moi on est allé faire un tour dans le jardin.

Je lui ai raconté comment il m'avait tenu la main.

Elle souriait:

« Je suis sure qu'il est amoureux de toi! »

« Bah…Moi je crois qu'li me voit comme une enfant! »

« Il voudrait te voir comme une enfant à cause de ton âge, mais il n'y arrive pas! »

On a continué à discuter un moment, puis on est retournées dans la maison parce que pour Edward et Bella, être séparés plus de dix minutes, c'était difficile…

Edward jouait encore, avec Emmett cette fois.

Erika était entre les jambes d'Emmett et quelqu'un, sans doute Emmett lui-même, avait scotché sur sa petite salopette un morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit: « VAS Y PAPA! »

Bella s'est installée entre les jambes d'Edward qui a mit le jeu en pause le temps d'embrasser sa chérie, déclenchant les railleries d'Emmett.

Je suis montée à l'étage.

Rose était en train d'étudier dans leur chambre à Emmett, Erika et elle.

J'ai sautillé jusqu'à la chambre de Jasper.

J'ai toqué et il m'a ouvert la porte.

Un gros livre sur la guerre de sécession était posé sur son lit.

Il a eu l'air à la fois content et mal à l'aise de me voir.

« Tu veux que je te fasse réciter? »

Il a sourit:

« Ouais, si tu veux! »

« Tu en es ou? »

« J'ai apprit ces deux pages là! »

« Pas par cœur quand même? »

« Non! C'est de la compréhension! »

« Bon, vas-y, je t'écoute! »

Il m'a résumé le contenu des deux pages sans erreur.

Il était accroupi par terre, à mes cotés, tandis que je m'étais assise sur son lit.

Quand il a eu fini, je me suis penchée sur lui et j'ai déposé un bisou sur sa joue.

« Bravo Jazz! »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, je me suis retrouvée renversée sur son lit ,lui sur moi, et ses lèvres ont trouvé les miennes.

Il a tout de suite initié un vrai baiser profond et j'ai ouvert grand ma bouche contre la sienne, nos langues s'emmêlant, se tournant autour, tandis que mon cœur battait à toute allure.

Ses mains tenaient mes poignets et j'ai obéit à mon seul instinct en bougeant mes hanches contre son bassin.

J'ai senti la dureté de son sexe contre mon ventre et nous avons gémit ensemble.

Sa main droite a quitté son poignet et elle s'est aventurée son mon tee shirt, caressant enfin mes seins, quand la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte.

**_ndla: comment ça encore une fin sadique? _**

**_Héhé^^ Alors, à votre avis, qui a ouvert la porte?_**

**_Sinon deux nouvelles:_**

**_D'abord je pars en vacances demain (en Lozère) pour la semaine donc pas de mises à jour prévue avant le 9 ou 10 mai!_**

**_Et, tadaaaaam! Je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic^^ J'ai déjà écrit deux chapitres, mais elle ne commencera à être publiée qu'à la rentrée des vacances de printemps !_**


	11. sentiments

**_Rosalie PDV_******

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Je savais parfaitement que mon frère était fou de la petite Alice, bien qu'il ne m'en ait jamais rien dit, du moins pas en paroles…

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, il acceptait tout pour elle.

Mais il avait conscience du jeune âge et surtout de l'innocence de la petite sœur d'Emmett.

Contrairement à nous, les Cullen, avaient eu une vie préservée. Bella un peu moins mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient imaginer ce qu'avait été la notre.

Alice, c'était évident, ne voyait pas ce que pouvait être le désir de Jasper envers elle.

Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre de mon frère (et c'était la première fois de notre vie qu'on ne partageait pas la même), mon livre de littérature à la main, j'ai été soufflée de les voir ainsi.

Jasper était allongé sur elle et ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

Leur position montrait clairement que c'était mon frère qui était en position dominante et en un instant j'ai eu peur.

Alice était trop jeune pour autre chose que des baisers tendres, hors là Jazz avait passé sa main sous son tee shirt.

Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse -involontairement- du mal à Alice ou la force à quoi que ce soit.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se plaigne à ses parents et que Jasper soit jeté dehors.

Je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais bien ici, chez les Cullen, à quel point j'avais désespérément envie de faire partie de leur famille, et mon frère avec moi.

Alors j'ai crié!

« JASPER!LACHE LA! »

Il a du prendre conscience de ma présence et en même temps de ce qu'il était en train de faire en un instant.

Il a lâché Alice, s'est relevé, hagard, et m'a dévisagée.

Puis il a regardé Alice qui s'était assise sur le lit, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux et a quitté la pièce en courant.

J'ai avancé vers Alice. J'étais à la fois effrayée et déboussolée:

« Alice…Ca va? »

Elle a hoché la tête et ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes:

« Pourquoi il est parti? Il regrette tu crois? Il m'aime pas…J'en étais sure… »

« Oh Alice…Bien sur que si! Il t'aime! Tellement qu'il ne veut pas te faire de mal! »

« Mais il ne me faisait pas de mal! Il m'embrassait c'est tout! Et c'était super! »

« Je crois qu'il se serait laissé entraîné plus loin, et c' est-ce qui lui a fait peur… »

Elle a ouvert de grands yeux et a rougit:

« Tu veux dire…Qu'il avait envie de…Euh…De faire l'amour? »

« J'en ai bien peur! »

Elle a affiché un air mutin:

« Alors…Je lui plais vraiment? Même si je suis encore une gamine, comme il dit? »

« Bien sur qu'il te désire! Il dit ça pour se convaincre lui-même. Et tu es vraiment une gamine Alice, ton corps est trop jeune pour des rapports, et Jasper le sait! »

Elle avait un sourire victorieux et je suis partie à la recherche de mon frère.

Dans le hall je me suis heurtée à Esmée et on a entendu la moto de Jasper rugir.

Emmett nous a rejointe et son regard m'a scrutée.

Esmée ne comprenait rien:

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

« Il doit avoir besoin de faire un tour! »

Elle n'a pas répondu mais j'ai noté son air triste.

Emmett m'a discrètement fait signe de monter.

J'ai prit Erika dans mes bras et on est allé dans notre chambre.

A peine entré il a claqué la porte et m'a fixé de ses yeux gris.

J'ai frissonné.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu cet Emmett là.

Je connaissais Emmett drôle, farceur, gamin, triste ou perdu.

Je le voyais le plus souvent sous les traits d'un très jeune homme facile à vivre et rigolard.

Parfois il était un brin jaloux et possessif. Je connaissais bien aussi l'animal en rut jamais rassasié de sexe mais néanmoins attentif à mon plaisir.

Je voyais de plus en plus souvent un jeune papa taquin mais affectueux, presque responsable.

Mais à cet instant là je ne connaissais pas le Emmett que j'avais en face de moi.

Il affichait un air sérieux, interrogateur, presque suspicieux.

« Rose…Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jasper? Et ne me dis pas rien! Je ne suis pas idiot…J'ai très bien vu comment il regarde Alice! »

Je me suis mordu la lèvre:

« Jasper est amoureux d'Alice! »

« Merci du renseignement mais j'avais trouvé tout seul! »

« Et elle de lui! »

« ROSALIE! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Rien bon sang! Il…Il l'a…Ils se sont juste embrassés, c'est tout! »

« Et alors pourquoi il s'est enfuit comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses ou s'il venait de commettre un crime? »

« Parce qu'il doit penser qu'Alice est trop jeune, il veut la protéger avant tout de lui-même je pense! »

Il m'a sondée du regard un moment encore.

Puis il a soupiré et s'est approché de moi.

Il a cherché mes lèvres et nous a pressées contre lui, Erika et moi.

J'ai soufflé.

Jasper et moi étions soudés, mais je commençais à comprendre que c'était aussi le cas de la fratrie Cullen…

**_Emmett PDV_**

Je savais que Rose défendrait toujours son frère, mais pas au point de ne pas protéger Alice.

Néanmoins, j'ai cherché ma sœur.

Elle n'était ni dans sa chambre ni dans celle de Bella et Edward.

Elle était dans celle de Jasper.

J'ai fait la grimace.

Elle était allongée sur le lit de Jasper, le nez dans un gros livre d'histoire.

Elle m'a sourit.

« Alice, tu as embrassé Jasper? »

« Techniquement c'est d'abord lui qui m'a embrassée mais vu que je lui ai rendu son baiser on peut dire qu'on s'est embrassés… »

Elle m'a coupé mes moyens:

« Euh…Alice, c'est ta vie hein, mais tu sais Jasper est »

Elle a bondit du lit, tout d'un coup transformée en tigresse:

« Il est QUOI? Dangereux pour moi? Il peut me faire quoi? Un bébé? Comme qui déjà? A oui! Comme toi à Rose, non? Et je suis d'accord pour l'embrasser alors lâche moi! J'ai 14 ans ET DEMI! Presque 15! Je suis plus un bébé! Occupe toi de TON bébé et laisse moi tranquille avec mon copain, OK? »

Bella, Edward et Rosalie sont arrivés en courant en entendant les cris d'Alice.

Heureusement, nos parents n'étaient pas à l'étage…

Edward a froncé les sourcils:

« Quel petit ami Alice? »

Rosalie et Bella ont répondu à la place de notre sœur:

« Jasper! Qui d'autre? »

Edward est devenu très rouge:

« Quoi? Il est fou ou quoi? »

Alice a pincé les lèvres:

« Pardon? Tu as un problème Edward? »

« Mais enfin Alice! Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi! »

« NON! Il n'a que deux et demi de plus que moi! Papa a 3 ans de plus que maman! »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux désormais.

« Mais c'est pas pareil! Papa et maman sont adultes! Toi t'es un bébé! »

Heureusement pour Edward, Bella est intervenue avant que Alice ne lui arrache les yeux:

« EDWARD! Alice n'est plus une petite fille! Ouvre un peu les yeux! Elle est jolie, fine, elle est une ado! C'est normal qu'elle ait un copain! »

J'ai attrapé Edward par un bras et l'ai entraîné dans ma chambre:

« Du calme! On est au courant, on va les surveiller! D'après Rose, il est amoureux d'elle et il lui fera pas de mal! »

« Ouais c'est ça! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu! Bon sang c'est…C'est un pédophile! Alice est…Un bébé encore! »

« Ben plus vraiment…Regarde là bien…Elle a des ptits lolos et »

« ARRETE! »

« Edward du calme! J'ai pas dit que je donnais mon consentement mais tu connais Alice si on essaye de les séparer elle va se coller encore plus à lui! Il faut les surveiller, et mettre les choses au clair avec Jasper! »

Il a reprit contenance.

« Ouais t'as pas tord. Pffff… Je commençais à bien l'aimer moi Jasper… »

« Bah …Moi aussi… »

Il s'est laissé tomber sur le lit et a écrasé Sophie la girafe en plastique de Erika qui a misérablement couiné. Il s'est levé, a prit la girafe et s'est laissé retomber sur le lit.

Je me suis assis à coté de lui et nous avons soupiré ensemble.

Je lui ai tapoté le dos:

« Allons, allons, après tout c'est Alice…Finalement c'est plutôt Jasper qui est à plaindre, tu crois pas? »

Il a ricané:

« Je me demande ce que te feras Erika plus tard… »

Ma gorge s'est desséchée:

« ERIKA ELLE SERA SAGE ET RESTERA AVEC SON PÈRE! »

Il a éclaté de rire et m'a tapé avec la girafe.

Notre père est arrivé à ce moment là et eu l'air un peu surpris de nous trouver tous les deux sur mon lit en train de jouer avec une girafe en plastique…

Il s'est reprit:

« Emmett, Edward, vous savez ou est Jasper? »

« Non »

C'était la stricte vérité.

Il a serré les lèvres:

« Tout c'était si bien passé à la consultation d'aide au sevrage…Je ne comprends pas ! »

Il a disparu et j'ai regardé mon frère:

« Ca doit être dur pour Jasper… »

« Ouais »

Rosalie et Bella sont entrées.

Bella a soupiré:

« Il doit arrêter le cannabis et en même temps se remettre à niveau pour le Lycée, c'est un sacré changement de vie. J'ai connu un déménagement avec une nouvelle vie et c'était déjà pas simple, alors j'imagine pour lui! »

Rose a approuvé de la tête puis elle a dit:

« Je crois surtout que Jasper sait très bien que si il est ici c'est grâce à Erika »

Personne n'a relevé.

Mais ça m'a fait mal.

C'était vrai, cependant.

Mes parents n'auraient sans doute pas adopté Jasper et Rosalie sans l'existence du bébé.

J'ai regardé ma chérie:

« Rose…Je serais avec toi-même sans la présence de notre fille tu sais! »

Rosalie a sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Bella s'est mise à renifler, émue:

« Emmett! T'es un grand romantique dans le fond! »

Edward a prit l'air d'un mulot croisant le chemin d'un un renard:

« Ma chérie…Si tu veux je te fais un bébé! »

Rose et Bella ont éclaté de rire ensemble et Rose est venue s'asseoir sur mes genoux tandis qu'Edward prenait sa chérie dans ses bras.

Chaque couple s'est embrassé puis Rose a taquiné Bella:

« Bon, alors je mets de coté les habits trop petits d'Erika? »

« OK! »

A rigolé Bella.

Edward a sourit:

« Ca va pas plaire à Alice! »

Notre sœur, équipée d'antennes, est alors arrivée, Erika dans les bras:

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas me plaire? »

Nous avons tous éclaté de rire, même le bébé.****

**_(ndla : ils plaisantent, bien entendu. Edward et Bella ne vont pas faire un bébé !)_**

**_Esmée PDV_**

Nous étions inquiets.

Il était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Interroger Rosalie ou Alice ne servirait à rien.

Emmett ne dirait sans doute pas grand-chose non plus, alors nous avons interrogé Edward et Bella, l'air de rien.

Ils ont juré ne pas savoir en détail ce qui avait motivé le départ précipité de Jasper.

Bella a mentionné qu'apparemment, il en aurait eu assez de réviser.

Quand l'heure du repas est arrivée, j'ai retardé l'échéance. Manger sans Jasper ne me semblait pas correct.

Emmett et Edward ont râlé de faim une demi heure plus tard, et finalement chacun s'est fait une assiette et a mangé en continuant ses activités.

Je ne voulais pas passer à table sans Jazz.

J'étais inquiète, de plus en plus.

Vers 23H00, nous l'étions tous.

Rosalie avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

Alice se rongeait les ongles et quand le téléphone a sonné nous avons tous sursauté.

C'est le père de Bella.

Il téléphonait en tant que sheriff.

Il avait arrêté Jasper une heure plus tôt, pour excès de vitesse.

Nous sommes allés, juste Carlisle et moi, le chercher au poste de police.

Charlie Swan ne lui a pas dressé de contravention.

Il était à coté de Jasper, une main posée sur l'épaule de celui-ci et lui parlait à mi-voix quand nous sommes entré. Jasper avait posé sa tête sur ses avant bras et était prostré.

La peine m'a envahie et je me suis jetée sur lui:

« Jasper! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Il a relevé la tête:

Ses yeux étaient rouges, larmoyants.

« J'ai fumé…J'ai craqué et j'ai fumé…Je suis nul…. »

Carlisle a posé sa main sur sa tête:

« Non! Pas du tout! C'est normal au début, le médecin te l'a dit!Il faut du temps Jazz! »

On est partis.

Il paraissait désespéré.

Dans la voiture, juste avant qu'on ne tourne dans notre chemin il a murmuré:

« Dites moi de m'en aller. Je le ferai. J'ai oas le courage de le faire mais si vous me mettez dehors je partirai! »

J'ai freiné, le cœur en miettes.

Carlisle s'est détaché et il est passé derrière à ses cotés:

« Mais enfin Jasper…Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te mettrais dehors? Tu es un gentil garçon! On t'aime beaucoup, et de plus en plus! J'admire ton courage! »

Jasper n'a pas répondu.

J'ai roulé jusqu'à la maison.

Les 5 ados nous attendaient sur le perron.

Jasper a commencé par filer sans regarder personne mais Alice a crié son prénom.

Il s'est immobilisé et l'a regardée par en dessous.

Elle lui a sauté dessus, littéralement:

« Mais ou t'étais passé? J'étais inquiète! Va falloir cesser cette habitude de t'enfuir parce que j'aime pas ça! »

Jasper l'a regardée, à mi-chemin entre le rire et les larmes.

Il a passé une main sur la joue d'Alice et la tendresse dans son regard m'a remué les tripes.

« Pardon… »

J'étais sure qu'il ne s'excusait pas que pour sa disparition de la soirée.

Alice lui a fait un clin d'œil et tout le monde a rit.

J'ai dévisagé ma fille.

J'ignorais ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux mais j'étais sure que Jasper était parti à cause de ça.

Jasper n'avait pas mangé et Alice lui a fait réchauffer une part de tourte qu'il a dévoré avec de la salade et du poulet.

Carlisle observait Jasper, mais sans animosité.

Quand tout le monde est allé se coucher, une fois allongés dans notre lit, mon mari est resté silencieux un moment, sa main caressant mes cheveux tandis que je jouais avec les poils de son torse, ma tête posée sur son épaule.

Puis il m'a dit, me déclenchant un long fou rire:

« Tu sais, je me demande si Jasper n'est pas un peu amoureux d'Alice! »

**_Charlie PDV_**

Sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

Je me rendais àla Push, chez mon ami Billy, quand j'ai croisé une moto qui allait en sens inverse.

Sa vitesse était impressionnante et je me souviens avoir eu le temps de penser que cet homme voulait tout simplement se tuer.

J'ai mit ma sirène en marche et j'ai fait demi tour, le poursuivant immédiatement.

A ma grande surprise, la moto s'est arrêté tout de suite sur le bas coté.

J'ai reconnu la moto et le propriétaire en même temps : il enlevait son casque et ses boucles blondes étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

Je me suis garé à ses cotés et dès que je suis sorti de la voiture de patrouille il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux :

« Je roulais trop vite ! Et j'ai fumé du hasch ! »

« Euh… »

J'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un suspect avouait sans que je ne lui pose la moindre question.

J'ai appelé Billy.

Pendant ce temps, le petit Cullen s'était assis à coté de sa moto, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, image vivante de la désolation.

J'avais beau connaître ses antécédents parce que j'avais eu contact avec mes collègues de Houston, il m'a fait pitié.

Je me suis assis à coté de lui en attendant Jake.

Je lui ai tapoté le dos. C'était vraiment pas une arrestation banale…

Il ne disait rien, mais il cachait son visage et j'étais sur qu'il pleurait.

Jacob est arrivé avec Sam.

Ils ont vu Jasper et ont soupiré.

Jacob lui a demandé :

« Ca va pas mieux Jazz ? »

Le petit Cullen n'a pas répondu mais j'ai regardé Jake :

« Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui? »

« Oui, il est venu tout à 'heure et il avait une sale tête ! Ila pas voulu dire pourquoi mais on dirait bien qu'il a un chagrin d'amour ! »

Toujours aucune réaction du coté de Jasper…

Sam a enfourché la moto et Jake est reparti avec la voiture.

J'ai fait monter Jasper coté passager et non pas derrière. Je savais déjà que j'allais être coulant avec lui.

« Allez…Tu récupèreras ta moto demain, quand tu iras mieux ! »

Aucune réaction.

Je l'ai fait installer sur une chaise et me suis assis à coté de lui.

« Tu veux boire un truc ? »

« Vous traitez tous ceux que vous arrêtez comme ça ? »

« Oh non ! Mais toi je t'ai à la bonne ! T'es amoureux alors ? »

J'étais persuadé qu'il était amoureux d'une fille au Texas et que son absence le rendait malheureux.

Mais il a craqué d'un seul coup et s'est effondré en criant :

« Je suis en train de devenir fou ! J'en peux plus !Je l'aime ! Mais j'ai pas le droit ! C'est interdit ! Je suis un monstre ! Un MONSTRE ! Mettez moi en prison ! Je tiendrai jamais le coup ! »

Vu son état j'ai un moment cru qu'il parlait de sa sœur…

« Tu…Tu es amoureux de ta soeur ? »

« NON ! »

« Euh…De qui alors ? »

J'avais un peu peur qu'il parle de Bella mais il a enfin relevé la tête, une lueur de détresse pure dans ses yeux bleus :

« ALIIIIICE ! Mais…Oh ! Elle est trop jeune ! Elle est si innocente ! C'est une gamine ! Et moi je suis un délinquant ! Elle est intelligente, belle, maligne, elle a toute la vie devant elle ! J'arrête pas de me répéter que je dois la laisser vivre sa vie, je la mérite pas ! Je la mériterai jamais ! »

Ah oui, c'était bien un chagrin d'amour.

Je ne savais franchement pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, alors je lui ai servi un grand verre de coca et je lui ai encore tapoté le dos.

J'ai tenté quelques mots, conscient tout à la fois d'être maladroit mais aussi que je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça :

« Bah…Ca s'arrangera sans doute ! Tu vaux mieux que ce que tu crois et puis elle va grandir, et tu réussiras à la séduire, t'es plutôt beau gosse et si t'es gentil avec elle, elle »

Il a hululé :

« Mais je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi ! Je…J'ai craqué tout à l'heure ! Je l'ai embrassée ! Et elle m'a rendu le baiser !»

« Ben…Tout va bien alors ? »

« NOOOOON ! Elle est trop jeune ! Je le sais bien ! Et si ma sœur était pas arrivée je sais pas jusqu'ou je serais allé j'ai tellement envie d'elle mais elle est si jeune je dois être fou c'est pas possible autrement et on est bien chez les Cullen et j'ai envie de vivre comme jamais avant je voudrais devenir quelqu'un de bien mais je sais pas si je peux encore me racheter et Carlisle et Esmée sont tellement gentils et moi pour les remercier qu'est ce que je fais je saute sur leur fille qui est encore une petite fille et je suis pas sur de tenir longtemps comme ça en plus elle se rend pas compte elle me caresse les cheveux et me fait des bisous sur la joue et moi je ne sais pas comment je me retiens de lui sauter dessus et…Je sais pas quoi faire ! »

Voilà qui me rappelait mes propres débordements hormonaux adolescents.

« Hem…Jasper…J'ai pas tout comprit de ce que tu as dit mais j'ai eu 17 ans moi aussi…Elle a quel age ton Alice ? »

« 14 ans… et demi»

A-t-il bredouillé.

« Ah oui, elle est un peu jeune, mais bon, t'as pas 50 piges non plus, rien de dramatique. Si je comprends bien, tu es amoureux d'elle »

« A en crever ! »

M'a-t-il interrompu.

« Oui, ça, j'avais bien comprit. Elle l'est aussi de toi ? »

« Ben…Je pense… »

« Bon. Alors il y a deux soucis : tu as peur que les Cullen t'en veuille si tu sors avec elle et tu as encore plus peur de ne pas te contrôler, c'est ça ? »

Il a hoché la tête.

« Mouais…T'as déjà…euh… »

« Oui ! »

« Ah, euh »

Je sentais que je m'embourbais.

« Ben oui ! Justement ! J'étais pas amoureux mais déjà j'arrivais pas à me contrôler alors avec Alice…Je…Aaaaaaah ! »

« N'y pense pas ! »

Me suis-je écrié.

« J'essaye ! »

J'ai retenu mon rire.

« Bon, écoute, j'appelle tes parents, tu sais je pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment fâchés si tu sors avec Alice, à condition que ça se tienne à des baisers. Pour le reste…Ben bon courage mon vieux…Il te reste la bonne vieille méthode qui consiste à faire retomber la pression pour pas lui sauter dessus… »

« Comment vous croyez que je survis depuis qu'on est là ? »

Pauvre gamin. Je le plaignais sincèrement. Il ne savait pas comment se dépatouiller de la situation. Tiraillé entre son amour et ses désirs.

Et ce que je savais d'Alice me laissait à penser qu'elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache…

**_Alice PDV_**

Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

Je ne comprenais pas l'attitude de Jasper.

A sa façon de réagir, on aurait dit qu'il m'avait violée, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Hors j'étais parfaitement d'accord pour sortir avec lui !

Je tournais et me retournais dans mon lit.

J'étais certaine qu'il se morfondait lui aussi, se reprochant des fautes imaginaires.

Alors, n'y tenant plus je me suis levée, un peu avant une heure du matin.

Je n'ai pas frappé à la porte. Après tout, Rose ne frappait pas elle non plus…

Il était allongé sur le dos, les draps repoussés.

Il ne portait qu'un boxer et il avait les mains croisées sous la nuque. Je l'ai admiré un instant en silence, mon cœur battant précipitamment.

Il ne m'avait pas entendue entrer, mais j'étais sure qu'il ne dormait pas.

J'ai toussoté.

Il a tourné la tête vers moi et j'ai vu les larmes briller sur ses joues dans la semi pénombre de la chambre, éclairée par le clair de lune.

Mon cœur s'est mis à saigner.

Il a bondit dans son lit :

« Alice ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Je me suis approchée de lui.

Il a reculé.

Je portais un pyjama short d'été gris foncé, mais d'un seul coup le short m'a paru bien court et le débardeur un peu trop échancré.

Tant pis…

Le regard de Jasper était brûlant sur moi, bien qu'il tienne le drap contre lui, à présent, comme s'il avait peur que je le viole.

Je lui ai sourit :

« Je viens dormir avec toi, je n'arrive pas à dormir seule ! »

Sur ce, je me suis allongée à ses cotés.

Il a grogné, furieux :

« Non mais t'es dingue ? Tu es trop jeune Alice ! Je n'aurais pas du ! Je suis désolé ! Il ne peut rien se passer entre nous et »

Je ne l'ai pas laissé poursuivre et je me suis jetée sur lui, cherchant ses lèvres.

Il a tenté de me repousser et j'ai lutté de mes faibles forces.

Il y est bien sur arrivé et m'a plaquée contre le matelas.

J'ai planté mon regard dans le sien :

« Jazz… »

Il a gémit et m'a lâchée.

Il se passait la main dans les cheveux, se les arrachant presque.

J'ai râlé :

« Si tu continue tu vas graisser tes cheveux ! Je vais te les couper un peu si tu veux, ils seront moins longs et plus facile à coiffer et »

Ca a été son tour de bondir sur moi.

Je ne m'y attendais pas mais j'ai accueilli le baiser avec une joie animale qui m'a saisit aux tripes.

**_Ndla : Jasper va réussir à se contrôler un minimum, ils ne vont pas coucher ensemble (enfin pas de suite), Alice est vraiment trop jeune et puis ce serait moins rigolo^^_**


	12. rapprochement

_**IMPORTANT: ma fic "une grenouille à sauver" est comme vous le savez peut-être traduite en anglais par la géniale Milk40 sous le titre "save the frog" (disponible sur son profil FF). Elle a eu l'extrème gentillesse de proposer cette fic (en anglais) au avantgarde awards dans la catégorie "best Jasper"! J'ai mit le lien sur mon profil FF, vous pourrez y voter pour votre/vos fics préférées dès le 22 mai.**_

_**A propos deMilk40 :en plus d'être une très bonne amie et une traductrice hors pair,elle est une auteur géniale, elle a écrit, entre autre , "indomptable esclave et "la partie de chasse" que je vous encourage à aller lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait.**_

_**Elle publie actuellement la suite de "la partie chasse" sous le titre de "bonjour Paris". Elle se pose des questions parce qu'elle écrit cette suite pour les lectrices qui lui avaient demandé une sequel. Hors elle a très peu de reviews...C'est vraiment dommage parce que cette suite est plus qu'à la hauteur de "la partie de chasse".**_

_**N'hésitez pas à aller voir et donnez lui vos avis, c'est important pour elle!**_

_**Merci d'avance!**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Je n'étais pas tranquille.

Je connaissais bien Alice, mieux, sur certains points, que ses frères, parce qu'on se disait, elle et moi, des secrets de fille.

J'avais bien peur qu'elle ne laisse pas une seconde de répit à ce pauvre Jasper, qui avait un regard de bête traquée, à présent.

Je ne voyais pas bien comment aller vérifier si Alice était bien dans son lit sans expliquer à Edward pourquoi je quittais la chambre à 1h00 du matin.

Il était en pleine forme, en plus, et on a fait l'amour pendant près d'une heure.

J'ai attendu qu'il s'endorme, ce qu'il a fait mais en me tenant dans ses bras et j'ai mit du temps à me glisser hors de son étreinte sans le réveiller.

J'ai enfilé son tee shirt et je me suis enfin faufilée dans le couloir.

J'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre d'Alice sans frapper et comme je m'en doutais un peu, son lit était défait, mais vide.

Le cœur battant, je me suis approchée de la porte de Jasper.

J'ai collé mon oreille contre la porte et je n'ai rien entendu.

J'ai ouvert tout doucement, le cœur battant, espérant ne pas me faire surprendre par quiconque : je ne voyais pas bien comment j'aurais pu justifier le fait de m'introduire dans la chambre de Jasper Hale sans même avoir frappé au milieu de la nuit…

J'ai passé ma tête par la porte dès que je l'ai eu suffisamment ouverte et évidement, Alice était là….

Elle dormait à poings fermés dans le lit de Jasper.

Mes eux s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, j'ai distingué alors une forme sur le sol, au pied du lit.

M'approchant de deux pas, j'ai vu Jasper, roulé en boule sur la couette, endormi par terre.

J'ai sourit, retenant mon rire.

Pauvre Jasper…

En refermant la porte j'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir et j'ai sursauté, mais j'ai vite vu Rose arriver, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle ne portait qu'une nuisette et elle m'a adressé un clin d'œil complice.

Elle a regardé dans la chambre et nous avons échangé un sourire.

Je me suis ensuite dirigée à pas de loup vers la chambre d'Edward mais elle m'a retenue par le bras :

« On va boire un verre d'eau ? »

J'ai acquiescer de la tête et nous nous sommes retrouvées dans la cuisine, elle devant un verre d'eau et moi de lait.

On a chuchoté :

« Je voulais aller vérifier plus tôt mais je me suis endormie en même temps qu'Emmett ! Heureusement j'ai eu envie de faire pipi ! »

On a rit, comme deux gamines.

« Moi j'ai du attendre qu'Edward s'endorme ! »

« Alice ne se rend pas compte je pense ! »

« Non, c'est sur. Elle ne comprend pas ce que peut être le désir d'un homme ! »

« Jasper est très amoureux, j'en suis sure ! »

« Tu devrais lui en parler, tu es sa sœur ? »

« Ouais…Tu te charges d'Alice ? »

La lumière du couloir s'est alors allumée et nous avons sursauté.

Esmée s'est encadrée dans la porte :

« Les filles ! Il m'avait bien semblé entendre des murmures ! Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? »

« On s'est retrouvée par hasard ! »

A dit Rosalie, un peu honteuse.

Mais Esmée lui a adressé un grand sourire :

« Tu ne bois que de l'eau Rose ? Prends donc du jus de fraise, il est excellent ! »

Elle l'a servie et Rosalie s'est un peu détendue.

A présent, Rose était naturelle avec Edward, Alice et moi (et bien entendu Emmett) mais elle paraissait encore sur la réserve en présence d'Esmée et surtout de Carlisle.

C'était compréhensible.

Moi-même, au début de ma relation avec Edward j'avais beau adorer venir passer du temps à la villa Cullen, j'étais intimidée en présence de ses parents.

J'avais mit plusieurs semaines avant de ne plus me sentir intruse alors j'imaginais que pour Rose, ça devait être encore pire.

Esmée s'est installée avec nous à table, tout sourire :

« Je peux vous tenir compagnie, les filles ? »

Nous avons bien entendu approuvé.

« Alors, de quoi parliez vous ? »

« De Erika ! »

Me suis-je exclamée, mais en même temps Rose a répondu :

« Du Lycée ! »

Esmée a ouvert de grands yeux et Rosalie et moi avons piqué un fard.

« En fait…On parlait de Jasper… »

A reconnu Rosalie, ne mentant que par omission

Esmée a prit une grande inspiration :

« Justement…Je crois que Alice et lui sont très amoureux…. »

Nous avons approuvé de la tête.

« Alice n'a que 14 ans, et elle est capable de mettre Jasper mal à l'aise je pense… »

Nous n'avons rien répondu, mais je savais que Rose pensait comme moi à Jasper, couché par terre pour n'avoir pas été capable de mettre Alice à la porte de sa propre chambre.

Esmée a continué :

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'ils soient amoureux mais je ne suis pas sure du tout que leurs façon de voir une éventuelle relation soient en adéquation.. »

Rosalie a soupiré :

« Jasper ne lui fera jamais de mal, mais je crois qu'il va devenir fou, le pauvre. Il se torture parce qu'il se croit inférieur à elle. Il se reproche son passé, il pense ne pas la mériter »

Esmée a prit un air désolé :

« Ca me chagrine beaucoup. Jasper a commis des erreurs mais il a aussi fait des choses admirables ! Il a su être responsable, et la façon dont il s'occupe de Erika m'émeut particulièrement ! »

Nous avons continué de bavarder un moment.

Esmée était lucide et nous savions toutes les trois qu'il fallait simplement attendre : Alice allait grandir, mûrir, et Jasper allait se reconstruire.

Mais ça n'allait pas forcément être facile de faire comprendre ça aux deux principaux intéressés.

Nous sommes allée nous recoucher vers 3h30 et à peine je m'étais glissée aux cotés d'Edward qu'il m'enlaçait et me pressait contre lui dans son sommeil.

Nous nous sommes levés vers 9h00 comme tous les jours. J'étais un peu au radar…

Emmett et Rosalie étaient en train de déjeuner sur la terrasse avec Esmée et Carlisle.

Jasper et Alice nous ont rejoint un peu après.

Alice fronçait les sourcils, visiblement assez mécontente et Jasper n'en menait pas très large.

Il s'étirait souvent et paraissait courbaturé.

A tel point qu' Emmett a finit par lui dire :

« Ca va Jasper ? Tu as l'air fatigué et courbaturé ! On dirait que tu as dormit par terre ! »

Jasper a rougit, Alice a froncé les sourcils de plus belle et Rosalie et moi avant manqué nous étouffer avec nos crêpes en tentant de ne pas rire.

Jasper a grogné :

« Ouais, mal dormit…Parait que c'est normal… »

Carlisle est intervenu :

« En effet, le sevrage au cannabis peut entraîner des insomnies ! »

Jasper et Rosalie se sont ensuite préparés pour leurs cours de la matinée et Emmett est parti promener Erika.

J'ai fait les yeux doux à Edward :

« Mon amour…Ca ne t'embête pas si je passe un peu de temps avec Alice ? On a besoin d'une conversation de filles ! »

Edward, comme la plupart des hommes je pense, était persuadé que avoir une conversation de filles impliquait de parler cheveux, crème de soin et maquillage.

En fait, on parlait de sexe, bien sur.

Mais ce que les gars ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire de mal…

« Ouais je comprends ! Je vais lire un peu dans la chambre ! Ne sois pas trop longue quand même mon cœur…Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward ! »

On s'est embrassés et je suis allée voir Alice dans sa chambre.

Elle était assise sur son lit, d'une humeur de dogue.

« Coucou Lice ! Ca va ? »

« Mhhh »

« On peut parler ? »

« Mhhh »

« Alice…Je sais tout ! »

« Mhhhh »

« Tu es allé dormir dans la chambre de Jasper cette nuit ! »

Elle a brutalement relevé la tête :

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je suis venu voir parce que j'avais un doute ! »

« Il…Il a dormit par terre ! Tu le crois ça ! Il a attendu que je sois endormie et il a quitté le lit ! »

« Alice, tu est dingue ou quoi ? C'est pour toi qu'il a fait ça ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Bon, je vais t'expliquer : il t'aime et il te désire ! Mais tu es trop jeune pour coucher avec lui et il le sait ! Toi tu le tortures en allant dans son lit ! »

Elle a ouvert de grands yeux :

« Ah bon ? Tu crois qu'il a du mal à se retenir ? »

« ALICE BON SANG C'EST UN HOMME ! EVIDEMMENT IL A DU MAL À SE RETENIR ! »

« Ah bon…Moi aussi quand on s'embrasse ça me fait chaud dans le ventre mais je ne veux rien d'autre que l'embrasser et euh, peut-être un peu se caresser ! »

Elle avait l'air de-enfin- réaliser…Elle paraissait un peu effrayée.

« Oui il veut la même chose, c'est clair, sauf qu'il a envie de plus ! Son corps est en conflit avec son esprit ! »

Elle a digéré l'information et je suis allée retrouver Edward.

_**Rosalie PDV**_

On était chez les Cullen depuis presque 2 semaines, et j'avais l'impression d'un coté d'être arrivée la veille et de l'autre d'y avoir toujours vécu.

Je ne savais pas que vivre en famille ça pouvait être ça. Que ça pouvait être bien, tranquille.

Emmett était sympa, il avait mûrit, c'était évident, même s'il restait un grand gamin.

Erika avait fait d'énormes progrès.

Elle était un bébé bien dodu à présent, elle avait 2 mois tout juste et elle souriait tout le temps, et répétait des « areuh » à l'infini.

Elle se plaisait, elle aussi.

Je m'entendais bien avec Bella.

J'avais le sentiment de changer.

Comme si les angoisses qui m'avaient accompagnée pendant si longtemps tombaient les unes après les autres. Je n'avais plus peur de l'avenir.

Mon quotidien était assuré, on avait à manger sans restriction et personne ne pouvait venir dans ma chambre et s'énerver sur moi, me frapper ou essayer de me toucher.

C'était très nouveau et c'était bien.

Je racontais notre nouvelle vie à Mme Shoval, par mail, et elle en était heureuse.

Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait appeler Esmée, un jour. J'étais certaine que celle-ci en serait ravie, et je lui ai donné le numéro de téléphone.

Esmée a été la première personne que j'ai reconnu aimer, Emmett mis à part bien sur.

J'appréciais Bella, Alice et Edward et même Carlisle, mais Esmée c'était spécial.

J'avais envie de lui plaire.

Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi et j'essayais toujours de bien faire, et qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Je pense que Mme Shoval a du le comprendre, parce qu'elle m'a plusieurs fois dit qu'elle était sure qu'Esmée était fière de moi.

Petit à petit, j'ai comprit aussi que Carlisle allait avoir beaucoup d'importance.

Au début il m'impressionnait et me faisait peur. Pour moi, un homme adulte était avant tout un danger potentiel.

C'était ce que la vie m'avait apprit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Carlisle.

C'était un homme honnête. Comme quoi ça n'existait pas que dans les films…

Carlisle était très respectueux envers moi, et envers tout le monde.

J'ai remarqué comment il regardait sa femme.

C'était discret mais j'ai vu à quel point il était fier d'elle, et combien il en était amoureux.

Je voulais devenir comme eux. Je voulais être une Cullen.

Longtemps, mon but dans la vie avait été de m'en sortir.

Et c'était fait.

Je pouvais passer à autre chose.

Alors, un soir, j'ai prit une feuille et un crayon, gris et je me suis remise à dessiner.

Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis que Royce était entré dans nos vies. Il avait gâché le peu de normalité que nous avions.

Mais là, j'avais vraiment envie de voir la vie naître sous mes doigts.

Bien sur, j'ai commencé par dessiner la petite bouille de ma fille. Puis, juste à coté, j'ai dessiné le visage de Jasper. Naturellement, celui d'Emmett est venu s'y ajouter.

Puis Esmée, Carlisle, Alice, tout à coté de Jazz, et Edward et Bella.

Pour finir, j'ai dessiné mon propre portrait au milieu d'eux.

Une fois que j'ai eu fini j'ai longuement regardé mon dessin, puis, presque sans l'avoir décidé j'ai écrit au bas de la feuille :

« Ma famille ».

J'ai sourit et je suis allé donner le dessin à Jasper.

Mon frère vivait des moments difficiles.

Alice se tenait un peu plus à distance et je ne savais pas bien nommer leur relation.

Ils s'embrassaient en cachette des parents d'Alice, mais aussi d'Emmett et Edward, mais en fait, le souci numéro un de Jasper à ce moment là, c'était le sevrage.

Il avait du mal, vraiment.

Il essayait de le cacher mais il dormait très peu et souffrait plus qu'on ne l'aurait pensé.

Il avait réussi à descendre un joint par jour mais il lui était impossible de tomber en dessous.

Carlisle l'encourageait beaucoup et Esmée testait des tas de recettes parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à manger non plus.

J'étais inquiète pour mon frère.

Mais Jasper n'était pas dans sa chambre.

J'ai déposé mon dessin sur son bureau et j'ai fait son lit, parce que je ne supportais plus le désordre depuis qu'on était chez les Cullen.

Sous l'oreiller de mon frère, j'ai trouvé un tee shirt d'Alice.

J'ai sourit en imaginant Jasper presser ce tee shirt contre son visage durant ses nuits d'insomnie.

Jasper n'en était pas au même niveau que moi.

Il avait trop de démons intérieurs et il ne pensait pas que les Cullen puisse réellement l'intégrer un jour.

On s'est retrouvés 20 mns plus tard dans le bureau de Carlisle pour les cours de soutien.

J'adorais les cours, alors que Jasper les appréhendait : il se mettait une pression énorme et s'en rendait malade, alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Jasper était déjà assis, nerveux.

Je me suis installée à ses cotés et en attendant le prof, nous avons un peu parlé.

« Ca va Jazz ? »

« Ca t'intéresse ? »

Aie. Il était mal, aujourd'hui…J'ai grogné :

« Tu sais bien que oui ! »

« On dirait pas : j'te vois plus ! T'es tout l'temps fourrée avec Em' ! »

« Ohé ! C'est pas parce que moi je peux coucher avec mon copain et que toi tu dois faire ceinture parce que t'es tombé amoureux d'une ptite gamine que tu dois m'prendre la tête ! »

Il a relevé la tête et m'a fixée :

« Tu me manques Rose ! »

Je me suis sentie mal.

J'ai prit sa main sous la table parce que le prof est entré à ce moment là et il me l'a serrée très fort.

Les deux heures m'ont parues très longues.

Jasper a du sortir plusieurs fois.

Je me doutais qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide, ce jour là.

Et puis, quand on a terminé les cours, à midi, Bella était tout sourire :

« Hé ! On est invités à faire la fête ce soir sur la plage avec le wolfpack ! »

Alice sautillait sur place et je suis restée dubitative.

Mais Esmée m'a prit par les épaules :

« Je garde Erika, ne t'en fais pas ! »

« Merci Esmée ! »

J'ai regardé Jasper, pour voir ce qu'il en pensait, mais il avait les yeux fixés sur Alice qui, dressée sur la pointe des pieds, frottait avec un mouchoir le visage d'Emmett, couvert de la salive de notre bébé.

Jasper souriait et l'expression de son visage m'a remuée aux tripes.

Je me suis jurée de passer plus de temps avec lui. Je me rendais compte qu'on s'était en effet un peu éloignés, lui et moi, et je ne le souhaitais vraiment pas.

_**Jacob PDV**_

Bella m'avait appelé 5 fois dans l'après-midi et je lui avais JURE que oui, on allait bien se tenir pour aider Jasper.

J'aimais bien Jazz, pour de vrai.

C'était un mec sympa, mais on voyait qu'il n'avait pas prit que du bon temps, dans sa vie.

Charlie m'avait expliqué pour sa consommation de hasch, et son sevrage.

Alors j'ai répété à Bella que non, on n'allait pas fumer devant lui !

C'était juste un barbecue sur la plage, avec feu de camp et rigolades et c'est tout.

Les gars seraient là, tout le wolfpack.

Sam et Emiliy, et puis moi et Leah. Les célibataires, Seth, disaient ouvertement leur joie de voir la belle Rosalie de plus près, et les gars en couple (dont moi !) pensaient la même chose silencieusement.

Ils sont arrivés à 19h00.

Ils amenaient des boissons et de la nourriture.

On avait déjà commencé le feu et après avoir un peu brisé la glace, on a commencé à faire cuire les saucisses et les steaks pour les hamburgers.

Leah, sur mes genoux, était en grande conversation avec Rosalie, elle-même assise sur les genoux d'Emmett, à nos côtés.

Ce dernier était visiblement très fier de sa petite amie et il pouvait l'être.

J'étais très amoureux de Leah, mais il faut bien avouer que la beauté de Rosalie sortait de l'ordinaire.

Seth et Paul avaient amené des bières et tout le monde en a bu, à part bien sur Alice, vraiment trop jeune et Rosalie qui a refusé, à cause de son bébé qu'elle nourrissait au sein.

Personne ne l'a embêtée, mais Seth, en riant, et pour taquiner Edward et Emmett, très protecteurs envers leur petite sœur, a un peu insisté auprès d'Alice pour qu'elle boive.

Mais Jasper a fini par s'interposer :

« C'est une gamine, laisse tomber, OK ? »

Son ton était menaçant et c'est Edward lui-même qui a rassuré Jasper :

« Cool frangin, Seth est un déconneur, il laisserait pas Alice picoler, en vrai ! »

Jasper a alors tendu la main à Seth qui la lui a serrée, et Jasper s'est un peu détendu.

On a mangé et bien rigolé.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, tout le monde se marrait.

Même Rose, qui, regardait souvent son téléphone, pour être sure que la mère d'Emmett n'appelle pas parce que le bébé avait un problème.

Jasper a sifflé autant de bouteilles qu'Edward et moi, mais moins qu'Emmett.

Nous les gars on a même joué au ballon, et on s'est un peu poussé dans l'eau, tandis que les fille se moquaient de nous.

Quand on a commencé à être fatigués, on s'est tous installés autour du feu, et on a parlé plus calmement, chaque couple enlacé, et Edward a joué de la guitare.

Alice et Jasper étaient assis très prés l'un de l'autre, se touchant les mains aussi discrètement que possible.

Mais finalement, Alice s'est faufilée sur les genoux de Jasper, qui osait à peine respirer.

Emmett et Edward ont un peu grimacé mais n'ont rien dit.

J'étais en train de demander à Rosalie si elle ne regrettait pas trop la chaleur du Texas quand j'ai vu Leah sourire. J'ai suivi son regard et j'ai vu Alice et Jasper s'embrasser à pleine bouche, Jasper avait passé sa main dans les cheveux d'Alice, dans un geste dont même moi je mesurais la tendresse.

Leah a eu les larmes aux yeux et Seth et Paul ont commencé à applaudir, et tout le monde le a suivi.

Emmett et Edward ont vu eux aussi, bien sur, et ont ouvert la bouche, visiblement pour protester, mais Bella a filé un coup de coude dans les cotes d'Edward tandis que Rosalie assenait une claque sur le crâne d'Emmett, et les deux frères Cullen se sont tus, surveillant quand même avec inquiétude les agissements du couple.

Ils n'ont rompu leur baiser qu'un long moment plus tard et quand j'ai à nouveau croisé le regard de Jasper, j'ai été surpris par l'intensité incroyable qui s'en dégageait.

Alice s'est levée pour prendre un cornet au chocolat dans la glacière qu'ils avaient amenée et j'ai vu Jasper tendre les bras vers elle, dans un geste protecteur, parce qu'elle titubait un peu, sans doute pour être restée longtemps assise dans la même position.

Elle s'est ensuite calée à nouveau sur lui et ils ont partagé la glace.

Ils se sont embrassés encore et encore, et j'ai entendu Leah et Emily dire qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu un garçon aussi amoureux, ce qui leur a valu les sifflements indignés de tous les gars présents, Jasper mis à part bien entendu…

**_NDLA: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le porchain nous retrouverons la vraie Erika!_**

**_Sinon, pour info, j'écris en ce moment une nouvelle fic, j'en ai déjà écrit 4 chapitres, elle sera publiée quand elle sera entièrement terminée. Elle s'appelle "sans un regard" et elle vous surprendra, je pense._**


	13. conversations

_**Merci à la vraie Erika qui a écrit le dialogue avec moi en direct sur MSN!**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

J'étais contente que les enfants soient allés s'amuser.

Rose avait besoin de sortir un peu.

Elle se révélait, cette petite jeune fille.

Depuis 3 ou 4 jours, je la trouvais plus à l'aise avec nous.

Elle commençait à comprendre, je crois, que nous l'aimions et l'acceptions pour ce qu'elle était.

Pour Jazz, c'était nettement plus difficile.

Mais j'étais convaincue qu'il allait y arriver.

On allait tous l'aider.

J'ai donné son bain à Erika, elle était adorable.

J'adorais voir les petits plis sur ses cuisses, elle qui était si maigre quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois.

Elle passait son temps à sourire, maintenant.

Elle s'était endormie dans mes bras et je n'avais pas eu le cœur de la laisser seule dans la chambre d'Emmett, je l'avais gardée près de moi, elle dormait dans son transat.

Carlisle était en train de chanter sous la douche et j'ai souri.

J'étais heureuse de passer cette soirée seule avec Carlisle et le bébé. Ca me rappelait notre jeunesse, avec de très jeunes enfants!

Le téléphone a sonné.

J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être Emmett, parce que Rosalie voulait avoir des nouvelles de sa fille…

Mais non, pas du tout!

« OH, BONSOIR OU COMME ON DIT CHEZ MOI-EREV TOV!

JE VOUS PARLE D'ISRAEL, JE M'EXCUSE POUR LE DERANGEMENT MAIS JE TROUVE TRES IMPORTANT DE VOUS PARLER, JE SUIS ERIKA SHOVAL, ET J'AI ETE L'ANNEE DERNIERE LE PROFESSEUR D'ART DE ROSE ET JASPER »

_«__ Oh! Mme Shoval! J'ai entendu parler de vous par Jasper et surtout Rosalie! C'est en votre honneur que ma petite fille se prénomme Erika! Je suis ravie de vous parler! »_

« MOI AUSSI, ET VOUS POUVEZ COMPRENDRE QUELLE BELLE SURPRISE ETAIT QUE ROSE A DONNE A SON PETITE ANGE MON NOM »

_«__ Je suis très émue de vous parler, c'est Rose qui vous a donné notre numéro? »_

« ROSE M'ECRIT SOUVENT DE VOUS ET JE SUIS TRES CONTENTE QUE VOUS AVEZ RECU LES ENFANTS AVEC TANT DE CHALEUR OUI ROSE M'A DONNE LE NUMERO MAIS ELLE EST TROP TIMIDE JE PENSE POUR VOUS LE DIRE»

_«__ La situation a été assez déroutante au début mais à présent je suis très heureuse d'avoir Jasper, Rosalie et le bébé à la maison, je ne peux concevoir la vie sans eux, même si parfois ce n'est pas facile! J'espère que Rose et Jazz sont bien ici. Ce n'est pas simple pour Jasper, comme vous le savez sans doute »_

« JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE LA SITUATION EST DIFFICILE, MOI AUSSI J'AI RECU DANS MA FAMILLE UNE FILLE DE 17 ANS QUI A RESTE SEULE, ELLE AVAIT SEULLEMENT SA MERE QUI EST MORT D'UN CANCER... »

_«__ Oh, comme c'est triste... »_

« JASPER EST UN ENFANT TRES INDEPANDENT ET FIER ET JE SAIS QUE IL FERA TOUJOURS TOUT CE QUI EST DANS SON POUVOIR POUR AIDER ROSE »

_«__ C'est exactement ce que j'ai constaté. Il passe des moments difficiles parce qu'il doit ralentir le cannabis et nous essayons de l'aider de notre mieux, mais comme vous le dites il est tellement fier… »_

« ET ICI NOUS ARRIVONS A ROSE : IL VOULAIT TRAVAILLER POUR SOUTENIR ROSE DANS SES ETUDES A LA FAC, BIEN SUR LA PETITE ERIKA A CHANGE TOUS LES PLANS »

_«__ En effet, mais à présent Rose et Jasper vont pouvoir aller au lycée à la rentrée et à la fac par la suite! »_

« OUI, VOUS SAVEZ QUE J'AI ECRIT TOUS LES RECOMANDATIONS POUR ROSE, ELLE EST TRES DOUE, ELLE A ETE UNE DES PLUS TALENTUEUSES ELEVES QUE J'AI JAMAIS EU... »

_«__ Oui elle est visiblement douée en maths, et dans toutes les matière scientifiques! »_

« IL SERAIT VRAIMENT DOMMAGE D'OUBLIER SA VOCATION. »

_«__ Quelle vocation Mme Shoval? Vous parlez de la mécanique? »_

« NON JE VOUS PARLE DE DESSIN, ELLE ETAIT LA SEULE ELEVE DE SON LYCEE QUI AVAIT A 16 ANS UNE EXPOSITION PERSONELLE »

_«__ Mais...Je n'étais absolument pas au courant! Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, et Jasper non plus! »_

« NON, ELLE DESSINE SUPERBEMENT, J'ETAIS SUR QUE ELLE N'AVAIT PAS LE COURAGE DE VOUS PARLER, MAIS SON AVENIR EST DANS CE DOMAINE »

_«__ Je suis très touchée de l'apprendre, merci de me l'avoir dit! Avez vous d'autres choses à me dire? Je crois que je vais avoir une conversation avec Rose! »_

« JASPER A ENTRE DANS TOUTES CES COMPLIQUATIONS PARCE QUE IL VOULAIT GAGNER DE L'ARGENT POUR ROSE. »

_«__ Oui nous le savons, il est très courageux et loyal avec sa soeur »_

« OK,MAIS JE VOUS EN PRIE FAITES LE EN DOUCEUR,ILS SONT TRES SENSIBLES,JE SAIS QU'ILS VOUS AIMENT BEAUCOUP ,ET ILS SE FONT DES SOUCI,ILS ONT UN PEU PEUR QUE VOUS NE VOULEZ LES ACCEPTER POUR TOUJOURS... »

_«__ Oh! Ça me blesse d'entendre ça! Nous sommes déjà très attachés à eux, et nous les considérons comme nos propres enfants! Je les admire beaucoup tous les deux! j'y suis autant attachée qu'à la petite Bella, la petite amie de mon autre fils Edward,et croyez moi ce n'est pas peu dire! »_

« JASPER A PEUR DE DEVOILER SES SENTIMENTS ILS N'ONT PAS RECU JAMAIS L'AMOUR DE LEURS PARENTS ET ILS SERONT TRES SURPRIS SI VOUS LEUR DITES QUE VOUS LES CONSIDEREZ COMME CA.»

_«__ Je vais y aller en douceur je vous le promets! Mme Shoval je vais devoir vous laisser, les enfants sont allé à une fête avec leurs amis et je garde le bébé, je l'entends pleurer! »_

« ET ESME JE SUIS SURE QUE ILS VONT ETRE TRES HEUREUX DE L'ENTENDRE, ILS SONT TELLEMENT EN MANQUE DES MOTS D'AFFECTION! ALORS BONSOIR ET J'ESPERE VOUS RENCONTRER UN JOUR... »

« A bientôt, je l'espère aussi! »

Je suis allée prendre Erika dans mes bras et elle a cessé de pleurer.

Je me suis assise dans la cuisine, le bébé dans mes bras, repensant à notre conversation.

Je pouvais sentir la bonté de la personne avec qui je venais de parler.

Et j'avais un éclairage nouveau sur Jasper et Rosalie.

Surtout sur Rose, d'ailleurs.

J'étais heureuse de savoir que cette professeur les avait visiblement soutenus.

Carlisle est arrivé, encore humide de sa douche et il m'a embrassée avant de caresser la tête de Erika:

« Comment ça va les filles? »

« Je viens de parler au téléphone avec Mme Shoval! »

Il a sourit:

« La prof d'art plastique des enfants? »

« Oui, elle-même! Elle m'a beaucoup plu, elle est très attentionnée, et elle m'a dit que Rosalie est extrêmement douée en dessin! »

« Vraiment? Cette petite ne cessera de nous surprendre! »

« Comme tu dis! Il faudra lui en parler! »

« Oui, ce serait bien! »

Il a commencé à remuer la salade de tomates et j'ai, d'une seule main, mit deux couverts.

Son téléphone a sonné alors que nous passions à table.

Il a regardé qui essayait de le joindre et a décroché.

« Pete? Oui, ça va, et toi? »

J'ai relevé la tête. Pete était son ami biologiste. Il devait avoir les résultats du test ADN.

J'ai regardé mon mari se mettre à sourire et il a raccroché rapidement.

Ses yeux pétillaient.

« Esmée, il m'a donné les résultats du test ADN! Ce petit bébé est la fille biologique de Rosalie Hale et de Emmett Cullen! »

Je n'en avais jamais douté mais cela me remplissait quand même de joie.

« Et bien elle va bientôt changer de nom! »

« Oui…Erika Cullen, ça me plait, tu sais! »

« Moi aussi, et encore plus depuis que j'ai eu la première Erika au téléphone! »

**_Alice PDV_**

Je pensais sincèrement que Bella était la personne au monde à rougir le plus.

Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jasper.

Certes il avait la peau pale, et les cheveux et les yeux clairs, mais quand même.

Un rien suffisait à le rendre écarlate !

Il n'était pas comme ça, au début.

Il était devenu beaucoup moins sûr de lui aussi.

Au début, il était très protecteur, avec moi.

Il l'était encore, mais j'avais de plus en plus l'impression de le protéger MOI.

La soirée sur la plage a été géniale.

J'ai adoré, vraiment. J'avais enfin le sentiment d'être une grande.

Bella m'avait expliqué un peu la psychologie des garçons.

Je savais que la plupart des hommes étaient plutôt portés sur le sexe mais je n'aurais pas cru que ça puisse en devenir douloureux à force de se retenir.

Jasper était plutôt coincé, finalement.

Il donnait souvent l'impression de souffrir et je détestais ça.

Je savais qu'arrêter le cannabis était difficile pour lui, et j'ai décidé de lui changer les idées.

Après le feu de camp à First Beach, il était hors de question de faire machine arrière. Mes frères étaient au courant et c'était très bien comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée en entendant Erika pleurer.

J'ai trotté jusqu'à la chambre d'Em et Rose.

Rosalie était déjà en train d'allaiter le bébé et j'ai poussé mon nounours de frère hors du lit pour m'allonger à coté des filles.

Emmett a quitté la chambre en râlant et pestant, ce qui a bien fait rire Rose.

« Bien dormi Alice ? »

« Oui super ! Et vous ? »

« Tranquille ! Erika nous a laissés un peu dormir ce matin, c'est chouette ! »

J'ai regardé la petite.

« Elle perd ses cheveux, c'est évident …Elle sera blonde je pense… »

Rosalie s'est mise à rire :

« Bah…C'est pas bien grave Alice ! »

« Ouais…Mais elle me ressemblera moins ! »

« Bah…Elle me ressemblera à moi, ce serait pas trop tôt ! Quand elle est née, Jazz a dit qu'il avait l'impression que je venais d'accoucher de toi ! »

J'étais heureuse d'entendre ça.

« Elle a bon goût cette enfant ! »

Rose a relevé la tête et m'a regardée droit dans les yeux :

« Alice… Contrairement à ce que pense sans doute la plupart des gens, c'est toi qui a le pouvoir de faire du mal à Jasper. Je ne pense pas que tu réalises ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Fais attention, d'accord ? »

« Hé ! Moi aussi je suis amoureuse, tu crois quoi ? »

« Oui, toi tu es amoureuse ! Lui…Lui il est prêt à tout, y compris à donner sa vie pour toi ! Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait être autant amoureux de quelqu'un ! »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Parce que c'est mon jumeau et qu'il me l'a dit ! Et je trouve que tu es super jeune pour vivre avec cette pression, mais en même temps tu ne peux pas l'ignorer. »

**Ça** m'a fait drôle. Je tenais pour acquis depuis toujours l'amour inconditionnel que me portaient mes parents et mes frères, mais me savoir aimée à ce point-là de quelqu'un qui n'était pas forcé de l'être, c'était déroutant. Et surtout très agréable.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, en plus.

Il avait longtemps eu avec moi le même genre d'attitude fraternelle qu'Emmett et Edward….(_**ndla : le pauvre, il essayait, en effet^^)**_

J'ai rapidement calculé dans ma tête que mon anniversaire tombait dans moins de 4 mois, à présent. J'allais avoir 15 ans (enfin) et alors rien au monde ne pourrait m'empêcher de m'afficher ouvertement avec mon petit ami, et surtout pas Jasper Hale lui-même. J'avais eu d'autres copains avant lui, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Aucun ne m'avait fait ainsi battre le cœur…

J'allais m'occuper de lui. Cette histoire de cheveux me turlupinait. Jazz avait de beaux cheveux mais là ils étaient trop longs et mal coupés. J'ai commencé à élaborer dans ma tête une technique pour réussir à l'amener chez un coiffeur.

Rosalie a dû comprendre mes pensées.

« Tu sais Alice, ce n'est pas qu'une question d'âge. Il y a bien autre chose. Jasper ne va PAS bien ! »

J'ai haussé une épaule. Ça, c'était parce que je ne m'occupais pas assez de lui…

Erika a fini de téter et elle s'est mise à regarder partout en agitant ses orteils.

Rosalie a baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ma chambre était juste à côté de celle d'Emmett, et même si l'isolation était efficace, je ne pouvais ignorer qu'Emmett et elle passaient une bonne partie de la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air.

Comme ma chambre était collée à celle d'Edward de l'autre coté, j'avais parfois une espèce de parade amoureuse en stéréo. Au moins, je n'avais pas besoin d'éducation sexuelle supplémentaire…

« Rose, je peux prendre un peu Erika avec moi ? Comme ça tu peux te reposer… »

Elle a souri :

« Ouais, je veux bien ! Merci Alice ! »

J'ai bondi hors du lit au moment où Emmett revenait, avec dans la main droite un reste de beignet et dans la gauche un beignet entier qu'il a tendu à Rosalie :

« Prends des forces ma chérie ! » L'a-t-il taquinée et Rose a rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ressemblant encore plus à son frère.

J'ai fouillé dans l'armoire, cherchant des vêtements pour Erika.

J'ai rapidement sélectionné plusieurs vêtements et je les ai pris avec moi, pour choisir tranquillement.

Emmett m'a regardée prendre Erika dans mes bras et nous a accompagnées jusqu'à la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

Il a grogné :

« Habille-toi Alice ! »

J'ai détaillé mon frère, qui portait en tout et pour tout un boxer blanc et un collier en cuir autour du cou (_**ndla : arrêtez de baver !)**_ :

« Non mais dis donc ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

« ALICE ! T'as qu'une culotte et ton tee-shirt est presque transparent ! »

« C'est pas un tee-shirt, c'est une nuisette de quand j'étais gamine ! Tu vois pas le Hello Kitty là ? Et elle est pas transparente, elle est juste usée et je l'adore ! Je suis trop bien pour dormir dedans ! »

« N'empêche qu'on voit tes fesses ! »

Je lui ai tiré la langue :

« Et toi, on voit ton torse ! »

« Putain ! ROSE ! Dis-lui toi ! »

Rosalie a éclaté de rire :

« T'es BELLE Alice ! »

Emmett a grogné en riant :

« Oh Roooose ! Tu vas me le payer mon amour !"

Il m'a claqué la porte au nez, la verrouillant.

J'ai regardé Erika, qui avait continué de gazouiller dans mes bras, pas perturbée le moins du monde : elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de scènes entre son père et moi !

« Allez mon bébé, on va laisser papa et maman s'amuser à des jeux de grands et on va voir tonton Jazz ! »

J'ai frappé à la porte de Jasper en m'exclamant : « c'est Erika ! »

« Entre ! »

Visiblement, il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

Il nous a souri et je suis allée tirer les rideaux.

Quand je me suis retournée, il était une fois de plus très rouge et il a fixé le Hello Kitty sur ma nuisette. (_**Ndla, bien entendu ce n'est pas le Hello Kitty que Jasper regarde….Mais plutôt ce qu'il y a dessous**_ !)

J'ai expliqué :

« Oui je sais…Ça fait gamine, mais c'est une nuisette que j'ai eue pour mes 10 ans, je l'aime bien alors je la garde puisque je rentre encore dedans, elle me sert de tee-shirt pour dormir ! »

Il n'a pas répondu, il avait l'air un peu tendu.

Je me suis assise en tailleur sur le lit.

J'ai déposé Erika devant moi, tandis que Jasper s'asseyait dans le lit, regardant notre nièce.

Suivant une habitude chez les garçons de cette famille, il ne portait lui aussi qu'un boxer pour dormir et j'ai regardé du coin de l'œil son torse, il m'a paru moins maigre et j'en ai été soulagée.

Jasper a tendu la main vers moi et m'a caressé la joue, puis a chatouillé le ventre d'Erika.

Il s'est levé et s'est penché sur moi, me déposant un baiser sur la tête :

« Je reviens les filles ! »

Il a filé à la salle de bains et j'ai souri à Erika :

« Alors ma puce, on met plutôt cette robe blanche ou ce combishort rouge et vert ? »

Je me suis finalement décidée pour la petite robe blanche et j'ai commencé à la déshabiller.

Quand Jazz est revenu, Erika était en couche et il a ri.

Il m'a regardée, comme s'il attendait une autorisation alors je me suis mise à genoux sur le lit, je l'ai attrapé par le cou, l'attirant vers moi.

Nos lèvres se sont soudées et il a glissé sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je me suis donnée entièrement au baiser, passant mes bras autour de son cou et laissant mes mains caresser ses épaules, qui étaient larges et carrées, ce que j'adorais.

Lui a immédiatement fourré une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, ce qu'il faisait très souvent et j'ai gémi de bien être dans sa bouche tandis qu'il grattait ma nuque.

De son autre main posée sur ma hanche gauche, il me maintenait pour éviter que nos bassins se rencontrent.

Mais sans le vouloir j'ai réussi à lui échapper et j'ai collé mon ventre contre le sien.

J'ai sursauté tout de suite, mais moins que Jasper qui a immédiatement rompu le baiser et m'a poussée loin de lui.

« Je …Je suis désolé ! C'est…Une réaction physiologique ! Je contrôle rien et »

« C'est bon Jazz ! Je sais ce que c'est qu'une érection quand même ! Ça va te passer non quand même ? »

Il a fait oui de la tête, l'air mortifié.

J'ai décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était et j'ai entrepris de m'occuper du bébé.

En enlevant sa couche, j'ai découvert un joli cadeau à l'intérieur et Jasper m'a aidée à la nettoyer.

Une fois qu'elle a enfin été habillée, je me suis allongée sur le lit et j'ai posé Erika sur moi.

Jasper a un peu hésité mais il s'est allongé lui aussi près de nous, sur le coté.

Nous avons joué avec Erika un long moment.

Elle avait beaucoup changé et elle était un amour de bébé.

Jasper l'a prise sur lui à son tour et on a réussi à lui apprendre à tirer la langue.

Puis on l'a mise entre nous et elle s'est mise à boulotter ses orteils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est souple un bébé ! »

S'est exclamé Jasper.

« Oui ! Moi j'arrive toujours à mettre mes pieds à la bouche, remarque ! »

« Parce que t'es petite et souple ! »

Erika a commencé à pleurnicher et à bailler.

« Elle est fatiguée, il faut la coucher ! »

On est sortis dans le couloir, Jasper portant Erika.

On a croisé Edward et Bella, main dans la main, vêtus de maillots.

Edward a froncé les sourcils et m'a regardée de la tête aux pieds :

« Va t'habiller Alice ! »

J'ai tapé du pied tandis que Bella pouffait de rire.

« Non mais je le crois pas ! Tu es en maillot Edward ! Et c'est moi qui dois aller m'habiller ? »

Edward a dévisagé Jasper et a ouvert la bouche mais j'ai tapé à la porte de la chambre d'Emmett.

Rosalie est venue ouvrir et elle a récupéré sa fille.

Bella a entraîné Edward dans les escaliers et je me suis tournée vers Jazz, qui souriait.

« Tu as faim ? On va déjeuner ? »

Il a déglutit et m'a fixée :

« Ouais… Mais va t'habiller d'abord ! »

J'ai baissé les bras et je suis effectivement allée m'habiller.

J'ai enfilé un bikini violet et un short en jean. _**(Ndla : vous noterez que la tenue est lus indécente, au final, que le pyjama !) **_Après tout, on allait nous aussi se baigner, c'était samedi, Jazz et Rose n'avaient pas de cours de soutien.

Jasper m'attendait devant les escaliers, en bermuda de bain. Il a fait une drôle de tête en me voyant. Il n'aimait peut-être pas le violet ?

Je me suis dressée sur la pointe des pieds et il m'a embrassée en me tenant fermement loin de lui par les hanches. Son baiser était brûlant et il m'a mise dans un drôle d'état.

On est descendus et Jasper est allé se tremper dans la piscine avant même de manger quoi que ce soit.

Edward l'a regardé entrer dans l'eau précipitamment en soupirant et Bella a piqué un fou rire.

Je me suis servie un bol de porridge et j'ai regardé Jasper nager.

Il était vraiment beau et bien musclé.

J'étais une petite chanceuse…

Edward m'a regardée par-dessus son muffin :

« Alice…Ça te tuerait de mettre un tee-shirt ? »

« Et toi ? »

Bella a ri de plus belle.

Jasper est venu s'asseoir avec nous et Edward a continué, énervé :

« MOI je n'ai pas de seins Alice ! »

Bella s'est presque étouffée de rire et Jasper lui a tapoté le dos.

« Mais j'ai un maillot, Edward ! Et puis je fais ce que je veux ! Le seul que ça regarde éventuellement, c'est Jasper ! Jazz, comment tu le trouves ce bikini ? »

Nos trois paires d'yeux se sont tournées vers Jasper, qui avait la bouche pleine de beignet.

Il a avalé, a cherché l'air et a finalement dit :

« Ben…Il est…violet… »

Bella est repartie de plus belle dans son fou rire et j'ai insisté :

« OK, il est violet, mais à part ça ? Il te plait ? »

Jasper s'est gratté la tête, a posé son beignet sur la table, l'a repris, a regardé Edward à la dérobée, puis a fixé mon maillot, a rougi pour la 36ème fois de la matinée et a finalement dit :

« Il te va bien ! »

J'ai affiché un sourire victorieux et Edward s'est écrasé.

_**Ndla : Je pars demain avec mari et enfants pour une semaine de vacances aux Canaries ! (Voyage gagné auprès des fournisseurs de mon mari qui est artisan !)**_

_**Donc…Je penserai bien à vous, couchée dans un transat au bord de la piscine, mais je n'écrirai ni ne mettrai à jour mes publications…^^**_

_**Je vous rassure cependant : le prochain chapitre de Erika est déjà écrit et il sera publié dès mon retour !**_

_**A bientôt et soyez sage**_ !


	14. mauvais karma

_**Me voici de retour de vacances!**_

_**C'était très sympa, on a bien profité! **_

_**Mais le retour est difficile: ma grand-mère est hospitalisée pour oedème pulmonaire et insuffisance cardiaque. Les médecins ne se prononcent pas pour le moment. Je croise, bien entendu.**_

_**Dans un registre plus joyeux: féliçitations Ousna pour cette belle petite fille!**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur Jasper, et surtout sur Alice.**_

_**Alice PDV**_

Ensuite, on s'est baignés tous les 4.

Bella et moi, on a commencé à arroser les garçons qui nous l'ont rendu et finalement, les hormones mâles reprenant le dessus, Edward et Jasper se sont livrés une longue bataille d'eau, tandis que Bella et moi, on discutait en barbotant à l'autre bout de la piscine.

Une fois qu'ils en ont eu fini, ils ont nagé vers nous, souriant et heureux.

Bella a sauté au cou d'Edward et j'ai fait de même avec Jazz.

On s'est embrassés avec passion et Jasper ne m'a pas tenue aussi à distance que d'habitude. _**(Ndla : merci l'eau froide de la piscine !)**_

On a sursauté en entendant une voix masculine et grave crier :

« Jasper ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Alice ? »

Mais ce n'était pas mon père, comme on l'a tous cru sur le moment, mais Emmett qui rigolait comme une baleine.

Jasper était devenu tout blanc, et il est sorti pour boire un verre d'eau, traumatisé.

Rosalie riait aussi et Jasper l'a regardée de travers.

Je suis sortie et j'ai regardé Jazz droit dans les yeux :

« Tu as peur de mon père ? »

Il m'a souri :

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui, mais plutôt de sa réaction… Déjà regarde tes frères, ils ne sont pas contents qu'on, enfin que… Et c'est normal… »

J'ai froncé les sourcils et j'ai tapé du pied :

« On est quoi au juste Jazz ? »

Il a retrouvé son air de lapin acculé :

« Je ne sais pas… Il y a ce que je souhaite et puis il y a ce que je suis et ce que tu es… Le mal que je ne veux pas te faire surtout… »

« Et ce que moi je veux, ça ne compte pas ? »

« Bien sur que si Alice… »

« On est ensemble ou pas ? »

« Je… Tu ne te rends pas compte ma puce… »

J'ai grogné, littéralement.

« Jasper ! J'ai bientôt 15 ans, d'accord, je ne suis pas une toute petite chose qui ne comprend rien à rien ! Et j'ai déjà eu des petits amis ! J'assume ce que je fais ! Toi par contre qu'est-ce que tu aimes te torturer ! Qu'est- ce qui te fait peur comme ça ? »

« J'ai peur de moi. Je ne me contrôle pas toujours, tu n'en as aucune idée… »

« Je trouve au contraire que tu te contrôle un peu trop ! »

Il a ri, d'un rire triste et m'a prise dans ses bras, puis m'a murmuré à l'oreille :

« Tu ne sais rien Alice… Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Tu fais de moi une meilleure personne, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir… Bien sûr que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est te dire qu'on est ensemble, qu'on peut s'afficher, mais… Oh et puis merde tiens… T'as gagné ! »

Il a cherché ma bouche pour un baiser enflammé et j'ai jubilé intérieurement.

Il me tenait contre lui et ses mains ont caressé mon dos et mes bras, enflammant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles touchaient.

J'ai passé ma main sur son torse, l'autre restant sur sa nuque, parce que j'avais encore un peu peur qu'il me repousse.

On était debout à coté de la table et Jasper a fini par me prendre par la main et m'entraîner un peu à l'écart vers le jardin.

J'ai vu Emmett nous suivre des yeux et j'ai remarqué le regard que Jazz et lui ont échangé.

Mes frères m'énervaient prodigieusement, tout à coup…

Jasper s'est assis par terre et je me suis installée sur ses genoux.

Il me regardait avec son intensité habituelle et j'ai décidé de lui poser quelques questions.

« Tu es né quel jour ? »

« Le 23 mars, et toi ? »

« Le 3 novembre. Ta couleur préférée ? »

« Hé bien aujourd'hui je dirais le violet ! »

« Ah parce que ta couleur préférée change tous les jours ? »

« Ouais. Parce que là tu portes du violet. Si tu mets un tee-shirt vert, ma couleur préférée deviendra le vert ! »

J'ai rougi et n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

Il a rit :

« Et toi, ta couleur préférée ? »

« Le rouge ! Ton style musical ? »

« Rock'n roll, baby ! Et toi ? »

« Bah j'aime bien un peu tout, surtout la pop ! Tu préfères les jeans ou les jupes ? »

« Tout te va bien ma puce ! »

« Tu triches ! Moi j'aime les jupes ! Mais le jean c'est plus pratique ! Le métier que tu rêves de faire un jour ? »

Il a fermé les yeux. Aie. J'avais touché la corde sensible.

Il les a finalement ré ouvert et m'a murmuré :

« Archéologue. J'aime l'histoire, l'Égypte, les fouilles, tout ça... »

Ça me surprenait.

Il a continué, le regard dans le vague, sa main caressant mon avant bras :

« J'en rêvais quand j'étais gamin… Puis je voulais m'engager dans l'armée, parce que c'était le plus simple. Mais là… Depuis qu'on est ici… Je peux à nouveau rêver d'archéologie… Et toi Alice, tu veux faire quoi ? Ou plutôt combien de métiers ? »

Visiblement, il commençait à bien me connaître !

« J'adore créer des vêtements, mais j'aime aussi lire et écrire. Une romancière qui crée sa propre ligne de fringues, ça peut marcher tu crois ? »

« Toi tu en es capable, j'en suis sûr ! »

J'ai souri. Jasper était merveilleux !

« Tu veux combien d'enfants ? »

Il a ouvert de grands yeux :

« Euh…Un, pour commencer ! »

J'ai froncé les sourcils et il a dû comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse :

« Autant que tu en voudras ! »

J'aimais mieux ça.

« Bon. Alors 3 ! »

Il a eu l'air soulagé.

J'ai regardé son torse.

Il y avait encore des marques, bien que de plus en plus discrètes.

J'ai effleuré une de ses cicatrices :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Il a grogné.

« Jazz… »

« Là, c'est une bagarre avec un gang qui voulait empiéter sur notre territoire. Là, c'est une brûlure de cigarette d'un des membres parce qu'il estimait que j'avais regardé sa petite amie un peu trop longtemps, là c'est une intimidation et celles sur mes bras, là, les plus nombreuses, ce sont les marques de dents et des ongles de Rosalie qu'elle m'a infligées lors de son accouchement ! »

« Et c'était vrai ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu avais regardé la petite amie du type qui t'a brûlé ? »

Il a éclaté de rire :

« Tu es jalouse ? »

« OUI ! »

« Hum. Oui c'était vrai ! En fait… Ne me frappe pas, hein ? Moi aussi je couchais avec elle mais ça, il le savait pas ! »

« C'était ta petite amie aussi alors ? »

« Non ! On a juste couché ensemble 5 ou 6 fois, c'est tout ! »

« Elle s'appelait comment ? »

« Maria… Et toi t'as eu combien de petits copains ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet. Il y en a eu d'autres ? »

« Oh oui ! Eh chaton, je suis pas un enfant de cœur, tu le sais ! Il y a eu Lucy, Charlotte, Maggie, Nettie, et 2 ou 3 dont je ne connaissais pas le prénom ! »

« Tu as couché avec toutes ces filles ? »

Il a fait oui de la tête.

« Ça fait beaucoup ! »

« Bah pour le quartier où je vivais c'est pas terrible, au contraire. Et c'était en quelques mois, c'est tout. J'ai commencé l'été dernier. Maria a été la première, mais c'est elle qui m'a cherché. Les autres… C'est parce que j'allais mal et que je m'enfonçais dans le gang alors il fallait faire comme eux. Mais j'ai mis des capotes, pas tellement pour moi, mais Rose était enceinte et j'avais peur de choper une saloperie que je pourrais lui refiler autrement que par le sexe. Et toi, tu m'as pas répondu ? »

« Rose, elle a eu des copains à part Em' ? »

« Non. Elle n'a couché qu'avec lui, en tous cas ! Et toi ? »

« Bah moi rien d'intéressant ! Je suis sortie avec Démétri, Marcus et Gareth l'année dernière, des gars de mon bahut mais des baisers, c'est tout ! Et l'année d'avant, il y avait eu James et Felix. Ah et à l'anniversaire de Bella, en septembre dernier je suis sortie avec Collin et Seth mais juste l'après-midi et euh…Bon Seth ça a duré une petite semaine après. Et oui, aussi au bal de fin d'année il y a eu Alec et Riley, un l'après-midi et l'autre le soir… Euh Diego et Joham aussi, cette année, mais pas à l'école, l'un c'est le fils d'un collègue de ma mère et l'autre c'était à un stage d'équitation. Ah et puis euh…. Seth à nouveau, hum, juste avant de partir en vacances, mais pas longtemps, quelques jours et puis on a décidé qu'en fait c'était mieux qu'on soit copains !»

Il m'a fixée, l'air surpris :

«Rien d'intéressant tu disais ! Moi avant il n'y a eu que 3 filles avec lesquelles j'ai juste échangé des baisers, Heidi, Irina et Kate. Tu as de l'avance, finalement ! »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'aucun de ces garçons ne me l'avait fait oublier lui… Le seul dont j'ai été amoureuse, depuis l'été dernier !

Il a subitement froncé les sourcils :

« Seth… Tu veux parler du Seth de La Push ? »

« Oui ! Il est sympa hein ? »

« Oui si on veut ! »

« Jaloux ? »

« Putain OUI ! »

J'ai ri et il a pris mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser encore.

J'ai pris une de ses mains pour la guider vers ma poitrine et il m'a caressée un peu me faisant gémir de bien-être, mais tout a coup, il a rompu le baiser :

« Hé ! Au fait, t'es allée jusqu'où ? Et avec qui ? »

« La plupart c'était juste des baisers. Il n'y a qu'avec Seth que c'est allé plus loin. Mais pas très loin quand même. »

« Jusqu'où ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Je te demande ce que tu as fait avec tes ex, moi ? »

Il a levé les yeux au ciel :

« J'ai tout fait, sauf la sodomie. Réponds ! »

« Ah c'est marrant moi j'ai fait que la sodomie ! »

Il est devenu très rouge et j'ai cru qu'il allait avoir un malaise !

« JASPER ! Je plaisante voyons ! On est pas allé très loin, ne t'en fais pas ! Juste des baisers et des caresses, en se déshabillant un peu ! »

« Un peu comment ? Et où les caresses ? »

« On avait gardé les sous-vêtements, c'est tout. Et j'avais enlevé mon soutien-gorge et les caresses, ben… Un peu partout ! »

« Ah quand même… Et il a fait comment le malheureux quand tu as dit vouloir arrêter ? »

« Il est allé à la salle de bains ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! »

« Mais ça n'a jamais été officiel. Mes parents savaient pour quelques uns mais ça n'a jamais duré plus de 2 semaines avec le même ! »

Il m'a serrée contre lui et m'a doucement frotté le dos.

J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout :

« Jazz… Tu penserais quoi de te couper un peu les cheveux ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ils ont un problème mes cheveux ? »

« Ils sont très beaux mais… Ils ressemblent un peu à rien, là. Une petite coupe te ferait du bien. »

« Bon, si tu le dis… Je te fais confiance ! »

Cool !

Il s'est relevé et m'a tiré par la main.

« On ira demain, tu conseilleras le pauvre coiffeur j'imagine ! »

« Absolument ! »

Pendant un bon moment, Jasper a eu l'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu.

Mais en milieu d'après-midi, il a commencé à devenir nerveux.

Il est resté à mes cotés. Mes parents étaient allés passer la journée à Port-Angeles, en tête à tête.

Alors on s'en est donné à cœur joie.

On s'est embrassés sans cesse ou presque. J'en avais mal aux lèvres. Jasper a commencé à être vraiment agité à partir de 17h00.

Il se levait et se rasseyait sans cesse, il a envoyé Rosalie sur les roses et même Emmett ne se risquait pas à le taquiner. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il s'est mis à transpirer.

Bella lui a servi plusieurs fois un verre d'eau avec des glaçons et les deux premières fois il l'a bu, mais la dernière fois il a lancé le verre par terre, avant de se répandre en excuses.

J'étais paumée.

Pour la toute première fois, j'avais peur de Jasper.

Mes parents sont rentrés un peu après 18h00.

Plus aucun d'entre nous ne parlait.

J'avais une ou deux fois demandé à Jazz ce qui lui arrivait, mais il n'avait pas répondu autre chose que :

« Je peux y arriver ! »

Mon père a tout de suite vu l'état de Jasper.

Il s'est approché de lui.

« Jasper… Tu es en manque ! »

Jasper a crié :

« Non ! Je peux y arriver ! Je dois le faire ! »

Mais il a donné un grand coup de poing dans le mur, de sa main gauche _**(Ndla : Jasper est gaucher)**_ et j'ai crié en voyant le sang jaillir de sa main.

Tout le monde s'est levé mais Jasper a continué à frapper dans le mur encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Emmett, Edward et mon père réussissent à le maintenir sur le sol.

J'ai fixé le mur, rougi de sang et j'ai voulu me précipiter sur Jasper, mais Rosalie m'en a empêchée.

_**Carlisle PDV**_

On avait passé une excellente journée.

La veille au soir, quand ils étaient rentrés de la fête à First Beach, nous avions dit à Emmett et Rosalie les résultats du test ADN.

Ils n'ont pas affiché d'émotion particulière, parce qu'ils le savaient déjà.

Mais nous étions heureux quand même.

Esmée et moi avions besoin de nous retrouver un peu tous les deux, en tant que couple.

Alors nous sommes partis en milieu de matinée pour Port Angeles.

Nous avons passé un moment dans le centre commercial avant de déjeuner dans un restaurant indien, puis nous sommes allés visiter une exposition de peinture et finalement nous avons décidé de terminer la journée par une séance de cinéma.

Nous avions passé une excellente journée, et nous étions heureux de retrouver tout notre petit monde, à la maison.

Mais dès que j'ai mit un pied sur la terrasse, j'ai vu que Jasper était mal en point.

En sueur, hyper nerveux, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de cannabis de la journée.

J'ai eu peur, parce que sa tête était réellement effrayante.

Plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas du l'affronter directement et devant toute la famille.

Mais je n'ai pas pensé à ça.

Sur le coup, ce que j'ai su, c'est qu'il n'allait pas tenir le coup, qu'il allait craquer et que ça allait mal se terminer.

« Jasper… Tu es en manque ! »

Il s'est énervé :

« Non ! Je peux y arriver ! Je dois le faire ! »

Visiblement, ça a été le déclenchement de la crise et il s'est mit à crier, et à frapper dans le mur.

Même de là ou j'étais, j'ai entendu les os se briser.

Mais il continuait à taper dans le mur, en pleine crise de nerfs.

Je ne l'ai analysé que bien plus tard, mais j'ai été fier de mes fils.

Malgré la rage destructrice de Jasper, ils n'ont pas hésité à se jeter sur lui, avec moi, pour le protéger de lui-même.

Alice hurlait à Jasper d'arrêter et je crois que c'est à cause de ça, qu'il s'est finalement laissé allé sous nos mains, se laissant immobiliser à terre.

Esmée était déjà en train d'appeler une ambulance.

Mais, en les attendant, j'ai demandé à Bella ma trousse de médecin, et j'ai injecté à Jasper, qui, à présent, hurlait autant de douleur que de manque, un peu de morphine.

Il s'est calmé et ses cris se sont transformés en gémissements.

Alice était dans les bras de Rosalie, qui la tenait fermement, l'empêchant de se jeter sur son frère.

Je n'en avais pas le temps sur le moment, mais j'ai admiré cette jeune fille, si courageuse et pleine de bon sens.

Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu faire taire Alice et elle psalmodiait littéralement, à l'intention de Jasper :

« C'est pas grave ! Je te jure que c'est pas grave ! Ca va aller ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! »

Jasper s'est progressivement calmé.

J'ai vu la main d'Emmett, entre ses omoplates, le masser doucement, avec le même genre de gestes qu'il avait pour Erika.

J'ai vu Edward tenir sa main valide entre les siennes.

J'ai vu les larmes sur les joues d'Esmée et de Bella.

J'ai vu la tristesse sur le visage de Rosalie et la passion sur celui d'Alice.

J'ai senti ma propre peine et mon inquiétude pour le jeune homme souffrant à terre.

Alors, quand l'ambulance est arrivée, que Jasper a été chargé sur le brancard et qu' Esmée s'est emparée de sa main, à laquelle il s'est accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage, qu'elle s'est installé à ses côtés dans l'ambulance, le couvant comme elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe lequel de ses enfants, j'ai pensé que chacun d'entre nous aimait Jasper.

Qu'il faisait partie de la famille, définitivement. Et qu'il était terriblement triste qu'il ne l'ait pas comprit…

Et, en montant dans ma propre voiture, avec Rose et Alice, qu'il aurait fallu ligoter pour les empêcher de m'accompagner, pour me rendre moi aussi à l'hôpital ou je savais déjà que j'allais devoir opérer Jasper, je me suis dit qu'il était vraiment dommage que Jasper lui-même ne s'aime pas un peu plus.

**_Voilà, je pense que Alice vous apparait sans doute moins enfantine à présent! En fait, Alice cache bien son jeu, elle est la petite dernière de la famille mais elle est à présent une jeune fille et sa famille ne va pas tarder à s'en appercevoir!_**


	15. échecs

**_Carlisle PDV_**

Il s'était salement amoché la main.

A peine arrivés à l'hôpital, je l'ai conduit à la radio et ensuite directement au bloc opératoire.

Son état de santé ne le justifiait pas, mais j'ai demandé à l'anesthésiste une anesthésie générale plutôt qu'une locale du bras seulement, parce que je savais qu'il ne supporterait pas l'intervention. Pas dans l'état de nerfs dans lequel il se trouvait…

3 des 5 métacarpes étaient cassées dont deux présentaient des fractures ouvertes, la plupart des phalanges étaient brisées aussi, et j'ai du poser deux broches.

Il a eu droit à un plâtre total de la main.

Mais tout s'est bien passé.

Je suis resté avec lui.

Tout du long, même quand mon rôle a été terminé depuis longtemps.

Je l'ai regardé se réveiller.

Il gémissait de douleur et j'ai augmenté la vitesse de la pompe à antalgiques.

Profitant de son inconscience temporaire, j'ai caressé ses boucles blondes.

Il a grogné mais, de sa main valide a instinctivement retenu mon bras quand j'ai voulu arrêter.

Je l'ai regardé.

Ses yeux étaient clos et j'ai sourit en voyant l'ombre que faisaient ses cils sur sa peau pale.

Il était beau ainsi.

Il n'avait plus cet air dur et arrogant qu'il arborait en temps normal.

Là, il avait plutôt des airs angéliques, un visage de petit garçon perdu.

Sans doute que ce coté là était le vrai Jasper Hale, qu'il dissimulait en temps normal sous ses airs de bad boy.

Quand il a eu suffisamment reprit conscience, j'ai fait entrer Rosalie.

Chez elle aussi, la carapace s'était un peu fendillée.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et un air plus perdu que je ne lui avais jamais vu, la période ou Erika était hospitalisée mise à part.

Elle s'est penchée sur son frère et elle a caressé sa joue.

Jasper a ouvert un œil.

« Rose…Je suis désolé…J'ai encore tout gâché »

Elle l'a giflé, sans que je n'ais le temps de l'en empêcher.

Jasper a gémit, puis il a ricané.

« Jazz ! Arrête de dire des conneries pour une fois ! T'as voulu aller trop vite, c'est tout ! »

Mais le ton de Rose était angoissé et j'ai essayé de clarifier la situation :

« Jasper…Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as en effet voulu brûler les étapes mais ça ne remet pas en cause ton sevrage. Disons que quand tu fais les choses, tu ne les fais pas à moitié… »

Rose a rit à travers ses larmes et Jasper a sourit, mais son visage s'est tordu et je n'ai eu que le temps de mettre le haricot sous son menton avant qu'il ne vomisse tripes et boyaux.

Il est monté dans une chambre en service de chirurgie orthopédique un peu après minuit.

Esmée était là, avec Alice.

Emmett était depuis un moment déjà venu chercher Rosalie pour qu'elle rejoigne le bébé.

Mais Alice s'était quasiment enchaînée à une chaise de la salle d'attente, déterminée à voir Jasper.

Je me doutais qu'Alice avait des petits sentiments pour lui.

Après tout, c'était normal, Jasper avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour plaire à une jeune fille : un physique très avantageux, des airs de dur, un passé suffisamment compliqué pour attirer la compassion et, envers Alice tout du moins, une gentillesse à toute épreuve…

Quand Jasper a été installé dans son lit, j'ai fait entrer Alice.

Elle a prit la main droite de Jasper entre ses petites menottes et elle l'a regardé.

Jasper, un œil à moitié ouvert, s'est enfoncé dans ses oreillers, tant le regard d'Alice était noir.

« Pardon »

A-t-il balbutié.

« C'est à toi même que tu dois demander pardon Jazz ! Personne n'a le droit d'abîmer son corps comme tu l'as fais ! »

Il a alors feint le coma et j'ai détourné la tête, comme Esmée, pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

« En tous cas, ne crois pas que c'est comme ça que tu vas échapper à une bonne coupe de cheveux ! »

Il a rit, les yeux toujours fermés et Alice a déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

Esmée m'a regardé :

« Rentre avec Alice. Je reste ici. »

« Mais »

« Ne discute pas Carlisle, c'est encore un bébé, il a besoin d'une présence maternelle ! »

Alice a approuvé de la tête.

J'ai capitulé et nous sommes repartis, Alice et moi.

Elle était triste.

Je lui ai expliqué à quel point c'était dur pour Jasper, ce sevrage. J'ai ajouté, l'air de rien, qu'il aurait besoin d'une thérapie mais que pour le moment il s'y refusait.

Je savais que s'il y avait une personne au monde à pouvoir convaincre Jasper Hale d'avoir un suivit psychologique, c'était bien ma fille.

**_Esmée PDV_**

Il a été dans un sommeil médicamenteux jusqu'à 5h00 du matin.

Du coup, j'ai sommeillé moi aussi, sur un fauteuil inconfortable à coté de lui.

Bizarrement, la crise que Jasper avait piquée me semblait salutaire.

Bien entendu, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne se brise pas consciencieusement chaque os de la main gauche, mais il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère.

Et puis…Il n'allait plus pouvoir conduire cette satanée moto pendant un bon bout de temps.

Et rien que pour ça, j'acceptais volontiers ses blessures.

Je détestais cette moto, que je voyais comme un cercueil ambulant.

J'étais passé en mode combatif.

J'allais materner Jasper, à partir de maintenant.

Qu'il ne vienne pas prétendre être trop grand pour ça : il venait de prouver le contraire.

Il n'avait que 17 ans et dorénavant j'entendais qu'il file aussi droit que le reste de la marmaille. Ah mais !

Au petit matin il a commencé à s'agiter.

Il avait visiblement mal et ses cris de douleur m'ont tordu le ventre.

J'ai sonné et en attendant la venue d'une infirmière, j'ai passé une serviette humide sur son front en sueur.

Une jeune femme est venue et j'ai sourit en reconnaissant Sue, la mère de Leah et de Seth.

Elle a injecté un produit translucide dans la perfusion de Jazz et il s'est calmé peu après.

Il délirait un peu, ce que je savais normal, après une anesthésie.

« Allez Rose…Encore…Allez, tu peux le faire ! POUSSE ! Oui encore ! Allez ! POUSSE ENCORE ! Le bébé arrive ! »

J'ai versé une larme d'émotion.

Visiblement, Jasper était plus traumatisé par l'accouchement de sa sœur qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Puis il a changé de registre :

« Arrête…Non ! NOOOON ! Ne le frappe plus ! Tu vas le tuer ! PUTAIN MAIS ARRETE ! PETER VA T'EN ! MAIS TIRE TOI PUTAIN! PRENDS CHARLOTTE ET DEGAGEZ ! »

J'ai déglutit.

Il s'est un peu calmé, avant de gémir de plus en plus fort, puis finalement il a murmuré :

« Alice…Aliiiice…Oh…Mon amour…Alice… »

Je me suis félicitée d'être restée MOI à la place de Carlisle…

Si j'avais encore eu besoin de preuves, elles venaient de m'être servies sur un plateau…

Mon cœur a fondu encore plus devant Jasper, répétant encore et encore le prénom de ma fille.

Mais j'ai moins aimé la suite…

« Non ! Non Alice ! Ne viens pas dans mon lit je vais pas pouvoir me retenir ! Noooon ! »

HEIN ?

J'ai faillit secouer Jasper pour qu'il m'en dise plus mais il a alors grogné un coup, s'est calé dans une autre position et s'est rendormit pour de bon.

Furieuse, je me suis fait violence pour ne pas rentrer chez moi et aller balancer deux gifles bien senties à ma fille.

J'ai observé Jasper qui avait à nouveau sa gueule d'ange.

Boucles blondes en sueur, moue boudeuse, air innocent, j'étais obligée de reconnaître qu'il était vraiment très beau et sexy.

Bon.

D'accord.

Je pouvais comprendre Alice.

Mais…Non non non ! Hors de question que ça aille trop loin !

Je me suis un peu rendormie et j'ai été réveillée à 8h00 par l'arrivée de Carlisle et Alice.

Jasper ronflait, à présent et Alice s'est penchée pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Je l'ai alors empoignée par le bras et je l'ai vivement entraînée dehors.

Carlisle, un peu surpris, est resté dans la chambre.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'ai prit ma fille par les épaules et je l'ai secouée comme un prunier :

« ALICE ! Tu es allée dans le lit de Jasper ! Tu es folle ou quoi ? »

Elle a été tellement surprise qu'elle n'a même pas cherché à nier :

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Jasper ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Dans son sommeil, rassure toi, mais il l'a dit quand même ! Alors ? »

« Ben…Je voulais juste dormir avec lui, mais il est allé s'allonger par terre ! »

Ella avait l'air toute triste et j'en suis restée bête.

« Il est adorable ! Il aurait pu profiter de la situation ! »

Elle m'a lancé un regard en coin :

« Maman…J'ai bientôt 15 ans tu sais ! »

Je l'ai regardée.

Elle paraissait en avoir 12 ou 13.

Elle était petite, à peine 1m48, et son visage était encore enfantin.

Mais…Elle avait de la poitrine, des fesses rebondies, une taille fine et des hanches de plus en plus féminines. Elle était réglée depuis un an et des poussières.

Son visage ne pouvait plus être confondu avec celui d'un garçon comme cela avait été le cas au début de son adolescence, quand elle avait un look androgyne.

Alors, oui, en effet, elle avait bientôt 15 ans.

Et elle était belle…

Ma bouche s'est desséchée.

« Euh…Alice, je te trouve vraiment trop jeune pour faire autre chose que embrasser un garçon ! Tu n'as pas une énorme expérience et »

Je me suis tue. Elle souriait ironiquement. Une alarme rouge s'est allumée dans ma tête.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes, lui épargnant la baffe que je m'apprêtais à lui coller pour de bon, cette fois.

J'ai réussit à me traîner (plutôt lamentablement) jusqu'au banc le plus proche.

J'ai tiré Alice par le bras et elle s'est laissée tomber à coté de moi en soufflant.

« Alice…Tu es vierge ou pas ? »

« Mais oui, c'est bon ! T'as pas à tout savoir non plus ! Je t'en pose des questions moi ? »

« ALICE ! Tu me parles sur un autre ton, d'accord ? »

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel.

Je l'ai regardée d'un œil neuf.

Elle a craqué et s'est tournée vers moi, plutôt fière :

« Entre autre, je suis sortie avec Seth. Et on a un peu flirté, voilà tout ! »

« Seth ? Comme Seth-du-wolfpack-dont-la-mère-est-infirmière-ici ? »

« Lui-même ! »

Une seule idée m'a alors traversé l'esprit :

« Jasper est au courant ? »

« Oui ! »

Il n'avait pas encore tué Seth, ça n'arriverait donc probablement pas.

J'étais épuisée.

Une nuit blanche et des tonnes de sentiments et d'émotions fortes m'avaient mise à plat.

Je ne me sentais même pas capable de conduire et j'ai appelé Emmett pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

Alice est remontée.

Arrivée chez moi, ramenée par un Emmett à peine plus frais que moi et encore à moitié en pyjama, je suis allée frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

Il est venu m'ouvrir, tout juste vêtu d'un boxer et j'ai passé le nez dans la chambre.

Bella, sans aucun doute nue, tenait le drap pressé sous son menton.

« Bella, je vais me coucher. Je te confie la maison à toi, parce que tu es la plus raisonnable, OK ? En cas de soucis, viens me réveiller ! »

Elle a approuvé de la tête et a demandé :

« Comment va Jasper ? »

« Un peu en morceaux mais Carlisle a réussi à refaire le puzzle ! Il dort et le reste…On verra plus tard ! »

Je me suis allongée, me promettant de prendre une douche à mon réveil.

Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je m'endormais.

_**Alice PDV**_

Jasper dormait encore quand je suis remontée dans sa chambre.

Ma mère était au courant d'un certain nombre de choses, à présent, et curieusement, j'en étais soulagée.

Mon père m'a dévisagée quand je suis revenue mais n'a posé aucune question.

Je me suis assise à coté de Jazz, et j'ai attendu son réveil.

J'ai demandé à mon père s'il allait avoir mal.

« Oui, sans doute. Mais on lui donnera des calmants ! »

« Et euh…Vu qu'il ne supporte pas encore le manque de cannabis, comment on va faire ? Il va rester à l'hôpital longtemps ? »

Mon père a secoué la tête et a ri.

« On va demander à Jacob de lui rouler un joint et de le lui amener ici, qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

Je ne savais pas s'il plaisantais ou pas, et je suis restée surprise.

Il m'a caressé les cheveux :

« Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tant qu'il est sous calmants il ne ressentira pas le manque. Et pour répondre à ta dernière question, il va rester hospitalisé 2 ou 3 jours, je pense. »

Jasper a mit un peu de temps à émerger complètement.

Il a sourit en me voyant.

Et a illico recommencé à se lamenter :

« Je suis désolé…Je fais n'importe quoi…Je rends tout le monde malheureux et »

J'ai trépigné :

« Mais arrêteuh ! Tu n'es coupable de rien, OK ? »

Il m'a regardé avec son intensité habituelle et je lui ai déposé un baiser sur la joue.

Les infirmières sont arrivées pour la toilette et Jasper a paniqué dans les grandes largeurs.

Accroché à son drap, quasiment prêt à sauter par la fenêtre, il a refusé tout net d'être lavé par les deux jeunes femmes

Mon père a beaucoup ri, et il s'est chargé lui-même de la toilette de Jasper.

Je l'ai aidée à lui frotter le dos et le torse, ne quittant la chambre que quand le moment de le déshabiller entièrement est arrivé.

Puis, quand mon père m'a fait rentrer à nouveau j'ai moi-même brossé les boucles de mon Jasper.

Il sentait bon.

Mon père avait amené des vêtements pour lui, dont un des tee shirts que je lui avais acheté, le bleu marine avec un tit Winnie l'ourson.

Il n'était pas rasé et j'ai littéralement fondu devant sa barbe naissante, sa main plâtrée et son air de moineau anxieux.

Il était toujours perfusé, du côté droit, et il était bien ennuyé pour manger.

Quand on lui a amené son plateau repas je l'ai aidé.

Il n'a pas bronché quand je lui ai donné la becquée, on a même ri ensemble.

Mon père lisait le journal et on a échangé des coups d'œil un peu langoureux, sans oser aller plus loin.

L'après-midi, toute la famille est venue nous voir.

Même Erika, qui n'avait théoriquement pas le droit d'être là, mais être la petite fille du Dr Carlisle Cullen vous ouvrait visiblement bien des portes.

Jasper était terriblement heureux de la voir et a demandé à Rose de la mettre dans le lit à coté de lui.

Edward et Emmett on essayé de faire rire Jasper, qui s'est finalement déridé.

La nouvelle que la petite fille du Dr Cullen était là s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre et tout le personnel présent ce jour là a défilé dans la chambre pour admirer Erika et féliciter Emmett et Rosalie.

Vers 17h00, on a vu Sam, Paul, Jacob et Seth arriver.

Ils avaient été prévenus de l'hospitalisation de Jazz par Bella.

Je me suis jetée au cou de Seth, comme chaque fois que je le voyais. Seth et moi étions très copains, surtout à présent que nous avions comprit qu'être amoureux n'était pas une bonne idée.

Jasper s'est mit à faire la tronche, et Seth m'a regardée en coin :

« Il sait tout ! »

J'ai murmuré et Seth a eu l'air ennuyé, mais moins que Jasper.

Emmett rigolait et m'a ébouriffé les cheveux.

Seth s'est contenté de saluer Jasper de loin, contrairement à Sam et Jacob qui lui ont serré la main.

La chambre était bruyante et animée.

J'étais plutôt contente, mais Jasper avait l'air malheureux et jaloux.

Heureusement, Bella s'est adressée à Seth :

« Comment va Jane ? »

Seth lui a sourit :

« Bien ! Je la vois demain ! »

« Qui est Jane ? »

A demandé Emmett. Je l'ai silencieusement remercié de sa question, n'osant pas la poser moi-même.

« C'est une estivante, elle est en vacances avec ses parents et…Bah je pense qu'on peut commencer à dire que c'est ma copine ! »

Jasper a sourit ouvertement et j'ai adressé un clin d'oeil à Seth.

Jacob lui a donné une bourrade dans l'épaule :

« Je savais pas que ça en était là ! Cachottier ! »

Seth a rit, les mains dans les poches.

Bella s'est approché de lui :

« Tu as bien une photo à nous montrer ? »

Seth a aussitôt sorti son portable et lui a montré une photo.

Emmett a arraché le portable des mains de Bella et l'a fait circuler.

J'ai vu la photo d'une petite blondinette qui avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. Ca se voyait même en photo !

Jasper quand ça a été son tour de regarder la photo, a eu l'air radieux et a dit à Seth :

« Je te souhaite d'être très heureux avec elle ! »

Seth s'est détendu :

« Ouais merci ! Et toi aussi sois heureux avec euh, enfin, sois heureux quoi ! »

Mes parents ont ri, surtout ma mère.

Je me suis emparée de la main valide de Jasper et il m'a ENFIN offert un sourire vraiment heureux.

La chambre s'est peu à peu vidée, à partir de 18h30, sous l'impulsion de mon père.

A la fin, il ne restait plus que mes parents, Emmett, Rosalie et moi.

Bella et Edward avaient amené Erika.

Jasper était fatigué, à présent, et je le sentais nerveux.

Mon père a été ferme, et je savais que j'allais devoir repartir avec mon frère et Rose.

On est tous sortis un moment, laissant Jazz et Rose discuter un peu.

Puis, je suis allée dire au revoir, seule moi aussi, à mon Jasper.

On s'est embrassés.

Il ne m'a dit que quelques mots.

« Dors bien ma puce ! Tu…Tu vas tellement me manquer ! »

J'ai alors décroché mon collier fait d'une lanière de cuir et de perles de bois que je portais autour du cou et je le lui ai donné.

Il l'a serré entre ses doigts et je l'ai aidé à la mettre autour de son cou.

« J'ai rien à te donner moi »

A-t-il soufflé.

J'ai alors prit un mouchoir de papier sur la table de nuit, et je l'ai tenu sur l'adaptable, lui tendant un stylo.

Il a ri, et, concentré, la langue entre les dents, il a dessiné un cœur de sa main droite, difficilement, (_**ndla : je rappelle que Jasper est gaucher)**_ et a écrit « pour ma Lili, Jazz »

Je l'ai replié en 8 et j'ai mit le mouchoir dans mon soutien gorge.

On s'est embrassés encore un peu et puis, j'ai du y aller.

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Je savais que la fin de la journée allait être difficile.

Esmée aussi en avait conscience.

« Je pense qu'il ne faut pas le laisser cette nuit encore. C'est moi qui reste cette fois ! »

« D'accord. Je viendrai demain matin prendre le relais. »

« Je t'aime Esmée, sans toi ce serait ingérable tout ça ! »

« Sans toi aussi ! Et je t'aime également ! »

Nous nous sommes embrassés avec fougue dans le couloir de l'hôpital, devant la porte de la chambre de Jasper, nous attirant les moqueries d'Emmett et Alice.

Quand ma femme est repartie avec les 3 gamins, j'ai vu que Rosalie nous regardait avec respect.

Je suis allé retrouver Jasper.

J'ai soupiré en voyant le collier d'Alice autour de son cou.

Je commençais à penser que ces deux-là étaient plus profondément amoureux que je ne l'avais soupçonné jusqu'à présent.

Jasper ne m'a pas regardé, il me semblait épuisé mais également honteux.

J'ai prit une chaise et je l'ai regardé. Lui parler de sujets graves ne m'a pas paru une bonne idée.

« Tu sais jouer aux échecs ? »

Il a relevé le nez, surpris :

« Oui, j'ai les bases ! »

« Bien, ne bouge pas, je reviens ! »

Je suis allé dans la salle de repos du service de pédiatrie, à l'étage en dessous et je suis revenue avec un jeu d'échec.

Je l'a placé entre nous deux sur l'adaptable.

Jasper a souri et j'ai su que j'avais eu une bonne idée.

Au bout d'une heure et demi nous avons arrêté, satisfaits.

J'ai changé sa perfusion en lui disant :

« Pour un presque débutant tu joues vraiment bien ! A mon avis tu battras Emmett bientôt ! Par contre pour me battre moi il te faudra un peu plus d'entraînement, et encore plus pour battre Esmée et Alice. Quand à envisager de battre Edward…On devrait s'y mettre à deux pour tenter le coup ! »

Il a ri.

« Alice est douée aux échecs alors ? »

« Oh oui ! Meilleure que moi ! Elle ne joue pas de manière logique comme toi et moi mais de manière intuitive, ce qui est très déstabilisant ! »

Il était vraiment fatigué à présent, ce qui était normal un lendemain d'intervention chirurgicale.

Il a cherché une position confortable et je me suis arrangé de mon mieux sur le fauteuil que j'ai allongé au maximum.

Après avoir éteint je lui ai dit :

« J'espère jouer encore avec toi très souvent Jazz… »

Il n'a pas répondu de suite mais quand il l'a finalement fait sa voix était enrouée :

« Moi aussi »

_**Ndla : Comme je suis à peu près sure qu'on va me demander ce qu'est un adaptable je donne la réponse d'avance ! C'est la table sur roulette qu'on peut régler en hauteur et qu'on met à coté du lit pour servir de table !**_

_**Ma grand-mère va mieux, je vous remercie pour vos vœux de rétablissement à son égard d'ailleurs !**_


	16. aller mieux

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre!**_

_**Je suis toujours en train de travailler sur ma prochaine fic, qui a déjà 8 chapitres écrits. Il en manque encore 2 ou 3 pour qu'elle soit complète et je la publierai!**_

_**La fic "save the frog" (une grenouille à sauver) traduite par Milk40 est en finale des avantgarde awards (lien dans mon profil) et je vous remercie de vos votes! La finale se déroule jusqu'au 26 juin, vous pouvez donc continuer à voter^^**_

_**R**__**osalie PDV**_

A partir du moment ou il a été hospitalisé, Jasper a changé.

Vraiment.

On est allé le voir tous les jours, tant qu'il a été hospitalisé.

Il était plus souriant, plus détendu aussi.

Le médecin qui le suivait pour l'aider à arrêter le hasch était venu le voir.

Je sais qu'il l'avait rassuré.

Je crois qu'il se sentait mieux, parce qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient en partie au courant, pour leur histoire d'amour, à Alice et à lui, et ils n'avaient pas mal réagi.

Ca soulageait Jasper.

Alice y passait la plus grande partie de ses journées et ils se tenaient par la main et s'embrassaient. Jasper la regardait en souriant, avec une tendresse amusée. Ca faisait rire tout le monde.

Il est sorti au bout de 3 jours.

Emmett est allé le chercher et quand il a refusé de prendre Alice, elle et moi on a comprit que Jazz allait fumer avant de rentrer.

Alice trépignait devant la porte d'entrée et pour l'occuper je lui ai confié Erika.

Mme Shoval savait, pour l'hospitalisation de Jasper.

Elle avait été inquiète, mais, comme moi, elle était rassurée à présent.

Je me suis dirigée vers les escaliers dans l'idée d'aller travailler un peu, parce que les cours de soutien avaient été suspendus durant l'hospitalisation de Jazz, mais ils allaient recommencer dès le lendemain.

Esmée était à Port Angeles pour un RDV professionnel, elle était embêtée de rater la sortie de l'hôpital de Jasper, mais n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Carlisle passait la matinée à l'hôpital.

Bella et Edward étaient dans le salon, et Edward jouait du piano pour sa chérie, comme c'était souvent le cas.

J'adorais l'entendre en jouer.

J'aurais voulu pour voir en jouer moi-même.

Je me suis assise sur la première marche de l'escalier, au lieu de monter travailler dans ma chambre et j'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter de la musique. A présent, je savais que le morceau qu'il jouait était du Chopin. Je commençais à savoir un peu reconnaître ce qu'Edward jouait, et j'en étais très fière !

Edward jouait pour Bella, mais je ne me cachais pas, là ou j'étais ils pouvaient me voir.

Je me suis laissée emporter par la musique.

Le morceau était fort, puissant.

Dans ma tête, les notes se mélangeaient aux couleurs.

Je voyais à quoi j'associais cette musique.

Je voyais une foret, une fillette et un loup.

Mais rien à voir avec le petit chaperon rouge. Là, dans ma tête, l'enfant et l'animal s'aimaient, ils étaient amis.

Quand le morceau a prit fin j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Edward se tenait en face de moi.

Je ne m'y attendais pas et j'ai cligné des yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité.

Il m'a souri :

« Tu as envie d'apprendre à jouer ? »

Sans réfléchir, j'ai répondu oui.

J'entendais Alice et Bella rire et gazouiller avec Erika dans la cuisine.

Je me suis assise face au piano et Edward m'a expliqué comment positionner mes mains.

Il m'a montré les accords les plus simples et je me suis appliquée, concentrée et heureuse.

J'ai râlé quand on a sonné à la porte.

Edward en a sourit.

Alice est allé ouvrir et elle est revenue presque immédiatement, traînant difficilement un énorme colis.

Elle avait l'air perplexe :

« C'est un colis pour Jazz ! »

Je me suis levée et j'ai examiné le carton.

Il provenait d'Israël et j'ai vu le nom de l'expéditeur : ça venait de Mme Shoval !

Nous avons laissé le carton sur le tapis en attendant l'arrivée de Jasper.

J'ai reprit mes gammes mais Edward et moi nous retournions sans cesse pour regarder le carton, curieux.

Alice et Bella étaient restées dans le salon et elles aussi se posaient des questions.

J'ai cessé de jouer, et Alice a suggéré :

« On pourrait l'ouvrir et dire que c'est la petite qui l'a fait accidentellement ? »

Nous avons rit mais j'ai fini par appeler Emmett :

« Vous êtes ou ? Un colis est arrivé d'Israël pour Jazz de la part de la grande Erika ! On vous laisse 10 mns pour arriver, et après on l'ouvre ! »

« C'est de la bouffe ? »

Je n'en savais rien mais je commençais à connaître Emmett, alors j'ai bluffé :

« Je sais que Mme Shoval est très gourmande alors oui, certainement ! »

« Putain on arrive ! Touchez pas à ce colis en attendant ! »

Seule ma fille se moquait du carton mais elle n'était pas la fille d'Emmett pour rien et elle a réclamé à téter : je l'ai mise au sein en fixant le colis, bouillant d'impatience !

_**Emmett PDV**_

Jasper, évidemment avait voulu passer par La Push. Pourtant, je savais bien qu'il crevait d'envie de voir Alice mais là, la fumette lui manquait de trop.

Jacob avait prévu le coup et Jazz n'a eu qu'à allumer son pétard. (_**ndla : l'auteure condamne totalement toute consommation de drogue)**_

Quand ma Rosie m'a appelé, j'ai attrapé Jasper par le bras (enfin, celui qui lui restait) et je l'ai entraîné vers la voiture :

« Hé ! On y va ! T'as reçu un colis de bouffe ! »

Jasper m'a regardé comme si j'étais devenu fou :

« Pardon ? »

Jacob lui, s'est approché, l'air interessé :

« De la bouffe ? »

« T'as qu'à venir ! »

Il a sauté en voiture avec nous. Seth était apparemment allé rejoindre sa chérie, et j'en étais ravi : moins on serait, plus il y aurait à manger pour chacun !

Jasper n'y comprenait rien.

« Rose m'a dit que t'as reçu un carton de bouffe de ta prof de dessin, là, ça vient d'Israël ! »

« Elle l'a ouvert ? »

Il paraissait très surpris.

« Euh non, elle a dit qu'on a 10 mns pour ramener nos fesses avant qu'elle l'ouvre ! »

« Ben alors comment elle sait que c'est de la bouffe ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Mais autant mettre toutes les chances de notre coté quand même ! »

J'ai accéléré.

Je me suis garé devant la maison dans un grand crissement de pneus et on a cavalé tous les trois vers le salon.

Edward, Bella, Alice et Rose étaient assis par terre autour du carton, sur lequel un cutter était déjà posé.

Jasper s'est précipité sur Alice, qui lui a déposé un rapide bisou sur la bouche et lui a fourré le cutter dans la main :

« Allez ouvre! »

« J'y arriverai pas de la main droite ! »

J'ai arraché le cutter de sa main et j'ai ouvert le carton.

Tout le monde s'est penché pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

On a commencé par en sortir…Une petite robe blanche pour bébé Erika.

Tout le monde a dit :

« Aaaaaah ! »

J'ai balancé la robe sur le canapé et j'ai sorti…Un tableau.

Très beau, mais non comestible.

Alice a lâchement profité que je pose le tableau sur le canapé pour plonger la main dans le colis.

Elle en a ressorti plein de petits sachets.

On a regardé de plus près mais c'était écrit en hébreu, littéralement.

On a laissé tomber : c'était trop petit pour contenir de la nourriture.

Il y avait aussi plein de tee shirts.

Les filles se sont extasiées en les regardant.

Et là, le miracle c'est produit !

Jasper a ressorti plusieurs grosses boites plastiques que je l'ai aidé à ouvrir et qui contenait des biscuits fait maison ! Des cookies surmontés de meringue au citron !

On a poussé un cri de joie, Edward, Jake, Jazz et moi et on s'est jeté dessus.

C'était excellent ! On aurait sans doute tout mangé si les filles ne nous en avaient pas empêché…

Rosalie m'a montré le petit tee shirt pour notre fille.

Visiblement, Mme Shoval avait fait chaque tee shirt elle-même

Celui de la petite était blanc, comme les autres, et il y avait écrit dessus, en rose : « little princess ».

On a cherché chacun le notre.

Sur le mien dont j'étais très fier, il y avait écrit, en jaune : « biggest bro »

Celui d'Edward portait l'inscription « Big bro » en bleu, celui de Bella « lovely girlfriend » en violet, celui d'Alice « little sis » en rouge, Jasper en avait un avec « twinbro » en vert, Rosalie « twinsis » en turquoise, et il y en avait aussi un pour nos parents : celui de notre mère affichait « super mom » en orange et celui de notre père « super dad » en gris !

Tous les gars ont ôté leur tee shirt pour mettre le neuf.

Jake n'en avait pas et a décrété que pour se consoler il avait droit à un biscuit de plus.

On était quand même vachement contents, sauf quand Bella a emballé les biscuits qui restaient et qu'elle les a caché on ne savait pas ou.

Il y avait également une lettre, ou Mme Shoval souhaitait un prompt rétablissement à Jasper et nous embrassait tous.

Jasper et Rosalie avaient un cadeau supplémentaire, les veinards.

Rosalie a poussé un grand cri de joie en déballant des pinceaux et des tubes de gouache. De ses explications légèrement hystériques, j'ai comprit que c'était là « le fin du fin » du matériel de peinture.

Jasper avait « tout simplement » reçu la dernière Sonny Playstation, avec plusieurs jeux.

Il avait les yeux brillants.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux.

Il y avait également tout un lot de produits cosmétiques de la Mer Morte, et nous avons comprit en les ouvrant que les petits sachets contenaient des graines à planter. Ma mère allait être ravie.

Alice et Jasper se sont volatilisés, une fois l'effervescence du déballage terminé.

On savait bien qu'ils étaient allés se peloter dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, et bizarrement, je m'étais habitué à l'idée.

Les parents sont arrivés à midi, et Bella et Rose avaient préparé un repas.

Ma mère a insisté auprès de Jake pour qu'il reste manger et ce dernier a eu l'air particulièrement ravi à cette perspective.

Nos parents étaient heureux et émus des cadeaux reçus. On a commencé à parler de ce qu'on allait nous lui envoyer en retour et quand j'ai suggéré de congeler une pizza et de la faire livrer dans un colis réfrigéré, Rosalie a regardé avec stupéfaction ma mère qui lui a dit :

« Hé oui, je suis désolée Rose.. »

J'étais un peu vexé et je me suis concentré sur mon assiette.

Les filles avaient fait du flan de courgettes et heureusement aussi des pâtes et du poulet.

J'avais prit l'habitude de manger tout en tenant ma fille dans un bras, et elle adorait me regarder manger. Et puis elle au moins ne me faisait jamais de réflexions parce que je prenais trop de ketchup.

Jasper souriait.

A la fin du repas, il a regardé mon père :

« On fait une partie d'échecs ? »

« Volontiers ! »

A-t-il répondu.

Jasper a sourit plus franchement encore, détendu, et Alice est venu tout gâcher.

Elle a bombé la poitrine, a prit un air très sérieux et s'est adressé à maman :

« Je veux prendre la pilule ! »

_**Alice PDV**_

Et bien oui, j'étais une grande fille, et je voulais être traitée comme telle.

La pilule en faisait partie !

Edward et Emmett m'ont regardée comme si je débarquais de mars. Bella et Rosalie ont eu l'air inquiètes et mon père est devenu très rouge.

Jacob a éclaté de rire et Jasper a paniqué :

« C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi ! Je veux dire… J'ai rien demandé ! »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et ma mère m'a alors empoignée par le bras et m'a entraînée dans son bureau.

« ALICE ! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de demander ça au milieu du repas ? »

« C'était pas le milieu du repas, on en était au dessert et »

Je n'ai pas pu continué : j'ai reçu une gifle et j'ai fondu en larmes.

Ma mère fulminait.

« ALICE ! Tu mets tout le monde mal à l'aise là ! Surtout Jasper ! »

Je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Mais quand Em' fait des allusions sexuelles tu dis rien ! Rosalie prend la pilule et Bella aussi et vous en parlez naturellement ! Pourquoi pas moi ? »

« PARCE QUE TU AS 14 ANS ALICE ! »

Mon père nous a rejoint et j'ai été frappée par son air sévère.

« Alice, tu t'es très mal conduite envers Jasper ! Il se sentait visiblement mieux dans la famille et tu as anéanti ses efforts et les nôtres ! Alors tu vas t'excuser auprès de lui et puis tu montes dans ta chambre, je viendrai te chercher, c'est comprit ? »

J'ai hoché la tête et je suis allée voir Jazz.

Il était assis à table, très près de Rosalie.

Les autres n'étaient plus sur la terrasse.

En me voyant, Rose s'est levé et est rentré dans le salon.

J'ai regardé Jasper :

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal ! Je…J'aurais du demander ça à ma mère en privé ! Mais j'en ai marre qu'on me traite comme une gamine ! Je veux que ça cesse et »

Il m'a interrompue :

« Mais tu ES une gamine, non ? Et un bon conseil Alice : garde tes forces pour les vrais combats que tu auras à mener dans ta vie ma puce ! »

« Tu es fâché contre moi ? »

« Non, je suis juste mal à l'aise »

Je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser et il m'a serrée contre lui très fort.

« Je dois aller dans ma chambre… »

« Punie ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Ca aurait pu être pire ! »

Il souriait et mon cœur s'est allégé.

« En effet ! »

Je suis monté et je me suis installée sur mon lit.

Je n'aimais pas la solitude et j'ai commencé à tourner en rond.

J'ai lu un moment puis j'ai envoyé un texto à Jasper :

« Tu me manques »

Aucune réponse.

Les larmes aux yeux, je l'ai appelé.

Nada. J'ai alors téléphoné à Bella ,qui m'a éclairée:

« Jazz est au salon, avec Emmett et Edward. Ils inaugurent la Sonny ! Un truc de fou, Rose, la petite et moi on a du se réfugier au fond du jardin ! »

J'ai raccroché, toute triste.

J'ai tendu l'oreille et j'ai effectivement entendu des cris de sioux.

J'étais punie et Jazz s'amusait sans moi.

J'ai prit mon lapinou en peluche dans mes bras et j'ai pleurniché un moment.

On a frappé à ma porte.

Mes parents étaient là tous les deux et j'ai fait le dos rond.

Ils ont été très fermes et très secs : ils m'ont dit que je devais garder la tête froide et laisser évoluer notre relation, à Jasper et à moi, en douceur.

Pour eux, j'étais bien trop jeune pour envisager d'avoir des rapports sexuels, et mon attitude le prouvait.

Puis, mon père est parti et ma mère est restée.

Elle a été plus tendre :

« Alice…Je sais que tu as bientôt 15 ans. Tu n'es plus un bébé, mais tu n'es pas une femme non plus. Je ne suis pas bête et je sais bien que effectivement Jasper et toi risquez de passer à l'acte d'ici quelques temps. Mais justement : laisse toi du temps. Je ne veux pas, pour toi, que tu couches avec lui pour de mauvaises raisons. Faire l'amour doit avoir une signification : ça prouve qu'on aime l'autre et qu'on lui porte une grande confiance. Toi, je crois que tu veux surtout prouver à tout le monde et à toi en particulier que tu es une grande. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça tu sais… »

J'ai hoché la tête. Elle marquait un point.

Elle m'a autorisée à sortir de ma chambre et je suis passée dans le salon ou les garçons ne m'ont même pas vue, trop occupée à s'entretuer virtuellement.

Je suis allée rejoindre les filles et j'ai réfléchi à comment me comporter en presque adulte.

J'ai proposé aux filles d'aller se balader au centre commercial et elles ont accepté.

C'est Bella qui a conduit et j'ai presque pas eu peur.

On a commencé, bien entendu, par le magasin de vêtements pour bébé.

J'avais prit mon argent de poche et j'ai acheté une adorable petite capeline pour Erika, qui allait très bien avec la petite robe envoyée par Mme Shoval.

Rosalie, à qui mes parents donnaient aussi de l'argent de poche, à présent, et qui en était gênée mais tout de même heureuse, lui a acheté une petite salopette en jean pour l'hiver prochain (elle était très prévoyante) et Bella a offert une peluche à Erika.

Bref, comme d'habitude, tout était pour le bébé.

Mais celle-ci roupillait dans le maxi cosy.

On a croisé Angela Weber et sa mère, et elles se sont extasiées sur la petite.

J'ai vu à quel point Rose était fière.

J'ai souri. Au début, Rosalie était tout le temps gênée, elle baissait la tête, comme si elle avait honte d'avoir ainsi débarqué dans nos vies, son bébé dans les bras.

Mais maintenant elle semblait bien plus à l'aise, et heureuse, tout simplement.

On est rentré et les gars étaient toujours occupés à jouer, sauf que Jacob était revenu avec Paul et Seth.

J'ai vu une très jeune fille blonde, assise sur le canapé, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Je me suis approchée d'elle, nos parents n'étaient pas là, donc la maîtresse de maison, c'était moi.

« Je suis Alice, bienvenue chez nous ! »

« Oh salut ! Je suis Jane ! »


	17. Erika Cullen

_**Bella PDV**_

J'étais contente de rencontrer la fameuse Jane.

J'aimais beaucoup Seth, que je considérais comme mon frère, et j'espérais bien que Jane allait être sympa avec lui.

Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su que cette fille avait un caractère bien trempé.

Elle a eu l'air très heureuse de nous voir, les filles et moi, ce qui était compréhensible, vu que les garçons faisaient un chahut monstre en jouant à Mario kart, et on s'est réfugiées dans la chambre d'Alice.

Jane regardait autour d'elle, mais sans être impressionnée, comme Jazz, Rose et moi on avait pu l'être en entrant dans cette maison pour la première fois.

On s'est installées toutes les 5 (en comptant Erika) sur le tapis et on a bavardé. Rosalie était à nouveau assez repliée sur elle-même et j'ai comprit qu'en fait, elle était tout simplement timide, comme moi !

Alice, fidèle à elle-même, n'y est pas allée par 4 chemins :

« Alors c'est toi la copine de Seth ! Tu sais que je suis sortie avec lui avant ? »

Jane a regardé Alice, ne sachant visiblement pas sur quel pied danser :

« Oui, il me l'a dit… »

Alice lui a décroché un immense sourire :

« Je suis contente qu'il soit avec toi ! J'adore Seth mais on est faits pour être copains, pas pour sortir ensemble ! Et maintenant je suis avec Jasper ! »

Jane a paru soulagée et elle s'est adressée à Rose :

« Ah oui, le blond qui te ressemble vachement ! »

« C'est mon jumeau… »

Jane a hoché la tête et elle a reporté son attention sur Erika.

« Elle est trop mignonne ! Quel âge elle a ? »

Rose a retrouvé le sourire et a redressé les épaules :

« Elle a 2 mois et elle s'appelle Erika ! »

« Elle te ressemble je trouve, et aussi à toi, Alice ! »

Alice et Rosalie se sont rengorgées.

« C'est normal, je suis sa tante ! C'est la fille de mon frère Emmett ! »

Jane a regardé Rosalie :

« Le grand brun qui hurle comme un fou devant la wii ? »

« Lui-même ! »

A répondu Rosalie, plus souriante.

Alice a plissé le nez :

« Les mecs et les jeux vidéos…C'est quand même pas croyable… »

Nous avons toute ri et Alice a interrogé Jane :

« Tu es en vacances ici ? Tu habites ou ? »

« On arrive d'Italie. Mon père est officier et on bouge tout le temps. Là il est muté à Seattle pour 2 ans. Mais ma mère ne veut pas vivre dans une grande ville après les années qu'on a passé à vivre dans un petit village en Toscane, alors on va peut-être louer une maison dans le coin ! »

On a parlé de l'Italie un moment.

Jane ne semblait pas regretter d'en être partie. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une jeune fille intelligente et assez dure, bien que sympa, mais on comprenait vite qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Au bout d'environ une heure, Edward est venu toquer à la porte.

Je me suis jetée à son coup.

Jasper est arrivé juste derrière lui, avec Seth.

On entendait Jacob et Emmett dans la chambre de Rose et Em'.

Rosalie est allée rejoindre son chéri tandis que je regardais Alice sauter au cou de Jasper, qui l'a réceptionnée avec un air extatique.

Et Jane s'est approchée de Seth, un air content sur son petit minois.

Seth lui a souri et elle a passé ses bras autour de son cou quand il l'a embrassée.

Jane était peut-être moins insensible qu'elle ne voulait le montrer…

**_Emmett PDV_**

Ca m'a fait quelque chose, quand même.

Le 2 août, j'ai signé la reconnaissance en paternité de Erika.

Erika Cullen.

A présent, c'était son nom.

Et c'était quand même vachement plus qu'un bout de papier à signer.

Quoi qu'il arrive, ce petit bébé était ma fille.

Et elle était à la fois aussi fragile qu'un string en dentelle, costaud comme un avant centre de football, belle comme un beignet au nutella, petite comme une manette de wii (qu'on perd toujours sous un coussin) et surtout précieuse comme euh…Comme le premier jeu de Nintendo que j'avais eu à 5 ans et dont je prenais soin comme d'un...Ben comme d'un bébé !

J'aimais Erika.

Plus que tout.

Je savais bien que j'étais encore un gamin immature, malgré mes 19 ans et demi, mais ma fille me faisait évoluer.

Pour elle, pour Rose, j'étais près à changer.

J'étais de plus en plus amoureux de Rosalie.

Et quand je regardais ma fille, désormais, outre de l'affection et de l'éblouissement, je ressentais aussi de la responsabilité.

Je voulais le meilleur pour elle.

Je voulais un bel avenir, tout ce qu'elle méritait.

Et je voulais être un vrai couple avec Rose. Pas que pour le bébé. On l'était déjà, évidement.

Mais je savais que Rose avait un problème à ce sujet.

J'ai réussit à la faire parler.

Ca n'a pas été simple. Moi je suis un gars tranquille, et j'ai tendance à croire ce qu'on me dit.

Donc, je demandais à Rose :

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas à l'aise quand on rencontre des gens ? Il y a un problème ? »

Et elle me répondait :

« Non, non. Tout va bien. »

Mais ça recommençait, je la voyais baisser la tête et se refermer sur elle-même dès qu'un étranger au cercle familial s'approchait de nous.

Alors, un après-midi, je suis allé voir ma mère dans son bureau.

Alice était là, juchée sur un tabouret, en train de feuilleter un catalogue de vêtements pour enfants.

J'y suis allé franco:

« J'ai un problème… »

Ma mère a levé le nez de son plan, surprise :

« La wii est cassée ? »

Elle ne se moquait même pas de moi, en plus…

Alice a enchaîné :

« Il n'y a plus de glace au chocolat ? »

« Arrêtez ! Un vrai problème. Avec Rose… »

Ma mère s'est redressée, inquiète :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ben…Chaque fois qu'on rencontre quelqu'un, je vois bien qu'elle est super mal à l'aise. Mais je lui ai demandé et elle dit que non, il n'y a pas de problèmes. .»

Ma mère m'a demandé :

« Elle dit « non, non, tout va bien ? », c'est ça ? »

J'étais soufflé :

« Oui, comment tu le sais ? »

Ma mère a levé les yeux au ciel et Alice a soupiré.

« Mais enfin Emmett…Ca veut dire que ça va très mal au contraire ! C'est le B.A BA de la psychologie féminine voyons ! »

J'ai réfléchi un moment :

« Tu veux dire, comme quand Bella ou Alice disent qu'il faut tourner à droite alors ça veut dire qu'il faut aller à gauche ? »

Alice a sifflé de mécontentement mais ma mère m'a dit, tout en me lançant un regard noir :

« Si tu veux… Mais dans le cas présent, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui perturbe Rose et dont elle n'ose pas parler. »

« Et comment je fais, puisque justement elle refuse d'en parler ?

Alice m'a alors regardé comme si j'étais d'une débilité surdimensionnée, alors que justement, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, j'avais pulvérisé mon record à Play tentacules 8 !

« Elle attend que tu devines ! »

J'en suis restée baba.

« Que…Que je devine ? »

Alice a approuvé de la tête.

J'ai lancé à ma mère un regard de détresse et elle a approuvé aussi.

« Mais…Je ne sais pas deviner moi… »

Ma mère a rit, et elle s'est levé pour venir me tapoter l'épaule.

« Bon. Dans ce cas, tu vas la mettre dans de bonnes conditions. Tu peux l'inviter au resto, lui faire un petit cadeau, et lui prêter une oreille attentive. Il faut qu'elle sache que tu ne la jugeras pas, que tu seras toujours là pour elle, tu comprends ? »

« Euh…Ouais…Mais vous êtes quand même vachement compliquées, vous les nanas… »

Ma mère m'a donné une tape à l'arrière du crâne :

« EMMETT ! Bon, si tu veux, je peux garder Erika deux heures, ce soir, les filles m'aideront. Tu comptes emmener Rose ou ? »

« Bah…Burger King ? »

Alice a poussé un mugissement qui m'a fait sursauter.

« EMMETT ! Un petit resto sympa ! Pourquoi pas le clair de lune ? »

« Mais y'a pas assez à bouffer là-bas ! »

« Tu te feras un sandwich en rentrant ! »

« Ah euh…Ouais… »

Je suis sorti, assommé.

Comme j'y croyais quand même qu'à moitié, je suis allé voir mon père.

Il était dans sa chambre, en train de lire. Mon père lisait autant qu'Edward.

« Papa…Si jamais t'as l'impression que maman a un souci, que tu lui demandes et qu'elle te répond que non, non, tout va bien, tu fais quoi ? »

Il m'a jeté un regard par-dessus ses lunettes :

« Evidemment, ça veut dire que ça ne va pas du tout et je fais en sorte de découvrir ce qui ne va pas ! »

« En devinant ? »

Il a soupiré :

« C'est ce qu'elles voudraient qu'on soit capable de faire, mais c'est dur. Alors je l'invite à manger, ou à sortir et je mets le sujet sur le tapis. »

J'ai du avoir l'air dubitatif parce qu'il m'a dit :

« Tu ne savais pas ça ? »

« Bah…Non ! »

« Aie.C'est un principe de base dans un couple. Désolé, j'aurais du t'en parler avant ! »

« Ouais.Y'en a d'autres des trucs de base ? »

« Oui, pas mal. Ne critique JAMAIS sa cuisine. Et quand un femme a ses règles surtout ne la contrarie pas, tu n'en sortiras jamais vainqueur et pas forcément vivant ! »

Ah.

Bon.

Je suis allé voir Rose et elle a paru surprise mais contente que je l'invite au restaurant le soir même. Elle m'a donné le bébé, parce que Alice, Bella et elle se faisaient une séance d'épilation dans la salle de bains. Alors je suis allé voir Edward et Jasper.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de mon frère et on entendait très nettement les hurlements des filles dans la salle de bain d'Alice…

C'était quand même particulier: elles hurlaient de douleur et après on les entendait rire comme des malades…

Edward a regardé Erika:

« Ma pauvre puce, tu entends ce qui t'attend dans quelques années? Et en plus tu diras à ton copain que c'est pour lui plaire que tu fais ça! »

J'ai fusillé mon frère du regard:

« Arrête de dire que ma fille aura un copain, ça me perturbe! »

Jasper a éclaté de rire.

Un autre cri nous a fait sursauter.

On a reconnu la voix de Bella et Edward est devenu tout blanc:

« C'est affreux, je supporte pas de l'entendre souffrir comme ça! »

Jasper a ricané:

« Qu'est-ce que tu diras quand elle accouchera… »

Je l'ai regardé:

« A ce point? »

Il a haussé les sourcils:

« Rose, en tous cas, me suppliait de la tuer… »

On avait jamais vraiment parlé de son accouchement, avec Rosalie. Je savais que ça ne s'était pas super bien passé, et qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert, mais je voyais que Jasper en était traumatisé, et donc sans doute que elle aussi.

J'étais soulagé d'avoir évité ça, mais en même temps j'étais embêté pour Rose de ne pas y avoir été. Je commençais à ressentir des trucs de nanas, là…Pfff…

On est parti à 18h30 et Rosalie a ouvert la bouche de surprise en découvrant le resto.

J'étais fier.

On s'est installé à une table un peu isolée et dès que la serveuse s'est éloignée, j'ai prit ses deux mains dans les miennes et je lui ai souri, tachant de me rappeler des conseils reçus plus tôt dans la journée.

« Rose, ma chérie…J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander…Je te demande d'être honnête, d'accord ? Moi, je le serai ! »

Elle a ouvert de grands yeux, visiblement très surprise.

« Euh…Ben, d'accord ! »

Une phrase de mon père m'est alors revenue, à propos des femmes qu'il ne faut pas contrarier quand elles ont leurs règles…

« Tu...Tu as pas tes règles ? »

Elle m'a fixé, visiblement sous le choc :

« Emmett…Tu me fais venir dans un super resto, tu me mets en condition pour une discussion importante et tu me demandes si j'ai mes règles ? Tu te fous de moi là ? »

J'avais merdé.

« Non ! Non non non ! Attends, je reprends…Bon, mais…T'as tes règles ou pas ? »

« EMMMETT ! Non ! Je les ai pas ! J'allaite mon bébé et du coup je n'ai pas mes règles ! »

Ah oui, je le savais en plus. Zut. Bon…

« Euh Rose…Je vois que quand on est à l'extérieur, quand on rencontre des gens, tu es super mal. Ne me dis pas que tout va bien parce que maintenant je sais que quand tu dis que tout va bien ça veut dire que ça ne va pas. On ne me la fait plus tu vois ! »

J'étais plutôt fier.

Elle a baissé le regard et elle a rougit.

J'ai pensé que ça voulait dire que je tenais le bon bout.

« Lâche mes mains s'il te plait.. »

« Non ! Répond moi Rose ! »

« J'ai envie de me gratter le nez ! »

Je me suis alors penché et j'ai frotté le bout de son nez avec le mien, lui arrachant un pauvre sourire.

« Rooose… »

Elle a soupiré et a fixé son assiette vide.

Elle a murmuré quelque chose que je n'ai pas comprit.

« J'ai rien entendu… »

« J'ai dit…Je sais que les gens pensent que je t'ai piégé »

Je ne comprenais même pas de quoi elle parlait…

« Je comprends pas… »

« Em'…Imagine ce que les gens voient…Tu es jeune, plutôt riche et moi je suis une souillon du sud, et du jour au lendemain tu apprends que tu as une fille et alors vous nous prenez en charge…Tout le monde doit s'imaginer que je t'ai piégée, que je t'ai fait un bébé dans le dos pour le fric, ou un truc comme ça…J'ai l'impression de lire ça dans leurs yeux.. »

J'ai pouffé de rire tant ça me paraissait idiot.

Mais elle s'est mise à pleurer silencieusement, de grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

J'ai réalisé qu'elle était malheureuse à cause de ce qu'elle s'imaginait que les gens pouvaient penser et ça m'a scié.

J'ai serré plus fort ses mains dans les miennes et elle a gémit de douleur.

« Rosalie Hale…Si tu continue à te prendre la tête avec ça, je te JURE que je dis à TOUT LE MONDE, que tu étais vierge et que je n'ai prit aucune précaution et que donc tout est de ma faute ! »

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais parlé fort et le couple à la table d'à côté nous dévisageait.

Rosalie m'a supplié :

« Chuuuut ! T'es dingue ! »

« Moins que toi ! Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans la vie, et Erika est ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur ! »

Elle a rosit de plaisir et m'a sourit à travers ses larmes.

J'ai lâché ses mains, je me suis levé et je l'ai soulevée, la serrant dans mes bras.

J'ai cherché ses lèvres et je l'ai embrassée.

Elle m'a rendu mon baiser, il lui était d'ailleurs difficile de faire autrement, mais quand on a commencé à entendre des applaudissements elle a martelé mon torse des ses poings.

Je l'ai relâchée.

Elle s'est assise, rouge vif, mais souriante.

La serveuse s'est approchée de nous et j'ai commandé deux steaks.

Rosalie a balbutié qu'elle voulait un hamburger végétarien, qui était le choix le moins cher du menu mais je ne l'ai pas laissée terminer et je lui ai commandé des moules parce que je savais qu'elle adorait ça.

Je l'ai regardée quand la serveuse et repartie :

« Rose, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais été en colère après toi, mais là c'est le cas ! Parce que ta théorie implique que je suis un idiot qui se laisse berner…Et mes parents avec moi d'ailleurs ! »

Elle a pâlit et s'est agité :

« Mais non ! Je…C'est…Euh… »

« Alors la prochaine fois qu'on rencontre quelqu'un, si tu ne souris pas et que je te vois te replier sur toi même, je saurai à quoi tu penses et je mettrai les points sur les i à notre interlocuteur. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.. »

De la tête, elle a fait signe que oui.

« Bon, c'est réglé. Je suis fier de toi, et il est hors de question que tu le sois pas de nous, OK ? »

Elle m'a souri.

« Et au fait, j'en ai marre aussi que tu n'oses pas demander des trucs. Si tu as envie de quelque chose tu le dis, OK ? »

« Oui mais arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu me grondes ! »

« C'est le cas ! »

Elle a rit avec moi et quand la serveuse nous a amené nos assiettes, je l'ai vue prendre une grande inspiration et elle a demandé :

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir du sprite, s'il vous plait ? »

Elle m'a fixé et je lui ai fait un clin d'œil.

Elle a siroté son sprite avec un plaisir évident, se léchant les lèvres, et je me suis demandé comment j'allais tenir jusqu'à la maison pour lui sauter dessus…

_**Esmée PDV**_

On a eu de l'embellie.

Pour de bon, pendant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on y croit.

J'ai toujours pensé que dans la vie, il est important d'avoir un cadre de vie sérieux et stable.

J'étais sure que c'est ce qui avait manqué à Jasper et Rosalie.

Cette dernière était quasiment méconnaissable.

Début août, un mois après leur arrivée à Forks, elle était devenue une autre jeune fille.

Au début, il était évident qu'elle se contenait énormément, même si parfois ses pensées se lisaient sur son visage.

Les règles de vie dans notre famille l'avaient amusées ou choquées, au début.

Mais à présent elle s'y était habituée et reconnaissait implicitement en avoir besoin.

Elle était même la première à les rappeler aux autres, en particulier à Emmett.

Sa façon de procéder avec Erika était moins maladive, aussi.

La Rosalie des débuts était avant tout une mère désemparée, adorant sa fille mais cherchant à tout prix à prouver qu'elle était une bonne mère.

Mais quand elle s'est rendue compte que nous étions tous convaincus qu'elle était la meilleure mère dont sa fille pouvait rêver, elle a pu s'en persuader elle-même et elle a pu se détendre un peu à ce sujet.

Elle confiait sa fille plus facilement, pour travailler mais parfois également pour s'amuser un peu.

Elle dessinait.

Tout le temps, ou presque.

Son style était en train de se construire, mais il était déjà clairement défini.

Rosalie, et c'était presque farfelu lorsqu'on savait d'où elle venait, aimait créer un monde irréel, fantasmagorique et féerique dans ses dessins. Ces derniers paraissaient transposer une autre vie, ou des êtres fins, graciles et ailés exerçaient une domination loufoque et tranquille.

Le soin qu'elle apportait aux détails, sa vision très personnelle des scènes qu'elle dessinait et son imagination féconde m'amenaient à la même conclusion que Mme Shoval : Rosalie Hale était une artiste très talentueuse, et qui avait un immense potentiel, qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle de transformer en succès.

Physiquement, elle s'était aussi épanouie.

Elle mangeait bien, et était remise physiquement et psychologiquement de son accouchement.

Elle avait prit du poids et sa plastique était irréprochable. Elle n'avait plus de ventre et en la voyant en bikini, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner que cette jeune file avait accouché 2 mois auparavant.

Ses cheveux, très longs, étaient plus soignés (grâce à Alice qui lui avait donné des produits de soin), elle n'était plus cernée et sa peau à présent halée n'avait plus cette pâleur maladive qui m'avait tant inquiétée au début.

Quoi qu'elle enfile, Rosalie était un fantasme sur pattes, mais elle savait se faire respecter.

Ou qu'on aille, elle était immédiatement sollicitée, mais elle était d'une froideur de glace avec d'éventuels prétendants et n'hésitait pas à rembarrer ceux qui insistaient un peu trop.

Elle était par contre de plus en plus tendre avec Emmett, ce qui me remplissait de joie.

Mon fils était visiblement fou amoureux d'elle, et de plus en plus elle montrait qu'elle le lui rendait bien.

Erika, bien entendu, était celle qui s'était le plus métamorphosée.

Elle était bien dodue, à présent, et Edward et Jasper taquinaient souvent Rosalie à ce sujet, suggérant de faire griller le bébé au barbecue, ce qui arrachait des cris d'horreur à Bella et surtout à Alice.

Mais ma petite fille était à présent un bébé particulièrement vif et éveillé.

Elle gazouillait sans cesse et tétait très bien. Sa prise de poids dépassait les pronostics les plus optimistes et à deux mois et demi elle remplissait bien des vêtements en taille 3 mois.

Ses cheveux étaient entièrement tombés et elle avait un fin duvet très blond.

C'était un bébé très souriant, avec un caractère heureux, comme son père.

Tout début août, Emmett avait enfin signé les documents de reconnaissance en paternité et le soir nous avions fait une petite fête familiale pour marquer le coup : j'avais commandé un gâteau au chocolat avec « Erika Cullen » écrit dessus.

Jasper allait mieux, lui aussi, et très nettement.

Il restait assez renfermé, et très timide, à présent.

De plus en plus, j'étais persuadée que nous voyons enfin le vrai Jasper : le loubard arrogant des débuts n'ayant été qu'une façade crée pour survivre à un environnement hostile.

Lui aussi, comme sa sœur et sa nièce avait prit du poids et il avait grandit.

Il dépassait le mètre 90, à présent, et s'était considérablement musclé.

Alice lui avait coupé quelques boucles ce qui lui donnait un air plus sage et l'embellissait notablement, bien qu'il n'en ait guère besoin !

Rosalie n'allait pas mieux que physiquement. Elle s'ouvrait beaucoup plus à la vie, et aux autres.

Je la prenais souvent avec moi quand j'allais au centre commercial, et elle était visiblement bien plus à l'aise en présence d'étrangers.

Emmett m'avait expliqué que Rose avait peur d'être jugée par les étrangers à notre cercle familial et Carlisle et moi l'avions rassurée à ce sujet.

Jasper était plus en souffrance encore que sa sœur, mais je le voyais progresser chaque jour.

Alice le tirait vers le haut, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il était plus calme, plus posé.

Bien entendu, il était encore en plein sevrage et c'était très dur, mais à présent, il avait espoir.

Et puis, mi août, alors que nous étions en train de manger, le téléphone de Rosalie a sonné.

Elle s'est levée pour répondre et nous l'avons vue devenir toute blanche.

Elle s'est tournée vers nous, a regardé son frère dans les yeux et lui a crié :

« C'est maman ! Elle veut nous reprendre ! »

Jasper s'est levé, a arraché le téléphone des mains de sa sœur et a hurlé dans le téléphone :

« Tu peux crever ! »

Puis il a balancé le téléphone contre le mur.

Emmett, Edward et Carlisle se sont levés comme un seul homme, près à intervenir si Jasper s'en prenait encore au mur avec ses poings mais il s'est avancé vers Alice, l'a soulevée de sa chaise et l'a enlacée, luttant contre les larmes.

Le téléphone de Jasper a alors sonné et je suis allée le pêcher dans sa poche, j'ai décroché, persuadée que c'était leur mère.

Je ne me trompais pas.


	18. consultation

_**On m'a très justement fait remarquer que Rosalie a eu besoin de serviettes hygiéniques et que dans le dernier chapitre elle dit ne pas avoir ses règles parce qu'elle allaite. Je m'explique : en arrivant chez les Cullen, Rose avait encore des saignements dus à son accouchement (ça peut durer jusqu'à 8 semaines et elle n'a pas eu de chance) MAIS ses saignements post partum se sont arrêtés et effectivement, étant donné qu'elle allaite, elle n'a pas ses règles ! J'espère que c'est plus clair !^^**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Je me suis approché de Jasper et Alice, tout en regardant ma femme.

Esmée était dans une colère froide, je le voyais et là, dans ce moment pénible, je m'en remettais à elle. Entièrement.

J'avais beau savoir que légalement nous avions la garde Jasper et Rosalie, que Erika était la fille légale d'Emmett, que ce dernier était majeur…Je m'inquiétais quand même.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Bizarrement, et, bien plus tard, je devais en rire, et faire rire Emmett avec ça, j'ai pensé que Rosalie pouvait épouser Emmett, très vite, et ainsi accéder à l'émancipation….Puis j'ai regardé Jasper. La peur m'a tordu le ventre. Jasper…Mon Jasper ! Je ne voulais plus jamais voir la souffrance dans son regard. Jasper, qui, désormais, nous faisait confiance. J'ai entendu des sanglots et en tournant la tête j'ai vu Bella pleurer. J'ai posé ma main sur l'épaule de Jazz, et une idée m'est venu en tête : j'étais prêt à fuir, tout laisser et l'amener au Canada, rester planqués le temps nécessaire, tout, n'importe quoi mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'on m'enlève Jasper.

Il tenait Alice serrée contre lui et je les ai enlacés tous les deux.

Je serrais les dents, sur et certain d'une seule chose : ni Rosalie, ni Erika, ni Jasper n'allaient nous être enlevé.

J'ai regardé ma femme et je l'ai admirée en silence.

Esmée gardait un ton courtois, au prix de visibles efforts : ses lèvres étaient serrées, une perle de sueur coulait le long de son front, sa main était crispée sur le téléphone, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Mais son interlocutrice, elle, hurlait, et tout le monde l'entendait…

« Vous les avez prit ! Vous êtes une voleuse d'enfants ! »

« Non Madame, nous ne les avons pas prit, nous les avons recueillis, et légalement ! Leur placement chez nous est une décision de justice ! »

« Je veux qu'ils rentrent ! MAINTENANT ! »

« C'est hors de question ! Où étiez-vous, depuis début juillet où nous les avons prit en charge ? »

« Mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! Je veux récupérer mes enfants ! »

« Non, Madame, ce ne sont plus vos enfants, vous avez perdu le privilège d'être leur mère depuis longtemps ! »

« Je vais faire appel ! Je veux qu'ils reviennent ! »

« Et leur avis à eux, qu'en faites vous ? »

« Ce sont des enfants ils font ce que je leur dis ! »

« Non, Madame, d'abord quel que soit son age un être humain a le droit de donner son avis, ensuite ils ne sont plus des enfants. Rosalie a un bébé et elle est une mère exceptionnelle, quand à Jasper, il a prit en charge des problèmes que vous auriez du régler, et tous les deux ont fait preuve d'un cran et d'une loyauté que vous ne possédez visiblement pas ! »

A présent, on entendait la mère de Jazz et Rose pleurer dans le téléphone :

« C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Royce ! Il m'empêchait de m'en occuper mais c'est fini, il est parti ! Alors je les veux ! Mais vous n'avez qu'à garder le bébé si ce n'est que ça ! »

Alice a poussé un cri d'indignation et Rosalie s'est emparée de sa fille, qui dormait dans le lit de toile sur la terrasse et l'a serrée contre elle. Emmett les a prises dans ses bras les mâchoires saillantes, le regard fou de rage.

Jasper avait enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux d'Alice mais je l'ai senti dégager un de ses bras et le passer sous un des mien alors je l'ai agrippé, comme je l'aurais fait pour Edward.

Au début, Jasper était arrivé dans notre famille parachuté par le hasard. Il allait y rester parce que c'était ce que nous voulions plus que tout.

_**Alice PDV**_

Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai fermé ma gueule.

A ce niveau là, c'était de l'instinct de survie.

Jasper était fou de rage et je sentais la colère se dilater par chaque pore de sa peau.

Je savais qu'il résistait pour ne pas se laisser à la violence destructrice envers lui-même.

Ses yeux étaient clos, mais sa main me serrait si fort l'épaule que j'en avais mal.

Notre proximité physique était étrange, à ce moment-là.

Tout au long du dernier mois, nous avions eu une intimité de plus en plus poussée, même si Jasper refusait d'aller plus loin que se retrouver en sous vêtements, mais là…

Là il avait besoin de moi.

Pour la première fois, je prenais conscience que Jasper s'accrochait à moi pour ne pas craquer.

C'était magnifique et terrifiant.

Ma mère parlementait au téléphone, et je savais que ça n'allait pas arriver.

Jasper n'allait pas s'en aller

Rose et Erika non plus, mais pour elles c'était plus évident encore.

Je voulais Jasper.

Je le voulais, et je voulais qu'il me veuille.

On avait besoin l'un de l'autre.

Mon père était en colère, mais je voyais aussi de la peur sur son visage et ma propre terreur a enflé encore.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon père avoir peur ainsi.

Mais savoir que lui aussi avait peur que Jasper s'en aille était rassurant quelque part : il allait se battre pour le garder.

Emmett s'est approché de nous et a secoué mon père, comme pour le réveiller.

« Appelle Jenks ! »

C'était notre avocat.

Tandis que maman essayait de calmer la mère de Jazz, mon père a appelé l'avocat.

J'ai passé mon bras autour de la taille de Jasper et je lui ai dit :

« Tu vas rester, c'est pas possible autrement ! »

Il a hoché la tête, les yeux toujours clos et j'ai comprit qu'il luttait contre les larmes.

J'ai maudit silencieusement la femme à qui ma mère parlait.

Jenks a été rassurant. Tout avait été fait légalement, la mère de Jazz et Rose ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Au pire des cas, il était toujours possible de demander l'émancipation de Jasper et Rosalie.

Et de toutes façons, même si un juge entérinait la demande de garde de leur mère, ce qui était peu probable, le temps que le juge tranche, les jumeaux Hale seraient majeurs.

Ce que mes parents n'ont pas dit, mais que j'ai deviné sans peine, c'est que s'il le fallait, ils fileraient du fric à Tanya Hale pour qu'elle cesse de réclamer ses enfants…

Après, on était tous secoués, bien sur.

Rosalie était furieuse, outrée, mais elle a pu parler à ma mère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se sont dit _**(ndla : réponse dans le prochain chapitre)**_ mais je sais que Rose s'est (enfin) confiée à ma mère.

Mais Jasper…La rage le faisait trembler encore à minuit passé.

C'est lui, cette nuit-là qui est venu dans mon lit.

« J'ai besoin de toi…Sinon… »

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase mais j'ai eu peur.

Il m'a fait peur cette nuit-là, pour la première fois.

Il s'est couché sur moi et ses mâchoires étaient serrées par la colère.

« Jazz…Je suis là et tu vas pas partir…Respire ! »

Il a grogné et a enfoui sa tête entre mes seins :

« Je la déteste…Merde…Ca prend toute la place dans ma tête ! »

Il m'a caressée mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, ses gestes étaient empreints de colère et je l'ai très vite arrêté.

« Tu me fais mal Jasper… »

Il a ouvert de grands yeux :

« Pardon…Je…Je suis désolé, je »

« Chuuuut ! Viens là ! »

Il a enfin posé sa tête sur l'oreiller et m'a enlacée si étroitement que j'avais du mal à respirer.

« Je ne suis rien du tout sans toi Alice »

Il s'est endormi juste après, apparemment calmé, mais moi je ne me sentais pas bien.

Jasper était quelqu'un de bien. Il était doué et intelligent. Il aimait lire, il était studieux et passionné d'histoire et d'Egypte. Il était un tonton super génial et un petit ami patient et protecteur.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Et je savais que je ne pouvais pas la lui apporter.

_**Dr Lyles PDV**_

En principe, je ne prenais pas de nouveaux patients en août.

J'avais fait une exception pour Jasper Hale.

Parce que c'était Carlisle qui me l'avait demandé, et parce que Carlisle était mon ami, et enfin, parce qu'il avait opéré ma mère en urgence, un dimanche après-midi, 4 ans auparavant. Je n'avais voulu d'aucun autre chirurgien pour elle, et j'étais flattée qu'il ne veuille d'aucun autre psychiatre pour son fils.

Juste avant de le rencontrer, en urgence absolue, j'ai lu le rapport que le médecin qui s'occupait de son aide au sevrage au cannabis avait écrit :

« _Jeune homme de 17ans, en souffrance psychique intense, dans un processus de déni et de colère, reportant ses frustrations dans une attitude de consommation de cannabis sur intensive et autodestructrice. Il répugne à se confier et est incapable de se laisser aller. De son propre aveu, il n'est capable de faire confiance qu'à sa sœur jumelle, à une ancienne professeur d'art plastique demeurant à l'étranger mais avec laquelle sa sœur et lui ont des contacts et, de manière plus récente, en Alice Cullen, âgée de 14 ans et demi. Jasper Hale est en permanence dans une attitude de défiance, sans toutefois verser dans la paranoïa, ses réactions étant uniquement dictées par sa vie antérieure dans laquelle il n'a jamais été sécure. Il ne présente aucun trouble psychotique mais souffre d'une grande angoisse et de troubles de l'attachement se manifestant par des insomnies et une croyance ferme de ne pas pouvoir être aimé pour ce qu'il est. Il pense que les Cullen attendent de lui qu'il change, et il est incapable, de son propre aveu, de les manipuler comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à présent en utilisant son charme naturel_. »

J'avais souri en lisant la dernière phrase, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en présence physique de Jasper Hale.

Il était venu avec Esmée et Carlisle.

J'ai refusé de m'entretenir avec eux, préférant recevoir Jasper seul dans un premier temps.

Il ne m'a pas serré la main et s'est assis en face de moi, prenant dans le fauteuil une position décontractée voire avachie, les jambes écartées,mais les pieds tapotant nerveusement le sol. Il tenait ses deux bras serrés autour de son torse et si ses yeux ne me fuyaient pas, il baissait toujours le regard le premier.

Tout en me présentant, je l'ai observé.

La première chose qu'il était impossible de ne pas remarquer, était à quel point Jasper Hale était beau.

Sa beauté était très classique : il était très blond avec des yeux bleus océan, une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres pleines et bien dessinées.

Il était très grand, presque immense, et mince mais musclé.

Son apparence, comme son attitude, étaient paradoxales.

Il avait les cheveux un peu trop longs dans le cou, et une barbe de 3 jours mais il portait au poignet un bracelet de cuir et de perles très féminin.

Tout son être reflétait une allure de bad boy, mais sur son tee shirt bleu marine, il y avait un petit Winnie l'ourson…

Quand j'ai eu fini de me présenter, il a laissé son regard dériver sur mon bureau, ma bibliothèque.

Je l'ai interrogé :

« Jasper, peux-tu me dire avec qui tu es venu ? »

Il a eu l'air sincèrement surpris :

« Avec Esmée et Carlisle Cullen ! Mais vous les connaissez ! »

« En effet. Carlisle Cullen est un confrère et collègue, et je connais sa femme Esmée, que je considère comme une femme charmante. Mais qui sont-ils pour toi ? »

Il est resté muet, mais son silence n'était pas hostile : il réfléchissait.

Je l'ai vu délgutir, puis il a prit une expression pleine de morgue :

« J'sais pas Doc… »

J'ai été frappée par son accent du sud, plus marqué que quelques secondes auparavant.

Visiblement Jasper enclenchait ses mécanismes de défense.

Je lui ai sourit :

« Alors quels liens vous unissent ? »

« Ce sont les parents d'Emmett, qui est le petit ami de ma sœur, et le père de ma nièce Erika »

« Donc, ce sont des membres de ta famille ? »

Il a eu un petit sourire en coin :

« Ouais »

« Et toi, Jasper, qui es-tu ? »

Il a plissé les yeux, sur la défensive :

« Je m'appelle Jasper Aaron Hale, je suis né le 23 mars 1993 , 6 minutes avant ma soeur, j'ai vécu à Houston au Texas toute ma vie jusqu'au mois dernier et je dois entrer en terminale littéraire à la rentrée ! »

Il n'avait délivré aucune information personnelle.

Je l'ai joué un peu scolaire, pour commencer.

« Tu envisages une terminale littéraire…Tu aimes les langues étrangères ? »

« Ouais. Mais surtout l'histoire. »

J'ai caché ma surprise. Jasper Hale avait tout du loubard, et le voilà passionné d'histoire…

« Quel métier envisage-tu ? »

« Avant je voulais être archéologue sur le terrain, mais à présent je voudrais plutôt être égyptologue… »

J'ai tâté un peu le terrain :

« Tu es seulement attiré par cette voie ou tu t'es déjà renseigné ? »

Ses yeux ont brillé d'un éclat plus dur.

« Je sais exactement quelles études universitaires je dois entreprendre, et en ce moment mes lectures sont « l'archéologie funéraire », « les méthode de datation en laboratoire » et « trésors cachés de l'Egypte ancienne ».

Je lui ai souri et il s'est un peu détendu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir, Jasper ? »

Il a soupiré.

« Parce que Carlisle m'a convaincu de le faire »

« Sur quels arguments ? »

« Parce que je suis accro au hasch et que je ne sais pas gérer ma colère »

Sa voix était blanche, désormais.

« Jasper…Je te repose la question : qui est-tu ? »

Il a soufflé bruyamment.

« Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus… »

Il a à nouveau croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Si tu ne sais plus, c'est qu'avant tu savais…Qui étais-tu, avant ? »

« Avant j'étais un très vilain garçon…J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans un gang de rue, Doc…J'ai fait de très vilaines choses…J'ai volé, j'ai racketté et j'ai même mit le feu. Mais je le faisais pour ma sœur et pour ma nièce. Avant j'étais un délinquant, mais j'étais la seule personne sur qui elles pouvaient compter. Sans moi, Rose n'aurait même pas eu à manger. Avant j'étais un homme. Maintenant…Je ne sais plus…Plus personne n'a besoin de moi »

« Tu as besoin qu'on ait besoin de toi ? »

Il n'a pas répondu directement à ma question.

« J'ai fait des tas de trucs. Et puis, l'autre il débarque et il me prend tout. Mais je peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est sa place »

« Qui ça, il ? »

« Emmett. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de Rose. J'veux dire…Ma sœur elle est pas bête, débrouillarde et tout ça…Mais elle était enceinte et j'voulais pas qu'elle s'fourre dans l'pétrin…J'tais là aussi quand la ptite elle est née…C'est moi qui ait fait ça, j'm'suis fait même mordre, j'ai assumé tout, sans savoir comment faire mais j'ai assumé. J'tais fier d'l'faire et puis là…J'sers plus à rien »

J'ai du tendre l'oreille pour le comprendre, son accent du sud était revenu en force, et j'ai comprit que c'était l'émotion qui le faisait ressortir. Jasper était tendu à l'extrême, les poings serrés.

Je l'ai poussé dans ses retranchements :

« Que ressens-tu ? »

« J'suis en colère ! »

« Est-ce le sentiment que tu devrais ressentir ? »

Il s'est levé et s'est mit à arpenter mon bureau :

« J'ai bs'oin d'fumer »

« Jasper…Quels sentiments devraient tu ressentir en ce moment ? »

Ila presque crié :

« Du chagrin sans doute ! Mais j'suis en colère ! »

Je n'ai rien dit.

Il a tourné et viré un moment, puis s'est rassis en face de moi.

Sa colère avait disparu et sur son visage, un sourire charmeur s'épanouissait, mais ses yeux étaient glacials.

Il a essayé de me manipuler.

« Vous êtes une femme dangereuse… »

Je n'ai pas relevé.

« La colère remplace souvent tes autres sentiments ? »

Il a déglutit, nerveux à nouveau :

« Oui. C'est un problème ? »

« Quels autres sentiments t'autorise-tu, à part la colère ? »

« La joie, je pense »

« Tu penses ? »

« J'suis sur »

« Qu'est ce qui te rend joyeux ? »

« Gagner aux jeux vidéos, faire des progrès aux échecs, lire, jouer avec Erika, ma sœur, et Alice »

Sa voix avait prit une tonalité différente sur ce dernier mot.

« Qui est Alice ? »

Il a souri franchement pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien :

« C'est un petit lutin. Mon petit lutin ! »

Il riait presque.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

« Développe un peu ! »

« C'est…La fille de Carlisle et Esmée. C'est…C'est ma petite amie ! »

« Et ça te rend vraiment très heureux, on dirait ! »

« Ouais…Mais elle est un peu jeune, j'veux dire…Elle a 14 ans et demi. Mais elle va grandir, hein… »

« En effet. Quels sont ses sentiments à ton égard ? »

« Elle est amoureuse de moi aussi »

Il était tout rose de plaisir.

Je me suis demandé si Carlisle et sa femme étaient au courant, et jusqu'ou cette liaison allait.

Mais le peu de confiance que Jasper était en train de m'accorder ne souffrirait pas une inquisition plus poussée.

J'ai bifurqué :

« Emmett te met-il souvent en colère ? »

« Ouais. Il a mit ma sœur enceinte et s'est barré. Il savait pas qu'elle l'était, en fait. Moi j'étais là, même pour l'accouchement. Et puis il a débarqué avec toute sa famille, ils nous ont embarqué avec eux et maintenant c'est lui qui a la meilleure place avec la petite »

« La meilleure place ? »

« Ouais, c'est son père… »

« Tu n'as jamais été le père de Erika… »

« C'était tout comme ! J'suis son oncle, mais avant j'étais le seul homme de sa vie. Le seul homme dans la vie de Rose et Erika. Le seul adulte ! »

« Pourtant, ta sœur et toi vous avez le même âge… »

« Sur. Mais elle, c'est une ado. Elle est une super maman, mais elle est restée ado. Pas moi. »

« Il y a combien de temps, que tu estimes être devenu un adulte ? »

« Cet hiver. Ou plutôt cet automne. Quand Rose était enceinte, qu'elle vomissait tout l'temps et que notre mère s'était barrée. C'est moi qui a du trouver les moyens pour qu'on s'en sorte. Chaque petit vêtement du bébé, chaque couche, c'était grâce à moi qu'elle les avait. Et maintenant, sans rien faire, Emmett il a du fric et il achète pour sa gosse qu'il a pas vu naître des fringues que je pourrai jamais lui payer »

« Tu trouves cela injuste ? »

« Non…Il a de la chance, c'est tant mieux pour la petite. Mais même si c'était dur, j'aimais être celui sur qui comptait. A présent, je sers à rien. Je…Je suis en trop, même »

« En trop ? »

« Bah oui…Les Cullen m'ont prit avec eux parce qu'ils sont sympas. Mais ce qu'ils voulaient c'était le bébé, et Rose, parce qu'elle est la mère de Erika, et la chérie d'Emmett. Ils se sentaient coupable de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sans eux et à cause de lui. Mais moi…Personne veut de moi ! Regardez moi : qui voudrait me prendre chez lui, franchement ? »

Je l'ai dévisagé et j'ai retenu un rire.

Avec son corps d'apollon et sa gueule d'ange, j'étais certaine que la liste de celles (et ceux) qui le prendraient chez elles immédiatement, était trèèèès longue, au contraire ! Mais bien entendu, c'était à autre chose que Jasper Hale faisait allusion…

« SI tu penses cela, pourquoi avoir accepté d'aller vivre chez les Cullen ? »

« Pour rester avec Rose et Erika. »

« Et ? »

« Pour…Pour Alice aussi…Et…Parce que c'était ma seule chance d'aller au Lycée et de peut-être faire des études. De sortir du gang de rue, autrement que les pieds devant »

« Pour quelles autres raisons ? »

Il a baissé la tête et a tracé des lignes imaginaires sur son plâtre, sans répondre.

« Comment définirais-tu ta place dans la famille Cullen ? »

« J'en ai pas. Ou alors…Je suis l'emmerdeur »

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

Il a soufflé et a agité son bras plâtre :

« Je pose des problèmes. Je voudrais pas, mais je sais pas faire autrement. Je voudrais être un autre, mais je traîne ma carcasse »

Je suis restée silencieuse, parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas allé au bout de sa pensée.

« C'est ça que je voudrais changer Doc… »

Il avait le regard baissé, fixant le tapis et j'ai pu mesurer à quel point cet aveu lui coûtait.

« Tu veux changer d'attitude, c'est bien ça ? Parce que tu as conscience que personne ne pourra changer ton passé et ta personnalité ?... »

« Oui, c'est ça. Je veux apprendre à réagir autrement qu'avec mes poings ou en tirant sur le joint ! »

« Pour qui ou pourquoi veux-tu ce changement Jasper ? »

Il a relevé la tête, ce qui m'a permit de noter que ses yeux étaient rouges. Il a eu un petit sourire et m'a répondu :

« Pour Alice ! »

J'ai tiqué et il l'a vu.

« C'est pour toi même que tu dois aller mieux Jasper »

Son sourire s'est accentué :

« Alice et moi, c'est pareil, Doc ! »

_**Dans quelques jours je suis en vacances et je ne sais pas à quel rythme je publierai…Ceci dit, on arrive au bout de cette histoire, je pense qu'il doit rester encore 5 chapitres, environ !**_


	19. love, etc

_**Oui ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mit à jour! Je suis en vacances et je profite de ma famille!^^**_

_**Un peu de pub pour une fic très prometteuse: « amnésie » de lyly97one!**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

Nous avions longuement discuté, Carlisle et moi, pour savoir quoi dire aux enfants.

Jasper et Rosalie.

Je voulais leur dire la vérité. Lui hésitait.

Bien que sachant que la requête de Tanya Hale pour récupérer ses enfants n'avait quasi aucune chance d'aboutir, nous lui avions, sur les conseils de notre avocat, versé une forte somme d'argent pour qu'elle cesse sa demande et surtout ses appels téléphoniques, qui bouleversaient toute la famille, et surtout Jazz et Rose, bien entendu. Elle avait, sans réelle surprise, accepté, et ne se manifestait plus. Je m'étais pliée aux arguments de Carlisle et nous n'avions, pour le moment, rien dit aux jumeaux.

Rosalie avait -enfin- fissuré son armure et elle avait longuement craqué dans mes bras.

Elle avait commencé à pleurer alors qu'elle n'était qu'avec Bella, et celle-ci, dépassée par l'ampleur de la colère et du chagrin de Rosalie, m'avait appelée à la rescousse.

J'avais trouvé Rose repliée sur elle-même, ses traits angéliques ravagés par les pleurs.

Je me souviens avoir pensé « enfin ».

Oui, enfin, Rosalie Hale nous faisait suffisamment confiance pour se laisser aller et pleurer…

Elle a d'abord sangloté un moment, avant de me dire:

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle nous aime pas? On est si affreux que ça, Jazz et moi? »

« Oh non! Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous je pense! Elle réagirait comme ça avec n'importe qui…C'est elle qui a un problème, pas vous! »

Elle a écarquillé les yeux:

« Cest-ce que dit aussi Mme Shoval! Que notre mère est malade, et que peu importe ce qu'on fasse, ça n'y changera rien! »

« Elle a raison! »

« Mais moi j'ai besoin d'elle! Je voudrais avoir une mère qui m'aime! Qui me dise qu'elle est fière de moi, ou même qui me gronde quand il le faut!J'en ai besoin! Je peux pas être une bonne mère sans en avoir une moi-même... »

J'ai eu un instant d'hésitation, mais mon cœur battait la chamade et je me suis lancée:

« Je ne suis pas ta mère biologique, c'est un fait, mais si tu le veux bien, je peux tenir le rôle de mère pour toi! »

Elle a reniflé, a relevé le nez et m'a dévisagée avec intensité.

Elle avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir y croire, puis elle a murmuré:

« Vous me gronderez pas trop quand même? »

« Si! Chaque fois qu'il le faudra! Comme pour tous mes enfants! »

Elle a eu l'air inquiet, sans doute parce que je hurlais quotidiennement après Emmett qui était affreusement désordonné, et après Alice qui avait l'horrible manie de se servir sans vergogne dans les affaires des autres, en particulier dans mes vêtements, bien que sa propre armoire soit à genoux…

Je lui ai sourit, bien que je sente les larmes perler à mes yeux:

« Ne t'en fais pas trop quand même: tu tiens plutôt d'Edward, je pense! »

Elle a pouffé de rire. Edward était celui de mes enfants qui était le plus calme et le moins pénible. Très facile à élever. A tel point qu'on se disait souvent, Carlisle et moi, qui si nous n'avions eu que lui, on n'aurait pas su ce que c'était que d'élever un enfant…

Elle a trituré une mèche de ses cheveux et a murmuré:

« J'veux bien… »

Comme son frère, son accent du sud ressortait fortement quand elle était émue.

« Bon. On va commencer de suite. ROSALIE DIS MOI LA VERITE QUI RANGE VOTRE CHAMBRE? »

Emmett et elle disaient toujours que c'était eux deux, mais j'avais de sérieux doutes…

Rose a éclaté de rire et a avoué:

« C'est moi…Au début il rangeait aussi mais il mélangeait tout et je ne retrouvais rien. Il y a même un shorty que je n'ai jamais retrouvé! Alors du coup ben…C'est moi! »

Je l'ai secouée en riant:

« Rooooose! Il le fait EXPRES voyons! Je ne veux pas que tu laisses tomber l'affaire! Il peut y arriver tu sais! Et pour ton shorty, tu devrais aller faire un tour dans l'armoire d'Alice. J'y retrouve toujours ce que je cherche! »

Elle a eu un vrai sourire qui m'a réchauffé le cœur:

« Mais Alice n'est pas là! Je vais pas fouiller dans ses affaires quand même? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils:

« Et est-ce qu'Alice se gêne pour fouiller dans les tiennes? »

« Ah ben c'est vrai ça tiens! »

Elle a bondit sur ses pieds et a galopé dans le couloir.

Moi j'étais aussi heureuse et épuisée que si je venais d'accoucher. Après tout, c'était normal: je venais d'avoir un enfant supplémentaire…

Mais Rose avait besoin de moi, autant, sans doute même plus à ce moment précis, qu'Alice…

Jasper, lui, se rendait un jour sur deux à ses séances avec le Dr Lyles, et s'il n'en parlait jamais, nous pouvions quand même voir les effets.

Il allait mieux.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup plus qu'avant, Rose et lui étaient quasiment mutiques, encore que ça s'arrangeait du coté de Rosalie, mais il souriait beaucoup plus et ne sursautait plus au moindre claquement de porte.

Et, ce qui nous a le plus surpris, c'est l'attitude qu'il a eu envers Emmett.

Carlisle m'a expliqué que ce fameux jour ou ils ont retrouvé Rose et la petite, Jasper avait frappé Emmett.

Visiblement, à présent, il finissait le travail, mais avec des mots.

Il ne laissait strictement rien passer à notre ainé.

Et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire.

Rosalie était stupéfaite au début, mais elle n'a pas cherché à défendre Emmett, pas plus qu'aucun d'entre nous.

D'abord parce qu'Emmett était de taille à se défendre tout seul, et ensuite parce que Jasper avait absolument raison.

La première fois, quand même, ça nous a fait drôle.

Jasper et Emmett disputaient une de leurs éternelles parties de jeux vidéos, un œil sur le bébé qui encourageait son père depuis son transat.

Bella, assise sur le canapé, lisait en attendant le retour d'Edward, qui s'était rendu là ou même Bella ne le suivait pas (autant dire le seul endroit!).

Rosalie, à l'étage, était en train de peindre, Alice sur le dos, à la saouler de paroles. Comme Rose et Jazz ne parlaient que très peu, c'était du pain bénit pour Alice qui pouvait pérorer tout à son aise.

J'étais moi-même en train de remplir des papiers particulièrement embêtants pour la déclaration d'impôts (il fallait rajouter à notre charge Rosalie, Jasper et Erika, et le centre des impôts faisaient semblant de ne pas comprendre que 3 personnes supplémentaires à notre charge faisaient forcément descendre notre imposition et nous demandait de fournir des justificatifs tous plus délirants les uns que les autres) ! _**(ndla: pardon pour tous ceux qui travaillent pour ce noble service de l'état qu'est le Trésor Public. En fait..Non! Pas pardon!^^)**_

Erika a alors remplit sa couche, bruyamment et odoramment, faisant rire son père et son oncle.

Emmett a grimacé en se penchant sur elle.

« Beurk jeune fille! Tu sens pas bon! Bella, ça t'embête pas de la changer? »

Bella a relevé le nez de son livre:

« Euh, non c'est bon, je vais le faire! »

Bella était toujours très-trop- gentille.

Mais Jasper, d'une voix beaucoup trop calme est intervenu:

« Non. »

Bella et Emmett l'ont regardé, surpris, et j'ai levé le nez de ma déclaration.

Jasper a prit Erika des bras de Bella et l'a tendue à Emmett:

« TU vas la changer! »

Bella en a hoqueté de surprise et Emmett a visiblement cru que Jazz plaisantait:

« Mais…On est en pleine partie! »

« On a mit pause Emmett! TU es le père du bébé! Et je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à rattraper! »

Emmett a ouvert et fermé la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant mon soutien du regard, soutien que je ne lui ai pas accordé.

Il a alors prit sa fille des mains de Jasper et il a grimpé les escaliers, vaincu.

Bella s'est rassise, un peu impressionné. Je ne l'étais pas moins.

Jasper a regardé la couverture du livre de Bella.

« C'est bien ton bouquin? »

« Oui, c'est passionnant! Ca s'appelle le médecin de Tolède! »

« Tu me le prêteras, quand tu l'auras fini? »

« Bien sur! »

C'était la toute première fois que j'entendais Jasper demander quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous.

Emmett est revenu, talonné par Edward.

Les trois garçons ont reprit leur partie sans commentaires.

Au fur et à mesure que le mois d'aout passait, Jasper prenait de l'assurance.

Il avait, de manière tout à fait remarquable, maté Emmett.

Ce dernier rangeait même spontanément, à présent!

Jazz avait eu à ce sujet une idée fabuleuse, et je me serais tapée pour ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même…

Chaque fois qu'Emmett laissait trainer quelque chose, c'est-à-dire 100 fois par jour, Jasper rangeait derrière lui, et demandait à Emmett une rétribution financière, certes minime, mais accumulé, tout son argent de poche de la semaine y est passé en deux jours.

Quand Emmett a eu des dettes auprès d'Edward, Alice et même Bella, il s'est mit à ranger spontanément.

Carlisle était vert de jalousie. Il a félicité Jasper qui a ricané. Pour une raison ou une autre, il en avait après Emmett, mais l'embêter semblait lui faire du bien…

Rose avait l'air d'adorer voir son grand nounours se faire dresser.

Emmett , heureusement, était doté d'un excellent caractère et il ne s'est pas mit à détester Jasper, au contraire, il le regardait avec respect, à présent.

Quand Jasper et Rosalie ont commencé à se servir spontanément dans le frigo et a demander ce dont-ils avaient besoin, ou ce qui leur ferait plaisir, j'ai su qu'on avait fait un grand pas en avant.

Nous avions sur le frigo un liste de courses, que chacun complétait à sa guise.

Un jour, devant mon écran d'ordinateur, alors que je m'apprêtais à passer la commande au wallmart, j'ai souri en détaillant la liste.

C'était parlant…

-Des piles pour les manettes de jeu: écriture d'Emmett, forcément…

-des couches marque « p'tit popotin » , 4 à 8 kgs, fille: écriture de Rosalie

-des cotons démaquillants: Alice…

-des chewing gum à la fraise (si possible): Bella

- du vin cuit: Carlisle

- des danettes au chocolat: Emmett

- des yaourts nature : Rosalie

J'ai levé un sourcil: depuis leur arrivée, je n'avais jamais vu Rose manger un yaourt. Etant donné que je n'achetais que des yaourts aux fruits, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi. C'était un progrès très net!

-du Nutella : Emmett

- des dragibus (je t'aime maman!): Edward

Mon cœur a fondu: mon petit chéri! Edward me faisait acheter des dragibus chaque semaine, mais le paquet disparaissait mystérieusement dans sa chambre. Comme Bella devenait rouge comme une tomate quand je tendais le paquet à Edward, je soupçonnais une utilisation …non conventionnelle, mais son « je t'aime maman » était si adorable que je lui ai commandé deux paquets…

-plein de melons! (et moi aussi je t'aime!): Alice

J'ai sourit. Alice adorait le melon.

-des glaces au chocolat : Emmett

-des serviettes hygiéniques spéciales jeunes filles à ailettes flux léger: Alice

-du sirop d'orgeat (s'il vous plait):Jasper

J'ai souri plus franchement encore! Jasper osait demander quelque chose! Quel progrès!

-du lubrifiant à l'eau spécial muqueuses sensibles: Emmett

Je m'en suis quasiment étranglée.

Et j'ai hurlé comme une sauvage:

« EMMETT CARLISLE CULLEN VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE! »

Il est arrivé dans les 3 secondes, inquiet.

J'ai agité la liste sous son nez:

« Non mais dis donc! C'est quoi cette histoire de lubrifiant! Pour ce genre de trucs intimes vous vous débrouillez! »

Il a levé les mains en l'air:

« Mais m'man! J'ai plus un rond! Jasper m'a séché! »

Je suis restée la bouche ouverte.

En effet…

J'ai prit mon sac en grommelant et je lui ai tendu 10 dollars pour qu'il aille l'acheter lui-même:

« A titre exceptionnel! Et c'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Rose! »

« Merci M'man! »

J'ai soupiré et il a osé dire:

« Dis donc, moi au passage j'ai appris que ma petite sœur a un flux menstruel léger mais ça , ça ne gêne personne! »

« Mais les règles c'est naturel Emmett! »

« Bah…La baise aussi hein! »

J'allais répliquer quand Edward est entré dans mon bureau:

« M'man, t'as fini la commande? »

« Non pas encore!

« Bon alors prends du PQ on est presque à sec! »

« OK… »

Emmett a affiché un sourire de vainqueur et j'ai baissé les bras.

Avant de valider ma commande, je me suis prit des caramels. Ah mais.

_**Alice PDV**_

Bien sur, j'étais contente que Jazz et Rose s'habituent à vivre avec nous, et se sentent à l'aise dans la famille.

Mais bon, il y avait quelque inconvénients.

Avant, Rose n'osait rien dire quand je lui empruntais des trucs.

Mais là, elle entrait dans ma chambre presque sans frapper et ouvrait directement mon armoire pour retrouver son tee shirt ou autre.

Une seule fois j'avais essayé de râler et elle m'avait toisée de toute sa hauteur (soit presque 20 centimètres de plus que moi) en fronçant les sourcils.

Bon, forcément, j'avais lâché l'affaire.

Ca faisait longtemps que Bella enfermait toutes ses affaires sous clé et Jane, quand on la voyait, ne me laisser jamais rien lui emprunter. Je me demandais même si Bella ne lui avait pas dit de se méfier de moi **_(ndla: oui, c'est le cas!^^)_**

Enfin, heureusement, il me restait Jasper.

Lui ne disait rien quand je lui empruntais ses tee shirts.

Il en avait plein, à présent, parce que ma mère avait profité de son hospitalisation pour compléter sa garde robe.

Evidemment, je l'avais aidée et j'avais surtout choisi des tee shirts me plaisant à moi.

Jasper étudiait beaucoup.

Rose aussi, mais elle passait plus de temps encore à peindre. Mais comme le loisir de Jasper était la lecture, on ne voyait pas toujours la différence entre les moments ou il étudiait et ceux ou il se relaxait.

Du coup, j'ai moi-même beaucoup lu, cet été-là.

Edward et Bella étaient passionnés de littérature également et ils se sont mit, Jazz et eux, à échanger des livres avec autant de fièvre que s'il s'était agit de cosmétiques haut de gamme.

Comme je ne voulais pas être en reste, j'ai demandé conseil à Bella qui m'a passé « Jane Eyre », « Les hauts de Hurlevents » et « Roméo et Juliette ».

J'ai commencé par le dernier, et j'ai sangloté dans mon lit, assez tard le soir, après avoir achevé la tragique lecture.

C'était juste après que Jasper ait commencé à voir le Dr Lyles.

Reniflante, je suis aller pleurer auprès de Bella.

« Oui, je comprends Alice, c'est effectivement bouleversant, cet amour si pur mais si torturé, ils sont victimes à la fois de leur époque et de leur propre famille mais »

Edward m'a alors empoignée par le bras et m'a fait sortir de leur chambre sans trop de ménagements:

« Oui voilà, c'est très triste mais ils ont eu une nuit de noce, hein, alors faut pas trop les plaindre non plus! Bonne nuit Alice! »

La porte m'a claquée au nez et je suis allée gratter à celle de Jasper.

Je n'avais plus cherché à aller le rejoindre depuis qu'il s'était fait mal à la main et il a eu l'air surpris mais content.

« Je viens pour parler littérature! »

Il a affiché un air goguenard:

« Je te jure! Je viens de finir Romeo et Juliette! »

J'ai fondu en larmes et il s'est levé pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Ah oui, je comprends…Vas-y pleure, ça te fera du bien! »

Je portais juste un de ses tee shirts et une petite culotte et lui un boxer.

Il me frottait doucement le dos et il m'a embrassée ,pour me réconforter.

Mais notre baiser est devenu très vite plus passionné et bizarrement Romeo et Juliette me sont un peu sortis de la tête…

Il a passé ses mains sous mon tee shirt et j'ai senti mes seins se durcir à son contact.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'écarte, comme toujours, mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

Son attitude était beaucoup plus détendue, ces derniers jours

Au contraire, il a laissé mes lèvres le temps de m'enlever mon tee shirt.

C'était quelque chose qu'on avait déjà fait, mais on était pas allés plus loin.

Là ,il m'a poussée doucement vers son lit et m'a fait allonger en m'embrassant encore.

Il s'est couché sur moi et j'ai crocheté son cou de mon bras pour éviter qu'il s'enfuit…

Le baiser était vraiment agréable.

J'adorais ça, et surtout je ressentais du désir et aussi de la confiance, émanant de Jasper!

Ses mains voyageaient sur mon corps.

Mon père lui avait enlevé les broches trois jours auparavant et j'ai noté qu'il savait très bien se resservir de sa main gauche!

Il a insinué un genou entre mes cuisses et je les ai un peu écartée.

Il a interrompu le baiser et m'a regardée dans les yeux, un sourire en coin aux lèvres:

« Ecarte les jambes… »

J'ai parfaitement comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'un test et j'ai soutenu son regard, tout en ouvrant largement les cuisses.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il s'est installé entre mes jambes et les a nouées autour de sa taille.

Il m'a sourit et j'ai senti mon cœur battre plus vite encore:

« Je t'aime Alice! »

« Moi aussi! »

Nos lèvres se sont trouvées à nouveau et notre baiser nous a emportés dans la passion.

Je sentais son sexe très dur contre mon ventre et ça ne me faisait pas peur: c'était bon.

Il a quitté à nouveau ma bouche, pour aller parsemer mon corps de baisers.

Quand il a tété mes seins, j'ai du me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Il était doux mais je le sentais aussi très exigeant…

Il m'a enlevé ma culotte et je me suis tout à coup sentie très vulnérable.

Il me regardait avec gourmandise et j'ai eu un peu peur, sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Pas de lui, mais de ce qui allait se passer.

Il a caressé mes cuisses et mon ventre puis il a prit mes mains pour que je 'laide à lui enlever son boxer.

Quand j'ai vu son pénis, si dur et si tendu, j'ai carrément paniqué.

« Je…Je ne suis pas prête pour ça! »

Il a rit et m'a répondu:

« Je ne vais pas te pénétrer, ne t'en fais pas! »

Je n'osais pas le regarder en face, à présent mais il s'est à nouveau couché sur moi.

Instinctivement, j'ai ouvert mes cuisses pour lui faire une place.

J'avais confiance en lui.

Et puis, c'était vraiment bon! Mes sentiments étaient un peu paradoxaux, je me retrouvais embarquée dans une situation très agréable mais nouvelle et déroutante.

On s'est embrassés, très longtemps.

Ensuite il m'a encore caressé les seins, et tout le corps.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour le sentir embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Il s'est longtemps attardé sur mes seins, bien sur, et sur mon ventre, puis il est passé à mes cuisses, que j'avais refermées.

Il les a prises dans ses mains et me les a écartées, tout en faisant remonter sa bouche vers ma féminité.

J'ai glapit et je lui ai fermement repoussé la tête avant qu'il n'embrasse mes lèvres intimes.

Il n'a pas insisté et s'est agenouillé entre mes jambes;

J'ai vu son érection et j'ai vite détourné le regard, impressionnée, et paniquée: jamais un truc pareil ne pourrait entrer dans ma foufoune! Ni aujourd'hui ni plus tard!

Il a du sentir ma peur, parce qu'il m'a mit les mains sur les épaules et m'a embrassée dans le cou.

« Shhhhhh…Tout va bien! On est ensemble pour le plaisir, pas pour autre chose! »

« T'es bien confiant toi tout d'un coup! »

« J'ai appris à me faire confiance! »

« Ca se voit et ça marche! »

On a rit ensemble et il a reprit ses caresses sur ma poitrine, mais très vite il s'est mit à gémir:

« Lili…Je n'en peux plus! Il faut que tu m'aides! »

« Euh… »

Il a guidé ma main vers son sexe et a posé sa main sur la mienne, me guidant pour le caresser, bien plus vigoureusement que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

C'était…Déstabilisant. Très vite il s'est mit à gémir, sa main libre pétrissant mon sein gauche…

Il a poussé un long râle , sur le coup j'ai eu peur d'avoir trop serré et de lui avoir fait mal, mais j'ai aussitôt vu un liquide blanchâtre et translucide pulser en longues giclées de son sexe et j'ai sursauté parce que son …sperme a atterrit sur mes seins.

C'était chaud et j'ai grogné quand ,à la fin, ça a coulé sur nos mains enlacées.

J'étais partagée entre l'amour que j'éprouvais réellement pour Jasper et le dégout que m'inspirait ce truc gluant sur moi, qui commençait à couler!

Mais Jazz, lui était extatique…

« Oh Alice! Merci mon amour! Tu es une déesse ma chérie! Je t'aime! »

Il s'est penché pour m'embrasser et aussi agréable que notre baiser soit, j'étais confrontée à plusieurs problèmes:

1. J'avais du sperme sur la main.

2. J'avais du sperme plein la poitrine.

3. J'avais la foufoune en feu.

J'ai rompu le baiser:

« Jaaaaazz! J'ai besoin d'aide là! »

Il m'a sourit, son visage angélique reflétant un bonheur intense:

« Je m'occupes de tout mon bébé! »

Il m'a essuyé la poitrine avec des mouchoirs de papier, et j'ai couru jusqu'à la salle de bain pour un nettoyage plus approfondie.

Il s'est aussi lavé les mains e ton a regagné sa chambre à pas de loups.

On s'est couchés enlacés et je me suis tortillée.

« Jasper…Ca fait chaud dans mon ventre…Ca fait comme des papillons… »

« Oh….Tu vas me faire durcir encore ma chérie! »

Hein? Ouh là! C'était pas mon but!

Trop tard.

Il s'est retourné d'un coup de reins ,le regard à nouveau brulant.

Sa bouche s'est plaquée contre la mienne, implacable et le feu dans mon ventre a grossit encore.

Il m'a très largement fait écarter les cuisses et son pénis s'est frotter avidement contre mon pubis.

Ca coulissait bien, c'était chaud, c'était enivrant.

« Tu es toute mouillée Alice…Oh c'est si bon! »

« C'est merveilleux! »

Je le pensais.

Notre proximité physique était un véritable délice.

Je me suis abandonnée à la caresse et il a maintenu son sexe contre le mien, accentuant encore la friction.

J'ai tendu le ventre vers lui, gémissant de plaisir.

Il a grogné à nouveau et je n'ai pas été surprise en voyant à nouveau le jus gluant jaillir avec force.

Direct sur mes seins à nouveau et aussi sur mon ventre et mon pubis. Argh!

Mais j'avais ressenti beaucoup de plaisir, plus que je ne pensais que ce soit possible!

A nouveau, Jazz exultait littéralement!

Il s'est allongé sur moi sans se préoccuper de son truc là, enfin, sperme et on en a eu tous les deux un peu partout.

Mais bon, vu comme il me couvrait de bisous, de caresses, et les mots d'amour qu'il me répétait en boucle, ça valait le coup.

Ce coup-ci, on est carrément allé prendre une douche.

J'avais un peu la tête qui tournait.

Ca allait super vite, tout d 'un coup…

Jasper me couvrait de baisers. J'étais bien dans ses bras.

Je me sentais grande, même si je me serais bien passer de recevoir ce liquide un peu écœurant un peu partout à chaque fois!

On était encore plus complices .

Jasper m'a expliqué:

« Le Dr Lyles m'a dit que notre relation était saine parce que je ne te voulais pas de mal et que la limite ça devait être ce que tu acceptais de faire! Que quand on s'aime rien n'est sale ou déplacé. Avant j'avais toujours baisé, tu vois, et parfois c'était plutôt glauque et je ne voulais pas de ça pour nous deux mais toi et moi ça n'a rien à voir en fait! Nous deux c'est juste beau! Et c'est tellement bon! »

« Ouais…Je crois que je dois un peu m'habituer! »

Il a rit mais m'a demandé:

« Tu as quand même aimé? »

« Oh oui! »

Il m'a séchée et j'ai admiré ses muscles, plus prononcés ses derniers temps. Miam!

On est ressortis de la salle de bains, et on s'est retrouvés nez à nez avec Emmett, Edward, Bella et Rosalie.


	20. écoute bébé et confession

_**Le début du chapitre est drôle et léger, la fin est très dure. Vous êtes prévenues…**_

_**Emmett PDV**_

J'ai râlé comme un pou quand on est venu gratter à notre porte à plus de minuit.

On venait de s'endormir, Rose et moi. Erika roupillait comme une bienheureuse et je savais très bien qu'à 7H00 du matin elle serait en pleine forme et c'était mon tour de m'occuper d'elle après qu'elle ait tété pendant que Rosalie dormirait.

C'est Rose qui est allée ouvrir.

Edward et Bella se tenaient sur le seuil, tout sourire:

« Vous venez avec nous? On a envie d'aller à la plage de la Push, les vacances sont bientôt finies, il faut en profiter! »

Rose a sauté de joie puis m'a regardé:

« On fait comment pour le bébé? »

C'est Edward qui lui a dit:

« De toutes façons on va avertir les parents, ils prendront l'écoute bébé dans leur chambre! »

J'ai approuvé vigoureusement (pour m'amuser j'étais toujours partant!) et me suis emparé de l'écoute bébé pour le passer à mes parents.

Bella a frappé à la porte de la chambre d'Alice.

Aucune réponse…

J'ai regardé Edward, on a échangé un regard furieux et on a d'un même mouvement tambouriné à la chambre de Jasper.

Aucune réponse non plus…

On a ouvert la porte à toute volée mais la chambre était vide d'occupants…

On a alors entendu la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et on s'est approché tous les 4 d'un même mouvement, pour voir Alice et Jasper, main dans la main, en sortir.

Alice a rougit.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en voir plus pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux.

Ca devait suffire aussi à Edward (Alice ne rougissait jamais) et on allait sans doute se jeter tous les deux sur Jasper mais Rosalie nous a précédé.

Elle a littéralement sauté à la gorge de son frère et l'a invectivé:

« JASPER HALE! Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu n'as pas fait de mal à Alice j'espère? »

Elle l'étranglait à moitié et Jasper ne se défendait pratiquement pas.

Par contre, Alice a essayé de le défendre et a donc à son tour sauté sur Rosalie en criant:

« Mais arrête! Laisse le voyons! J'étais consentante! »

Hein?

Ca a vite prit des proportions et Edward et moi avons du séparer Rose et Jazz (Alice ne pouvant pas réellement faire de mal à quiconque).

Jasper , dans les bras d'Alice, regardait sa sœur, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Comme j'immobilisais Rosalie en la tenant dos contre moi, je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression de son visage, mais Edward s'est mit à râler:

« C'est de la triche! J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose! »

J'ai tourné ma chérie vers moi et j'ai grogné en la voyant rire:

« Rose! J'le crois pas! »

Mais elle m'a sauté au cou et je l'ai serrée contre moi tout en dévisageant son frère:

« Jazz…Crois pas t'en tirer comme ça! »

Rose nous avait eu, pour le coup...J'aurais du me douter qu'elle aurait pas fait de mal à son frère pour de bon..

Alice s'est mise devant lui, nous faisant rire, Edward et moi:

« On a rien fait de mal! Je suis toujours vierge, Bella peut même vérifier tiens! »

Bella a refusé:

« Ca va pas, non? »

« Ou Rose! »

« Si ça peut calmer le jeu! »

A rigolé la mère de ma fille. Edward a râlé:

« Elle est de parti prit! Ca compte pas! »

Jasper a pour la première fois prit la parole:

« Même si on avait couché ensemble, je pense pas que tu puisses dire quoi que ce soit, Emmett.. »

J'ai soufflé.

« Tu comptes te servir de ça toute ta vie? »

« Ouais… »

Edward a prit le relais:

« C'est pas parce que Emmett a mit ta sœur enceinte que ça te donne tous les droits avec la NOTRE! »

Alice s'est dressée sur la pointe des pieds, telle une poulette en colère:

« Non mais oh! J'ai mon mot à dire non? »

« NON! »

On a crié ensemble, Edward et moi.

Bella s'est alors tournée vers Edward et Rosalie vers moi:

« Non mais vous êtes malades! De vrais hommes de cro magnon! »

A crié Bella, furieuse.

Rosalie m'a susurré, venimeuse:

« Pour me toucher, tu peux te brosser espèce de macho! »

J'ai senti mes poils se dresser sur mes bras:

« Mais ma chérie c'est pas pareil! Nous on est en couple ,on est grands, surtout moi et »

La lumière a alors jaillit dans le couloir et la voix de mon père s'est élevée, furieuse:

« Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan? Qu'Est-ce que vous faites tous dans le couloir! Allez vous coucher! »

On s'est tous figés et Bella, de sa voix la plus mignonne et la plus douce s'est adressée à lui:

« Pardon Carlisle…On s'amusait, désolée…En fait…Vu que la nuit est chaude, on voulait se rendre sur la plage de la Push pour s'amuser un peu, tous les six, comme une vraie famille! »

J'ai silencieusement admiré.

Bella pouvait être très convaincante.

Mon père s'est laissé prendre:

« Oh, pourquoi pas! Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, tiens…Allez-y, amusez-vous bien, mais soyez prudents hein! »

Je lui ai tendu l'écoute bébé et il s'en est emparé.

Au passage, Alice lui a déposé un baiser sur la joue et il a fondu, bien entendu.

Je n'ai pas commenté, parce que Erika me faisait totalement fondre moi aussi…

Mon père, un peu à l'ouest s'est alors adressé à Jasper:

« Je te la confie! »

Jazz a passé son bras autour des épaules de ma sœur, l'a serrée contre lui et m'a lancé un regard amusé avant de répondre:

« Pas de souci Doc, elle est en sécurité avec moi! »

On s'est tous engouffrés en voiture.

Je suis passé devant, tandis que Jasper prenait le volant.

A l'arrière, Rosalie, Edward et Bella se sont serrés les uns contre les autres et Alice s'est assise sur les genoux d'Edward.

Jasper a eu le culot de regarder Edward dans le rétroviseur et de lui dire:

« Tripote pas ma copine, toi! »

Edward est devenu rouge vif et a commencé à râler comme un putois, mais Alice lui a asséné une tape sur le crane tandis que Bella l'enguirlandait:

« Mais tu vois pas qu'il te provoque? T'es un gamin Edward! »

J'ai regardé Jazz dans les yeux et il a soutenu mon regard, provocant au possible.

On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait de Jasper Hale, mais il ne manquait pas de courage, et je sentais le regard de Rose me vriller la nuque alors j'ai baissé le regard le premier, ne voulant pas devoir me priver de sexe plus longtemps encore.

Jasper conduisait une voiture comme sa moto: vite et bien.

On est arrivés à la Push en un temps record.

Jake, Seth, Leah, Jane et le wolf pack y étaient déjà.

C'était une fête improvisée mais tout de suite l'ambiance a été géniale.

Les Indiens avaient amené de la musique et de la bière et on a commencé à rigoler, pendant que les filles dansaient.

Je me suis affalé à coté de Jake et de Seth.

J'ai commencé à parler à Seth mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne m'écoutait pas du tout.

J'ai alors suivi son regard et j'ai vu Jane et Alice danser ensemble.

Un peu plus loin, Rose, Bella, Leah, Emily et les autres se trémoussaient aussi.

On m'a alors tendu une bière.

Surpris, j'ai levé le regard.

C'était Jazz qui me la tendait, je l'ai prise et on a entrechoqué nos bouteilles.

Son regard était plus amical que depuis des jours et il m'a dit:

« Amis? »

« Amis… »

Il m'a sourit et je l'ai vu faire de même avec Edward.

Jasper Hale était surprenant, et compliqué.

Mais ce n'était pas un mauvais gars.

J'ai bu 5 ou 6 bières, et j'ai fumé un joint, comme Jacob, Edward et les autres. Jasper a fumé aussi.

Il n'a même pas essayé de ne pas le faire. Mais il n'avait pas fumé depuis au moins 3 jours et j'avais souvent vu Jasper fumer, et je pouvais dire que pour la première fois il fumait comme nous, c'est-à-dire dans un but récréatif et non pas comme un accro.

Jane et Bella sont venues se joindre à nous pour fumer et j'ai regardé du coin de l'œil Alice s'installer sur les genoux de Jazz.

Edward aussi surveillait la suite des événements.

Alice a prit la main de Jasper pour guider le joint à sa bouche, mais Jasper a fermement détourné sa course.

Elle a levé les yeux vers lui et j'ai vu Jasper faire non de la tête en souriant, et lui murmurer « je t'aime! »

Alice a sourit et a regardé autour d'elle, visiblement heureuse.

Je me suis levé pour aller chercher Rosalie, qui sautillait dans les vagues, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

Elle s'est laissée trainer jusqu'au feu de camp et s'est installée sur mes genoux.

Elle a aussi accepté le baiser et j'ai su que j'étais pardonné, et qu'elle ne ferait pas la grève du sexe.

Un peu avant 5H00 du matin, on a levé le camp.

Rosalie a conduit, et c'est Jazz qui a du passer à l'arrière.

Bella s'est assise sur Edward et Alice sur Jasper.

Bella dormait à moitié sur mon frère et j'avais hâte de rentrer, j'étais crevé, mais regarder Rose conduire me donnait des idées…

Edward a porté Bella dans les escaliers, et j'ai tiré Rose par la main, impatient.

Jasper et Alice sont entrés chacun dans leur chambre, même si j'étais à peu prêt certain que ça durerait pas…

J'ai poussé Rose vers le lit en riant.

Elle riait aussi mais s'est dégagée pour aller voir Erika. Je l'ai rejoint prêt du lit, l'enlaçant par derrière:

« C'est bon Rose, elle dort! »

« Oui! Regarde comme elle est belle! »

« Elle est magnifique! Elle te ressemble! Tu es si belle ma chérie…Mmhhhh… »

Elle s'est retournée vers moi pour un long baiser et je l'ai poussée vers le lit.

« J'ai envie de toi ma puce… »

« MMMhhh…Moi aussi! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais faire la grève du sexe! »

« Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de te résister mon gorille! »

« C'est normal je suis un Dieu du sexe! »

« Ouiiii c'est vrai! Oh j'ai tellement envie! »

« Et moi donc ma beauté! Putain Rose vire moi ce soutif j'arrive pas à le défaire! »

« Oui attends! »

« Viiiite! Sinon j'arrache tout! »

« Mon grand gorille impatient! »

« Ma petite puce qui va se faire baiser par un gorille affamé, tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ma belle! »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! »

On a alors frappé violement à la porte:

« EMMETT, ROSALIE! On arrive pas à éteindre l'écoute bébé! »

C'était la voix de mon père.

« Oh MERDE! »

S'est exclamée Rose, avant de se planquer sous la couette.

Je suis allé ouvrir et je me suis retrouvé face à mon père, aussi rouge que moi.

Il m'a tendu l'écoute bébé qui grésillait.

« Impossible de l'éteindre! On a tout entendu…Désolé! »

De dessous les draps, la voix de Rose s'est élevée:

« C'est parce que j'ai mit la sécurité! »

J'ai déverrouillé et éteint l'appareil.

« Euh désolé papa…On pensait plus à l'écoute bébé! »

« Pas grave…Bonne nuit …Gorille! »

J'hésitais entre le rire et les larmes, mais Rosalie était mortifiée et elle refusait de continuer à faire l'amour.

« Allez mon bébé…Mes parents savent bien ce qu'on a fait pour avoir Erika! »

« J'ai trop honte! »

« Mais ne pas faire l'amour ne changera rien à ça! »

« Mmhhhh »

Je lui ai ôté son string et elle s'est finalement laissée aller.

Une fois qu'on a eu fait l'amour, elle s'est endormie contre moi, et je me suis dit que si Jasper poussait le bouchon un peu loin, j'installerai l'écoute bébé dans sa chambre, et le récepteur dans celle de mes parents.

Hé hé !

**_Edward PDV_**

Le mois d'aout est passé vite.

Un matin, en me réveillant, je me suis même demandé comment on avait pu vivre sans Jasper, Rosalie et Erika.

C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours été là.

Je savais que Jasper et Alice passaient désormais toutes leurs nuits ensemble, mais je savais par Bella qui le tenait en direct d'Alice, qu'ils se contentaient de flirt très poussé.

Plus le temps passait, et plus je me rendais compte qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Jasper.

Il était devenu plus ouvert.

Il parlait plus, désormais.

Pour de vrai, en plus, pas seulement de ce qu'on était en train de faire, ou de la météo.

Il se confiait même parfois, autrement que pour être provocant.

J'ai mit du temps à comprendre qu'il essayait souvent de se retrouver seul avec moi pour pouvoir me parler.

La toute première fois, ça a été pour me dire qu'il aimait Alice et qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal et que je devais lui faire un peu confiance.

Mais après, il s'est mit à parler, par petites touches, de son passé.

Je savais qu'il avait vécu des trucs difficiles.

Mais quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait envie de se confier mais n'osait pas me le dire, j'ai trouvé un truc.

Rosalie, Emmett, Erika et mes parents devaient partir à Seattle le lendemain, parce que mon frère reprenait la fac la semaine suivante.

Mes parents avaient RDV avec le doyen pour exposer la situation familiale de mon frère et demander à ce que ses cours soient rassemblés sur 3 jours pour qu'il puisse passer le plus de temps possible à la maison.

Alors, j'ai demandé à Bella d'occuper Alice.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile.

Je lui ai donné un peu d'argent, qu'elle a commencé par refuser, comme toujours.

« Bella…J'ai besoin de discuter seul à seul avec Jazz. Sans Alice dans nos pattes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Si tu connais un moyen d'éloigner Alice de Jasper autre que de l'amener faire du shopping je suis preneur! »

Elle a réfléchi puis a souri et s'est emparé des billets que je lui tendais.

Alors, le lendemain matin, quand la maison a été incroyablement calme, je suis allé retrouver Jasper dans sa chambre.

« On va balader? »

« Ouais…Ou ça? »

« Pas au centre commercial! »

Il a rit mais a enfilé ses chaussures et on est parti à, pieds, à travers bois.

Au début, on a surtout parlé du Lycée.

Je savais parfaitement que la rentrée l'angoissait.

Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'adapter à des règles à nouveau différentes.

Je lui ai décrit les locaux, la bibliothèque et la cafeteria.

Alice entrait en seconde et ça le rassurait.

Au bout d'une heure au moins il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Edward…Je crois que je peux te faire confiance… J'ai confiance en Alice mais c'est une gamine quand même…Emmett est sympa mais je reconnais que je suis jaloux de lui. Rose est au courant et ne sait pas plus que moi quoi faire. J'ai confiance en tes parents mais ce sont des adultes et je ne veux pas qu'on prévienne la police comme ça…C'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux pas en parler devant Bella…Même si en elle aussi j'ai confiance… »

« Je ne te trahirai pas Jazz »

Il a hoché la tête et s'est concentré.

« Tu sais, à Houston, j'étais pratiquement devenu membre d'un gang de rue…Il y avait un autre gars avec moi. Lui aussi voulait entrer dans le gang. A l'époque, faire partie de ce gang, pour moi, c'était devenir un homme et être en sécurité. Tu peux pas comprendre ça…Maintenant…C'est l'contraire…J'me dis qu'j'suis mieux ici qu'n'importe ou ailleurs t'vois »

« Jazz, tu retrouves ton accent, je comprends pas tout! Vas-y cool mec! »

Il a rit et s'est immobilisé sous un arbre, avant de s'accroupir.

Instinctivement, je l'ai imité.

Il a reprit:

« On devait faire nos preuves. Tu te souviens quand Bella a dit qu'elle était membre du wolf pack parce qu'une fois elle a fait des muffins avec Emily, la copine du chef? »

Souriant, j'ai acquiescé de la tête.

« En vrai, c'est pas aussi simple. J'ai mit le feu à la bibliothèque du quartier. Putain ça a été dur. Ils savaient sans doute que j'aimais lire. Les épreuves étaient en rapport avec nos gouts, tu vois. Et Peter…Peter était amoureux; On l'savait tous. Sa copine était à la rue, j'crois, elle était jeune, l'âge d'Alice par là… »

J'ai senti ma gorge se nouer.

Il a continué, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Elle s'appelait Charlotte. Je savais, parce que j'étais très proche de Pete, qu'elle était en fugue parce que son beau-père la battait, et pas un petit peu. Pete lui filait à manger, la faisait dormir chez lui, des trucs comme ça. Il en était fou, mais vraiment tu vois. Sans rien dire. Pete avait un an de plus que moi , et elle, elle avait même pas encore de seins, elle était plus petite même qu'Alice j'crois. Son épreuve à lui…Oh putain…Edward, je… J'ai jamais voulu ça t'sais»

La nausée me prenait aux tripes et j'ai déglutit, tachant de maitriser le tremblement dans mes mains.

Il a cherché mon regard, et ses yeux étaient horrifiés.

« On est arrivés, Pete et moi ,dans le hangar ou il devait passer son épreuve. J'avais pas de raison d'y être mais Pete était mon pote… J'jure sur la vie de Erika que j'savais pas Edward…J'savais pas…Il y avait James, qui était un des bras droit du chef. J'avais passé mon épreuve avec lui aussi. Et il y avait…Il y avait Charlotte…Elle était là…Il l'avait déshabillée et il l'avait attachée. Elle n'était pas bâillonnée par contre. Il l'avait frappée. Elle avait des marques sur tout le corps et sa bouche était en sang. James riait. Il tenait un caméscope à la main et sa ceinture était ouverte.

Pete a hurlé, il devenait fou et il s'est jeté sur Charlotte. Elle pleurait.

Je…J'savais pas quoi faire…C'était une enfant t'sais…Presque encore…Il l'a serrée contre lui, il la berçait, il essayait de la détacher. James a donné un coup de pied à Pete, dans les côtes. J'ai entendu le bruit, quand l'os a cassé. Il a gueulé. C'est CA ton épreuve mec! Tu dois la violer! Montre que tu es un mec! J'lai pas touchée, t'en fais pas, tu s'ras l'premier, elle m'a juste sucé! »

Il riait. Pete s'est relevé. Moi j'restais là sans réagir. Peter a sorti le couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture et il a poignardé James.

Deux fois.

Au ventre.

James a hurlé et il a tenté de se ruer sur Peter. Alors j'ai enfin fait quelque chose tu vois! J'ai tenu James. Et j'ai gueulé à Peter de prendre Charlotte et de s'tirer d'là! Il a détacher la petite, elle a réussit à mettre son jean et son pull et ils ont détalé. James pissait l'sang dans mes bras. Mais il gueulait qu'ils allaient retrouver Pete et sa pute et qu'ils allaient leur faire payer. Alors j'ai prit l'caméscope et j'l'ai frappé à la tête. Fort. Deux ou trois, j'sais plus. Puis j'suis parti. Il vivait encore. J'ai amené l'caméscope avec moi. J'avais peur t'sais. Erika n'avait que deux semaines et j'tais prêt à partir avec elle et ma sœur. Mais l'lend'main j'ai su que James était mort. J'sais pas c'qui l'a tué, les coups à la tête ou les coups de couteau et j'm'en fou. Il a eu c'qu'il méritait. Personne savait qu' j 'étais là c'soir là. Mais j'ai vu les autres jurer d'retrouver Peter et Charlotte et d'les faire payer. J'pense à eux, tout l'temps. J'veux savoir comment ils vont, si les autres les ont pas tué…Après ça, j'ai commencé à jouer double jeu, à leur piquer du fric quand j'pouvais…»

Je n'ai rien dit.

J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits.

Je pensais à Peter, à la petite Charlotte. Moi aussi, à présent, je voulais savoir ce qui leur était arrivé.


	21. vitesse supérieure

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre. Perso, j'aime bien le lemon de la fin. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi^^_**

**_Bella PDV_**

Je connaissais bien Edward.

Suffisamment, en tous cas, pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jasper, lui, avait l'air soulagé.

Jasper allait de mieux en mieux, depuis que je le connaissais. Même quand il s'était blessé , même après le coup de téléphone de sa mère, Jasper allait vers le haut. C'était évident. Il sortait de sa carapace.

Mais là, après cet après-midi ou Alice et moi étions allées au centre commercial (à ce sujet, je me demandais sincèrement comment Alice aurait pu vivre si ses parents n'avaient pas été si riches et si généreux…), Edward était plus que soucieux: il était traumatisé.

Bien entendu, je l'ai interrogé.

« Je ne peux rien te dire Bella, j'ai promit à Jazz…Je me sens mal en effet. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Là tu vois, je touche du doigt le fait que j'ai 17 ans… »

Alors, je suis allée interroger Jasper.

Il avait des journées chargées.

Tous les matins, Rose et lui continuaient leurs cours particuliers.

Du coup, Edward, Emmett, Alice et moi, on travaillait aussi à ce moment là, Erika avec nous ou sous la garde d'Esmée si elle était trop dissipée.

Et un après-midi sur deux, il allait voir le Docteur Lyles.

Les autres après-midi, on sortait souvent tous ensemble, la plupart du temps à la plage, ou au snack de la réserve si le temps n'était pas beau.

Les jours ou Jasper consultait, Emmett et Rosalie partaient assez souvent de leur côté avec leur bébé.

Edward et moi on allait aussi se promener ou bien on passait l'après-midi à se baigner, lire et parler.

Alice accompagnait toujours Jasper à ses consultations.

Une ou deux fois, elle avait rencontré le Docteur Lyles, le reste du temps elle attendait dans la salle d'attente (Jasper refusant qu'elle reste seule dans la voiture sur le parking…). Après le RDV, ils allaient faire un tour tous les deux.

Alice rentrait guillerette, et Jasper épuisé. A mon avis, ça allait être comme ça pour toujours!

J'ai du patienter jusqu'à leur retour du RDV avec le psychiatre.

J'y suis allée au culot: j'ai tapé à la porte de la chambre d'Alice, ils y étaient tous les deux et j'ai dit à Alice que Rose avait besoin d'elle pour Erika.

Alice a foncé et j'ai regardé Jasper droit dans les yeux.

Il a comprit tout de suite et a soupiré:

« Edward t'a tout dit, bien sur… »

« Non! Il m'a dit de te demander! »

Jasper a paru surpris, mais content.

Il m'a raconté ce qu'il avait confié à Edward la veille et j'ai mieux comprit pourquoi mon petit ami se sentait si mal.

Je tremblais. Jasper m'a fait jurer plusieurs fois de ne pas en parler à mon père.

J'ai promit.

Moi non plus je ne savais pas quoi faire.

J'ai dit à Jasper:

« Je pense pas que tu ais tué ce type avec quelques coups de caméscope sur la tête… »

« Je pense pas non plus. Mais je l'ai laissé crever dans ce hangar, alors je suis aussi responsable de sa mort mais crois moi, je ne regrette pas. Si tu avais vu Charlotte »

« Arrête! »

J'étais angoissée à présent.

On en a parlé avec Edward.

Comment les retrouver. Comment simplement essayer?

Et puis, une idée a germé dans mon esprit.

J'ai dit à Edward:

« Il faudrait engager un détective privé! »

« En effet mais…Ca doit couter un max, et puis, il doit falloir être majeur… »

« Ouais.. »

Mais l'idée à trotté dans ma tête. Alors, avant d'en parler à Jazz, je suis allé voir mon père.

Sans Edward mais avec Erika.

Mon père, comme tout le monde était gâteux devant le bébé.

Erika avait presque 3 mois, à présent et elle s'est mise à rire dès qu'elle a vu mon père.

Ce dernier a posé avec empressement les papiers qu'il tenait dans la main et il est venu gazouiller au dessus de la poussette.

Kurt, son adjoint est venu admirer le bébé aussi.

Sa femme attendait un bébé pour dans quelques semaines.

J'ai profité des bonnes dispositions de mon père pour l'interroger le plus subtilement possible.

Prenant une mine angoissée je lui ai dit:

« Tu sais, depuis que je connais Erika, je me mets à la place des gens qui perdent leur enfant, tu sais, tous ces bébés kidnappés… »

« C'est le cauchemar de tous les parents »

« C'est rare de les retrouver en plus! »

« Non au contraire, la plupart sont retrouvés très rapidement, mais bien sur on ne parle dans les médias que des cas graves »

« Oui mais ceux-là, la police n'a pas assez de moyens, non? Tu me l'as dit une fois! »

« Oui…Il faudrait une équipe entière pour travailler sur ces disparitions là! »

« Comme dans FBI, portés disparus? » (**_ndla: « without a trace » en VO )_**

« Oui voilà! Mais dans la réalité, ce n'est pas possible et les parents engagent souvent un détective privé! »

« Et ça marche? »

« La plupart du temps ça donne de bons résultats, oui! »

« Tu travailles parfois avec certains p'pa? »

« Oh oui! Heureusement! Il y en a un excellent sur Seattle! »

Bingo!

« Ah bon? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous à Hollywood! »

Nous avons rit et il a chatouillé Erika.

« Je peux te dire Bella qui si tu disparaissais, je te chercherai sans relâche, et je mettrai aussi Victoria Heynoot sur le coup! »

« C'est le détective privé de Seattle? »

« Oui! »

J'ai changé de sujet. J'avais mon info…

J'en ai parlé à Edward et on est allé trouver Jasper, ensemble.

Il était dans la chambre d'Alice et visiblement il venait de lui raconter.

**_Alice PDV_**

Jasper partageait un secret avec Edward, je l'ai vu tout de suite. J'ai essayé de ne pas en prendre ombrage, me disant que ça devait être un truc de mecs, après tout je ne racontais pas à Jasper ce que je pouvais confier à Rose ou Bella…

Mais quand même, ça m'embêtait et Jazz s'en est rendu compte, alors il m'a parlé.

Il m'a fait installé confortablement sur mon lit et s'est assis en tailleur face à moi.

J'ai vu son air grave et j'ai su que ça devait concerner un sujet sensible…

« Alice, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais c'est dur, tu sais. Parce que ce n'est pas une belle histoire, et que la fin n'est même pas heureuse…Je t'ai déjà parlé de Peter… »

« Oui, ton ami d'avant! »

« Ouais…Et je crois aussi avoir mentionné la fille dont il était amoureux… »

« Bien sur! Charlotte! Une petite gamine en fugue qui devait avoir mon âge et ma taille! »

Il a sourit:

« Tu as une excellente mémoire mon cœur…Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon épreuve pour le gang…Mettre le feu. »

« A la bibliothèque, oui tu me l'as dit! »

« Celle de Peter était bien pire. Je l'ai accompagné, et heureusement.

James, le membre qui devait nous faire passer les épreuves, avait enlevé Charlotte et quand on est arrivés, Pete et moi, il a ordonné à Peter de la violer.

Mais Pete a donné des coups de couteau à James et ils se sont enfuis, avec Charlotte. James était blessé, gravement, et je l'ai assommé pour pas qu'il fasse rattraper Peter et Charlotte…Depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Le gang les cherchait mais ils ne les avaient pas retrouvés, quand j'ai quitté Houston… » _**(ndla: vous noterez que Jasper livre à Alice une version assez édulcorée de la réalité, pour ne pas la traumatiser)**_

Ma gorge était serrée et douloureuse. J'ai pensé à Charlotte. La pauvre! Quelle horreur! Je savais bien que de telles choses existaient mais entendre un tel récit..

J'ai relevé la tête. Jasper était perdu dans ses pensées, l'air malheureux. Je me suis pressée contre lui.

« C'est affreux ce que tu as vécu. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux être un gars aussi gentil, à présent, après tout ça! »

Il m'a sourit:

« C'est grâce à toi ma puce! »

On a alors frappé à la porte et Bella et Edward sont entrés.

Bella avait eu une super idée.

Elle nous a raconté sa visite à son père et j'ai vu les yeux de Jasper briller d'excitation. Mais il a dit:

« Tu es un amour Bella, j'ai aussi pensé au privé, mais…Il faut être majeur! »

Je me suis alors écriée:

« Emmett est majeur! »

Bella a eu un immense sourire:

« Mais oui! Tu as raison ! J'oublie tout le temps qu'il l'est mais c'est vrai! »

On s'est alors tout les trois tourné vers Jazz qui a dit:

« C'est pas bête. On peut tenter le coup! »

On s'est tous les 4 précipité dans la chambre de Rose et Em'.

Emmett, couché par terre, faisait faire l'avion à Erika au dessus de lui, avec bruit de réacteur, atterrissage en catastrophe et tout et tout.

Jasper a eu un air dubitatif mais je lui ai pressé la main.

Emmett s'est assis, comprenant qu'il y avait un truc sérieux.

Je me suis installée derrière Rosalie pour l'aider à démêler ses cheveux. Je bavais d'envie devant la chevelure de Rose…

Jasper a raconté à mon grand frère toute l'affaire.

Comme moi, Emmett était horrifié.

Puis, Bella lui a expliqué son plan, et Emmett a tout de suite accepté de commander une enquête auprès de la détective privée.

Le soir, à table, mes parents nous ont tous trouvés très calmes;

On ne les avaient pas habitués à ça, je le reconnais..

Rosalie a dit qu'on était fatigués, mais j'ai bien vu que ma mère n'était pas forcément dupe.

Le lendemain, Jasper a téléphoné et obtenu un RDV, heureusement rapide.

Je regardais Jazz et Rose d'un autre œil. J'avais beau savoir ce qu'ils avaient vécu, avant de nous connaitre, je commençais à en comprendre l'ampleur.

Sans doute que je grandissais.

Le veille au soir du jour ou Jazz devait se rendre avec Emmett chez la détective privée, j'ai observé Jasper, tandis qu'il se lavait.

On partageait nos douches depuis plusieurs jours, à présent.

Fort heureusement, nos parents avaient leur chambre et leur salle de bain personnelle au rez de chaussée.

J'ai regardé son corps, ses cicatrices, ses muscles et bien entendu ma petite chatte a réagit, mais j'ai serré les cuisses et les dents, continuant de le détailler.

Ses cicatrices avaient une signification, à présent. Elles n'étaient pas le fait de bagarre plutôt innocentes comme je l'avais cru. Elles montraient que Jasper avait été en danger de mort. Ma gorge s'est serrée.

J'ai observé la façon dont il renversait la tête en arrière sous l'eau, offrant son visage au jet tiède. Depuis notre première douche commune, j'avais trouvé que Jasper avait une relation particulière avec ce qui pour moi n'était qu'un rituel de propreté, certes important, mais banal et ordinaire. Pas Jasper. Jasper ne faisait pas que se laver: il se purifiait.

J'en avais conscience, à présent.

Il a du sentir mon regard insistant sur lui et a baissé la tête et ouvert les yeux.

Il m'a regardée et je me suis dépêchée de lui sourire.

Il m'a savonnée, s'attardant sur mes seins, cherchant ma bouche de la sienne.

Je lui ai rendu ses baisers et ses caresses, mais mon esprit demeurait en alerte.

J'avais l'impression de voir enfin Jasper Hale, tel qu'il l'était.

Je le trouvais plus attachant encore, mais, enfin, je comprenais qu'il avait été …Dangereux..

Ca m'a fait drôle.

Et il était encore plus sexy, à mes yeux!

On est allé dans ma chambre, ce soir là.

Désormais, on allait loin dans les caresses.

Je m'étais habituée à tout ça, et j'aimais tout ce qu'on faisait ensemble.

Jasper commençait toujours par s'occuper de moi.

Il m'embrassait, caressait mes seins et les embrassait avec fougue, puis les tétait et les mordillait. Ca me faisait sourire, parce qu'il était passionné, mais c'était aussi terriblement agréable.

Le plaisir n'était pas que physique. J'adorais cette sensation de communion que nous avions et presque autant le sentiment d'être grande, et d'être celle qui donnait un plaisir évident à mon Jazz…

Ses mains étaient partout sur moi et je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise pour lui rendre ses caresses.

Il adorait visiblement mes seins, même quand il passait à une autre partie de mon corps, il laissait toujours une main ou même sa bouche sur ma poitrine…

Ce soir-là n'a pas dérogé à la règle…

Il a laissé une main sur mon sein gauche, malaxant doucement le mamelon entre ses doigts et son autre main et sa bouche ont glissé le long de mon ventre, avant de se fixer sur mon pubis.

J'ai poussé un soupir de contentement quand sa bouche a emprisonné mon clitoris. J'adorais qu'il me fasse ça, de plus en plus.

J'ai ouvert les cuisses pour lui donner un meilleur accès à mon intimité et il a joué avec mes nerfs, alternant les doux lapements de langue et les frottements plus appuyés sur mon petit bouton si sensible et j'ai tendu le ventre vers lui pour accentuer les caresses.

De plus en plus, je brulais de frustration. Mon corps réclamait bien davantage ,à présent, que ce que nos ébats lui apportait…

Jasper a risqué un doigt à l'intérieur de mon vagin et je me suis cabrée de plaisir. J'étais très mouillée grâce à ses caresses et si son doigt restait tout à l'ouverture de mon intimité, sans doute pour ne pas me déflorer, il effectuait des caresses circulaires appuyées, qui me donnaient l'impression qu'il cherchait à l'élargir.

Il a continué, et une chaleur est née entre mes jambes, s'accentuant sous ses caresses. Ca n'était pas la première fois, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

Déroutée, je lui ai demandé d'arrêter.

Il a aussitôt obtempéré et m'a regardée, surpris:

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Je…Ca fait bizarre, ça brule! »

« A l'intérieur? Je t'ai fait mal? »

Tout en parlant il m'a soulevé le bassin et a écarté doucement mes grandes lèvres pour regarder mon vagin, sans doute pour vérifier que je ne saigne pas.

« Non! Ca brule mais ça ne fait pas mal! C'est juste là! »

Lui ais-je alors expliqué en désignant mon clitoris du doigt.

Un grand sourire a alors éclairé son visage. Il a soulevé un sourcil et a affiché un air coquin:

« Dans ce cas.. »

Il a replongé son doigt dans mon intimité, exactement comme quelques secondes auparavant et a à nouveau suçoté mon centre de plaisir, appuyant sa langue avec fermeté et la chaleur est revenue, augmentant sans cesse sous ses coups de langue brulants…

Ne maitrisant plus rien, et surtout pas mon propre corps, je l'ai supplié de stopper ce traitement pourtant délicieux mais qui me faisait perdre pied…

Mais il a au contraire continué de plus belle, totalement sourd à mes supplications et en quelques minutes j'ai cessé de me rebeller, le plaisir de plus en plus intense me poussant au contraire à oublier toute pudeur, et je l'ai supplié de continuer.

Je me suis accrochée aux montants du lit et j'ai laissé la jouissance s'emparer de mon corps.

J'étais novice et je n'ai rien senti venir, alors, quand l'orgasme a déferlé sur moi, j'ai crié, incapable de me retenir.

Simultanément, des coups ont résonné aux murs adjacents, provenant de chacune des chambres de mes frères mais je n'y ai prêt aucune attention, uniquement concentrée sur mon tout premier orgasme.

Quand celui-ci a reflué et que mes cris se sont calmés, Jasper a déposé un dernier baiser sur mon pubis et il est remonté vers le haut de mon corps pour échanger un baiser passionné, mais très essoufflé, dans mon cas.

On a alors violement frappé à ma porte et les voix de mes satanés frères ont crié:

« ALICE? Ca va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Jasper riait et j'étais incapable de répondre, encore sous le choc du plaisir que je venais tout juste de prendre.

Jasper a crié à mes frères;

« Elle va très bien, ne vous en faites pas! »

Edward a appelé:

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Alice! REPOND! »

« Ca va, foutez le camp! »

Mais ma voix était basse, affaiblie par le relâchement musculaire intense que je vivais et Emmett a prit le relais:

« Putain Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

Jasper s'est alors levé, a noué une serviette autour de sa taille, il m'a recouverte du drap et est allé déverrouiller et ouvrir la porte.

Emmett et Edward ont surgi, tels des diables sautant hors de leur boite.

Emmett l'a attrapé par les épaules et Edward s'est avancé vers moi. Je lui ai sourit, le fou rire commençant à me gagner.

Emmett secouait Jasper:

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Et ne me dis pas rien on l'a entendue crier! »

Edward a posé sa main sur ma joue:

« Alice! Tu es rouge et en sueur! »

J'ai ri, nerveusement.

Il a alors reculé d'un pas et son regard s'est fait meurtrier en se posant sur Jasper:

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas abuser d'elle! »

Jasper, plaqué au mur par mon frère ainé, a levé les mains en signe de paix:

« C'est le cas! Elle est encore vierge! Je vais pas apprendre à des grands garçons comme vous qu'il y a bien des façons d'arriver au plaisir! »

Emmett et Edward en sont restés muets. Emmett a relâché Jasper qui souriait, visiblement très fier de lui.

Je me suis assise dans le lit, insouciante de ma nudité.

Emmett et Edward m'ont regardée, l'air paumé.

J'ai secoué la tête:

« Vous venez de me gâcher mon premier orgasme! »

Ils se sont regardés, m'ont à nouveau dévisagée, ils ont alors semblé se rendre compte de ma nudité et ont détourné le regard de ma poitrine, rougissant au point de concurrencer Bella.

Emmett a été le premier à reprendre ses esprits, il a retrouvé son humour potache habituel et a regardé Jasper d'un air amusé, avant de lui balancer dans l'épaule un coup de poing amical qui m'aurait sans doute tué, moi.

« T'es doué, y'a pas à dire…Avec les doigts ou la langue? »

Jasper a rougit à son tour et j'ai répondu:

« Les deux! »

Edward semblait au comble de la gêne, et je lui ai lancé un coussin à la tête:

« Bon, ça ira, je spectacle est terminé! »

Edward s'est avancé vers la porte, me lançant un dernier regard , puis il s'est immobilisé sur le seuil et a regardé Jazz:

« Je crois pas que je vais pouvoir supporter d'entendre ça! »

J'ai grogné:

« T'es pas gonflé! Tu crois que ça m'amuse, moi, de vous entendre, Bella et toi? »

« Ah, vous entendez? »

« Oh oui!Très bien! Bella gémit de manière très sensuelle, d'ailleurs! »

A rétorqué Jasper, et pour le coup Edward a filé sans demander son reste.

Emmett a commencé lui aussi un repli stratégique:

« Alice, si il y a un souci tu hurles au secours et j'arrive, OK? »

« Ouais! »

« On fait du bruit, nous aussi? »

A-t-il demandé, feignant l'indifférence mais en réalité plutôt inquiet.

« Tu veux rire? Vous êtes les plus bruyants! Tu veux que je te raconte ce que ça me faisait, au début, de vous entendre jouir, toi et Rose, de me payer une trique d'enfer sans pouvoir tringler ma copine alors que j'entendais ma sœur s'envoyer en l'air? »

Emmett a accéléré le pas:

« Non ça ira comme ça! Amusez vous bien! »

Il a repassé la tête une dernière fois dans l'encadrement de la porte et m'a fixée:

« Alice, je t'aime! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Em'! »

Jasper a reverrouillé la porte et s'est approché de moi, le regard brillant.

Il a dénoué la serviette et j'ai dégluti devant son pénis à angle droit.

« A moi! »

A-t-il affirmé d'un ton brulant.

J'ai tendu la main et j'ai entamé des va et vient sur sa hampe mais il a posé un genou à coté de mon visage, et, d'une voix suppliante, m'a demandé

« Alice, steplé, tu peux me prendre un peu dans ta bouche? »

Argh! Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait et la pensée de recevoir du sperme dans ma bouche me donnait la nausée…

« Je viendrai pas dans ta bouche, juré! »

« Ok, je veux bien essayer! »

Il m'a offert un sourire reconnaissant et j'ai approché ma bouche de son sexe.

Il a glissé ses doigts sur ma nuque pour m'encourager et j'ai déposé un baiser sur son gland.

Il a un peu pressé ses doigts sur ma tête, gémissant d'impatience.

J'ai alors ouvert la bouche et j'ai prit le bout de son membre entre mes lèvres.

Il a poussé un gémissement de soulagement et a appuyé sur ma nuque, de manière à s'enfoncer davantage dans ma bouche.

Il m'a donné un rythme de va et vient ferme et rapide et m'a donné des indications à mi-voix:

« Oui comme ça, suce comme un bonbon, oh c'est ça, oui! Tête le... Continue, ouvre bien la bouche…Je t'aime Alice! Oh oui! »

Je me suis appliquée et ce n'était pas si terrible, le plus embêtant était que j'ai eu très vite mal aux mâchoires, parce qu'il était imposant et que je devais ouvrir vraiment grand la bouche.

Mais, assez vite, il s'est mit à grogner:

« Ca vient! »

Il s'est retiré mais pas assez vite et j'ai reçu une giclée de sperme dans la bouche.

Il ne s'en est pas aperçu et a éjaculé sur mon cou et mes seins.

Quand son orgasme est retombé, il ma sourit:

« Merci ma chérie! »

J'avais gardé le sperme en bouche, incapable de l'avaler mais n'osant pas non plus le cracher partout.

Il s'est penché pour un baiser et a bondit comme un fou quand sa langue a rencontré la mienne.

Il s'est mit à cracher, dégoutté:

« Mais…Oh merde! Je suis désolé Alice! J'ai pas fait exprès! »

« Ch'est pas grave »

Il m'a tendu un mouchoir et j'ai taché de cracher dedans avec élégance.

Finalement, on a ri tous les deux.

On s'est couché, enlacés, et j'ai très vite senti le sommeil arriver.

Juste avant que je m'endorme, Jasper m'a dit:

« Tu sais, j'étais jaloux de Charlotte même si je l'aimais bien, parce qu'elle me prenait mon ami. Mais maintenant que je t'ai, toi, je comprends ce qu'a pu ressentir Peter… »

Je n'ai pas répondu, déjà dans les limbes su sommeil, mais j'ai serré sa main plus fort dans la mienne.


	22. rentrée

_**Rosalie PDV**_

Un but.

C'était ce que j'avais avec Erika, et ce qui avait sans doute manqué à mon frère, depuis qu'on était arrivés ici.

Bien sur, il avait Alice, et ses études. Un sacré défi aussi, avec le sevrage au cannabis mais…Il lui fallait un autre but, peut-être un qui relierait son ancienne vie à la nouvelle.

Il l'avait trouvé avec la recherche de Peter et Charlotte.

Je connaissais bien Peter, qui avait été très proche de Jazz. Je n'avais vu Charlotte que quelques fois, mais je conservais d'elle le souvenir d'une très jeune fille, presque encore une enfant, totalement apeurée par le monde qui l'entourait. Son regard, particulièrement , était resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Le regard d'une biche acculée…Mais quand elle regardait Peter, elle changeait du tout au tout. Elle souriait et son visage s'éclairait.

Peter, lui, semblait animé par les mêmes sentiments pour Charlotte que ceux que moi je ressentais envers mon bébé à naitre, à l'époque.

Pete aurait tout donné pour sauver Charlotte. Ce qu'il a d'ailleurs fait.

Au tout début, quand Pete a découvert Charlotte planquée derrière des cartons au fond d'une ruelle, je pense qu'il a retrouvé avec elle des sentiments enfouis depuis longtemps malgré son jeune âge: la compassion, l'empathie, le désir d'aider.

Par Jasper, qui était jaloux, j'ai su qu'il a amené Charlotte chez lui, l'a nourrie, l'a écoutée et lui a fournit des vêtements propres, et un endroit ou dormir.

Pete vivait avec son père, mais il planquait littéralement Charlotte dans sa chambre.

J'ai vu ,quand il est tombé amoureux.

Ca n'a pas été immédiat, mais ça a été très fort.

Il est tombé amoureux de la jeune fille qu'il a apprit à connaitre, et je savais que ce serait impossible pour lui de faire marche arrière: Peter a changé à son contact, et en bien.

A y réfléchir, c'était exactement ce qui se passait à présent avec Jazz, qui devenait un autre grâce à Alice.

Je connaissais moins bien Charlotte mais je peux dire qu'elle , sans doute, est tombée amoureuse plus vite encore. Les sentiments de Peter ont été ralentis par la jeunesse de Charlotte, mais cette dernière n'a eu aucun mal à tomber amoureuse de son sauveur…

Emmett m'a longuement écoutée raconter cette histoire.

Ils étaient allés, Jasper et lui, chez la détective, et ils avaient donné tous les éléments que nous possédions.

Leurs identités réelles, leurs descriptions physiques précises, leurs habitudes de vie.

C'était assez peu, mais suffisant pour qu'elle accepte de se mettre au travail.

Jasper a payé d'avance, mais elle l'a prévenu qu'il y aurait des frais supplémentaires.

Il a comprit que tout l'argent volé au gang allait y passer, mais n'a pas bronché.

Emmett, le soir, m'a dit:

« C'est pas plus mal, finalement, que le fric du gang serve à retrouver Peter et Charlotte, à qui ce même gang a fait tant de mal! »

J'ai réfléchit à ça un moment. Et en effet, Emmett avait raison. C'était une manière de boucler la boucle, sans doute.

Plus la fin du mois d'aout approchait et plus j'étais anxieuse.

Nous commencions le Lycée le 3 septembre et Emmett allait partir à la fac mi septembre, ce qui nous laissait une grosse dizaine de jours pour nous adapter à une nouvelle organisation, mais c'était très dur d'imaginer être séparée de ma fille toute la journée.

Esmée allait la garder, mais on cherchait une baby sitter parce qu'Esmée avait beaucoup de travail prévu à la rentrée.

Je n'osais pas le dire, mais la pensée que mon bébé puisse être avec une inconnue me rendait malade.

J'essayais de me dire que Emmett ne serait absent que 3 jours par semaine (les mardi, mercredi et jeudi) , que je serai moi-même de retour à la maison dès 15h30 ou 16h00 mais c'était dur quand même. En même temps, j'avais vraiment envie d'aller au Lycée.

On avait suivi les cours de soutien avec sérieux, Jazz et moi, et je me sentais vraiment prête. Je savais que mon frère en avait envie aussi. Plus que moi, sans doute. Et puis lui verrait sa petite amie tous les midi…

Alice était extatique, en entrant au Lycée, elle rejoignait le monde des grands, à ses yeux.

Mais moi, je me demandais vraiment comment j'allais faire sans Emmett 3 jours par semaine…J'allais à nouveau ne plus me sentir à ma place chez les Cullen.

_**Esmée PDV**_

Tout s'est accéléré.

Les deux derniers jours d'aout ont été décisifs.

Depuis plusieurs jours, je trouvais que les ados étaient préoccupés par quelque chose.

Mais ils ne nous ont jamais rien dit, et je trouvais que Jasper allait mieux.

Dans son regard, il y avait une petite flamme que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant.

Un soir, Carlisle m'a fait une réflexion très intéressante, qui a résumé ce que je pensais…

« Tu as remarqué, Esmée? On a plus besoin de marcher sur des œufs, avec Jazz, à présent! »

Et c'était exactement ça.

Avant, on faisait toujours tous très attention à la manière dont on se comportait avec lui, Alice mise à part.

Mais à présent ce n'était plus le cas.

Jasper n'était plus en permanence sur les dents, et on avait plus peur de déclencher une crise en prononçant un mot malheureux.

Jasper restait un adolescent taciturne, silencieux et assez replié sur lui-même mais…Il était devenu bien plus facile à vivre.

J'étais heureuse qu'il soit occupé en permanence.

A mon avis, l'inaction ne lui convenait pas.

Jazz était studieux de nature.

Par bien des côtés, il ressemblait à Edward.

L'un comme l'autre avait toujours le nez fourré dans un livre, tout comme Bella, d'ailleurs.

Alice s'y était mise, et c'était une des conséquences de son histoire d'amour avec Jasper qui me ravissait.

Rosalie était plus portée sur le dessin, et si, au début elle gardait majoritairement ses œuvres pour elle ou pour son frère, ou de temps à autre en envoyait à Mme Shoval,, petit à petit, elle s'est mise à nous en offrir.

Timidement, au début, étudiant visiblement notre réaction.

Le premier dessin qu'elle a donné à un autre membre de la famille que Jasper, a été pour Carlisle, à qui elle a offert un portrait d'Alice au fusain.

Silencieusement, j'ai noté que Rose connaissait bien Carlisle.

Mon mari l'a remercié avec émotion, et, plus important encore sans doute, il a fait encadrer le portrait et l'a installé dans son bureau.

Rose était soufflée, mais contente.

Elle était vraiment douée, et elle a continué à dessiner de plus belle.

Il était évident que le dessin était pour elle un exutoire.

Rosalie avait la bonne place, par rapport à son frère, du moins, du point de vue de Jasper.

Elle était la mère de Erika ce qui la légitimait à nos yeux et elle était douée, de manière évidente.

Comme me l'avait dit une fois Bella: personne ne vous récompense parce que vous lisez beaucoup…

Désormais, Jasper était celui qui lisait le plus, dans la famille, mais c'était vrai que les dessins de Rose prenait une place plus visible.

Mais j'étais fière de Jasper. Il revenait de tellement loin…

Le 30 aout, j'ai amené tous les ados au grand centre commercial de Port Angeles.

Bella avait son propre budget, financé par son père, mais je lui ai fait quelques cadeaux.

Nous avons dépensé pas mal d'argent, mais chacun avait ce qui lui fallait.

Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et Bella entraient en dernière année de Lycée, avec leur diplôme du second degré en fin d'année, et il était important qu'ils réussissent et pour cela, ils devaient avoir le matériel nécessaire.

A elle seule, Alice représentait plus de 25% de mes dépenses de la journée...

Rose et Jazz se sont contentés des fournitures de base, et j'ai même du insister pour qu'ils prennent quelques frivolités, Edward a comme toujours été plutôt raisonnable, Emmett ne prenait pas vraiment tout ça au sérieux et c'est moi qui ai du choisir pour lui mais Alice aurait volontiers acheté la totalité des magasins.

Je les ai aussi un peu rhabillés.

En fait, je voulais habiller Jasper et Rosalie.

Mes enfants avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour affronter l'automne, particulièrement Alice.

Mais ma fille a réussi à se faire payer plusieurs tenues…

Jasper lui a demandé, goguenard, comment elle comptait faire tenir ses nouveaux achats dans son armoire et Alice, de façon tout à fait extraordinaire, a rougit.

Ensuite, j'ai pu m'occuper de Jazz et Rose!

Rosalie était grande, mince et très bien proportionnée, et ça a été un joie que de l'habiller.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle aimait ou n'aimait pas et j'ai du retenir mon rire, parce qu'Emmett, que toute sortie dans les magasins ennuyait prodigieusement, s'est brutalement réveillé, flanquant même Erika dans les bras d'un Edward surpris, pour surveiller attentivement les achats de sa chérie.

Le résultat était époustouflant.

Durant l'été, Rose avait essentiellement porté des shorts en coton ou en lin, et les grands tee shirts de Jasper ou d'Emmett, pratiques pour l'allaitement.

Déjà, habillée aussi simplement, elle était très belle.

Mais là…

Elle a choisi plusieurs slim et leggings dans des tons plutôt foncés, et elle a prit des tuniques et tee shirts longs dans des coloris assortis, elle a ajouté une ceinture de cuir à porter par-dessus les tuniques, plusieurs foulards de diverses couleurs, une veste en jean bien cintrée, des chaussures à petits talons, une besace en velours ras vert foncé et tout à coup elle est devenue très intimidante, même pour nous…

La vendeuse s'est jetée sur elle, ravie de jouer à la poupée et j'ai entrainé Jasper vers le rayon jeune homme, laissant Rose sous la surveillance très attentive d' un Emmett particulièrement inquiet.

Alice a retrouvé son sourire et nous avons passé un très bon moment.

Edward est allé s'asseoir sur le banc devant le magasin avec le bébé et Bella l'a très vite rejoint en constatant le succès qu'avait l'équation jeune homme charmant + adorable bébé dans les bras…

Jasper était dépassé.

Les bras ballants, il nous laissées, Alice et moi, lui choisir ses jeans, pulls, chemises et tee shirts.

Il a seulement demandé un jogging, que nous aurions, je l'avoue, sans doute oublié de lui prendre.

J'ai passé un excellent moment avec Alice.

Jasper avait une beauté classique, et il était très facile de lui trouver son look.

On lui a prit beaucoup de bleu, qui lui allait très bien.

Il a seulement émit une objection, à un moment:

« Euh…J'aime pas le jaune! »

Mais il avait l'air très content du résultat final.

On avait pratiquement terminé, quand Alice a eu l'idée du siècle, selon sa propre expression.

Elle a choisi deux tenues identiques pour Jasper et Edward…

Un jean savamment délavé et une chemise blanche chacun…

Elle a même prit le même boxer pour les deux garçons, à savoir vert foncé avec des têtes de mort dessus…

Jasper a sourit, mais lui a fait remarquer:

« Je suis jumeau avec Rose, pas avec Edward… »

Mais c'était Jasper et il n'a pas contrarié Alice, se contentant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Au moment ou Jasper, tout de même, se choisissait tout seul des caleçons, Emmett est arrivé et j'ai trouvé bizarre qu'il se soit décollé de Rose.

Il m'a souri mais a prit Jazz à part.

J'ai froncé les sourcils mais Alice a poussé un cri strident, m'a empoignée par le bras et m'a trainée vers le rayon « bébé -fille » et il faut bien avouer que ma fille tenait son amour des vêtements de moi et on a farfouillé avec passion.

De retour, sans que je ne puisse attribuer cela uniquement à la journée shopping, les ados affichaient tous un air absolument radieux.

J'étais trop épuisée pour chercher les vraies causes de leur bonheur!

_**Edward PDV**_

Emmett a réussit à faire passer le message à chacun de nous.

Victoria Heynoot lui avait téléphoné pour lui donner les premiers éléments: Peter et Charlotte n'étaient pas morts. Du moins, aucun cadavre à leurs noms ou simplement pouvant leur correspondre n'avaient été découverts. Le soulagement était intense et Jasper souriait de toutes ses dents.

Du coup, les derniers jours avant la rentrée sont passés très vite.

J'ai eu une grosse dispute avec ma peste de sœur, qui insistait à mort pour que Jazz et moi on s'habille pareil le jour de la rentrée.

J'ai bien essayé de protester et de faire bloc avec Jasper mais c'était peine perdue:

« Bah…Si ça peut faire plaisir à Alice…Moi je m'en fiche de porter une chemise blanche ou grise, tu sais… »

J'ai assassiné Jasper du regard mais Alice lui a sourit d'un air extatique.

J'ai grogné:

« Ah bravo la solidarité masculine! »

« Je connais juste la solidarité entre motards! »

M'a rétorqué Jazz, amusé.

Du coup, le 3 septembre, je me suis retrouvé habillé comme mon beau-frère.

Il a prit le volant, Alice s'est installée à ses côtés et je suis monté à l'arrière.

Bella était retournée chez son père la veille et j'étais impatient de la revoir.

Rose venait dans une autre voiture, avec Emmett qui n'était pas encore parti à la fac.

On a fait un crochet pour aller chercher Bella et la voir m'a redonné le sourire.

On a fait une arrivée très remarquée, mais sans doute moins que celle d'Emmett et Rosalie, quelques minutes avant nous…

Pas mal de filles étaient agglutinées autour d'eux, en train de roucouler au dessus d'Erika.

Emmett était particulièrement fier et bombait le torse, mais je l'ai vu jeter des regards anxieux à la ronde, en direction des gars qui, eux, ne fixaient pas le bébé mais plutôt la mère…Il faut dire que Rose était carrément splendide avec ses nouvelles fringues!

Jasper a enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches pour entrer dans l'établissement.

Il avait fumé la veille au soir, et Alice sautillait à ses côtés, au comble du bonheur, alors il était assez calme.

Je tenais Bella par la main et on est allé consulter la liste des classes.

Comme prévu, j'étais dans la classe de Rose, et Jazz dans celle de Bella.

Alice a adressé de grands signes de la main à Jane, qui entrait dans le Lycée aussi.

C'était l'heure d'y aller et j'ai prit Rosalie par le bras pour la conduire à notre salle, parce qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et retenait ses larmes à grand peine.

Jasper et Bella sont partis ensemble et j'ai croisé les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

Notre premier cours avait lieu avec le prof de biologie, qui était ma matière préférée et j'étais content.

Rose s'est installée à côtés de moi, ignorant totalement les autres élèves qui lui parlaient pourtant gentiment.

J'ai du répondre à sa place, et demander à nos camarades de la laisser arriver avant de lui poser des questions.

Elle tremblait, repliée sur elle-même et elle ne s'est détendue que quand le prof, après avoir distribué les emplois du temps a commencé la leçon.

Il a attaqué par un question/réponse assez musclé et au bout de quelques minutes Rose s'est risquée à lever la main pour répondre, et elle s'est considérablement relaxée en constatant qu'elle était capable de répondre à la majorité des questions.

A la fin de la matinée on s'est retrouvés à la cafétéria.

Jasper affichait un air indéchiffrable et Bella m'a sourit.

Alice était déjà là, avec Jane.

On a commencé à manger tout en nous racontant notre matinée.

Jasper n'a pas beaucoup parlé, mais il avait l'air plutôt content malgré tout.

Plus tard, quand on a quitté la Lycée, j'ai laissé les autres repartir à la maison avec Emmett, et Bella et moi on est allé faire un tour à la Push, pour se balader sur la plage et elle m'a dit que Jasper s'était assez bien conduit, même s'il n'avait pas desserré les dents.

On était bien, tous les deux.

On a profité de la soirée jusqu'au bout, jusqu'aux derniers rayons de soleil, on a mangé au snack de la réserve, servis par Emily qui nous a fait de fabuleux hot dogs.

Puis j'ai ramené ma chérie chez elle et je suis retourné à la villa.

L'ambiance y était…Electrique…

_**Emmett PDV**_

Dès qu'Alice et Jasper sont rentrés avec leur achat, j'ai su que ça allait mal se passer.

J'étais éreinté.

J'avais gardé Erika toute la journée, et elle avait été adorable, mais…Mais que c'était long une journée seul avec un bébé!

Le matin on s'est occupé: je l'ai installée sur mon ventre pendant que j'étais couché sur le dos à faire des mouvements de jambes, puis elle a fait des roulés ratés sur le côté pendant que je faisais mes séances d'abdos.

Je l'ai habillée, je lui ai donné du lait de sa mère à la pipette puis elle a dormit plus de deux heures.

Pendant ce temps j'ai joué à world of warcraft et quand elle s'est réveillée il a de nouveau fallut changer sa coucher et lui donner à manger.

Ensuite, je me suis fait un steak que j'ai mangé avec de la purée de pommes de terre de la veille et même des haricots verts, en pensant à ma Rose, qui insistait toujours pour que je mange des légumes verts…Puis j'ai prit un yaourt et du melon parce qu'il n'y avait plus de glaces.

Voilà voilà.

Il restait deux heures et demi avant d'aller chercher Rose et les autres au Lycée.

Alors j'ai chargé ma fille dans son siège auto et je suis allé en balade.

On est allé voir papi Carlisle à l'hôpital qui lui a fait des bisous entre deux consultations et ça nous a occupés presque une demi-heure.

On a fait un détour très remarqué par l'accueil et j'ai gonflé la poitrine de fierté parce que toutes les hôtesses d'accueil se sont extasiées sur ma fille, et même quelques patients.

Puis on est allés voir Charlie au commissariat mais il était très occupé et on est reparti aussitôt après qu'il ait soupesé Erika en décrétant, comme à chaque fois, qu'elle serait bientôt bonne pour le barbecue..

Alors on a poussé jusqu'à la réserve.

On est allé boire un café au snack d'Emily qui m'a prit le bébé des bras et j'ai du me faire mon café tout seul, et j'ai passé un deal avec Emily:

« Hé, si tu dis pas à Rose que j'ai mangé une glace, je t'amène la petite tous les jours ou je suis là! »

« Oh oui! Vas-y prépare toi ce que tu veux! »

Sue est arrivée un peu après et j'ai eu une idée en la voyant câliner ma fille. Je savais que Sue travaillait à mi-temps en tant qu'infirmière à la clinique de la réserve.

Elle avait de problèmes de dos ce qui l'empêchait de travailler à temps plein. Mais peut-être qu'un job l'intéresserait?

« Sue, ça vous dirait de garder Erika quand je serai à la fac et que ma mère travaillera? »

Sue a ouvert de grands yeux:

« Oh oui! »

On a un peu parlé des modalités, mais pour faire un arrangement définitif il nous fallait l'emploi du temps de Rose et aussi consulter ma mère.

Mais Sue était enthousiaste et moi je savais que Erika serait très bien avec elle.

Bref, en allant chercher Rose, Jazz et Alice je me sentais très fier de moi.

Rosalie s'est précipitée sur nous à peine sortie du Lycée et m'a arrachée Erika des bras, qui s'est mise à hurler.

Elle a foncé dans la voiture et a immédiatement mit le bébé au sein.

Erika a tété avec fureur quelques secondes et Rosalie s'est enfin détendue..

A mes côtés, Alice et Bella pouffaient de rire, tandis que Jasper et Edward regardaient pudiquement ailleurs.

Ed et Bell sont partis tout de suite, et dès que Erika a eu tété suffisamment on est reparti.

« J'ai cru que mes seins allaient exploser! Demain il faudra me l'amener à midi! »

« OK! On viendra manger un sandwich avec vous et après on ira à la Push! J'ai trouvé une nounou! »

J'avais chantonné la dernière phrase mais Rose a pâlit mortellement:

« HEIN? »

« Oui, Sue! Tu sais, la mère de Leah et Seth! Elle est infirmière et elle a eu deux enfants , elle est d'accord pour s'adapter aux horaires selon les semaines et »

Je n'ai pas pu finir: Rose a éclaté en sanglots.

Elle était à l'arrière, entre le siège de Erika et Jasper, Alice étant passée à l'avant.

Jasper lui a tapoté l'épaule et Alice s'est retournée pour la consoler.

Elle a réussit à articuler:

« Oui c'est super elle est géniale Sue mais je vais laisser mon bébé et…BOUHOUHOUH! »

J'étais ennuyé mais Jazz m'a dit:

« Laisse, faut juste qu'elle s'habitue à l 'idée! »

Une fois arrivés, on est monté tous les 3, pour une petite sieste, Erika s'était endormie dans la voiture, Rose était fatiguée par les émotions de la journée et moi j'étais épuisé, même si je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde.

Jass et Alice sont partis faire un tour en m'empruntant ma voiture.

A leur retour, je n'ai pas commenté leur achat, mais j'ai su que ça n'allait pas plaire du tout à mes parents… Pour être honnête ,ça ne me plaisait pas à moi non plus…

Nos parents sont rentrés ensemble, avant Edward, et Alice s'est avancée vers eux, un peu hésitante. Elle leur a montré son achat et Jasper leur a dit:

« C'est pas MON idée! C'est la sienne! »

Mon père est devenu tout blanc et a dit à Alice:

« C'est hors de question ,jeune fille! »

Alice a ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais mon portable a sonné.

C'était Victoria Heynoot.

J'ai décroché, laissant mes parents et ma sœur se disputer.

Puis j'ai regardé Jasper droit dans les yeux.

Il avait comprit de qui provenait le coup de fil.

Incapable de me retenir, j'ai dit à haute voix:

« Jazz, elle les a retrouvés! Elle sait ou sont Peter et Charlotte! »

_**Ndla: Je suis malade à cause de la clim, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre est en retard, désolée.**_

_**Une précision: la détective privée appelle Emmett parce que c'est lui la personne majeure qui a officiellement demandé l'enquête.**_

_**Je vous laisse sur deux cliffs, ouh que je suis vilaine^^**_


	23. retrouvailles

_**Carlisle PDV**_

J'ai attrapé ma fille par l'épaule avant de réaliser ce que venait de dire Emmett.

Retrouvés?

Mais qui ça?

Mon fils a enchainé:

« Elle a retrouvé Charlotte! Elle est dans un foyer d'accueil dans une ville de l'Utah, appelée Logan… »

Jasper l'a interrompu:

« La mère de Peter était originaire de Logan! »

Je n'y comprenais rien.

Jasper m'a regardé en coin, l'air un peu inquiet puis a dévisagé à nouveau Emmett:

« Quoi d'autre? »

« Elle a dit que ça n'a pas été difficile. Ils ont commis les erreurs classiques: Charlotte est inscrite dans un foyer d'accueil sous le nom de famille de Peter! Et le contact mentionné est son soi-disant frère ainé, qui répond au prénom de Peter! »

Jasper a souri et son air reflétait une intense émotion.

Alice s'est dégagée de ma poigne et a sauté dans les bras de Jazz, qui l'a serrée contre lui, puis a tourné sur lui-même, la faisant décoller du sol.

J'ai élevé la voix:

« On pourrait m'expliquer? »

Mais Esmée est intervenue:

« Un instant! Tout d'abord, Alice, tu vas aller rendre ce casque! »

En effet. J'avais presque oublié…

Je me suis emparé du casque de moto tout neuf, rouge pétard avec des éclairs sur le dessus:

« ALICE!Il est hors de question que »

Ma fille s'est exclamée:

« Mais! Jazz veut aller au Lycée en moto pour ne pas être dépendant de la voiture d'Edward et je veux pouvoir y aller avec lui! »

Edward est arrivé à ce moment là, et tout le monde parlait en même temps…

Esmée et moi essayions d'interdire à Alice de monter sur la moto de Jasper, Emmett donnait davantage de détails sur ces fameux Peter et Charlotte, pendant que Rosalie et Jasper se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

Edward posé son sac à terre et a ouvert de grands yeux.

Soudain, au milieu du brouhaha, la voix de Jasper s'est élevée ,puissante et très ferme:

« J'y vais! Je pars maintenant! »

Alice a glapit mais aucun des ados n'a paru surpris.

Esmée a réagit vivement:

« Tu ne vas nulle part Jasper! Qui sont Peter et Charlotte, d'abord? »

On a fini par tous s'asseoir au salon et Jasper nous a expliqué:

« Peter est un ami. Il voulait rentrer dans le gang lui aussi. Charlotte c'est une gamine en fugue qu'il protégeait. Ils…Ils sont amoureux, je crois…Le gang a voulu obliger Peter à violer Charlotte comme épreuve d'initiation alors ils se sont enfuis. J'ai engagé une détective privée pour les retrouver. Elle l'a fait, visiblement ils sont dans la merde, alors j'y vais! »

Sur ce ,il s'est levé, fermement décidé.

Mais Esmée était passée en mode « maman mammifère » et elle a crié:

« ASSIED TOI! »

Jasper s'est rassis immédiatement, mais il a regardé Esmée droit dans les yeux:

« Si, j'y vais. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! Ils ont besoin de moi et j'ai besoin d'eux! »

« Jasper, tu viens de commencer le Lycée! Tu ne vas nulle part! On va trouver une autre solution! »

Jasper et Esmée se sont affrontés du regard un moment, puis Jazz a baissé les yeux.

Dans le silence revenu, il a fini par murmurer:

« Je partirai pendant la nuit Esmée…Je ne peux pas ne pas y aller… »

Esmée a eu les larmes aux yeux et Rosalie a enfin ouvert la bouche:

« Vas-y. Je suis sure que Bella te prendra les cours! »

Esmée a crié le prénom de Rose qui l'a regardée avec gentillesse:

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne savez pas ce que c'était. »

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers son frère, elle a encore dit:

« Vas-y! »

Esmée a craqué. Elle s'est agenouillée devant Jasper et l'a prit dans ses bras:

« Non! Nous aussi on a besoin de toi! Tu es mineur Jasper! Et nous on est responsable de toi! Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles! »

Jasper a secoué la tête sans répondre, mais les regards d'Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et même d'Alice m'ont fait comprendre qu'il irait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors, sans l'avoir vraiment décidé, je me suis levé et j'ai dit:

« Très bien. Je viens avec toi. »

Tout le monde m'a regardé comme si' j'avais projeté un attentat particulièrement sanglant.

« Jasper, prépare ton sac, on va voir tes amis. Il est hors de question de te lâcher dans la nature, alors je viens avec toi. »

Je me suis tourné vers ma femme:

« Tu as une meilleure idée? »

De la tête, elle a fait signe que non.

Jasper était passé en mode mérou et me regardait fixement, la bouche ouverte.

Je me suis senti assez puissant, tout d'un coup.

Edward m'a regardé et m'a demandé, tout doucement, comme si j'étais devenu fou:

« Mais papa, comment tu vas faire pour l'hôpital? »

« Je vais prendre un congé maladie. Marcus me fera un certificat, je l'ai dépanné quand son fils a eu l'idée géniale de perdre son portefeuille en voyage au Mexique et qu'il a du le rejoindre le plus vite possible… »

Ils étaient tous là; la bouche grande ouverte, et j'ai gonflé la poitrine:

« BON JASPER TU FAIS TON SAC OU JE TE LE FAIS? Allez, file ! »

Il a filé.

Alice m'a sauté au cou et a gémit en me serrant contre elle:

« T'es le meilleur des papas! »

« Je sais! »

Esmée m'a sourit, encore un peu incrédule.

« Ca ira ma chérie? Je ne peux pas laisser Jazz partir seul et si on l'empêche il »

Elle a posé un doigt sur ma bouche:

« Je sais…Tu as raison! »

On est allés tous les deux dans notre chambre et elle m'a aidée à boucler ma valise.

J'ai tourné le verrou et je l'ai bloquée contre le mur.

Elle a passé ses bras autour d éon cou et j'ai initié un long baiser avide.

La vie pulsait en nous, violente et presque brulante.

Je l'ai littéralement troussée, déclenchant ses rires.

D'une seule main j'ai baissé sa culotte, tandis que l'autre était occupée à masser sa poitrine.

Elle a déboutonné ma braguette à la hâte et dès que mon érection a été libérée elle a enroulée ses jambes autour de ma taille et je l'ai pénétrée puissamment., butant au fond de son ventre du premier coup.

Ma bouche sur la sienne a étouffé son cri de plaisir et j'ai commencé à aller et venir en elle, déclenchant nos gémissements de plaisir à tous les deux.

J'étais très excité et sans doute que elle aussi parce que nous avons joui presque synchro en quelques minutes.

La vie prenait un coup d'accélérateur insensé.

J'agissais sur un coup de tête, ce qui n'était pas dans ma nature.

Nous nous sommes rhabillés à la hâte, échangeant des sourires complices et des baisers amoureux.

Elle m'a dit, juste avant qu'on sorte de la chambre:

« J'aime bien ce petit côté soudard pressé! C'est très sexy ! »

Nous avons rit et quand nous sommes sortis de la chambre, ils étaient tous là, à nous attendre.

Alice était dans les bras de Jasper et elle me regardait d'un air extatique.

Je lui ai fermement serré l'épaule:

« TOI TU VAS RENDRE CE CASQUE IMMEDIATEMENT! C'EST COMPRIT? »

Elle a fait oui de la tête.

« Emmett, tu l'accompagnes, OK? »

Emmett a aussi fait oui de la tête.

Je les ai tous dévisagés.

Seule Rosalie souriait.

« Bon. Je ne sais pas quand on reviendra, Jasper et moi. En attendant, tout le monde est sage et obéissant. Rosalie, tu n'as pas intérêt à rater ne serait-ce qu'une heure de cours, Emmett, tu profites du temps qu'il te reste pour travailler tes cours, Alice tu vas à l'école et tu travailles, et tu ne fais rien d'autre, Edward tu demandes à Bella de bien prendre les cours pour Jasper, ah, tiens, voici un certificat médical pour lui que tu donneras demain au Lycée, Esmée tu es merveilleuse et je t'aime, quand à toi Erika… »

J'ai tendu l'ordonnance que je venais de griffonner à Edward et je me suis approché de Rosalie, j'ai prit le bébé de ses bras et je l'ai couverte de baisers.

« Toi ma princesse, tu têtes bien, tu dors bien et surtout rend ton père chèvre, ça me fera plaisir! »

J'ai empoigné Jasper par l'épaule et nous sommes sortis, nous dirigeant vers les voitures.

Les autres nous ont suivi comme des moutons.

J'ai prit le volant et ils nous adressaient des signes de la main.

J'ai dit à ma femme:

« Une dernière chose: embauche donc Sue. Elle est formidable! Ne t'en fais pas Rose, elle s'occupera bien de ton bébé mais personne ne te remplacera dans le cœur de Erika! »

Je me suis engagé dans le chemin puis sur la nationale.

Jasper a mit la radio, une station dédiée au rap.

D'autorité, j'ai changé pour une station ne diffusant que de la musique classique.

Il n'a rien dit, mais m'a dévisagé.

Je lui lançais de temps à autre de petits coups d'œil et son expression s'est faite amusée. J'ai fini par demander:

« Quoi? »

Il s'est enfoncé dans son siège, a passé sa main dans ses cheveux et a ricané:

« J'crois que j'déteins vachement sur vous, Doc..Et pas en bien! »

J'ai rit avec lui.

« Parle moi des tes amis »

J'ai écouté ses explications, persuadé qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Mais ce qu'il me disait de ses deux amis me remplissait d'empathie.

Son téléphone a bipé, il avait reçu un message d'Alice, qu'il a lu en souriant.

« Elle vous embrasse »

M'a-t-il dit, extatique.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai regardé l'autoroute devant moi.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, il a dit:

« Merci »

« De rien. Figure toi que j'ai très envie de voir cette petite Charlotte à présent! »

_**Alice PDV**_

On s'est tous regardés, les bras ballants.

Ca c'était passé trop vite pour qu'on réalise vraiment.

Mais ils étaient vraiment partis…Pour retrouver Charlotte, et sans doute Peter.

Je me demandais ce qu'ils allaient faire, après les avoir vus. Repartir en laissant Charlotte dans un foyer d'accueil?

« Maman, tu crois qu'ils vont revenir avec Peter et Charlotte? »

Ma mère a ouvert des yeux immenses:

« Je ne sais pas! Je fais confiance à ton père pour prendre les bonnes décisions! »

Rosalie a regardé ma mère, puis a prit Emmett par la main:

« Esmée…Est-ce que je peux passer un coup de fil? »

« Bien sur! »

J'étais aussi étonnée que ma mère par la question de Rose. Mais cette dernière à précisé:

« Un coup de téléphone en Israël! »

Ma mère a sourit:

« Mais oui voyons! Et je dirai un mot moi aussi à Mme Shoval! »

Rosalie a couru vers le bureau de ma mère et celle-ci l'a suivie.

J'ai regardé Edward qui venait de raccrocher avec Bella, après l'avoir informée des derniers rebondissements.

« Ed…Ce soir on dort ensemble, OK? »

Il a sourit:

« Ouais…N'oublie pas ton ours en peluche! »

Emmett a levé les yeux au ciel:

« Tu peux plus dormir sans Jasper ou quoi? »

« Ben non, je peux plus dormir sans lui! A chaque âge son doudou! Le mien, c'est Jazz! »

Edward a éclaté de rire et on est rentrés dans la maison.

Le soir, ça a fait vraiment bizarre.

Emmett m'avait amenée rendre le casque, et après le repas, devant la TV, j'ai serré contre moi la veste en jean de Jasper qu'il n'avait pas prit avec lui.

Rose s'est endormie dans les bras d'Emmett et Edward, ma mère et moi, privés de nos moitiés, on les a regardés avec envie.

J'ai prit ma douche seule depuis très longtemps et je ne cessais pas de penser à Jasper.

Mon téléphone a sonné alors que j'enfilais le tee shirt de Jasper en guise de pyjama.

« Hey bébé, comment tu vas? »

« JASPER! Ca va, et vous? »

« Ca roule! C'est le cas de le dire! On est à Yakima… On a prit le ferry! Demain on repartira tôt…Ton père est génial, Alice… »

« Ouais je sais! Tu me manques! »

« Tu me manques aussi ma puce…Je t'aime tu sais… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime…On se revoit bientôt! »

« Oui, très bientôt! Je dois y aller, on va dormir, on a une longue route demain! On repart à 5h00! »

« OK, dort bien! »

« Sans toi ça m'étonnerait…Alice..Mmmmhhh…Tu me manques tellement! Je t'aime ma chérie! »

« Je t'aimeeeeeee! »

On a finit par raccrocher.

Il était presque minuit et j'ai soupiré.

J'ai empoigné mon nounours et je me suis dirigée vers la chambre d'Edward, mais je me suis heurtée à ma mère à la porte.

Elle souriait.

« Alice, on peut discuter 5 mns? Après au lit, il est tard et demain tu vas au Lycée…Dis moi, je n'ai pas voulu aborder le sujet avec ton père, mais je sais pertinemment que Jasper et toi vous dormez dans le même lit…Alors je te pose la question très franchement: ou en êtes-vous? Parce que un bébé dans la famille, ça suffit pour le moment! »

J'ai rougit:

« Je suis encore vierge, pas de bébé en vue, crois moi! »

« Oui, je te fais confiance Alice, mais…Bon, je me suis faite à l'idée, alors quand tu veux prendre la pilule, dis le moi, d'accord? »

« OK! »

« Je vois que Jasper et toi vous êtes très amoureux…C'est une bonne chose parce que je me rends compte que vous vous faites du bien l'un à l'autre. Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Alice, je ne te jugerai pas. Mais si tu préfères, tu peux aussi t'adresser à Rosalie ou à Bella! »

« Ouais… »

J'étais un peu gênée.

Ma mère m'a embrassée:

« Allez ma chérie va vite au lit! »

« Euh, maman… »

« Oui Alice? »

« Je…Je voudrais prendre la pilule… »

Elle m'a regardée, a prit une grande inspiration et m'a caressée la joue:

« Je te trouve vraiment très jeune mais tu as beaucoup muri depuis le début de l'été. Je vais te prendre RDV chez mon gynécologue, d'accord? »

« Ouais! »

Je me suis rendue dans la chambre d'Edward, les jambes tremblantes.

Quelle étape…

Edward était sur MSN avec Bella, et j'ai envoyé un texto à Jasper.

« Je vais prendre la pilule, ma mère est OK, je t'aime je pense à toi tu me manques bonne nuit! »

En attendant sa réponse, je me suis approchée de l'écran de l'ordi d'Edward qui a râlé comme un fou:

« Hé Alice! La notion d'intimité, tu connais? »

Je lui ai tiré la langue et j'ai ignoré leur conversation, ponctuée de « je t'aime », « tu me manques », « j'ai envie de toi », etc. J'ai pianoté:

« Bella c'est Alice, ma mère vient de dire OK pour que je prenne la pilule! »

Bella a répondu:

« C'est bien, si tu te sens prêtes! »

« Ben ouais! »

Edward a marmonné dans sa barbe et je lui ai collé un grand coup sur le crane sans même le regarder.

On a finit par éteindre l'ordi et on s'est couché.

Edward a mit le traversin entre nous.

« Bon, Alice, tu serres ton nounours dans tes bras, pas moi, d'accord? »

« Ouais…Et toi si tu pètes je te frappe! »

Il a éclaté de rire:

« Jasper pètes pas, peut-être? »

« C'est pas pareil! »

« T'es d'une mauvaise foi! Et je sais pas comment ça se fait que vous, les filles, vous pétiez moins que les mecs? »

« Mouais, c'est vrai…En tous cas la plus à plaindre, c'est Rose.. Avec Emmett, la pauvre!»

On a rigolé puis Edward m'a tapé les fesses dans le noir.

« DODO maintenant! »

On s'est endormis très vite.

Le matin, quand le réveil a sonné, j'ai poussé un long gémissement.

J'ai ouvert un œil pour voir Edward, à moitié endormit, se précipiter sur son téléphone et pianoter un texto à Bella.

Je me suis jetée sur le mien.

J'avais reçu deux messages de Jasper:

Un à 4h58:

« Je viens de me réveiller, on repart tout de suite, je pense à toi tout le temps, je t'aime, Jazz »

Et un autre à 7h00 pile, sans doute 1 ou 2 mns avant la sonnerie du réveil:

« Tu vas bientôt te réveiller, j'imagine ton air endormi, tu es adorable au lever, je t'aime, Jasper »

J'ai sourit, les yeux encore à moitié fermés et je lui ai répondu:

« je me réveille et je pense à toi, passe une bonne journée à tout à l'heure, je t'appelle dès que possible! »

On s'est souri, Edward et moi.

Je suis allée rejoindre Rosalie dans la salle de bains (ndla: Alice a du mal à faire les choses toute seule) et elle m'a sourit.

« Rose, ma mère est venue me parler hier soir, elle est OK pour que je prenne la pilule! »

Rosalie m'a dévisagée, un sourire amusée sur le visage:

« Dis moi Alice, ça t'arrive de ne pas parvenir à tes fins? »

J'ai prit le temps de la réflexion:

« Non, je ne crois pas que ça me soit déjà arrivé! »

Je me suis vite habillée après une toilette rapide et on s'est retrouvés au petit déjeuner.

Emmett ne s'était pas levé, et Rosalie nous a expliqué que Erika dormait encore, elle aussi.

Ma mère nous a rejoint, encore en tenue de nuit: son premier RDV n'était qu'à 11h00, elle allait d'abord travailler dans son bureau.

On est partis tous les trois et c'est Rosalie qui a conduit.

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux étaient rouges.

On est passé prendre Bella et dès que mon frère et elle, installés à l'arrière ont entrepris de se bécoter, j'ai appelé Jasper.

« Ma puce! Tu vas bien? »

« Oui, impec, on va au Lycée. Et toi? »

« On roule depuis deux heures et demi! J'ai hâte de les retrouver tu sais! »

« Jazz…Ma mère a dit oui pour que je prenne la pilule… »

« OUAH! Ah, euh, ouais, c'est…On en reparle hein là je suis… »

J'ai entendu mon père rigoler et la voix de Jasper était amusée quand il m'a reparlé:

« Je t'aime Alice…A tout à l'heure! »

J'ai souri en entrant dans le Lycée.

Jane était là.

On avait deux heures de cours de sport ensemble.

Je lui ai dit:

« Hé! Ma mère est d'accord pour que je prenne la pilule! »

Elle a ouvert de grands yeux:

« Ouah! T'as du bol! La mienne veut pas, je vais devoir me débrouiller pour aller au planning familial! »

« Je viendrai avec toi! »

« Merci! »

_**Carlisle PDV**_

J'ai senti la fatigue vers 8h00 du matin et j'ai passé le volant à Jasper.

J'ai dormit un moment, puis à mon réveil à 9h30, on s'est arrêtés pour boire un café et manger un beignet.

Jasper a insisté pour payer.

J'ai appelé ma femme.

Esmée me manquait déjà, ainsi que toute ma famille.

Je me mettais à la place de Jasper et Rosalie: ils n'avaient qu'eux même, c'était normal qu'ils soient si soudés.

J'ai observé Jasper conduire.

Il était concentré, tendu vers son but.

Le paysage défilait autour de nous et j'ai pensé à ceux que nous allions trouver.

Dans quel état seraient-ils?

Comment prendraient-ils notre arrivée?

J'ai été honnête avec Jasper:

« J'ai l'impression que pour toi, Peter et Charlotte font parti de ta famille… »

« Ouais. Pete était comme un frère! »

« J'espère qu'ils seront heureux de te voir… »

Il m'a adressé un sourire:

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Doc »

« Jasper je t'ai dit des milliers de fois de me tutoyer! Tu tutoies Esmée et ta sœur nous tutoie tous les deux! »

« Ouais j'sais bien…Mais j'y arrive pas j'crois! »

Nous sommes arrivés à Logan un peu après 16h00 et le GPS nous a conduit au foyer ou Charlotte était censée se trouver.

J'étais épuisé, courbaturé et assez démoralisé.

Le bâtiment était assez récent, sans être moderne.

Il était peint en gris clair et il y avait un jardin assez pitoyable sur le côté.

Jasper tremblait en entrant .

J'ai retrouvé ma prestance en me présentant à l'accueil.

« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Cullen, mon beau-fils et moi-même souhaitons voir la jeune Charlotte Rathbone qui est hébergée dans votre centre »

J'avais volontairement prit un ton ferme et le jeune homme en face de moi a eu l'air impressionné.

Il s'est éclipsé et il est revenu presque immédiatement:

« Charlotte a eu la permission de sortir cet après-midi. Elle sera de retour vers 17h00. Vous pouvez patienter ici, si vous voulez! »

Nous l'avons remercié et nous nous sommes assis sur des chaise inconfortables.

J'ai envoyé un texto à ma femme et Jazz a fait de même, en envoyant à pas mal de monde, vu le temps qu'il a passé à pianoter…

Au bout d'un moment, Jasper est sorti pour fumer.

Je l'ai accompagné sur le trottoir.

Nous avons parlé un moment, de tout et de rien et subitement il a agrippé mon bras avec force et j'ai vu son regard s'agrandir.

D'une voix forte et vibrante, il a crié:

« PETE! »

J'ai tourné la tête dans la direction ou il regardait et j'ai vu un couple s'avancer vers nous.

Le jeune homme était presque aussi grand que Jasper, il était très blond et pale et décharné.

A ses côtés se tenait une minuscule jeune fille, à peine plus grande que ma fille, très maigre, presque décharnée. Elle était encore plus blonde que son compagnon et paraissait hagarde. Il portait un jean sale et troué, et un tee shirt noir, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de couleur foncée et d'un tee shirt gris.

Ils se sont immobilisés et ont regardé Jasper, visiblement sans le reconnaitre au premier abord, puis le visage de Charlotte s'est éclairé et elle s'est exclamée:

« JASPER! »

Ce dernier a foncé sur eux et ils se sont tous les trois tombés dans les bras, rires et pleurs mélangés.

J'ai détourné le regard, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

J'étais heureux, bien sur, mais ma gorge s'est serrée, quand je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder encore Charlotte, qui me donnait l'impression d'une Alice qui serait mal nourrie et misérable…

Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire, à présent?


	24. le voir d'un oeil neuf

_**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. Je suis désolée…**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Ils se sont embrassés longtemps.

Charlotte était accrochée à la fois au cou de Peter et à celui de Jasper et ces deux-là la soulevaient de terre, la serrant entre eux.

Puis, ils ont commencé à se bombarder de questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Comment vous allez? »

« T'as changé Jazz! T'es plus grand! »

Etc…Et aucun n'y répondait vraiment, tant ils étaient dans l'euphorie des retrouvailles.

Enfin, ils se sont un peu apaisés et Jasper, relevant la tête, m'a aperçu.

Il m'a offert un sourire éclatant auquel je n'avais encore jamais eu droit et il m'a présenté aux deux autres:

« Hé! Je vous présente Carlisle! C'est grâce à lui que Rose et moi on va mieux. J'vais vous raconter! »

Les deux autres m'ont dévisagé, un peu sur la défensive, mais Peter m'a serré la main, une poignée franche et décidée, et j'ai enfin serré la petite Charlotte contre moi.

On s'est finalement approché du foyer, pour qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes, et ma position de médecin a encore joué en notre faveur.

On nous a laissé discuter tous les 4 dans la salle de parole, vide à cette heure là.

Jasper a prit la parole d'emblée et ça m'a fait très drôle, parce que je me suis beaucoup reconnu dans sa façon de parler et de prendre les choses en main.

« Rosalie a eu son bébé. Une fille, Erika. »

« Comme Mme Shoval? »

Ont demandé en chœur Peter et Charlotte.

« Ouais! »

A répondu Jasper en souriant.

Je savais parfaitement que Charlotte n'avait pas pu avoir Erika sénior comme prof, et j'ai mesuré la popularité de cette dernière au sein de ses élèves.

« Et puis, début juillet, sur qui je tombe dans la rue? Emmett! »

« Le père du bébé? C'est dingue ça! »

A dit Peter en ouvrant des yeux immenses.

Jasper a sourit:

« Bah c'était pas un hasard! Il cherchait Rosalie! »

« Tu m'étonnes! »

A rigolé Peter, tandis que Charlotte le poussait du coude, un peu gênée.

« Ouais, et il y avait Carlisle avec lui. Ils sont venus voir la petite, et heureusement parce qu'elle était malade, alors il l'a faite hospitalisée, et lui et Esmée ,sa femme, ont tout payé, même des soins pour Rose. Ils nous ont ramenés chez eux, aussi. A présent, ce sont comme nos parents, enfin, je crois! »

Jasper était rouge en prononçant les derniers mots et il m'a regardé, furtivement.

J'ai sourit:

« Tu crois bien, Jazz! »

Il a sourit encore plus, comme s'il était enfin libéré.

Il a ouvert son téléphone portable et a dit, tout rouge et d'une voix rauque.

« J'ai retrouvé Alice aussi du coup… »

Charlotte a crié de joie en agitant les bras en l'air telle une pom pom girl et Peter a éclaté de rire:

« J'le savais! J'savais que t'en étais raide! Vu ta tête, j'dirais que t'a atteint la 3° base mon pote! »

Légèrement agacé, j'ai alors levé la main:

« Je vous précise juste que je suis le père d'Alice, hein… »

Jasper était rouge comme un homard, Charlotte a enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Peter et ce dernier a bafouillé de vagues excuses, pale comme la mort.

J'ai soupiré et Jasper a continué:

« Euh, Alice est ma copine en effet mais elle a 14 ans et on s'en tient au genre de relation que vous aviez tous les deux à l'époque! »

Il a tendu son téléphone et a fait défilé une bonne trentaine de photos de ma fille.

Peter et Charlotte, échaudés et désormais prudents, l'ont trouvée « très mignonne ».

Par miracle, j'ai réussit à contenir mon rire.

Jasper a reprit la parole:

« Alors, vous deux? Racontez moi! T'as grandit Charlie, et t'as prit du poids aussi! »

Ma gorge s'est douloureusement serrée: elle avait…prit du poids? Je me suis demandé à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler avant ,alors…

Peter a serré la jeune fille contre lui et a dit:

« Au début on a fuit droit devant nous, persuadés qu'on allait nous retrouver et nous tuer…Ou me foutre en taule…Mais c'est pas arrivé…On a prit des trains, en passagers clandestins, on a pas mal bourlingué, sans fric, ni rien. On a du se débrouiller…Moi ça allait mais elle…J'la voyais maigrir et s'épuiser alors…Alors un jour on a décidé qu'elle devait trouver un endroit ou elle serait en sécurité et ou elle mangerait à sa faim. On a trouvé ici. On nous a pas posé de questions trop gênantes. Bien sur c'est pas le paradis mais elle mange tous les jours . Elle a reprit du poil de la bête, t'as vu? »

Charlotte a prit la parole:

« On est ici depuis 2 mois, maintenant. Ca va, ils sont pas trop pénibles…Et Peter est dans un foyer de sans abris, là aussi c'est assez bien. Mais tu nous a retrouvés comment Jazz? »

« Détective privé! Vous avez fait toutes les conneries…Elle a pas mit 2 jours pour vous localiser _Mademoiselle Rathbone_! »

Peter et Charlotte ont rougi et se sont regardés, un petit sourire complice aux lèvres.

Tous les trois se sont un peu calmés, fatigués, sans aucun doute et j'ai prit un peu les choses en main.

J'ai ouvert la trousse médicale qui me suivait partout et j'ai demandé à Peter, parce que j'avais parfaitement noté son attachement et son coté protecteur envers Charlotte:

« Tu veux bien que j'examine ta chérie? D'après ce que j'ai comprit, elle a pas du voir un médecin depuis longtemps! »

Il a accepté immédiatement, visiblement reconnaissant.

Charlotte m'a regardée, intimidée. Je me suis alors adressée à elle:

« Tu veux bien? »

Elle a fait oui de la tête.

J'ai commencé par lui poser quelques questions de base:

« Quel âge as-tu? »

« 15 ans tout pile, je les ai eu il y a 3 jours! »

« Je n'ai pas de quoi te mesurer ou te peser, mais on essayera de le faire, d'accord? »

Elle a timidement hoché la tête.

« Tu as des douleurs quelque part en ce moment? »

« Non, pas vraiment… »

« C'est à dire? »

« J'ai mal aux dents »

A-t-elle avoué à mi-voix.

« Ok, ouvre la bouche… »

Un seul coup d'œil à ses dents m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait une carie importante, qui menaçait de virer à l'abcès et deux autres qui devaient être soignées rapidement.

J'en ai profité pour regarder sa gorge, qui était un peu rouge.

J'ai palpé son cou, et j'ai trouvé sans surprise des ganglions témoignant d'un début d'infection.

J'ai écouté son cœur et ses poumons au stéthoscope et n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal.

La palpation abdominale était normale aussi.

« Ton transit est normal? »

« Oui »

« Ou en es-tu de ton cycle? »

Elle a rougit et a regardé Peter qui s'est approché d'elle et lui a prit la main:

« Elle n'a plus ses règles depuis des mois »

« Un an »

A corrigé Charlotte.

J'ai du lutter pour cacher mon émotion.

« Des risques de grossesse? »

« Aucun »

A-t-elle répondu.

« Aucun comme prise de contraception ou aucun comme abstinence sexuelle totale? »

Peter m'a sourit:

« Aucun comme elle est vierge! »

Tiens, encore une qui avait un copain plus âgé et qui demeurait vierge. Comme quoi ça existait!

« Dans ce cas, l'absence de règles s'explique par la malnutrition et le stress… »

Peter a contracté la mâchoire et a eu les larmes aux yeux.

« Charlotte, tu dois voir un dentiste très rapidement. On verra le reste ensuite. Pour ce soir, je vais te procurer des antibiotiques et des antalgiques, d'accord? »

Elle a hoché la tête.

Lors de l'auscultation, j'avais vu des marques anciennes de coups très caractéristiques, en boucles, ceux laissés par des coups de fils électriques…

Ce que m'avait raconté Jasper à propos de la violence grave de son beau-père à l'encontre de Charlotte s'avérait confirmé.

Je suis passé à Peter.

Il m'a regardé, faussement inquiet:

« Vous allez me demander ou j'en suis de mon cycle? »

Jasper et Charlotte ont éclaté de rire, et je les ai imité.

« Bon, dis moi, quel âge as-tu? »

« 18 ans, et 7 mois, pour être précis. »

« Bon. Tu as mal quelque part? »

« Non. »

Je l'ai examiné et à part une malnutrition chronique, il allait bien, par contre , comme sa petite amie, il devait passer par la case dentiste bien que dans son cas ce soit moins urgent.

Je les ai regardés, tous les trois, et je me suis excusé pour un moment.

Je suis sorti dans la rue et j'ai soufflé de longues secondes.

Puis j'ai appelé Esmée.

« Ma chérie…On les a retrouvés! Ils vont aussi bien que possible. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. A côté d'eux, Jasper et Rosalie vivaient dans le luxe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…La petite est en fugue…Elle vit dans un foyer d'accueil pour jeunes et Peter dort dans un foyer pour SDF.

Evidemment, ce soir je lui paye l'hôtel. On va voir comment ça évolue mais on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, mais on ne peut pas prendre Charlotte en charge sans se mettre hors la loi puisqu'elle est en fugue. C'est très compliqué. Jasper m'a dit qu'elle avait fugué parce que son beau-père la battait et j'en ai vu les traces sur son corps, et puis, vu les conditions dans lesquelles ils vivent, pour qu'elle ne rentre pas chez elle c'est que ça devait être l'horreur…Je vais essayer de parler à Peter et Jasper ce soir. Il faut qu'elle régularise sa situation, je suis sur qu'elle peut avoir une place en famille d'accueil. »

« Comment tu vis tout ça mon chéri? »

« C'est dur. Je savais que tant de misère humaine existait mais y être ainsi confronté, je…Je me sens très privilégié et plutôt coupable. Mais surtout bien impuissant…Et à la maison, comment ça va? »

« Ca va. Alice traine partout avec elle le tee shirt de Jasper et vous manquez visiblement à Erika mais à part ça tout va bien! »

« Parle moi de la petite! »

« Elle est adorable! Emmett s'en occupe plutôt bien, pas de manière très conventionnelle mais elle ne se plaint pas. Il lui a encore fait faire l'avion et elle lui a vomit dessus! Et il lui a mit un tee shirt rose avec un petit pantalon orange et j'ai cru que Alice et Rose allaient le bruler pour sorcellerie. »

J'ai ri. Ca m'a fait du bien. J'ai pensé à cette petite gamine de 3 mois, qui avait à ce point révolutionné nos vies. Elle me manquait. Ils me manquaient tous mais Erika grandissait si vite…J'avais terriblement envie, à ce moment là, de sentir la douceur de la peau de ses joue sous mes lèvres.

J'ai maitrisé le tremblement dans ma voix:

« Esmée, tu m'envoies une photo d'elle? »

« Tout de suite! Envoie moi une photo de Jazz et de ses amis, OK? »

« Oui! »

J'ai raccroché et je suis allé les retrouver.

Charlotte était assise sur les genoux de Peter, Jazz à coté d'eux, ils regardaient des photos sur le téléphone de mon fils.

Je me suis adressé à eux:

« Esmée veut une photo! »

Ils m'ont souri et j'ai expédié la photo à ma femme.

On est sortis, après que j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour Charlotte de manger avec nous, contre la promesse de la ramener avant 22h00.

On est tout d'abord allé à la pharmacie, ou je me suis procuré des antibiotiques et des calmants.

Charlotte a tout de suite avalé le paracétamol et on s'est tous engouffrés dans une pizzeria.

On a mangé en silence un moment, tous affamés pour diverses raisons.

Peter parce qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim, Charlotte pour le même genre de raisons, même si je savais qu'elle était mieux nourrie que lui dans le foyer, Jasper parce que je ne l'avais jamais connu que perpétuellement affamé et moi parce que j'avais besoin de sucres lents après les émotions de la journée.

Pour le dessert j'ai commandé des coupes de glace géantes et tout au long du repas je les ai laissés parler entre eux.

Charlotte a prit sans antibiotiques avec reconnaissance et m'a sourit plusieurs fois.

On l'a ramenée à l'heure.

Peter l'a embrassée devant la porte et Jasper l'a serrée dans ses bras.

A mon tour, je l'ai pressée contre mon torse.

Nous l'avons regardée entrer, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, malgré le sourire qu'elle nous adressait.

Puis, tous les 3, nous sommes allés à la recherche d'un hôtel dans le quartier.

Sans le dire, Pete était manifestement soulagé de dormir ailleurs que dans le centre d'hébergement pour la nuit.

J'ai réservé une chambre avec deux grands lits.

Je suis allé me doucher et l'eau chaude a un peu délassé mes muscles.

En sortant de la salle de bains, j'ai regardé Peter et Jasper ,assis côte à côte sur le lit devant moi.

J'ai été choqué; littéralement.

Ils mesuraient la même taille, ils avaient peu de différence d'âge et ils étaient blonds tous les deux, ils avaient un même regard azur, et ils étaient vêtus de la même manière..

Mais Peter portait un jean usé jusqu'à la trame, sale, et un tee shirt noir informe et couvert de taches.

Jasper avait un jean de marque, impeccable et qui lui allait à la perfection. Son tee shirt noir était tout neuf et griffé, lui aussi.

Peter portait des baskets d'une couleur indéfinissable et en fin de vie, alors que Jazz avait des mustang shoes marrons, neuves et dernier cri.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

J'ai noté la transformation physique de Jasper.

Peter et lui avaient beau avoir la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

Jasper avait des traits plus classiques, plus fins, la beauté de Peter était plus brute.

Mais surtout…

Jasper avait eu, à une époque qui m'a soudain paru à la fois incroyablement lointaine et en même temps toute proche, l'aspect physique de Peter.

Les yeux cernés, la peau trop pale, les lèvres gercées, les mains abimées, un maigreur excessive, des cernes bleutées et inquiétantes, un visage ravagé par une barbe naissante et des cheveux indisciplinés et ternes.

Plus maintenant.

A présent, Jasper était sain.

Il donnait l'apparence d'un jeune américain d'une classe supérieure, à l'aise, sur de lui, en parfaite santé, bien nourri et dormant 8h00 par nuit…

Jasper n'était plus un gamin des rues.

Jasper ressemblait bien plus à Edward qu'à Peter, à présent.

Et j'ai su que Pete aussi pouvait se transformer.

Tout comme Charlotte allait se mettre à ressembler à Alice.

Je me suis assis sur le lit en face d'eux et mes intentions devaient se lire sur mon visage parce que j'ai vu Peter se raidir.

Mais Jazz a posé son bras sur les épaules de son ami et lui a dit:

« Tu peux avoir confiance en lui, crois moi! »

« Pete…Je crois que tu te rends compte que Charlotte ne peut pas vivre comme ça. Elle n'est pas en assez bonne santé. Elle aura rapidement de graves problèmes ,comme l'absence de cycle le montre déjà. »

Il a baissé la tête:

« Je me séparerai jamais d'elle…Jamais! »

« Personne ne te le demande…Et toi Pete…Quels projets d'avenir as-tu? »

Il a levé sur moi un regard implacable et m'a dit, d'une voix d'où le cynisme suintait littéralement:

« Survivre… »

Je n'ai pas eu à répondre.

Jasper s'en est chargé:

« Non, Pete! Vous avez un avenir! C'est vrai tu sais! T'es jeune encore et tu peux reprendre des études. Charlotte peut aller au Lycée et réussir. Fais confiance à mon p-à Carlisle, il fera ce qu'il faut pour vous aider! »

J'ai souri à Jasper et tout d'un coup, l'idée de lui donner un jour ma petite Alice adorée en mariage ne m'a plus provoqué d'urticaire géant.

Peter a soupiré:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire? »

« Rentrer dans un système d'aide pour Charlotte, déjà. Qu'elle ait accès à des soins, qu'elle puisse avoir une famille d'accueil. »

« Mais comment? »

« En faisant les choses dans les règles. Tout d'abord, il faut contacter la police, pour »

Je n'ai pas pu poursuivre, Peter s'est levé et a ouvert la porte à toute volée.

Jasper lui a sauté dessus et lui a parlé:

« C'est pas une balance! Les flics te cherchent pas, OK? Il sait ce qu'il fait! »

J'ai regardé Jasper, assez étonné, je dois l'avouer, par la confiance qu'il me portait. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusque là!

Peter est resté dans l'embrasure de la porte et m'a regardé, sur ses gardes.

J'ai pesé chacun des mots que j'ai prononcé:

« Elle peut et doit porter plainte contre son beau-père. J'ai vu les marques laissées par les coups qu'il lui a porté. Avec un certificat de coups et blessures qu'elle obtiendra de n'importe quel médecin, sa garde sera automatiquement retirée à sa famille et elle sera placée dans une famille d'accueil ou un centre officiel ou elle sera mieux qu'ici. Tu pourras suivre le mouvement et t'installer près d'elle. On t'aidera! »

Il a fait un pas vers l'intérieur.

J'ai continué:

« Pour commencer, il me faut le nom de famille de Charlotte. Je sais que Rathbone, c'est le tien…Je connais un juge, qui a été un de mes patients. C'est lui qui a aidé pour qu'on nous confie Jasper, Rosalie et Erika. Il a fait accélérer la procédure, ce sera pareil pour Charlotte! »

Jasper, qui apprenait l'information, m'a regardé, un peu étonné mais visiblement content de savoir qu'on s'était donné autant de mal pour leur prise en charge.

Peter a gardé le silence un moment puis a simplement dit:

« Greene »

« Charlotte Greene? »

« Ouais »

« Elle est originaire d'où? »

Il a réfléchit encore, très pale, et Jasper l'a encouragé de la tête:

« Starks…En Louisiane… »

« Ok. Je me renseigne de suite »

Il m'a regardé appeler le juge Black.

Ce dernier n'a pas relevé le fait que je le dérange à plus de 22h00 pour lui parler d'une mineure en fugue à des kms de là…

« Vous vous lancez dans la collection de mineurs en détresse, Docteur Cullen? »

« Si on veut! »

« Charlotte Greene, de Starks en Louisiane. Je me renseigne tout de suite. Je suppose que bien qu'elle soit une mineure en fugue, vous, vous savez ou elle se trouve? »

« En effet! Mais j'ai aussi constaté les marques de coups. Cette enfant a subit de graves sévices et elle ne veut pas retrouver son beau-père violent! »

« Je connais par cœur ce genre de situation, hélas. Je vous recontacte demain!

« Merci! »

« Vous êtes un homme courageux Docteur Cullen… »

« Non, pas particulièrement. Mais voyez-vous, j'aime déjà suffisamment la petite Charlotte pour affirmer même à vous que je la cacherai personnellement pour éviter qu'elle ne retombe dans les mains de ce malade! »

« Je vois…Vous auriez peut-être du être justicier, finalement! »

J'ai ri, et quand j'ai coupé la communication, Peter m'a remercié d'une voix blanche.

Jasper avait l'air très fier.

Peter, l'air épuisé, est allé prendre une douche et Jasper, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres, m'a regardé:

« T'es cool comme mec. J'suis content de te connaitre tu sais Doc! »

Dans la bouche de Jasper, ça sonnait comme une sacré déclaration d'amour…

J'ai juste dit:

« Tiens, tu me tutoies, maintenant? »

Il a rit, très détendu:

« Ouais. C'est v'nu comme ça! »

Il a reçu un message, sans doute le 300° de la journée et il a rosit en le lisant.

Depuis plus de 24h00 que je passais constamment avec Jasper, je savais dire rien qu'à la tête qu'il faisait en lisant ses textos l'identité de la personne qui le lui avait envoyé.

Quand il riait en secouant la tête, l'air de ne pas pouvoir y croire, c'était Emmett.

Quand il fronçait le nez, amusé, c'était Bella et/ou Edward.

Quand ses yeux se plissaient avec un sourire tendre, c'était de Rosalie, quand il éclatait d'un rire bruyant en agitant ses boucles blondes, ça provenait de Jacob.

Quand il affichait un air sérieux et concentré et répondait tout de suite au message en s'appliquant, c'est que le texto venait de ma femme ou de Mme Shoval.

Et quand il devenait rose ou rouge, que son sourire se faisait idiot, qu'il bavait presque et que toutes les étoiles du ciel paraissaient avoir élu domicile dans ses yeux, qu'il tenait son portable dans ses mains comme s'il avait sorti avec précaution un prématuré de sa couveuse, c'est que le message venait d'Alice.

Je préférais ignorer la teneur de leurs échanges, nombreux et fournis.

Cette fois-là, j'ai décidé de le taquiner, tandis que je le regardais répondre à ma fille, les pommettes toutes roses et un bout de langue entre les dents.

« Embrasse donc Alice de ma part… »

Il a relevé les yeux, l'air d'un petit garçon prit en faute

« Comment vous savez que j'envoie un texto à Alice? »

J'ai ricané intérieurement:

« Je suis très intuitif comme garçon… »

Il n'a pas répondu, parce que Peter est sorti de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee shirt appartenant à Jasper.

Il s'est allongé sur le lit qu'il allait partager avec mon fils et je lui ai proposé quelque chose à boire ou à manger, pendant que Jazz entrait à son tour dans la salle de bain.

« Ouais…Je dis pas non à quelques biscuits et peut-être un peu de café au lait… »

Je suis allé chercher ce qu'il fallait au distributeur du hall de l'hôtel, en double parce que je connaissais Jasper…

Mais quand je suis remonté, Peter dormait très profondément, en travers du lit.

A tel point qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un poil quand Jazz et moi l'avons fait roulé sur le coté et mit sous les couvertures.

Ravi, Jasper a engloutit les deux tasses de caffe latte et les deux petits paquets d'oreos que j'avais ramené.

Puis il s'est enfin couché aux cotés de Peter. J'ai prit l'autre lit.

« Tu tiendras bon toute la nuit fiston, ou tu risques d'avoir un petit creux? »

Je plaisantais, bien entendu, mais il m'a très sérieusement répondu:

« Non, ça devrait aller. Au pire j'irai au distributeur… »

Je n'ai pas commenté.

Il m'a dit, dans le noir:

« Vous m'avez appelé fiston ou j'ai rêvé? »

« T'as pas rêvé. Bonne nuit maintenant! »

Tu parles…

Jasper et moi n'avons pas pu fermer l'œil.

Peter ronflait.

Pas un tout petit peu.

J'avais l'impression de passer la nuit à côté d'un train à vapeur…

A 1h00 du matin, nous avons craqué.

Vêtus d'un pantalon et d'un tee shirt hâtivement enfilés, Jasper et moi sommes allés supplier pour avoir une autre chambre.

Il n'en restait qu'une et j'ai cru embrasser le réceptionniste.

Jazz a laissé un petit mot sur l'oreiller à côté de Peter:

« Tu ronfles comme un cochon, on dort dans la chambre 326, à demain matin, Jazz »

On s'est laissé tomber sur le lit, moitié riant ,moitié épuisés.

C'était une chambre à lit unique mais on en était plus là.

Je me suis faufilé dans le lit et Jasper a murmuré:

« Bon, dodo! »

Au bout de sans doutes plusieurs heures je me suis levé pour aller boire et quand je me suis recouché, j'ai bataillé pour récupérer un peu de couverture.

Et Jasper, dans son sommeil, m'a dit:

« Aliceeeee! Mais arrêtes de prendre toute la couette! J'ai froid moi! »

Je suis resté muet, et j'ai essayé de me convaincre que j'avais rêvé.

Mais il a ajouté, à moitié endormit:

« T'es fâchée? Allez, viens là! »

Il a tenté de m'attirer contre lui mais j'ai éclairé le plafonnier et il a sursauté.

J'ai attrapé son épaule:

« JASPER? Tu dors avec Alice? »

_**Ndla: oui je sais… Je suis sadique. Ca devient une deuxième nature, c'est inquiétant, non? ^_^**_


	25. trop

**_Esmée PDV_**

Il n'était pas encore 6h00 du matin quand mon téléphone a sonné.

C'était Carlisle.

J'ai répondu, hagarde et inquiète.

« ESMEEEEEEEEEE!JASPER ET ALICE DORMENT DANS LE MEME LIT ET TU LE SAVAIS! »

« Euh…Oui! »

Ais-je admis, déroutée.

« JASPER DIT QU'IL N'ONT PAS EU DE RAPPORTS C'EST VRAI OU PAS? »

« C'est vrai!Calme toi Carlisle! »

« QUE JE ME CALME! ALICE A 14 ANS JE TE RAPPELLE! »

« OUI JE SAIS ET ELLE EST AMOUREUSE ET JASPER EST UN GARCON BIEN! »

« JE SAIS QU'IL EST UN GARCON BIEN MAIS IL EST AVANT TOUT UN GARCON ET MOI AUSSI J'EN SUIS UN ET JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE DORMIR ENSEMBLE SANS QUE RIEN NE SE PASSE CA DURE JAMAIS LONGTEMPS! »

« C'EST BIEN POUR CA QUE JE VAIS AMENER ALICE VOIR UN GYNECO POUR QU'ELLE PRENNE LA PILULE! ET ARRETE DE CRIER! »

« JE CRIE PAS! C'EST TOI QUI CRIE! »

« Bon, on se calme! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler pour me hurler ça? »

« Jasper a parlé dans son sommeil! »

« Oh….Il a dit quoi? »

« Il m'a confondu avec Alice et a essayé de me prendre dans ses bras! »

Le fou rire m'a littéralement étouffée et je n'arrivais plus à répondre à mon mari…

Carlisle a fini par raccrocher et je me suis promit de lui envoyer un texto un peu plus tard pour le consoler.

J'ai rit par moments jusqu'à ce que je me lève.

La première personne à qui je suis allée raconter ça a été Rose, que j'entendais parler à Erika dans la cuisine.

Elle a éclaté de rire avec moi quand je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire….

« Oh j'imagine la tête de Carlisle! Et celle de Jasper aussi! Mon pauvre frère! »

Erika a lâché le sein de sa mère pour rire avec nous, de son rire cristallin et tellement innocent.

Alice est arrivée peu après, directement suivie par Edward.

Elle s'est assise à côté de Rose et a prit le bébé dans ses bras, tandis que son frère lui servait des céréales.

J'ai laissé Rosalie leur raconter et le fou rire nous a tous secoué un long moment. Quand il leur a vraiment fallu partir se préparer pour ne pas être en retard au lycée, Edward a dit à Rosalie:

« On devait sacrément s'ennuyer avant que vous soyez là! »

Et c'était vrai.

Depuis que Jasper, Rosalie et Erika étaient parmi nous, la vie avait prit une toute autre saveur.

**_Carlisle PDV_**

Mes nerfs lâchaient, en fait… Trop de pression, depuis trop longtemps et ça c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase…

Esmée riait comme une folle dans le téléphone et j'ai cessé d'arpenter la pièce; à mi chemin moi-même entre le fou rire et la colère.

Jasper, blême, assis au bord du lit, la tête dans les épaules, ne bronchait ni pied ni patte.

J'ai fini par râler:

« Bon, ça y est, tu as finit de rire? »

Esmée a réussit à articuler:

« Oh qu'est-ce que je vais faire rire les enfants avec ça! Et comment va Jasper? »

J'ai soupiré, en regardant mon…Fils? Gendre? Bref, le sale gosse en face de moi.

« Il va bien, un peu pale, peut-être… »

« Tu m'étonnes! »

Esmée est repartie dans un long fou rire et j'ai raccroché, agacé.

J'ai soufflé un bon coup.

Jasper, réveillé en sursaut par mes soins quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était prit la tête entre les mains.

J'ai avalé un verre d'eau pour tacher de retrouver mes esprits, et la voix de Jazz s'est alors élevée.

Blanche.

« Vous voulez que je m'en aille? »

Voilà qu'il me vouvoyait à nouveau.

« Pardon? »

« Je…Je comprends que vous soyez en colère. Je peux partir avec Peter si vous voulez…Mais ne laissez pas tomber Charlotte, prenez la à ma place et »

J'ai été sur lui en une enjambée, mes oreilles et mon cerveau refusant d'entendre ça.

J'ai secoué Jasper comme un prunier:

« NE DIS JAMAIS CA!JAMAIS!TU ENTENDS! »

Puis je l'ai serré dans mes bras, à l'étouffer, comme j'en avais envie depuis des semaines.

Terminé les précautions avec lui.

J'étais plus furieux d'avoir été tenu dans l'ignorance de la relation plus poussée qu'Alice et lui entretenait que par le fait qu'ils partagent le même lit.

Et puis je me devais d'être honnête: quand Edward nous avait ramené Bella, je savais très bien qu'elle était vierge (et sans doute que lui aussi) et la pensée qu'elle allait passer à la casserole ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid, les états d'âme de Charlie Swan m'avaient même bien amusé…A l'époque…Parce que là, je le comprenais parfaitement, d'un coup d'un seul…

Bon.

D'accord.

Le fait qu'Alice soit ma seule fille et ma petite dernière me rendait sans doute un peu susceptible sur le sujet.

Mais la pensée que Jasper puisse penser un seul instant que je ne veuille plus de lui…

Ca surpassait tout ce qui pouvait me mettre en colère.

Il m'a serré dans ses bras, lui aussi.

On s'est serré un moment et j'ai quand même, au bout de plusieurs minutes, eu une vision extérieure de nous même…

Moi, un homme adulte, chirurgien réputé, en train d'enlacer avec fureur un jeune garçon de 17 ans, dans une chambre d'hôtel à un seul lit, à des milliers de kms de notre résidence principale.

Hem.

J'ai relâché Jasper et je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, le tenant par les épaules:

« Jasper…Je ne te jetterai jamais dehors! Je…Bon sang Jasper! Tu n'as pas encore comprit qu'on t'aime? Je t'aime Jasper! Je t'aime comme un fils! »

A mon immense surprise, il a fondu en larmes.

Je n'en revenais pas.

Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper pleurer ainsi.

Je me suis souvenu des paroles du Dr Lyles: quand Jasper pleurera au lieu de transformer son chagrin ou son émotion en colère et en violence, ce sera gagné.

Et bien entendu, il choisissait de gagner ce jour-là précisément…

Je l'ai reprit dans mes bras et je lui ai tapoté le dos, murmurant des mots sans suite.

Au bout d'un moment, il a murmuré:

« J'ai jamais eu de père. Mais c'est bien de t'avoir toi… »

Je l'ai serré plus fort.

« Tu peux compter sur moi. Pour t'encourager et t'engueuler aussi! Mais mets toi à ma place deux minutes! Imagine ce que tu ressentiras dans 14 ans, quand Erika aura un copain et que »

Il m'a interrompu:

« Tu veux rire? On retrouvera même pas le corps du copain en question! »

Nous avons alors rit, d'un fou rire libérateur.

Il m'a regardé, et pour une fois je n'ai pas douté de la pureté de ses yeux bleus:

« J'te jure que j'ai pas couché avec Alice. On a euh…Flirté c'est tout…Tu veux pas en savoir plus, crois-moi! »

« En effet »

« C'est elle qui est venu dans mon lit! »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant »

Je savais Alice capable de tout. J'ai quand même livré le fond de ma pensée :

« Mais bon, tu ne l'as pas repoussée non plus!

« Si, j'ai essayé, pas que j'ai pas envie, mais à cause de son âge, mais en fait je ne dois pas bien m'y prendre parce qu'elle ne comprend pas quand je dis non… »

Il ouvrait de grands yeux perplexes.

J'ai médité un instant sur cette triste réalité.

« Bienvenue au club. Elle ne comprend pas non plus quand je dis non…Elle a jamais comprit… »

« Elle ira loin! »

A-t-il conclu, admiratif et rêveur.

Il paraissait épuisé.

Je me suis étiré.

Bon.

« Rendors toi Jazz. Je vais aller chercher Charlotte et l'amener consulter un dentiste. On revient après, OK? »

Il a hoché la tête et s'est rallongé.

Je me suis lavé, rasé et habillé puis je suis allé au foyer de Charlotte.

Elle m'attendait dans le hall et j'ai rapidement signé la décharge pour la prendre avec moi toute la journée.

Elle paraissait déroutée de me voir seul:

« Jasper et Peter dorment encore. On ira les rejoindre après. »

J'ai trouvé un dentiste en un quart d'heure. Le fait de me présenter comme le Dr Cullen ouvrait bien des portes, parce que j'étais médecin mais aussi parce que j'allais payer cash…

Elle s'est agrippée à ma main durant les soins.

Ca a été long mais elle a été courageuse.

Il faudrait bien d'autres séances mais le plus urgent était fait.

En sortant, Charlotte avait de curieuses affinités avec un hamster…

Je lui ai souri. Cette gamine me rappelait tellement Alice…

On est allé à l'hôtel.

J'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre de Peter.

Il dormait encore, bien qu'il soit près de 11h00 du matin, et j'ai comprit qu'il récupérait enfin.

Je suis allé vers lui et je l'ai secoué doucement:

« Pete! On est là! »

Il n'a eu aucune réaction.

Charlotte s'est approchée de lui à son tour et a déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

Il a immédiatement ouvert les yeux:

« Mon amour! Tu es là! »

Il l'a attirée dans le lit et elle a juste enlevé ses chaussures.

Ils se sont pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre et j'ai comprit qu'ils allaient sans doute dormir comme des loirs une bonne partie de la journée.

J'ai refermé la porte et je suis allé à « notre » chambre à Jazz et à moi.

Il finissait de s'habiller.

Je lui ai résumé les événements de la matinée, finissant par:

« Et là ils sont tous les deux dans la chambre et ils dorment. Ils en ont besoin, je pense. »

Il n'a rien dit mais son air narquois m'a surpris:

« Quoi? »

« Non, rien… »

Il a sourit de plus belle.

« Bon sang Jazz, crache le morceau!

« Bah…Charlotte dort dans le même lit que Peter et tu n'en fais pas tout un plat… »

« Parce que je sais que…Je…Enfin…Laisse tomber! »

Il a haussé les épaules et je l'ai regardé sortir une liasse de billet du fond de son sac.

J'ai un peu hyper ventilé.

Il a compté la liasse et a froncé les sourcils.

Puis il a mit de côté un jean, un tee shirt, des sous vêtements et m'a regardé:

« Je peux passer ces vêtements à Pete. Mais je ne sais pas combien il chausse et il faudra des fringues pour Charlotte aussi. »

« Il vaut mieux la laisser choisir, non? »

A nouveau, il a prit son air narquois, qui avait le don de m'agacer au plus haut point.

« QUOI ENCORE JASPER HALE CULLEN? »

« Alice t'a bien dressé dis donc! »

J'ai ri:

« Sa mère aussi tu sais! »

« Rose aussi adore les fringues. Moi je déteste pas mais bon… »

« Ouais moi aussi, comme Emmett, et Bella d'ailleurs. Par contre Edward est un fashion victim comme sa sœur! »

Je l'ai regardé mettre l'argent dans son portefeuille et je me suis lancé:

« Jazz…Ou as-tu eu cet argent? »

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux:

« Je l'ai volé au gang. Il ne me reste que ça. J'ai dépensé la plus grande partie pour payer la détective privée qui a retrouvé Pete et Charlie. Et avec ça, je vais leur payer des fringues. Après ça…Je serai un ado lambda, fauché et dépendant de ses parents! »

J'ai inspiré:

« Volé au gang? Mais…Ils te recherchent? »

« Sans doute. Mais je suis protégé par les Quileutes, maintenant. »

Protégé par le gang des Quileutes. Je me suis demandé si je devais en rire ou en pleurer.

Mais j'ai rapidement réfléchit que si le gang de Houston avait du s'en prendre à Jazz, il l'aurait déjà fait, depuis deux mois…

On s'est regardé et Jasper m'a demandé:

« Bon. On fait quoi? »

« On va aller manger! »

Un immense sourire a éclairé son visage.

Il a étiré son sourire vers le coin droit de son visage, se faisant charmeur et , un instant, je me suis mit à la place de ma fille: comment résister à tant de beauté?

« J'vais d'voir fumer aussi! »

« Ouais. T'as bien tenu dis donc! »

« Une semaine! »

A-t-il répondu avec fierté.

On est descendu au snack du coin de la rue et j'ai mangé un plat de lasagnes et bu du café, tout en regardant Jasper avaler deux maxi hamburgers, deux grandes portions de frites, un sundea et deux milk shake, puis des cookies.

Il a ensuite demandé des muffins avec son café.

J'ai soupiré.

Et dire que j'avais longtemps pensé qu'Emmett était un gros mangeur…

« Tu as toujours mangé comme ça? »

« Tu veux rire? Là j'mange à ma faim! J'ai vachement grossi d'ailleurs! »

A-t-il conclut en soulevant son tee shirt et passant sa main sur son ventre musclé, manquant faire défaillir la serveuse qui passait par là.

Je suis allé au comptoir faire une commande pour amener à Peter et Charlotte pendant qu'il finissait son repas.

On est retourné à l'hôtel.

On a pas osé toquer à la porte de la chambre ou dormaient Peter et Charlotte, mais à notre grande surprise, Peter nous attendait devant la chambre 326.

L'ai très embêté.

Très très embêté.

Rouge vif, les mains dans les poches, s'adressant à ses chaussettes, il a murmuré:

« On a comme un souci. Charlotte a ses…Enfin, ses trucs de fille. Et comme ça faisait un an…Pas un peu quoi. Le matelas est foutu je pense et elle est dans la douche elle ose pas en sortir, de toutes façons ses fringues sont fichues aussi et je sais pas bien quoi faire… »

Avec le courage qui caractérise la plupart des hommes quand il s'agit des menstruations féminines, Jasper, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un coquelicot, a précipitamment ouvert la porte de la chambre, s' est engouffré à l'intèrieur et a claqué la porte en disant:

« J'y peux rien, débrouillez vous! »

Pestant silencieusement contre le destin qui avait visiblement décidé de ne RIEN m'épargner, j'ai empoigné Peter par les épaules et on est entré dans la chambre ou Charlotte et lui avaient dormi.

J'ai soulevé les draps et j'ai constaté, vu la mare de sang, qu'il s'agissait en effet de règles trop abondantes et non pas, comme je l'avais craint un instant , d'une défloration un peu difficile.

J'ai doucement toqué à la porte de la salle de bain:

« Charlotte, ça va? »

« NON! »

Question idiote…

« Tu saignes encore? »

« OUI! »

Question idiote deuxième édition…

« Euh…Tu as mal? »

« Oh oui! »

Bon, ça c'était pas évident…

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je t'examine? »

Sanglots pour toute réponse…

J'ai regardé Peter et je me suis senti très très fatigué, tout à coup.

J'ai pêché mon téléphone dans ma poche et j'ai appelé Jasper:

« Tu viens dans la chambre de Peter. Tout de suite. »

Mon ton ne devait pas laisser place à l'imagination, parce qu'il a rappliqué dans les 15 secondes.

D'une voix la plus ferme possible, j'ai donné des ordres:

« Jasper, tu vas prendre ma carte bleue et tu vas aller au centre commercial acheter des vêtements pour Charlotte, et prends aussi des serviettes hygiéniques! »

De la salle de bain, la voix de Charlotte s'est fait entendre:

« Des tampons plutôt! »

Jasper m'a regardé , suppliant:

« Inutile de me faire ton numéro de Saint Bernard, tu y vas. Pendant ce temps je vais trouver une collègue médecin femme pour venir vérifier qu'il s'agit vraiment de ses règles et non pas d'un autre souci, on ne sait jamais. Toi Peter, tu restes avec moi pour rassurer Charlotte. Et cogitez sur une solution pour nous débarrasser de ces draps sans qu'on soit accusés de meurtre! »

Blême, Jasper a noté à travers la porte ce dont Charlotte allait avoir besoin.

Un jean, un pull, des culottes (il a commencé à transpirer), des tampons « super plus » avec applicateur (je l'ai regardé écrire « applicateur » en déglutissant, et j'étais persuadé qu'il allait devoir demander de l'aide à une vendeuse, en plus, quel homme est capable de dégotter les bonnes protections féminines tout seul ? J'en ai jubilé de manière très puérile : je m'estimais un peu vengé pour le fait qu'il partage le lit de ma fille et sans aucun doute la pelote sans retenue…)

Je lui ai dit de prendre aussi une tenue pour Peter.

Il a filé sans demander son reste et j'ai cherché les médecins femmes dans le coin.

Au bout de la 4° tentative, j'ai obtenu que l'une d'entre elle vienne tout de suite.

Peter, bien que visiblement inquiet, a mangé le repas qu'on lui avait ramené du snack, tandis que Charlotte restait enfermée dans la salle de bain.

Jasper est arrivé au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, en courant.

Il a ressorti triomphalement des vêtements et on les a fait passer à Charlotte, avec le fameux paquet de tampons.

Peter s'est changé aussi, visiblement content d'enfiler des vêtements neufs.

J'ai silencieusement noté que Jasper n'avait acheté que des vêtements de marque et je me suis dit qu'Alice l'avait bien dressé, lui aussi.

Charlotte est ressortie de la salle de bain, reniflant, vêtue d'une marinière et d'un slim noir qui lui allaient bien. Elle ressemblait déjà moins à une SDF et un peu plus à une Lycéenne qui aurait un penchant pour le grunge.

Alice aurait été fière des choix de Jasper.

Peter et Jasper étaient en train d'enlever les draps et elle a rougit.

On a retourné le matelas et les garçons sont simplement allés mettre les draps dans une poubelle , dehors, près du snack.

Ma collègue médecin est arrivée tandis que Charlotte, assise en tailleur sur le 2° lit, celui qui avait encore des draps, les yeux rouges, sirotait un chocolat chaud. Jasper, Peter et moi la contemplions, debout devant elle, inquiets.

Elle nous a regardés d'un drôle d'air, tous les 3 , et nous a ordonné de quitter la chambre, ce à quoi nous avons obéit avec empressement.

Elle est ressorti un heure plus tard, avec Charlotte qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

J'ai tendu un billet de 20 dollars à Jazz, lui disant d'aller tous les 3 au snack.

Ils ont disparu.

Je suis alors entré dans la chambre avec ma consœur.

Elle m'a regardé puis m'a dit, d'une voix vibrante d'émotion:

« Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez violé cette pauvre gosse. En plus, comme vous êtes tous plus blonds les uns que les autres et que vous avez tous les 4 les yeux bleus, je me suis même demandée si vous ne vouliez pas recréer la race aryenne ou une horreur comme ça. Mais elle est vierge. Et elle m'a tout raconté. Pauvres petits…Peter la protège…Et elle est très amoureuse de lui! »

Et voilà.

Elle allait pouvoir s'inscrire au fan club de Peter et Charlotte, celle-là aussi. Fatigué comme je l'étais j'ai même un instant pensé à créer une page facebook spéciale, mais je me suis contenté de lui répondre :

« Et lui l'est d'elle, croyez moi! »

« C'est bien ce que vous faites pour eux, mais quand même vous êtes dans la merde.. »

« En effet! »

« Bon, elle a tout simplement ses règles mais comme elle ne les avait pas eu durant un an c'est très abondant. Je pense que le retour de son cycle est lié à votre prise en charge, c'est psychologique! Ah, et elle m'a dit vouloir prendre la pilule! »

Encore une…Je me suis pincé l'arrête du nez, épuisé.

Ma consœur m'a confié, compatissante:

« Vous savez, certains jours, je déteste les ados! »

« Et moi donc! Et j'en ai 3 autres à la maison! 4 si on compte la petite amie de mon deuxième fils qui est tout le temps fourrée chez nous! »

« Vous devez avoir un sacré budget nourriture! »

« Oh là là oui! »

« Vous voulez que je vous prescrive des antidépresseurs? »

« Non ça ira! »

Elle est partie, après que j'ai réglé ses honoraires en espèces et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les 3 loustics au snack quand mon téléphone a sonné.

C'était le juge Black.

**_Alice PDV_**

Ils arrivaient.

Jasper allait bientôt être là!

Mon père était au courant, pour Jazz et moi, et il aurait eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Que du positif!

A notre retour du Lycée, la veille au soir, ma mère nous avait informés des dernières nouvelles:

« Le juge Black a appelé Carlisle. Le beau-père de Charlotte est en prison depuis 3 mois. Il a prit 10 ans pour attaque à main armée. La mère de Charlotte veut reprendre sa fille et une enquête sociale a été demandée. En attendant que Charlotte puisse retourner vivre chez sa mère ou du moins dans une famille d'accueil proche de celle-ci, Peter et Charlotte vont venir vivre ici, c'est l'affaire d'une semaine tout au plus! »

Ma mère paraissait contente, mais un peu inquiète aussi.

Mais Emmett, Edward, Rose et moi on a sauté de joie.

J'étais encore plus heureuse qu'eux : Jasper allait revenir!

Heureusement que j'étais allée au Lycée, ça m'occupait!

J'avais échangé de textos avec Jazz toute la journée, suivant ainsi leur itinéraire retour en temps réel.

Ils sont arrivés à presque 22h00.

Quand la voiture s'est garée, on s'est tous précipités en courant.

J'ai vu Jasper et j'ai couru vers lui.

Il m'a prit dans ses bras et sans même qu'on échange un mot, nos lèvres se sont trouvées et nous avons échangé un long baiser passionné.

J'avais vaguement conscience de la présence des autres, qui riaient et aussi du fait que mes parents s'embrassaient aussi tout près de nous.

Quand finalement on s'est un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, pour se regarder dans les yeux, Jasper m'a dit, d'une voix vibrante:

« Je t'aime! »

« Moi aussi! »

La présence de mes parents n'avait plus l'air de le gêner et j'ai sourit plus franchement: notre couple allait enfin pouvoir être prit au sérieux!

Puis, me tenant serrée contre lui, Jasper nous a tous présenté:

« Peter…Charlotte…Voici Esmée, Edward, Alice et Erika…Vous connaissez déjà Rose! »

Il y a eu de longues embrassades , particulièrement entre Rosalie et Charlotte, puis je me suis enfin retrouvée face à Charlotte.

Pale, les yeux rouges, le teint et les cheveux ternes…Un sacré défi…

Elle m'a sourit et on s'est embrassées.

J'ai battu des cils et je lui ai dit:

« Tu as faim? On va manger et après, je te ferai un bon masque régénérant pour ton visage et aussi un masque à l'œuf pour tes cheveux et »

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire, me coupant la parole.

Mais MOI je savais que prendre soin de ses cheveux, c'est un excellent anti dépresseur!

Charlotte m'a sourit, un peu craintivement, et Emmett lui a dit:

« C'est super que tu sois là Charlotte! Bella évite désormais Alice comme la peste, Rosalie se lasse franchement de jouer les Barbie grandeur nature, Erika est trop jeune pour les masques en tous genres et Jane est une rebelle qui ne se laisse pas faire! Alice va te bouffer toute crue! »

Tout le monde a hurlé de rire sauf Charlotte et moi.

J'ai tiré la langue à mon grand frère et j'ai fermement entrainé Charlotte vers la maison.

_**Esmée PDV**_

J'étais heureuse de retrouver mon mari.

Il m'avait manqué. Il paraissait totalement épuisé mais content d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

J'ai regardé Peter qui se tenait près de Jasper mais parlait aussi à Edward.

On est rentrés dans la maison.

Alice avait déjà fait asseoir Charlotte et s'était d'autorité assise à ses côtés.

Jazz a prit le siège de l'autre côté d'Alice, Peter s'est placé à côté de Charlotte et Emmett a amené les plats.

Le repas est vite devenu très bruyant et j'ai été rassurée en voyant Peter et Charlotte rire avec les autres. Je me doutais que la présence de Jasper et Rosalie aidaient à leur intégration. Et puis, c'était pour une semaine !

Je pouvais gérer ça.

Mais j'ai entendu Rose crier et j'ai relevé la tête, surprise. Edward, assis à côté d'elle, criait le nom de son père et j'ai suivi leurs regards.

J'ai bondit sur mes pieds, imitée par Emmett et c'est l'intervention rapide de mon fils aîné qui a permit d'éviter que mon mari ne se fracasse le crâne sur le sol en s'effondrant à terre.

Alice appelait déjà les secours et j'ai secoué mon mari inanimé.

_**Ndla: Je suis de plus en plus sadique, non? Bon, comme quand même pas tant que ça, je vous le dis: ne vous faites pas trop de souci ^^**_

_**Sinon avec la rentrée je suis en train de passer de "saute partout" à "complètement débordée"...Alors je fais de mon mieux pour écrire sans trop en trouver le temps, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai une fic quasi finie qui va bientot être publiée, et plusieurs OS en cours d'écriture. Donc dès que j'aurai prit un rythme un peu plus serein, je vais publier quasiment à la chaine!**_


	26. passage à l'acte

_**Un grand merci à tout le monde pour votre soutien et vos condoléances. Je mets ce chapitre à la place du teaser, alors certains d'entre vous devront se délogger pour pouvoir reviewer. Désolée ! **_

_**Alice PDV**_

Au début, j'étais sure que mon père allait mourir.

Sure et certaine.

A part lorsqu'il bronzait ou quand il regardait un film, la tête sur les genoux de ma mère, je n'avais jamais vu mon père couché.

Ce n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

Il était solide et fort.

Il disait que durant ses études de médecine, il avait tellement du se passer de sommeil qu'il n'en avait plus autant besoin. Dormir 5 heures par nuit lui suffisait, en général.

Alors je crois qu'on a tous cru qu'il était mort, ou en train de mourir.

Mais on n'a pas paniqué.

Pas vraiment.

Je crevais de trouille, comme sans doute nous tous, mais l'adrénaline, dans l'ensemble, nous a donné les bons réflexes.

Rosalie pleurait, Edward est resté les bras ballants un moment, mais Emmett a retenu la chute de mon père.

Puis Jasper et Emmett l'ont couché sur le côté, en position latérale de sécurité.

J'avais composé le 911 par réflexe et j'ai crié dans le téléphone :

« C'est Alice Cullen ! Mon père…Mon père vient de s'effondrer ! »

Au bout du fil, l'opératrice essayait de me calmer mais Emmett m'a arraché le téléphone des mains.

« Il s'agit du Dr Carlisle Cullen, urgentiste et chirurgien à l'hôpital de Forks. Non, il n'a aucun antécédent cardiaque ! »

Quand mon frère a raccroché, il nous a dit qu'une ambulance arrivait.

Ma mère était à genoux à côté de mon père, lui caressant la joue et lui parlant et je l'ai imitée.

Edward aussi.

Charlotte est arrivée avec une serviette humide et la lui a passé sur les front et les joues: mon père a gémit.

On a tous crié de soulagement et Edward a prit la serviette des mains de Charlotte et l'a passé plus fortement sur le visage de papa, qui a tourné la tête.

Alors, Jasper a prit le pichet d'eau sur la table et l'a carrément renversé sur le la tête de mon père qui a crié et a finalement ouvert les yeux.

Il a rapidement essayé de se soulever mais Emmett et Edward l'en ont fermement empêché.

Ma mère lui parlait doucement, pour le calmer.

Rosalie a ouvert la baie vitrée, pour qu'il ait de l'air.

Quand l'ambulance est arrivée, il était déjà moins blanc.

Il avait l'air fatigué, mais pas mourant.

Le médecin qui a jaillit de l'ambulance, je le connaissais bien, c'était Marcus, le collègue de mon père, celui qui lui avait signé son arrêt maladie pour que Jasper et lui puissent partir chercher Peter et Charlotte.

Tandis qu'il auscultait mon père, l'infirmier lui prenait la tension.

« 10/6 »

A déclaré ce dernier.

« L'auscultation cardiaque est normale »

A ajouté le médecin et nous nous sommes tous détendus.

Mon père a rit:

« Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, je suis simplement fatigué, je crois! »

« Je le crois aussi mais tu vas tout de même faire un petit tour aux urgences pour un EEG Carlisle, histoire d'écarter tout risque cardio vasculaire! »

A dit Marcus.

Mon père a ouvert la bouche pour protester mais il a croisé le regard de ma mère et, avec beaucoup de sagesse, n'a finalement rien objecté.

Il a cependant marmonné dans sa barbe tandis qu'on le mettait sur le brancard, d'autant plus qu'Emmett l'a prit en photo, faisant rire Rosalie et Peter.

Ma mère est montée à ses côtés.

Avant que les portes de l'ambulance se referment, mon père m'a interpellée:

« ALICE! Cette nuit, tu dors avec Charlotte, j'espère m'être bien fait comprendre! Et toi Jazz, tu prends Peter dans ta chambre! »

Jasper a ouvert de grands yeux choqués:

« Hé! J't'ai rien fait moi, Doc! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai…Bon alors, Peter tu dors dans la chambre de Jasper et toi Edward tu accueilles Jasper pour la nuit! »

On a tous crié :

« OUI! »

D'une seule voix, tout en croisant les doigts derrière notre dos.

Marcus nous a sourit:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un malaise vagal, sans aucun doute! »

A peine l'ambulance avait-elle démarré qu'Edward s'est tourné vers Jasper:

« Pourquoi tu dormirais pas avec Peter? »

C'est Charlotte qui s'est chargée de l'explication:

« Parce qu'il ronfle épouvantablement! »

Pete a prit un air vexé:

« Pas tant que ça! »

« OH SI! »

Ont crié en chœur Jasper et Charlotte.

Edward a continué:

« Ouais, ben Bella va arriver alors tu dors pas dans ma chambre, ça c'est clair! »

Emmett, qui, comme nous, avait été secoué par le malaise de notre père, a voulu taquiner Edward, pour détendre l'atmosphère:

« Bah…C'est simple en fait: Jasper dort avec toi, Charlotte avec Alice et puis Bella avec Peter! »

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire, sauf Edward et Charlotte.

On est tous rentrés dans le salon, et Jasper m'a prit sur ses genoux.

Je n'avais plus faim mais Jazz m'a peloté les fesses et m'a dit:

« Je rêve ou t'as maigrit? »

« Non, j'crois pas! »

Il a passé ses mains sur mes hanches, il a froncé les sourcils et a grogné:

« Mange! »

Pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai prit un flan et des cookies.

En face de nous, Peter et Charlotte finissaient leurs assiettes sans se faire prier.

Bella est arrivée, un peu affolée.

Mais on l'a rassurée: bien qu'on attende les résultats finals, c'est sans aucun doute un malaise vagal.

On a rangé la salon et la cuisine (**_ndla: la définition du mot rangement de la bande d'ados en général et d'Alice en particulier est plutôt vague, et en tous cas, elle n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec celle d'Esmée!)_**

Je finissais d'entasser les assiettes par-dessus les verres dans l'évier **_(ndla: qu'est-ce que je disais?)_**, les bras de Jazz enroulés autour de ma taille et son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne **_(ndla: bon, d'accord, elle a des circonstances atténuantes…) _**quand le téléphone de la maison a sonné.

Rosalie, qui était assise sur le canapé en train de donner sa tétée du soir à Erika, une Charlotte contemplant extatiquement le bébé à ses côtés, a tendu la main et a décroché. Elle a mit le haut parleur: c'était notre mère:

« Voilà, c'est bien un malaise vagal, les résultats sont très rassurants, il n'y a rien au cœur, il a juste de besoin de repos et de tranquillité. On va rentrer en taxi d'ici une petite heure, l'idéal serait que vous soyez déjà couchés, comme ça lui aussi ira au lit directement! »

On a tous bruyamment approuvé. Le soulagement nous a envahit et nos sourires étaient plus vifs, tout à coup. J'ai vu Emmett serrer Rose contre lui en soufflant doucement, et Jazz a mordillé mon oreille, me murmurant:

« Ton père est plus costaud que ça, j'le savais bien! »

« J'ai hâte qu'il rentre! »

Jasper, qui depuis qu'on s'était retrouvés n'avait desserré son bras de ma taille que pour aller faire pipi et encore, à contre cœur, a regardé Emmett et Edward.

Edward, installé avec Bella sur le canapé en face de celui ou se trouvaient Rose et Charlotte, était en train de peloter sans trop de discrétion sa chérie et Emmett faisait le beau en expliquant à Peter comment toutes les filles et mêmes les MILF lui bavaient dessus quand il promenait Erika:

« Alors quand je pose sa tête sur mon épaule tout en lui tapotant les fesses, elles accourent ventre à terre. Et un truc qui marche super bien aussi c'est de couvrir le bébé de bisous. Mais le top du top c'est de faire semblant d'être embêté pour changer la couche, genre t'es un papa pas expérimenté tu vois, là quand je fais ça au parc, y'en a toujours une ou deux qui viennent pour faire le boulot à ma place! »

On a tous rit mais Rosalie a levé les yeux au ciel:

« Emmeeeeett! »

« Mais ma Rosie, je n'aime que toi tu le sais bien! Sinon je raconterais pas ça devant toi! Et puis, c'est juste pour m'amuser! »

Jasper a soupiré, impatient:

« Bon, Emmett, Edward…Je vous le dis préventivement: vos gueules! »

On a tous dévisagé Jazz, surpris:

« Pardon? »

A dit Edward, offusqué.

« Ouais! Vos gueules. Je suis crevé, sur les nerfs et en manque de hasch et de sexe comme c'est pas permis alors un bon conseil: ne me cherchez pas, surtout que Pete me soutiendra toujours alors fermez la, comprit? »

Sur ce, il m'a soulevée et m'a posée en travers de son épaule façon sac de patates.

Il a entrepris de grimper les escaliers et c'est Rosalie qui lui a crié:

« Jasper je t'arracherai les couilles moi-même si tu fais du mal à Alice! »

Jazz s'est contenté de grogner mais j'ai crié à Rosalie, parce qu'on était presque arrivés en haut des escaliers:

« JE SUIS CONSENTANTE! »

Jasper m'a déposée seulement arrivés dans la salle de bains. Il est venu chercher mes lèvres et tandis qu'il m'embrassait, se montrant plus dominateur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il a entrepris de me déshabiller ou plus exactement de m'arracher mes vêtements.

Une fois que j'ai été nue, il s'est déshabillé à son tour, puis, le regard fiévreux et la queue durement dressée, il m'a poussée sous la douche:

« J'ai presque 20H00 de trajet dans le dos, je suis crevé et je transpire tellement que mon tee shirt me colle au dos mais je te jure que j'ai eu envie de toi chaque minute de tout le temps ou on a été séparés, alors laisse moi me laver et après je te jure que je vais te bouffer toute crue! »

« Euh…Ouiiiii! »

Il m'a sourit, mais son regard restait noir de désir et mon cœur battait à toute allure.

Il a prit du gel douche et s'est frotté vivement. Je lui a frotté le ventre et quand j'ai commencé à savonner son pénis il m'a dit, d'une voix rauque:

« Tu vas me faire jouir en une minute top chrono mais je vais rebander aussi sec mon amour! »

On s'est souri, et j'ai prit son sexe assez fermement dans ma main bien savonnée, mon pouce traçant des ronds sur son gland et je l'ai branlé comme je savais qu'il aimait que je lui fasse.

Au début on s'est regardé dans les yeux mais très rapidement il a renversé la tête en arrière, les yeux dans le vague, une de ses mains , crispée, posée sur le carrelage au dessus de ma tête, l'autre sur ma joue, son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure.

Il a grogné, puis gémit, puis il a joui dans un long râle.

Son sperme a atterrit directement sur mon ventre et Jasper m'a serrée contre lui, couvrant mon visage de baisers:

« Merci…Merci ma puce! Je me sens tellement plus léger! »

On a recommencé à nous savonner mutuellement et je me suis concentrée sur ses bras musclés, ses fesses fermes et ses cuisses dures. Puis ça a été mon tour et il m'a plaquée contre le mur, me savonnant intégralement sans que je n'ose m'y opposer, tant chacun de ses gestes était empli de désir et d'impatience. Il a gémit en savonnant mes seins:

« Si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont manqués! »

Il a continué de plus belle, savonnant mon ventre et enfin ma petite chatte, que je sentais dégouliner de cyprine depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il s'en est rendu compte et m'a sourit avec tendresse:

« Hé! Mais on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir envie ! »

J'ai ricané, un peu nerveusement.

Il a reprit du gel douche et a nettoyé très consciencieusement chaque repli de mon sexe, introduisant un doigt en moi, me faisant hoqueter de plaisir. Mais au bout d'un moment c'est devenu plus désagréable:

« C'est ton hymen que je sens, Alice… »

« Oui je crois! »

« Ca fait mal? »

« Un peu! »

« Je pense que si je mets un deuxième doigt, je te déflore…Tu veux? »

« N-Non! J'ai peur! »

« Tu préfères que ce soit King Jazzy qui fasse le boulot? Mais il est plus gros que mes doigts ma chérie, ça te fera plus mal! »

Il a penché la tête, amusé mais excité.

« Qui ça? »

Il a rougit, regardant sa queue engorgée:

« King Jazzy…C'est le nom que je donne à … » **_(ndla: comme la plupart des hommes, Jasper donne un petit nom à son pénis…!)_**

Il donnait un nom à son sexe… Comme Seth. Je savais par Rosalie et Bella que mes frères faisaient pareil…J'ai retenu un rire:

« Je…On a le temps! »

Il a alors continué à me savonner, ses mains pelotant mes fesses, et quand j'ai senti ses doigts s'aventurer à l'endroit le plus intime de mon anatomie, j'ai bondit et je l'ai vivement repoussé:

« T'es fou! Ne me touche pas là! »

Mais il m'a sourit et m'a plaquée le dos contre le carrelage de la douche, et, plantant son regard droit dans le mien, il a à nouveau posé ses doigts là ou personne, depuis que j'avais passé l'âge des couches, ne l'avait fait.

« Détends toi ma puce…J'ai envie depuis longtemps de te caresser là! »

J'ai un peu gigoté, mais je devais reconnaître que c'était plutôt agréable, en fin de compte…

Mais quand il a poussé son doigt à l'intérieur de moi, je l'ai fermement repoussé en arrière.

Il a cessé son manège en riant:

« OK, OK, j'arrête! »

On a terminé notre douche et on a regagné ma chambre.

Je me doutais que Peter et Charlotte occupaient celle de Jazz en ce moment même.

Heureusement qu'on avait croisé les doigts en mentant à mon père…

Jasper m'a poussée sur le lit avec fougue et m'a embrassée avec passion.

J'étais très excitée, très désireuse. Durant les quelques jours ou on avait été séparés, je m'étais caressée tous les soirs sous la douche, et, si ça avait été agréable, je n'étais pas parvenue à l'orgasme, parce que pour jouir seule j'avais plus besoin de me frotter contre mon coussin que de me caresser avec mes doigts et comme j'avais dormit avec Edward, je m'étais forcément abstenue…

Jasper avait déjà eu un orgasme et j'estimais que c'était mon tour.

Alors je l'ai guidé vers ma minette en surchauffe, bouillant d'impatience.

« Tu as envie…Tu est complètement trempée! Ca va être plus facile ma puce!»

Je me suis un peu raidie. Jasper était à nouveau complètement en érection et son comportement était de plus en plus pressant.

« Que…Quoi…Qu'est-ce qui va être plus facile? »

Il m'a regardé, surpris:

« Ben…Ta première fois! »

La panique a commencé à me submerger:

« Mais…Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je veux le faire ce soir ? »

Il a secoué la tête:

« ALICE! Bon sang tu m'appelles alors que je suis avec ton père pour m'annoncer que tu as parlé à ta mère et que tu vas prendre la pilule! A ton avis, j'en ai conclu quoi? »

« Euh…Que j'étais prête pour sauter le pas?… »

« Exactement! J'ai très envie de toi ma chérie et toi aussi et puis on est amoureux: ça va bien se passer, j'en suis sur! »

Il a passé ses doigts sur mon sexe, me caressant avec application de haut en bas, s'attardant sur mon clitoris et j'ai gémit, écartant les cuisses instinctivement.

De son autre main, il est venu cajoler mes seins.

Il s'est penché en avant, sans cesser de me caresser et a déposée un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis s'est mis à téter mes seins, l'un après l'autre.

J'ai entrouvert les yeux et j'ai regardé King Jazzy.

La peur m'a contracté le ventre.

Je ne voyais pas bien comment ça allait pouvoir entrer en moi.

« Jazz, attends, je veux voir quelque chose! »

Il m'a laissé faire et j'ai soulevé le bassin vers lui, pour faire reposer son sexe à angle droit sur mon ventre. Comprenant ou je voulais en venir, il s'est ajusté en souriant et nous avons regardé ensemble son pénis, qui arrivait presque à mon nombril.

« C'est pas possible! »

Il s'est allongé sur moi, me serrant contre lui:

« Mais si! Ne t'en fais pas, tout ne rentrera pas c'est certain mais c'est pas grave! »

« Ca va me faire mal! »

« Je peux te déflorer avec les doigts, si tu préfères! »

« J'ai peur! »

« Tu as envie? »

« Oui! Je suis prête mais ça me fait vraiment peur parce que c'est gros… »

Il a plissé les yeux et a pleurniché:

« Oh putain Alice! J'ai tellement envie d'être enfin en toi! Je croyais vraiment que c'est-ce que tu voulais! »

« On…On essaye mais doucement! »

Il m'a souri et j'ai cru voir un mioche de 5 ans le matin de Noël.

« Oh oui! Oh tu vas adorer, j'en suis sur! Oh Alice je t'aime! Je t'aime tellement! »

Il a prit mes hanches dans ses mains et a plongé entre mes cuisses.

Il m'a léché longuement, très lentement, me faisant brûler de désir.

Sa langue montait et descendait, de l'entrée de mon vagin à mon clitoris, avec une lenteur calculée, puis traçait de petits cercles sur mon petit bouton de plaisir, jamais assez longtemps pour faire naître autre chose que du désir dans mon bas-ventre.

Et, finalement, alors que au début la peur prédominait dans ma tête, c'est moi qui ai fini par le supplier:

« Jasper…Je n'en peux plus! J'en veux plus! J'ai besoin de…D'être…Oh! »

« D'être quoi ma chérie? »

« De…Oh tu sais bien! »

« Noooon! Dis le! »

« MMMhhhh! »

« Aliiiice! Dis moi de quoi tu as besoin? »

Il me taquinait mais je le sentais très dur contre ma cuisse et il me caressait les cheveux et la poitrine avec tendresse.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai murmuré:

« J'ai envie de faire l'amour! »

« Ca tombe bien: moi aussi! »

Il a prit un préservatif dans son sac à dos et il est revenu vers moi.

Je tremblais de tout mon corps, partagée entre le désir et l'appréhension.

C'était nerveux, et j'étais incapable de m'en empêcher!

Jasper m'a regardée, subitement grave.

« Je peux pas m'arrêter de trembler! Je suis désolée! »

« Rose tremblait comme ça, juste avant de pousser, pendant son accouchement! »

« C'est les nerfs! »

« Oui, je sais. La peur surtout! On arrête tout, tu crèves de trouille… »

« Non! Non, mais, euh, essaye d'abord avec les doigts! »

« OK… »

Il s'est agenouillé entre mes cuisses, et m'a glissé un coussin sous les fesses.

« Euh Jazz…Je vais sans doute saigner! »

Il a pouffé de rire et m'a déposé un gros bisou sur la joue puis a placé son tee shirt sous mes reins.

« Tu es géniale ma puce, je t'adore! Détends toi à présent chérie! »

Il a glissé un doigt dans mon petit minou et j'ai rivé mon regard au sien.

Il m'a fait écarter les jambes le plus possible et a enfoncé son doigt très profondément, au point que je l'ai senti buter contre le col de mon utérus.

Ce n'était pas du tout douloureux et comme de son autre main il caressait mon clitoris, je me suis détendue.

« Laisse toi aller…Ca te fait du bien…Là….C'est bien…Un autre doigt à présent chaton! »

Il a ressorti son doigt et en a fait entrer deux en moi après les avoir bien humectés de salive.

Cette fois je me sentais plus écartelée, mais c'était plutôt bon, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre mon hymen.

« Je vais pousser bébé…Je t'aime! »

J'ai retenu ma respiration et il m'a demandé:

« Alice, tu m'aimes? »

J'ai hoché affirmativement la tête.

« Alors dis moi le! »

« Je t'aime! »

Pendant que je prononçais ces trois mots il a enfoncé ses deux doigts en moi et j'ai senti une déchirure, puis une brûlure dans mon vagin.

Il avait délaissé mon clitoris pour poser sa main sur ma bouche et mon cri de douleur s'est perdu sous ses doigts.

Il a enfoncé ses deux doigts aussi profondément que le premier tout à l'heure et la douleur vive s'est muée en simple inconfort.

Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, et son regard exprimait la fierté et l'inquiétude:

« C'est fait! Ca y est ma puce, je t'aime ma chérie! Ca va?»

« Oui! Je…Enlève tes doigts! »

Il l'a fait mais il a approché son bassin du mien et il a levé les doigts vers moi, souriant de toutes ses dents:

« Regarde! »

J'ai rougit en voyant son majeur et son annulaire couverts de sang et de cyprine.

Mais il les a sommairement essuyé sur mon ventre et a prit mes mains dans les siennes et il est venu unir sa bouche à la mienne.

J'ai senti King Jazzy, toujours dur comme un roc et recouvert du préservatif se presser à l'entrée de ma petite chatte désormais déflorée.

Il a poussé fermement et m'a pénétrée.

J'ai eu le souffle coupé mais il est ressorti, et la sensation d'écartèlement a cessé.

Mais c'était pour mieux me repénétrer et j'ai crié dans sa bouche.

Il a continué de plus belle et en quelques poussées il a été totalement en moi, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Il m'envahissait littéralement, repoussant les limites physiques de mon anatomie et c'était tout simplement incroyable.

Je n'étais plus capable de distinguer la douleur du plaisir, je savais juste que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, jamais!

Il a quitté mes lèvres, et s'est dressé sur ses bras, mes mains emprisonnées dans les siennes et il a donné des coups de reins rythmés, rapprochés et très puissants.

Je ne savais plus du tout ou j'en étais.

« Alice! C'est bon! C'est si bon! C'est juste merveilleux mon amour! J'en avais tellement envie! »

Il a lâché mes mains pour attraper mes jambes et me les soulever vers ma poitrine et il encore augmenté le rythme : j'ai du m'accrocher à ses épaules pour encaisser sans être propulsée tête la première contre le mur. Je n'avais pas vraiment mal, c'était…Intense!

Il a perdu pied:

« Aliiiice! Oh ça vient! Làààààààààà! »

J'ai comprit qu'il éjaculait et ses mouvements se sont arrêtés tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur moi, à bout de souffle.

J'ai tenté de reprendre mes esprits mais il s'est relevé, les larmes aux yeux:

« Ma puce…Je…J'y suis allé fort, je suis désolé! C'était tellement bon! Tu es si douce, tellement serrée! Je t'aime mon bébé! »

« C'était bon pour moi aussi, pas autant que pour toi mais c'était bien, vraiment! »

« Vraiment? Tu as eu mal? »

« Je sais pas…Un peu. Enfin, beaucoup mais…Aaaah! Je …J'ai adoré! »

On est allé discrètement à la salle de bain pour un nettoyage bien mérité.

Je ne saignais plus du tout, mais quand j'ai nettoyé ma minette ça m'a tiré: c'était douloureux, très sensible, un peu comme s'il y avait encore quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros à l'intérieur.

Jasper s'inquiétait:

« Tu as mal? »

« Oui, mais bon c'est normal, t'as vu la taille de ton King Jazzy? »

Il a rit, un peu gêné.

On s'est recouchés, et on a parlé un long moment.

De ce qui venait de se passer, uniquement.

J'étais heureuse, presque soulagée. C'était fait, et de la meilleure façon qui soit…

Jasper a commencé à gamberger un peu:

« Alice, je me dis que je t'ai un peu forcé la main, non? »

« Peut-être un peu, mais vu comme j'avais les foies, il valait mieux…Ne t'en fais pas, je regrette pas du tout! C'était bien, je m'en faisais pour rien, c'est vraiment pas si terrible! »

« Tu es prête à recommencer alors? »

« Pas tout de suite! »

Il a rit, emprisonnant mes jambes entre les siennes.

« Non, bien sur…Disons d'ici deux ou trois jours? »

« Oui! »

Je commençais à m'endormir quand il a déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres:

« Je t'aime, merci… »

« Pourquoi merci? J'en avais envie! Ne me dis pas que tu te la joue à l'ancienne, que tu vois la virginité comme un cadeau inestimable que la fille fait au ga- »

« Non! Je te remercie pour tout…Pour m'aimer, pour m'aider, pour tout me donner, y comprit ta fleur, en effet, pour donner un sens à me vie, tout simplement. Alice…Sans toi…Je ne serais jamais venu ici…Jamais. Je suis venu pour toi. OK, pour Rose et Erika aussi et peut-être un peu pour moi, parce que j'entrevoyais un avenir mais…Ca était si dur, à un tel point…Je suis encore là uniquement pour toi. Rose a changé avant moi, et je l'ai bien vu. Elle est devenue comme vous. Moi aussi, je crois, maintenant. Je m'en suis rendu compte, en retrouvant Peter et Charlotte. Je ne suis plus comme eux, je suis comme vous. Et c'est grâce à toi! »

Ma gorge s'est serrée, de bonheur:

« Merci à toi d'être devenu celui que tu es maintenant! »

Le lendemain matin, on a tous retrouvé mon père au petit déjeuner.

Il m'a serrée contre lui, et j'étais si heureuse de le sentir vivant contre moi.

Il m'a regardé, sévère:

« Tu as dormit ou, jeune fille? »

« Dans mon lit! »

C'était la vérité.

« Et avec qui? »

« Avec Charlotte! »

J'ai croisé les doigts dans mon dos.

Mon père m'a fixée, puis il a regardé Jasper, puis Peter, puis Charlotte.

Il a soupiré.

« Pourquoi j'ai du mal à y croire? »

J'ai vu Jazz rougir et on s'est empressé de changer de sujet.

Mon père avait visiblement reprit du poil de la bête: il a regardé Charlotte, qui portait un grand tee shirt appartenant à Edward en guise de chemise d e nuit:

« Charlotte, tu vas au Lycée, prépare toi! »

Charlotte a relevé la tête, effarée:

« Hein? »

« Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui puisque Marcus m'a mit en arrêt pour la semaine, alors je vais aller voir le proviseur moi-même! Allez, va t'habiller! »

Elle a filé, avec Rosalie.

Peter a regardé mon père, s'attendant visiblement à ce que ça soit son tour, et ça n'a pas raté:

« Toi, Pete, tu as passé l'âge du Lycée mais tu vas aller avec Emmett à la Push pour l'adaptation de Erika chez sa nounou, je vous y rejoindrai! »

Peter a fait oui de la tête, maté.


	27. bonus: shopping sans Alice

_**Ndla : voici un petit bonus que j'espère assez drôle.**_

_**J'en profite pour préciser certaines choses après le chapitre d'hier. La première fois d'Alice et Jasper a surpris voire choqué plusieurs lectrices. On en sera plus dans le prochain chapitre avec un PDV de Peter mais je donne en attendant quelques explications : Jasper est jeune, il n'a que 17 ans et il est très amoureux. Il se réfrène sexuellement depuis des mois, sans qu'Alice ne lui facilite la tache, d'ailleurs. Elle l'a appelé pour lui dire qu'elle allait prendre la pilule et il en a vraiment conclu qu'elle était prête à sauter le pas (et elle l'était, d'ailleurs), il a vécu, comme Carlisle, des moments très intenses et très fatigants avec les retrouvailles avec Peter et Charlotte. Carlisle a craqué en ayant un malaise, Jasper craque d'une autre manière : il a besoin de décharger son adrénaline et n'en peut plus d'attendre. Il est pour toutes ces raisons plus insistant avec Alice MAIS il ne la force pas : par deux fois il est prêt à tout arrêter : quand il gémit en disant « **__**Oh putain Alice! J'ai tellement envie d'être enfin en toi! Je croyais vraiment que c'est-ce que tu voulais! » **__**Il ferait machine arrière si elle ne lui répondait pas :**__** « On…On essaye mais doucement! », Ensuite quand il la voit trembler, il lui dit : « On arrête tout, tu crèves de trouille… » Et c'est Alice qui veut continuer. Il lui met la pression d'une certaine façon, mais sans le vouloir. Jasper a franchit une étape dans sa tête, au cours de ce voyage, comme vous le verrez avec le PDV de Peter. Et il va avoir des remords, comptez sur lui, c'est un torturé^^**_

_**Shopping sans Alice**_

Jasper entra dans le centre commercial en maudissant Carlisle, Charlotte et la terre entière, à l'exception d'Alice.

Il regrettait la présence d'Alice.

Jasper adorait Alice, et bien entendu il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Mais il n'aimait pas spécialement passer du temps avec elle _dans un centre commercial._

Il avait apprit à la connaître. Alice dans un centre commercial était pire que le lapin Duracell escaladant une montagne à l'envers…

Mais là, précisément, il rêvait qu'elle soit avec lui…

Parce qu'ELLE se serait chargée de ces PU***** d'achats !

Il commença par le plus facile.

Un jean, un tee shirt et un sveat pour Peter. Un jean bleu délavé diesel, un tee shirt Puma, un sveat de la même marque. Il prit soin, sans même y penser, de prendre du gris bleu pour le tee shirt et du gris plus soutenu pour le sveat. Alice lui en avait apprit, des choses. Des boxers aussi, un lot de 5 et des chaussettes, un lot aussi. Des chaussures, pointure 45, des mustangs, comme lui, mais en noir.

Puis des vêtements pour Charlotte. Un jean noir diesel aussi, ça allait encore. Une marinière pas trop de souci. Des converses noires pointure 36 et des chaussettes. Pour prendre le paquet de culotte déjà il regarda autour de lui pour être sur que personne ne le regarde avant de s'en saisir hâtivement, comme un voleur. Dans sa hâte, il prit la taille 50/52 mais s'en aperçut fort heureusement et fouilla rapidement pour trouver la taille de Charlotte, à savoir du 34/36…

Tous ses achats dans un panier du magasin, il se dirigea vers le rayon des protections féminines, pas très sur de survivre à…ça.

Il resta un moment médusé.

Il y avait un rayon entier de serviettes et tampons et d'autres choses encore, dont il lu le nom, effaré : « lingettes intimes ».

Même quand il avait du aller acheter des couches pour Erika, juste après sa naissance, ça n'avait pas été aussi compliqué : les couches étaient rangées par marques et par tailles.

Là…Là c'était un ordre bien féminin sans doute, mais qui lui échappait complètement.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et sentit son front en sueur.

Il regarda la liste et médita un moment : « tampons avec applicateur super plus »

Il ignorait s'il devait chercher en premier ceux avec applicateur ou ceux super plus.

Logiquement, il comprit que en tout premier il devait trouver…les tampons.

Il devait lire chaque paquet et grinça des dents : à chaque fois c'était des serviettes.

Il parcourait nerveusement le rayon du regard (mais OU sont donc passé les tampons ?) Quand une voix le fit sursauter :

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Il se retourna d'un coup pour découvrir une jeune vendeuse qui lui souriait.

Prit en faute ou du moins le vivant ainsi il balbutia :

« Non...Je regarde…Merci… »

Dubitative, la jeune femme s'éloigna et se jetant à l'eau, il la héla :

« Euh en fait…J'ai besoin d'aide, je m'en sors pas ! »

« Que vous faut-il Monsieur ? »

Jasper rougit tellement qu'il sentit son visage s'embraser :

« Des tampons. Avec applicateurs. Et super plus. »

La jeune vendeuse parut connaître tout cela parfaitement et sans même lire les boites lui dénicha 3 gros paquets et les lui tendit :

« Voilà ! Quelle marque voulez-vous ? »

Jasper se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça !

« Ben…C'est pas pour moi ! »

La vendeuse retint visiblement son rire :

« Oui, je m'en doute ! »

« C'est pour…La petite amie de mon meilleur ami »

Il se maudit. Quel besoin avait-il de lui dire ça ?

Mais la jeune femme lui sourit, patiente.

« Euh…Donnez moi la meilleure marque ! »

« Elle se valent toutes ! »

« Alors…La plus absorbante ! »

Décida Jasper en repensant à la grosse tache de sang dans le lit.

La jeune vendeuse plissa le nez, visiblement amusée et lui tendit une des boites que Jasper se dépêcha de mettre tout au fond du panier, bien cachée sous les habits.

Il remercia la vendeuse sans oser la regarder dans les yeux et galopa vers la caisse.

Il contempla longuement ses mains tandis que la caissière scannait ses articles et composa le code de la carte bleue d'un doigt tremblant.

Une fois dehors, il reprit son souffle, épuisé.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'hôtel il se félicita d'être un homme.

Il avait vu sa sœur accoucher, il avait vu le sang dans le lit de Charlotte et vu le manège qu'il fallait faire pour acheter des tampons, il se dit qu'il préférait devoir crever à la guerre que de vivre tout ça !

Et puis, lui au moins n'allaiterait jamais. Ca aussi lui paraissait insurmontable. Rosalie faisait ça très naturellement mais la pensée de devoir sortir ses seins à tout bout de champ ne plaisait vraiment pas à Jasper.

Une fois dans la chambre il fit passer ses achats à Charlotte et se confia à mi-voix à Peter :

« C'est bien d'être un mec, tu sais… »

« Ah ouais, c'est clair ! »

« T'aurais vu le rayon de tous ces machins pour les trucs de filles ! C'est dingue ! »

« Je sais pas comment elles s'y retrouvent ! »

« Je préfère me raser tous les jours, sérieux ! »

« Moi aussi, y'a pas photo ! »

Jasper et Peter s'aperçurent que Carlisle les avait entendu et se turent. Mais ce dernier leur tapota l'épaule/

« Je pense la même chose que vous mais un bon conseil les garçons : ne dites jamais ça à une femme ! Soit elle le prendra très mal soit elle en profitera pour se faire plaindre toute sa vie ! »

Les 3 hommes se mirent à rire et Jasper se félicita que la solidarité masculine existe.

Ca aidait les hommes à supporter les règles des femmes !

_**Ndla : l'auteure féminine n'est pas forcément d'accord avec les certitudes des hommes, hein^^**_


	28. 2 OS by Milk

Si vous voulez rire comme une baleine pendant quelques délicieuses minutes, je vous conseille d'aller sur le profil de Milk40 qui a revisité le dernier bonus « shopping sans Alice » à la sauce 100% Québecoise !

Ca s'appelle « le magasinage de Jasper » , courez le lire, vous ne le regretterez pas !


	29. l'avis d'un ami

_**Peter PDV**_

Je connaissais Jasper Hale depuis des années. On avait 10 ans, je crois, quand on s'est rencontrés.

La première fois, on s'est battus pour quelques frites: c'était à la cantine.

On a évolué, après ça, forcément. Mais Jazz est devenu mon meilleur ami en peu de temps, sans doute parce qu'on vivait le même genre de vie: sa mère ne s'occupait pas très bien d'eux, mon père buvait comme un trou. Leur père n'avait jamais été là, ma mère était morte.

En fait, pendant longtemps on a survécu, tous les deux.

Non, c'était différent, encore: on survivait, mais quand on était tous les deux, on vivait. Je connaissais moins bien Rose, mais je l'aimais beaucoup aussi.

Jasper et moi, on a tout fait ensemble: toutes les conneries, mais des trucs bien aussi.

Sauver Charlotte, par exemple…

Cependant c'était pas pour moi que j'avais accepté d'aller chez les Cullen.

C'était pour Charlotte.

J'avais peur pour elle, depuis longtemps.

Charlotte méritait d'avoir sa chance, un jour.

Elle me disait souvent qu'elle avait déjà eu sa chance, en me connaissant.

Mais je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça : la chance, c'était moi qui l'avait, de l'avoir, elle.

Je pensais souvent à Jasper, et à Rosalie aussi, durant notre fuite éperdue.

Je me demandais ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Le soir, au refuge, je pensais à Charlotte, qui était en sécurité, du moins je l'espérais.

Moi, j'avais souvent froid et toujours faim, mais je refusais de penser à l'avenir. Du moins, autrement que par « on va s'en sortir ».

Jamais je n'aurais cru que Jazz soit celui qui vienne nous chercher.

Je savais que Jasper était jaloux de Charlotte.

Je pouvais comprendre ça.

Avant elle, Jasper était mon ami, après, quand j'ai connu Char, il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait.

Et ça, il faut être amoureux comme je l'étais, pour pouvoir le comprendre.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'on serait devenus, sans Jasper.

Il nous a sauvés deux fois.

J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître.

Ce n'était plus le même petit voyou qu'il avait été, si peu de mois auparavant.

Bien sur il était beau, bien habillé et bien nourri, mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Il avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

J'ai comprit très vite, malgré ma fatigue, mon inquiétude pour Charlotte et l'euphorie des retrouvailles : j'ai comprit dès que Jazz a prononcé le prénom d'Alice : il était amoureux.

J'ai ricané silencieusement.

Lui qui m'avait souvent reproché d'être devenu un chiot, face à ma Charlie, il était 100 fois pire.

Il rampait en paroles…

Mais j'étais content pour lui, parce qu'il était vraiment heureux.

Il parlait différemment aussi.

Oui, en quelques semaines, Jasper Hale s'était embourgeoisé et avait même acquis du vocabulaire assez classe…

Mais c'était bien.

Notre arrivée chez les Cullen a été assez…Sportive.

D'emblée, du moins quand la méfiance instinctive que nous avions du développer, Char et moi s'est envolée, j'avais apprécié le Docteur Cullen. Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui vous donnent foi en l'humanité.

Jasper l'admirait. Il lui parlait avec une certaine arrogance, et lui tenait tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux mais j'étais, avec Rose, une des seules personnes à connaître le vrai Jasper, et je savais que mon ami aimait très profondément Carlisle.

Il avait besoin de lui.

Le voir s'effondrer a été très dur, même si, globalement, on a vite comprit qu'il n'avait rien de vraiment grave.

La première nuit que nous avons passée chez les Cullen a été bizarre.

Carlisle était à l'hôpital, bien que nous l'ayons entendu rentrer avec Esmée vers minuit et j'ai dormit dans un lit, dans une vraie maison, pour la première fois depuis…trop longtemps.

Charlotte dormait avec moi.

Depuis deux mois, cela ne nous était plus arrivé.

Elle avait prit une douche, et elle portait un pyjama prêté par Alice.

C'était un pyjama blanc, court, en tissu très fin, style baby doll et j'ai senti le désir et surtout la tendresse m'envahir en voyant ma Char habillée ainsi.

Elle était encore plus belle, et paraissait ingénue.

Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, sa main s'accrochant à mon tee shirt.

Moi, j'étais épuisé aussi, mais l'énervement de tous les événements des derniers jours m'a tenu éveillé un moment.

J'ai regardé autour de moi.

Il faisait sombre mais pas totalement nuit dans la chambre, grâce à la petite lampe que nous avions laissée branché à la partie la plus éloignée de la chambre, parce que Charlotte avait peur dans le noir.

C'était la chambre de Jasper, et c'était évident.

Aux murs, il y avait des tas de photos d'Alice, et des posters représentant l'Egypte ancienne : des pharaons en or, les pyramides, des vues du Nil.

Il y avait aussi des dessins et j'ai reconnu la pâte de Rose.

Silencieusement, j'ai reconnu toute la famille Cullen, elle avait fait les portraits de chacun, ensemble ou séparément.

Et Jasper et Rosalie en faisaient totalement partie.

Ma gorge s'est un peu serrée.

Je ne voulais pas perdre mon ami.

Jasper était peut-être devenu un Cullen, mais il restait Jazz, celui à qui je pouvais tout dire, et inversement.

On n'avait pas pu être seul tous les deux.

Mais j'en avais envie.

Lui parler, comme avant.

Avant…Avant j'avais eu le dessus sur lui.

Pas violement.

J'étais plus vieux d'un an et il m'écoutait, du moins, j'avais de l'influence sur lui.

Mais à présent, les rôles s'étaient inversés.

A présent, Jasper Hale avait un avenir.

J'espérais que moi aussi, même si je ne voyais pas encore comment.

Le lendemain matin, quand Esmée est venue frapper à notre porte pour nous dire de venir prendre le petit déjeuner, j'ai regardé Charlotte s'étirer, ses seins pontant sous la fine blouse de tissu et j'ai eu une bouffée de chaleur.

J'ai réfléchi qu'on allait être seuls ce jour-là, Emmett ne comptant pas (_**ndla : Peter n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour cerner Emmett^^**_) et j'envisageais de la tripoter un long moment, bien au chaud sous la couette. J'ai souri tout seul en pensant à ça.

Depuis bien longtemps nous n'avions pas eu un moment calme, tranquille, à consacrer uniquement à nous.

A bien y réfléchir, ça n'était même jamais vraiment arrivé…

J'ai passé ma main sous la table et je suis allé la poser sur la cuisse de Charlotte.

Elle mangeait tout en papotant avec Alice et j'ai du me retenir de danser sur place.

La voir manger, et rire, c'était en soi un miracle.

Avec un peu de chance, elle allait bientôt prendre un peu de poids et ne plus être sans cesse fatiguée.

Sa petite main a rejoint la mienne sous la table et nos doigts se sont enlacés.

J'étais en train de maudire ses règles, qui débarquaient, au bout d'un an d'interruption, pile au moment ou on aurait pu s'amuser un peu, quand Carlisle a ruiné tous mes plans, en deux phrases à peine…

« Charlotte, tu vas au Lycée, prépare toi! »

Charlotte a relevé la tête, effarée:

« Hein? »

« Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui puisque Marcus m'a mit en arrêt pour la semaine, alors je vais aller voir le proviseur moi-même ! »

Charlotte m'a lancé un regard surpris mais elle s'est levée et a grimpé les escaliers, accompagnée par Rosalie.

J'étais certain que ça allait être mon tour…

Ca n'a pas raté…

« Toi, Pete, tu as passé l'âge du Lycée mais tu vas aller avec Emmett à la Push pour l'adaptation de Erika chez sa nounou, je vous y rejoindrai! »

J'ai déglutit, et j'ai regardé Jasper.

J'ai été frappé par l'attitude de ce dernier.

Il était assez pale, gardait la tête baissée et surtout il ne mangeait pas, alors qu'à ses cotés Alice engloutissait joyeusement une crêpe.

Carlisle a fini par s'en apercevoir également :

« Ca ne va pas Jasper ? »

« Fatigué… »

A répondu mon ami, même si j'étais sur et certain qu'il y avait autre chose.

Alice a relevé les yeux et a passé sa main sur la joue de Jazz :

« Tu viens quand même au Lycée ? »

« Oh oui il y va ! Il a suffisamment manqué ! »

A répondu Carlisle.

J'ai bien regardé ce dernier, il affichait de larges cernes et un air épuisé, mais combatif.

Emmett est arrivé, Erika dans les bras.

Il a déposé le bébé dans les bras d'Alice et s'est servi un grand verre de lait, tout en baillant.

Esmée, déjà habillée et sentant merveilleusement bon un parfum sans doute très cher a fait son apparition, visiblement pressée.

Elle a bu un café, debout, tout en distribuant des ordres :

« Emmett, tu n'oublieras pas d'étendre le linge de Erika, la machine est en train de tourner, Alice, ce soir à 19h00 tu commences ton cours de modern jazz, Edward t'amèneras et j'ai pensé que Charlotte pourrait t'accompagner, et toi Jasper, tu travailleras avec Bella toute la soirée, elle t'a noté tous les cours que tu as raté ! »

Elle a déposé un bisou sur la tête de Erika, un autre sur les lèvres de son mari, a salué tout le monde et a disparu.

Je regardais les crêpes, n'osant pas en prendre une autre, mais Carlisle m'en a tendu deux en souriant.

C'est alors qu'Edward et Bella ont fait leur apparition, déjà habillés et coiffés, leurs sacs de cours à la main, collés l'un à l'autre à la super glue.

Carlisle a froncé les sourcils :

« Bella ? Tu as passé la nuit ici ? »

Cette dernière a rougit :

« Euh, ben…Oui ! Vous allez mieux, Carlisle ? »

Mais ce dernier s'est tourné vers Jasper :

« Jasper ? Tu n'as pas pu dormir avec Edward ! »

Jazz a cherché l'air mais Alice a été impériale :

« Regarde sa tête ! Il a dormit avec Peter, enfin, dormit… »

Je n'ai rien dit, mais ça a été dur. J'étais certain que je ne ronflais pas tant que ça !

Carlisle a plissé les yeux et a dévisagé sa fille, puis Jasper qui s'est levé d'un bond :

« Je vais me brosser les dents… »

Il a quitté la pièce au galop, Alice sur ses talons.

En un clin d'œil, ils sont tous partis.

J'ai à peine eu le temps d'embrasser Charlotte qu'elle embarquait dans la voiture avec Carlisle, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie.

Edward et Bella sont partis seuls, tous les deux, dans la Volvo d'Edward.

Ca a fait un vide immense, tout d'un coup.

Emmett a installé Erika dans son transat, il a mit la chaîne des dessins animés sur l'écran plasma du salon et on a commencé à débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner.

« Em', elle est pas un peu jeune la petite, pour les dessins animés ? »

Il a affiché un air surpris :

« C'est pas pour elle, c'est pour moi ! »

Je n'ai pas répondu mais je me suis un peu demandé s'il ne se moquait pas de moi…

Mais non. Une fois qu'on a eu tout mis dans le lave vaisselle, il s'est installé sur le canapé et a entreprit d'habiller Erika, un œil sur les dessins animés, riant comme un malade.

Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me suis assis à ses côtés, et finalement, j'ai rit moi aussi en regardant Gros Minet courir en vain après Titi.

Ca faisait du bien.

Puis on est allé s'habiller, Emmett et moi.

J'ai enfilé un jean et un tee shirt appartenant à Jasper, j'ai un peu retapé le lit de Jazz, ou nous avions dormit, Char et moi, puis je suis allé rejoindre Emmett.

Lui aussi était habillé quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre.

« Je range un peu et on y va ! »

Médusé, je l'ai regardé « ranger » : il poussait du pied tout ce qui se trouvait par terre, vêtements, livres, peluches, et les flanquait sous le lit…

Il a vu mon air effaré et m'a expliqué :

« De toutes façons ma mère et Rose trouvent toujours que je range mal, alors un peu plus, un peu moins… »

On a prit une voiture que je n'avais pas encore vue, un 4X4 rouge, qui m'avait tout l'air d'appartenir à Emmett, vu le nombre de canettes de red bull et d'emballages de barres chocolatées qui envahissaient le sol.

Erika a été harnachée dans son siège, telle une championne de rallye, et je me suis assis à la place du passager.

Emmett a mit la radio à fond et a démarré à fond aussi.

J'ai sursauté quand il s'est mit à chanter avec la radio et j'ai jeté un regard à Erika par-dessus mon épaule, persuadé qu'elle devait être terrorisée mais pas du tout : elle avait réussit à enlever ses chaussettes, l'un d'entre elle avait atterrit par terre, entre un paquet de chips et une canette de coca, et elle agitait l'autre en vocalisant, presque en rythme avec son père.

Si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur la paternité d'Emmett, il aurait été balayé dans la seconde…

Rassuré, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre.

Tout était incroyablement vert. Il y avait des arbres immenses, des cacades et la route serpentait à travers la forêt.

J'ai trouvé ça merveilleusement beau.

J'étais sous le charme, littéralement.

Je regrettais juste que Char ne soit pas avec moi pour cette promenade.

J'ai demandé à Emmett :

« Tu me prêteras un peu ta voiture, ce soir ? J'aimerais bien amener Charlotte balader un peu ! »

Emmett m'a sourit, goguenard:

« Ouais, pas de souci !... T'appelles ça balader, toi ? »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel

« Non, mais, vraiment promener ! On va pas rester longtemps »

« Ah, OK ! »

On s'est finalement garés devant une maison qui était un chalet en bois, et qui ressemblait complètement à l'idée que je me faisais d'une maison de réserve indienne.

Devant, il y avait une voiture de police et j'ai levé un sourcil.

Emmett paraissait très surpris, mais il a sorti Erika de la voiture et s'est avancé vers la maison.

La porte s'est ouverte et un policier en est sorti, un toast à la main, et une femme amérindienne l'a suivit.

Emmett a souri :

« Chef Swan ! Ravi de vous voir ! »

L'autre a bougonné et Emmett m'a dit :

« Pete, je te présente Charlie Swan, notre sheriff, le père de Bella ! »

J'ai serré la main au sheriff, un peu tendu, et il est monté dans la voiture de patrouille.

La femme s'était déjà emparée d'Erika qui lui souriait de toutes ses gencives.

« Mais voilà ma petite princesse ! Que tu es jolie ma puce ! »

Emmett s'est rengorgé et j'ai vu un jeune amérindien sortir à son tour de la maison.

La femme, visiblement sa mère, a râlé :

« SETH ! Tu es en retard ! »

« Mais non M'man ! »

Emmett a empoigné le jeune homme, lui a consciencieusement ébouriffé les cheveux, lui a broyé l'épaule et ils ont rigolé ensemble.

Puis il lui a dit :

« Je t'amène au Lycée si tu veux ! »

« Ouais ! »

Je suis monté avec eux et on a déposé le dénommé Seth devant l'école de la réserve.

Puis on est retourné chez la mère de Seth.

Elle était en train de rhabiller Erika :

« Emmett, les boutons de la robe c'est dans le dos, voyons ! »

J'ai tout de suite aimé sa maison.

Elle était chaleureuse et colorée, assez typique.

On s'y sentait bien.

Emmett, en tous cas, s'y sentait visiblement comme chez lui : il s'est laissé tomber sur le canapé, très à l'aise.

« Tu as amené le lait cette fois, Em' ? »

« Oui j'y ai pensé ! »

« Tu fais des progrès ! Tu pars quand à la fac ? »

« Lundi prochain…J'ai pas envie… »

« Emmett tu dois étudier pour avoir un bon métier, et nourrir convenablement ta femme et ta fille ! »

« Ouais je sais Sue ! Mais j'ai juste pas envie de quitter Rose et Erika »

« Je comprends, ça prouve que tu es un gars bien ! »

Je les ai écouté parler et j'ai sourit en voyant Emmett caler le bébé contre lui pour l'endormir.

Une heure après notre arrivée, on a frappé à la porte.

C'était Carlisle.

Je l'ai interrogé du regard et il m'a expliqué, après avoir salué Sue et accepté une tasse de café :

« Tout s'est bien passé ! Charlotte a été admise pour une semaine dans la classe d'Alice et de Jane ! »

Sue a sourit :

« J'espère que la petite Charlotte est résistante ! »

Ils ont ri tous les trois mais pas moi.

Carlisle a vu mon trouble :

« On plaisante, Peter, Alice et Jane sont pleine d'impétuosité mais elles sont adorables ! Elles s'occuperont bien de ta chérie. »

Sue m'a regardé d'un air apitoyé et j'ai comprit qu'elle était au courant de notre histoire.

Emmett est resté à l'intérieur et Carlisle m'a amené dehors.

Il commençait à pleuvoir et nous sommes restés sur le perron. Il y avait un rocking chair de bois et je me suis fait la promesse qu'un jour, Charlotte et moi nous aurions une maison dans ce genre là, avec un rocking chair, un chien et plein de gamins blonds aux yeux bleus, comme nous, pour mettre le souk partout.

« Pete, j'ai eu le juge Black au téléphone. L'enquête sociale est encore en cours, mais il est très probable que Charlotte soit confiée à sa mère : cette dernière travaille, elle est séparée du beau-père de Charlotte qui est de toutes façons en prison et elle réclame sa fille. Tu sais ce qu'en pense Charlotte ? »

« Ouais. Elle pense comme moi : elle veut bien retourner chez sa mère mais on veut pas être séparés ! »

« Tu es majeur, alors libre à toi de t'installer tout près de chez elle. Peter, qu'est ce que tu veux faire de ta vie ? »

J'ai été surpris par sa manière sans détour de me poser des questions. Mais c'était bien aussi.

« Je sais pas. Je suis gradué depuis un an, mais je me suis arrêté là. »

« Mais quel genre de métier t'attire ? »

« Peu importe. Un qui nous fasse manger, Charlotte et moi ! »

« Peter…Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu as 18 ans et toute la vie devant toi ! Tu as le choix Pete ! Pour de bon ! De quoi as-tu envie ? »

« Educateur »

« Pardon ? »

J'ai soupiré. Je savais qu'il allait trouver ça curieux.

« Je pense que je ferais un bon éducateur ! Je connais les pièges de la rue et je sais comment parler aux gosses ! »

Il a eu un grand sourire :

« Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Ca s'impose même je dirais ! »

Je l'ai bien regardé, mais il ne se moquait pas de moi :

« Vous êtes sur ? »

« Mais oui ! On va se renseigner si tu veux, il doit bien y avoir un centre de formation pour éducateur dans la ville de Charlotte ! »

On a discuté encore quelques minutes et quand on est finalement entré à nouveau dans la maison, je me sentais mieux que depuis des mois.

Sue m'a souri :

« Tu me présenteras ta petite Charlotte, j'ai bien envie de la connaître, avec ce qu'Emmett m'en raconte ! »

J'ai froncé les sourcils en regardant Em', mais bon, ce dernier avait Rosalie dans son lit alors…

Je ne devais pas être le seul à me sentir bien chez Sue, parce qu'on y est tous restés.

Sue nous a cuisiné des mac and cheese (_**ndla : recette de macaronis au fromage, très bon mais très calorique**_ !) et je me sentais envahi par un sentiment de sécurité et de bien être très plaisants.

La fatigue m'a rattrapé, et après le repas je me suis installé sur le canapé, tenant Erika pendant que les 3 autres discutaient du planning de garde du bébé pour les prochaines semaines.

Je ne me suis rendu comte que je m'étais endormi que quand Emmett m'a réveillé, hilare.

« Eh mon pote ! T'es trop mignon sur la photo, regarde ! »

Il riait comme une baleine et j'ai visionné des photos de Erika et moi sur son téléphone : je dormais sur le dos, et Erika pionçait elle aussi couchée sur mon ventre.

J'ai grogné :

« M'en fiche. Charlotte va adorer ça ! »

Emmett a hurlé de rire :

« Mais c'est fou ça ! Y'a des mecs quand ils ont une nana ils ont plus de couilles ! Edward c'est ça depuis qu'il est avec Bella, Jasper avec Alice n'en parlons même pas et là toi avec ta Chacha chérie ! »

Sue a éclaté de rire mais Carlisle a donné une bourrade dans l'épaule de son fils :

« Dis donc ! Ca te va bien de dire ça, avec ta Rose adorée ! »

Emmett a rougit :

« Ouais mais c'est pas pareil, elle m'a donné un bébé tout ça… »

J'en riais encore en me rendant au Lycée avec Emmett et Erika.

On avait deux minutes de retard et j'ai cru que Rosalie allait arracher les yeux d'Emmett.

Mais à la place elle s'est précipitée sur le bébé et l'a collée au sein, quasiment accroupie dans la voiture.

J'ai enlacé Charlotte et nous nous sommes longuement embrassés.

J'étais heureux de la sentir tout contre moi, elle vibrait littéralement d'énergie.

Emmett nous a dit de monter, et je n'ai pu jeter qu'un coup d'œil à Jasper avant que celui-ci ne grimpe dans la Volvo d'Edward, mais je lui ai trouvé une petite mine.

De retour à la maison des Cullen, Charlotte m'a littéralement été arrachée des bras par une Alice surexcitée.

Elles ont grimpé l'escalier en courant, et je les ai vaguement entendu parler de mascara, de cours de biologie et de bouquin à lire absolument.

Je me suis tourné vers Jasper, qui, la mine chiffonnée, m'a demandé de monter avec lui dans sa chambre.

Il s'est laissé tomber par terre, visiblement atterré.

« Jazz ? T'as un problème ? »

Il a hoché la tête :

« Je suis un monstre… »

« Hein ? »

« Je l'ai violée… »

La peur m'a gelé sur place :

« QUOI ? Mais de qui tu parles Jasper ? »

« Alice…Je…On…Hier soir…J'étais fatigué, j'avais envie d'elle, j'avais…Besoin de sexe. Et…Je…Je l'ai forcée, je crois. Elle était vierge, et, oh si tu savais ce que je m'en veux ! Elle avait peur ! Elle tremblait et moi j'ai insisté…Je suis un monstre je te dis ! »

J'ai cligné des yeux, cherchant dans l'attitude d'Alice ce jour-là un quelconque signe qu'elle aurait subi une agression sexuelle quelques heures plus tôt, mais je n'en ai franchement pas trouvé.

Je me suis accroupi face à mon ami.

Assis par terre, dos au mur, les jambes repliées sur la poitrine, il serrait les poings très fort, si fort que la jointure de ses mains était blanche.

Il ravalait ses larmes, et son visage exprimait la fureur et la désolation.

J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule :

« Tu délires là, Alice m'a paru en pleine forme et »

« Elle avait peur ! Et moi je n'en pouvais plus ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'était bon ! Tellement bon ! Je recommencerai c'est sur ! Je peux pas me contrôler, elle me rend dingue ! »

« Jasper ! Je te jure qu'elle donne pas l'impression d'avoir été violée ta petite chérie ! »

Il ne m'écoutait pas et a prit une grande inspiration :

« Je vais le dire à Carlisle ! »

« T'es malade ? »

« C'est le seul moyen ! Il m'empêchera de recommencer et »

Je paniquais complètement, quand la porte s'est ouverte sur Alice et Charlotte.

Elles portaient toutes les deux un serre tête identique dans les cheveux et Alice avait visiblement maquillé Charlotte qui était plus belle que jamais.

Elles souriaient, heureuses et décontractées, et j'ai même pensé qu'Alice était l'image vivante de l'adolescente épanouie.

Elle s'est immobilisée en voyant Jasper recroquevillé à terre.

« JASPER ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle s'est agenouillée à ses côtés, affolée, mais Jasper a relevé la tête et a craqué :

« Alice ! Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé ! Je t'ai fait du mal ! Je suis un monstre, je ne te mérite pas ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

A, logiquement, demandé Alice.

Charlotte s'est collée à moi, visiblement affolée.

Comme Jasper se tordait sur lui-même, je lui ai filé un coup de pied agacé, parce que je commençais à comprendre qu'il se torturait pour rien et j'ai dit à Alice :

« Figure toi qu'il est persuadé de t'avoir violée hier soir et qu'il veut aller se dénoncer à ton père ! »

Alice m'a regardé comme si j'étais devenu fou puis elle a secoué Jasper par les épaules :

« C'est pas vrai, il délire ? OHE JASPER HALE ! Je te trouvais pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui mais je pensais que tu étais fatigué ! Tu me réponds steplé ? »

A la place de Jasper, vu le ton employé par Alice, j'aurais répondu et plus vite que ça…

Il a relevé la tête :

« C'est VRAI Alice ! Tu avais peur tu tremblais et moi j'ai insisté et tu as eu mal et »

Rouge vif, Alice a balancé une baffe à Jasper, ce qui m'a épargné d'avoir à le faire moi-même. Elle affichait un petit air farouche que j'ai trouvé absolument adorable.

« Non mais ça va bien ? T'es devenu dingue Jasper ! M'obliger ? Moi ? Non mais tu crois qu'il est né celui qui va m'obliger à faire un truc que je veux pas faire ? Tu me connais mal dis donc ! »

Charlotte et moi avons échangé un regard un peu triste: hélas, Alice aurait fort bien pu être confrontée à quelqu'un qui la force à bien des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu faire…

Mais Jazz a levé un regard plein d'espoir vers elle et l'a attirée contre lui :

« Je t'aime tellement ! J'aurais voulu autre chose pour ta première fois et »

« Mais moi je ne veux surtout rien d'autre ! C'était super chouette, j'ai juste envie de recommencer ! »

Ils se sont embrassés et j'ai prit Charlotte par la main et nous avons quitté la pièce en riant.

Enfin seuls tous les deux je lui ai demandé :

« Alors, ta journée ? »

« J'aurais jamais cru mais c'était chouette d'aller au Lycée !e J'ai même réussit à suivre certains cours ! Et on a bien rigolé, surtout quand Jasper a reçu la photo ou tu dors avec Erika ! »

Charlotte riait, rose de plaisir.

« Alors tu sais déjà tout de ma journée ! »

« On dirait bien ! »

« Alice t'avait dit pour… »

« Oh oui, bien sur ! Je me demande même si Jasper et elle ont bien vécu la même soirée : elle nous a plutôt parlé d'un truc hyper romantique ! »

« Nous ? Elle a raconté ça à plusieurs personnes ? »

« Juste Jane, Bella, Rose et moi ! »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire : Jasper était tombé sur un sacré numéro…

Ils sont restés un bon moment dans la chambre, et on a finit, Char et moi, par se réfugier en bas.

Carlisle était là, en train de lire.

Il nous a sourit et Charlotte est allée s'asseoir à ses côtés:

« J'ai réussi à faire deux exercices de géométrie! »

Il a relevé les yeux:

« Hé! Mais c'est formidable! Tu es bonne en maths? »

« Oui, enfin, je l'étais. »

« Tu n'es plus allée au Lycée depuis combien de temps? »

« J'ai arrêté en janvier, quand je suis partie »

Je n'ai rien dit. J'avais connu Charlotte en février, et depuis, notre vie n'avait plus été qu'une fuite éperdue.

Carlisle et elle ont parlé un moment des études, des choix qui s'offraient à Charlotte. Carlisle savait y faire, je comprenais que Jasper soit retourné au Lycée, avec lui pour le coacher.

Edward est descendu au bout d'un moment:

« Charlotte, Alice t'attend dans sa chambre pour te prêter une tenue pour son cours de danse, je vous amène dès que vous êtes prêtes! »

Charlotte a filé en haut et quand elle est redescendue, quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait un leggings violet et un tee shirt blanc. Alice était vêtue de la même manière, mais dans son cas le leggings était vert et le tee shirt rouge.

Charlotte m'a embrassée, Alice a fait de même avec Jasper et les filles sont parties avec Edward.

Bella attendait visiblement Jazz, des classeurs dans les bras.

Ils se sont installés sur la grande table de la salle à manger, et je me suis assis avec eux.

Jasper a récupéré toutes les photocopies données par Bella, et elle lui a donné des explications, puis ils se sont mis au travail.

Ils ont d'abord travaillé la philosophie, puis la littérature et enfin le français, ils ont baragouiné dans la langue de Molière un moment et je n'y comprenais rien, mais ça me faisait rire.

« J'suis pas sur qu'un français vous comprenne…Peut-être un Québécois? » _**(ndla: clin d'œil à Milk40 qui s'amuse à détourner certains de mes écrits dans un joual à cracher le feu!^^**_)

Ils m'ont tiré la langue en riant .

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Bella est remontée, son travail achevé.

Jasper a continué, il avait pas mal de retard à rattraper.

Je me suis emparé de son livre d'histoire géo, pour passer le temps et j'ai été surpris quand il m'a tapoté l'épaule, un ballon de football américain sous le bras.

Il m'a dit:

« J'suis content qu'tu sois là! »

Je l'ai regardé.

Il affichait un sourire en coin que je connaissais bien.

Mon cœur m'a paru exploser dans ma poitrine: je venais de retrouver le Jasper que je connaissais.

« On fait ça tout seul ou on propose aux autres? »

Il m'a répondu, goguenard:

« Emmett et Edward, mais pas les filles: j'ai envie de me lâcher… »

On a bondi sur nos pieds et il a crié:

« Emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett! On s'fait une partie de foot, ramènes tes fesses! »

On a entendu Emmett dévaler les escaliers et Rosalie râler.

A peine dehors on a vu la Volvo d'Edward se garer.

Ce dernier est sorti précipitamment en courant pour se joindre à nous.

Charlotte, qui nous connaissait, Jazz et moi, est prudemment rentrée dans la maison rejoindre Rosalie et Bella qui nous regardaient par la baie vitrée, amusées, mais Alice a mit sa vie en danger:

« Je veux jouer aussi! »

« Certainement pas mon petit chat! »

Lui a répondu Jasper.

« SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! »

« Alors Emmett l'a empoignée par le bras et ramenée à l'intérieur malgré ses protestations.

On s'est souri tous les 4 et Jasper a lancé le ballon.

On s'est jetés les uns sur les autres et juste avant que seul l'amusement du jeu compte, j'ai eu le temps de penser que c'était bon d'avoir des frères.


	30. deuxième fois

_**Je vis des moments très difficiles au boulot, avec des situations (je suis infirmière scolaire) vraiment terribles. Je suis épuisée nerveusement et physiquement. Ecrire ce chapitre m'a fait du bien, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. A bientôt et merci de votre lecture!**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

Le jour ou Peter et Charlotte sont partis, 10 jours après leur arrivée a été très dur.

Je m'étais terriblement attachée à eux, et je devais, en plus, essayer de ne pas trop montrer ma peine pour ne pas raviver celle des autres.

Rosalie et Alice sanglotaient, de même que Charlotte.

Jasper avait les larmes aux yeux, et Emmett n'était pas là. Il était parti pour la fac la veille, et ça n'aidait pas Rose à bien vivre le départ de Pete et Char.

Charlotte a gardé Erika dans ses bras jusqu'au tout dernier moment.

Jasper et Peter se sont serrés la main, mais j'ai vu le regard qu'ils ont échangé : la profondeur de ce dernier montrait l'intensité de leur amitié.

Edward a tenté de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Hé, ils ne vont pas si loin, et puis y'a Skype, MSN, tout ça ! »

Personne n'a relevé ses paroles.

Carlisle a donné le signal du départ :

« Si on veut être à l'heure pour votre avion, il faut y aller ! »

Alors Charlotte a donné Erika à sa mère, elle nous a tous embrassés et Jasper l'a serrée très fort dans ses bras.

L'étreinte entre Alice et Charlotte a été la plus longue et pour la faire cesser je leur ai rappelé qu'il était prévu que Peter et Charlotte viennent passer des vacances ici.

Peter a serré la main des hommes et a embrassé les filles, puis ils sont partis.

Avec des bagages qu'ils ne possédaient pas avant leur arrivée, mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur de les laisser partir sans rien.

Charlotte retournait vivre chez sa mère. J'ignorais si c'était la meilleure des solutions mais c'était la moins pire.

Et puis, Peter allait vivre chez Charlotte, au moins pour un temps.

La mère de cette dernière, que j'avais eu au téléphone et qui m'avait parue plus paumée qu'autre chose avait accepté, je crois qu'elle aurait tout accepté pour que sa fille rentre à la maison.

Charlotte avait, quelque part, l'air soulagée de rentrer chez elle, surtout de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait pas son beau-père. J'espérais sincèrement que la mère et la fille allaient pouvoir renouer un échange positif. Peter, lui, ne voyait qu'une chose: il n'allait pas être séparé de Charlotte.

En fait, vis-à-vis de ces deux jeunes gens, comme avec Jasper et Rosalie, je me sentais pleine d'humilité. Ils avaient fait preuve de courage, de force, de résilience. Je les admirais, autant que je les aimais. J'étais heureuse de voir que mes enfants biologiques, toujours élevés dans la douceur des privilégiés, étaient malgré tout solidaires et généreux. Alors j'étais fiers de mes enfants. De tous. C'était un sentiment réconfortant, auquel je me suis raccrochée en agitant ma main tandis qu'ils s'attachaient dans la voiture, et en leur envoyant des baisers.

Quand la voiture de Carlisle a tourné à l'angle de la maison, disparaissant à notre vue, j'ai houspillé mes enfants, pour nous empêcher de tous sombrer dans la mélancolie et les larmes :

« Alice et Rosalie vous séchez vos larmes et vous filez vous habiller ! Edward et Jasper, puisque vous êtes déjà prés, vous allez déposer Erika chez Sue puis vous viendrez récupérer les filles pour aller au Lycée ! Allez HOP HOP HOP ! »

Jasper a tendu les bras pour prendre Erika et Rosalie a embrassé sa fille en pleurant.

Je l'ai enguirlandée :

« Rose…Ne fais pas comme moi : quand Emmett était bébé je culpabilisais comme une folle de le faire garder, parce que j'étais persuadée qu'il était trop fragile pour vivre sans moi…Regarde ce que ça a donné aujourd'hui ! »

Rosalie a rit à travers ses larmes et a donné le bébé à son frère.

Edward a posé le maxi cosy sur la table et Jasper a installé Erika dedans.

Ils sont partis , Jasper portant le maxi cosy et Edward le sac à langer plein à craquer, et je me suis préparée à mon tour.

Les filles sont descendues une demi-heure plus tard, prêtes et magnifiques, comme toujours.

Alice est venue me demander, battant des cils :

« M'man, tu as prit le RDV chez le gynéco ? »

« Ah…Oui, au fait, elle accepte de te recevoir en plus le jour du RDV de Rosalie, la semaine prochaine ! »

Alice a souri et j'ai médité un instant, me souvenant du mignon petit bébé qu'elle avait été…Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle me demanderait la pilule moins de 15 ans plus tard….

On a entendu klaxonner et les filles se sont précipitées dehors, pour embarquer dans la Volvo d'Edward.

J'ai regardé la marmaille partir puis je suis rentrée dans la maison, si vide, et j'ai eu le sentiment de voir Emmett et Peter partout.

Ils avaient été là ces derniers jours, mettant de la vie dans la maison en y étant toute la journée, avec Erika. A présent, tout était si froid.

J'ai prit mon sac et mes clés, mais avant de partir pour mon RDV, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes…

_**Alice PDV**_

Le départ de Pete et Char a été très dur, parce que je pensais sincèrement qu'ils allaient rester. Même si mes parents nous ont toujours dit qu'il n'en serait rien, j'avais vraiment envie qu'ils fassent partie de notre famille. Mais Charlotte allait retrouver sa mère, et je suppose qu'en soi, c'était une fin heureuse. Le fait que Pete et elle puissent demeurer ensemble me mettait aussi du baume au cœur, tout comme le fait que je savais qu'ils reviendraient pour les vacances. Et, puis, heureusement, j'avais Jasper, j'avais Rose, Edward, Bella et Emmett.

Et SURTOUT, j'avais Erika!

J'adorais de plus en plus ma nièce qui devenait un vrai petit bonbon. Elle était très intelligente, et très belle, bien qu'à présent elle ressemble surtout à Rose, et plus tellement à moi.

Jasper a été triste aussi, quand Peter et Charlotte sont partis pour la Louisiane mais je crois qu'il l'a mieux prit que nous, parce qu'il connaissait bien Peter, et qu'il devait savoir que c'était le mieux pour eux. Tous les soirs, on leur parlait sur skype ou via la web cam sur MSN et on a vu que ça se passait plutôt bien. Charlotte m'a montré des tee shirts que sa mère lui avait acheté et ça m'a fait du bien de la voir toute contente.

Mon père, lui, était devenu méfiant.

Souvent, le soir, il passait me dire bonne nuit dans ma chambre, mais en fait je savais bien que c'était pour vérifier que je sois bien dans mon lit, et seule…

Tant que Charlotte avait été là, et qu'elle dormait avec moi, ça n'avait pas trop d'importance, parce que je ne m'ennuyais pas, mais quand Peter et Charlotte se partis, ça a été très dur.

Jasper et moi n'avions plus refait l'amour depuis la première fois.

Tout simplement parce qu'on en avait pas eu l'occasion…

Les premiers temps ça m'avait arrangée, parce que mon intimité était encore sensible, mais là ça devenait pesant.

J'avais envie de recommencer.

Et Jazz, lui, paraissait sur le point d'exploser…

On réussissait à se câliner, et même à prendre notre douche ensemble, mais au début Jasper culpabilisait encore à cause notre première fois, et ensuite il vivait dans la peur de voir mon père surgir…Forcément, ça aidait pas à avoir des rapports satisfaisants!

Ca me faisait rire, mais Jasper ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

Mais, malgré tout, nous étions passé à la vitesse supérieure.

Jasper avait changé. De manière subtile, certes, mais c'était néanmoins visible.

Il était plus sur de lui.

Je crois, en fait, qu'il pensait enfin être capable de faire de bonnes choses.

Aider Peter et Charlotte l'avait aidé lui aussi.

Il souriait plus et il avait moins besoin de cannabis.

En fait, je pense qu'il n'en avait plus besoin du tout, puisqu'à présent il ne fumait pas plus qu'Edward, par exemple, hors Edward ne fumait qu'à certaines occasions, comme une fête à la Push. Mais je pense que Jazz n'était pas encore prêt dans sa tête à se considérer comme « guéri ».

Et puis, un vendredi, 3 jours après le départ de Peter et Charlotte, le prof de littérature de la classe de Bella et Jasper était absent et donc ceux-ci n'avait plus cours à partir de midi.

Alors, à la sonnerie de midi, je suis allée voir la secrétaire et j'ai joué les grandes malades.

J'ai toussé et reniflé et elle a compatit, me proposant d'appeler mes parents, mais j'ai suggéré que « mon frère » puisqu'il n'avait pas cours justement cette après-midi là, me ramène à la maison.

Jasper, silencieux à mes côtés, n'a pas moufté, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour confirmer qu'il allait me ramener pour que je puisse me coucher.

J'ai envoyé un texto à mes parents pour les en informer, puisque de toutes façons ils seraient au courant tôt ou tard:

« Je suis malade, un rhume je pense, Jazz me ramène, je vais me coucher avec deux efferalgans »

Une fois dans le parking il a applaudit en sifflant ironiquement :

« Bravo Alice, tu as été parfaite…Un moment j'ai bien failli te tendre un mouchoir ! »

J'ai éclaté de rire mais il a posé son sac à dos par terre et m'a serrée dans ses bras, venant chercher mes lèvres avec passion.

Dressée sur la pointe des orteils, je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille :

« Tu vas me border ? »

« Comptes sur moi… »

« Mais je vais avoir froid toute seule dans mon lit… »

Il a frémit en me serrant contre lui :

« Je peux peut-être te réchauffer ? »

« MMMhhhh ! Ouiiii ! »

Il m'a alors prit par la taille , m'a collée contre lui et on a filé rapidement vers la Volvo d'Edward.

Rosalie et lui seraient ramenés par Bella, le plus tard possible, du moins je l'espérais !

Jasper a conduit vers la maison en me regardant en coin, une main sur ma cuisse.

J'étais contente, bien que légèrement anxieuse.

J'ai papoté tout du long, de tout et de rien, pour meubler le silence qui faisait naitre un peu d'angoisse dans mon ventre…

« Et Erika devrait marcher d'ici le mois de juin prochain, ou du moins se tenir droite, mais bon, si elle tient d'Emmett elle courra partout alors tu comprends j'ai dit à Rose qu'il valait mieux prévoir des petites salopettes d'été plutôt que des robes, pour qu'elle puisse mieux se relever et puis il y en a des très choux et »

Il m'a interrompue en riant :

« Je t'aime ! »

« Ah…Ben…Moi aussi ! »

Il s'est mit à rire de plus belle :

« T'es un modèle unique ma puce ! »

« Euh..Ouais ! »

« J'adore ton dynamisme ! Tu n'es jamais à court d'idées, hein ? »

« Bah…Non ! »

Il s'est garé devant la maison et je suis sure qu'Edward n'aurait pas aimé le dérapage contrôlé qu'il a effectué et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je me suis retrouvée soulevée du sol et portée dans les escaliers.

Je ne touchais pas terre, littéralement, et je me suis mordu la lèvre pour ne pas lui dire que j'avais un peu la trouille.

Les yeux de Jasper brillaient intensément et je me suis répété ,comme un leitmotiv :

« C'est rentré une fois, ça rentrera à nouveau ! »

Jasper m'a balancée sur son lit et on s'est embrassés, nous chamaillant en riant pour nous déshabiller mutuellement à tâtons.

On a été rapidement nus, et ma peur s'est atténuée quand il a commencé à caresser mes lèvres intimes :

« Tu es toute mouillée ma chérie ! »

« J'ai vraiment envie ! »

« Et moi donc ! »

Il a rit en me serrant contre lui et j'ai parcouru son dos et ses épaules de mes mains.

Il était musclé sans excès et j'adorais ça…

Lui embrassait mes seins et quand j'ai senti sa langue faire le tour de mon mamelon gauche j'ai gémit de contentement et toute ma peur s'est envolée.

Mais nous étions pressés, et désireux l'un de l'autre, trop pour vraiment s'attarder sur les préliminaires.

Il a glissé deux doigts en moi :

« Détends toi ma puce, laisse toi aller ! »

J'ai fermé les yeux, me concentrant sur l'intrusion dans mon corps.

Il a entamé des mouvements d'aller-retour et je me suis détendue.

« Tu mouilles encore plus ! »

La voix de Jasper était rauque et je me suis sentie rougir.

Quand il a ôté ses doigts de mon vagin j'ai gémit de frustration mais il a placé son index mouillé de ma cyprine sur mon clitoris et a commencé à le frotter, me faisant crier de plaisir.

C'était exactement le genre de traitement auquel je ne pouvais pas résister !

J'ai attrapé l'oreiller des deux mains pour m'y accrocher, mais alors que je me sentais basculer, les doigts de Jasper ont brutalement quitté mon centre de plaisir.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, déroutée.

Jasper, à genoux entre mes cuisses, enfilait un préservatif sur son pénis qui m'a paru énorme et j'ai fermé les yeux.

La caresse intime a très vite reprit et j'ai gémi à nouveau.

Quand j'ai senti son sexe à l'orée du mien je me suis tendue, mais il l'a doucement frotté contre moi, et l'instinct m'a fait lever les hanches à sa rencontre…

Je l'ai senti m'envahir et si c'était encore gênant ça n'était pas douloureux.

Il a été en moi en trois poussées.

C'était profond et j'ai retrouvé la sensation de plaisir primitif qui m'avait habitée lors de notre première fois.

J'ai passé mon bras derrière la nuque de mon petit ami, l'attirant sur moi, pour chercher ses lèvres.

Il 'a répondu à mon baiser avec passion, s'enfonçant plus en moi encore, bien que je n'aurais pas cru que ce soit possible.

Il a commencé à se mouvoir et c'est devenu un peu plus douloureux mais rien de bien terrible, loin de là.

Il n'a quitté mes lèvres que pour me dire :

« Passe tes jambes autour de moi… »

J'ai obéit, et en effet c'était un peu plus facile , il s'est mit à bouger, sortant presque totalement de mon corps et s'y enfonçant profondément tout aussitôt, m'arrachant des gémissement, tandis que lui haletait et grognait .

Bien entendu je n'étais pas encore habituée à faire l'amour et la situation m'apparaissait, par bien des côtés, un peu étrange.

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, Jasper m'a fait changer de position : il a prit mes cuisses dans ses mains et les a plaquées de chaque coté de ma poitrine.

Surprise j'ai couiné mais il m'a demandé :

« Ouvre toi pour moi ! »

Ces simples paroles m'ont fait dégouliner et à partir de là les mouvements de va et vient en moi sont devenus évidents, et surtout terriblement bons !

J'attendais avec impatience le moment ou son sexe butait au fond du mien, parce que ça faisait naitre une grande chaleur dans mon bas ventre.

En grande bavarde que j'étais, je le lui ai dit :

« C'est bon Jazz ! J'adore quand ça cogne au fond ! Vas-y plus fort !»

Il a accéléré ses mouvements en gémissant et j'ai insisté :

« Plus fort que ça ! Beaucoup plus fort ! »

« Aliiiice ! Tu vas me faire venir ! »

J'ai ri mais il a encore accéléré la cadence, son visage se couvrant de sueur et j'ai crié sous la violence de ses coups de reins : c'était vraiment très bon, délicieux même !

Il a grogné puis a crié et j'ai senti son sexe frémir dans le mien et se déverser, gonflant le préservatif de sa semence.

J'aurais bien voulu que ça dure un peu plus longtemps et je l'ai dit à Jasper :

« C'était bon ! Mais trop court ! »

Il a levé les yeux au ciel :

« Aliiiiiice ! Je suis un mec, et j'avais super envie ! Le rythme que tu m'as fait prendre ne me laissait aucune chance de durer tu sais ! »

J'ai tendu le cou pour le voir sortir de moi et il a tiré sur le préservatif, l'agitant sous mon nez en riant.

« Beurk ! »

« ALICE ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! »

J'ai éclaté de rire et il s'est allongé à mes côtés, sa main sur ma hanche, visiblement heureux et fatigué.

Me dressant sur un coude, je lui ai demandé :

« Comment je fais moi, si ce que j'aime te fais jouir avant moi ? »

Il a ouvert un œil, a caressé ma joue et m'a murmuré :

« La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui vient sur moi ! »

L'idée m'a plu.

« On recommence quand ? »

Il a regardé son pénis ramolli et m'a dit :

« Laisse moi un peu de temps ! »

« Et si je tire dessus ? Un grand coup ? »

Je plaisantais à moitié mais Jazz a grincé des dents, puis il m'a attirée sur lui et m'a dit :

« Vas-y fais moi bander, tu es très forte pour ça ma belle ! »

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, tandis que je commençais à frotter mon pubis contre son membre déjà un peu plus dur, et l'amour que je lisais dans son regard m'a fait fondre, les larmes me sont montées aux yeux…

« Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ma chérie ! A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer ! »

J'aimais bien être sur lui, j'appréciais d'être maitresse de la situation .

Mon sexe était encore très mouillé et j'ai fait coulisser ma fente juteuse le long du membre de Jasper, lentement, et la friction m'a fait gémir, et mouiller plus abondamment encore.

Jasper, lui, a été dur en moins de 5 mns.

Souriant, il a croisé ses mains sous sa tête et m'a regardée batailler pour lui mettre le préservatif.

J'ai juré entre mes dents, n'arrivant pas à le dérouler sur son sexe.

« Aide moi ! »

« Non ! Tu vas y arriver ! »

J'ai finit par réussir à le mettre à peu près correctement et Jasper m'a saisie par les hanches, guidant doucement ma venue sur lui.

« Soulève le bassin…Empale toi…Appuie plus fort, ça va rentrer ! »

J'ai obéit, concentrée, les yeux mi-clos.

Je n'ai réussi à m'enfoncer que de la moitié et Jasper a appuyé sur mes hanches pour m'aider :

« Détends toi…C'est bon ! Oh ! Tu es tellement serrée… »

Ses murmures n'attendaient pas de réelle réponse mais j'ai râlé :

« Non ! C'est toi qui es trop gros, pas moi qui suis trop étroite ! »

Stupéfait, il a ouvert les yeux et m'a dévisagée avant de se mettre à rire de bon cœur.

« Alice, c'est un compliment que de te dire que tu es très étroite ! »

« Ben ça en est un de te dire que King Jazzy est très gros hein ! »

Il a rit de plus belle et j'ai pouffé moi aussi.

Il s'est ressaisi le premier et a soulevé le bassin pour initier un mouvement de bascule.

J'ai comprit le message et j'ai commencé à me déhancher, m'empalant de plus en plus loin sur son sexe.

Il a prit mes seins dans ses mains et les a pétrit longuement.

Ca, ça m'arrangeait, parce que normalement, l'équitation ne se pratique qu'avec un soutien gorge bien adapté et…

Ben ça devenait tellement bon que mes idées s'embrouillaient.

La position permettait à mon clitoris de frotter contre son ventre et j'ai vite comprit qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi d'avoir un orgasme…

Je me suis uniquement concentrée sur mon propre plaisir, que je sentais monter en boule de feu dans mon ventre.

L'orgasme est arrivé en quelques minutes, puissant, et il m'a fait crier.

J'ai eu à peine conscience que Jasper me renversait d'un violent coup de rein et s'enfonçait plusieurs fois en moi, très fermement. Il a crié, de ce cri très particulier que je savais reconnaître comme celui de sa propre jouissance.

On s'est immobilisés, nus et en sueur.

Jazz m'a embrassée longuement puis m'a regardé en souriant :

« Merci ! »

« Hé ! J'ai joui moi aussi ! »

Il est reparti dans le fou rire et je suis allée me laver, un peu vexée, mais il m'a rattrapée dans la salle de bain et on a prit une douche ensemble.

Quand les autres ont débarqués, vers 16h30, j'étais assise dans mon lit, en pyjama, une écharpe autour du cou et une tisane sur ma table de nuit.

Rosalie est venue m'embrasser avec Erika dans les bras :

« Pas mal du tout, la mise en scène ! Bravo ! »

Jasper a rougit mais j'ai tiré la langue à Rosalie.

Edward et Bella étaient déjà enfermés à double tour dans la chambre de mon frère, et on a entendu la voiture d'Emmett klaxonner.

Rose a poussé un cri de joie et a couru en bas.

Je me suis levée et j'ai trotté jusqu'aux escaliers, Jazz sur mes talons.

On s'est regardés, lui et moi, et on s'est sourit :

Rose et Em' s'étaient retrouvés à mi-chemin dans les escaliers et ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, tandis que mon frère serrait Erika contre son épaule.

Ils ont fini par cesser leur baiser et ils ont remonté l'escalier vers nous, tout sourire.

Emmett a soulevé sa fille en l'air, l'a couverte de baisers puis me l'a tendue. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, Em' m'a déposé un baiser sur le front, a rapidement serré la main de Jasper et a entrainé Rose dans leur chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière eux.

On a rit, heureux de les voir si amoureux, et on est retourné dans ma chambre.

Je me suis remise au lit, par précaution au cas ou mes parents arriveraient, et on a joué avec Erika, qui avait à présent 4 mois et qui était un bébé très éveillé et très vif.

Mon père est arrivé le premier, tandis que Edward et Bella, ainsi que Emmett et Rosalie, étaient toujours enfermés dans les chambres de mes frères.

Mon père n'a posé aucune question à ce sujet, se doutant bien de ce qui les occupait mais il m'a demandé, juste après avoir prit ma nièce dans ses mains, et tout en la faisant rire :

« Tu es malade, Alice ? »

« Oui, j'ai mal à la tête et à la gorge ! »

Il a passé Erika à Jasper ,qui a soulevé le pull du bébé pour lui faire des bisous sur le ventre et mon père m'a examinée.

J'ai prit l'air le plus malade possible mais ça n'a pas du très bien marcher parce qu'il m'a dit, d'un ton suspicieux :

« Tu es resplendissante Alice… »

J'ai toussé un bon coup mais il a froncé les sourcils.

Il s'est levé, a regardé par le fenêtre, s'est tourné vers nous, le regard impénétrable.

Jasper s'était rassis par terre à coté de moi et je sentais son angoisse.

Puis, mon père a demandé à Jasper :

« Tu peux sortir 5 mns, s'il te plait, je voudrais parler à Alice… »

Jasper et moi avons échangé un regard inquiet et il est sorti avec Erika.

Mon père s'est assis sur le bord de mon lit et m'a prit la main :

« Alice, sois honnête avec moi… »


	31. mise au point

_**Alice PDV**_

Mon cœur battait à tout allure mais j'ai soutenu le regard de mon père et j'ai pensé que s'il voulait de l'honnêteté il allait être servi. Je n'allais pas mentir!

Il serait sans doute fâché, il crierait mais…Ca se tasserait. J'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais, en règle générale. En même temps, je n'étais pas stupide: je ne réclamais pas la lune non plus! Là, je voulais juste être reconnue comme étant grande.

Mais mon père a serré mon poignet dans ses mains et m'a demandé:

« Alice, est-ce que tu as menti à la secrétaire pour ne pas aller en cours cet après-midi? »

Je n'ai pas baissé les yeux:

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi donc? »

« Parce que j'étais fatiguée, et que j'avais envie de passer l'après-midi avec Jasper. Parfois être trop nombreux est épuisant et c'était le cas ces derniers temps. On avait besoin d'un moment tranquille, rien que nous deux! »

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite, les yeux dans le vague.

Puis il m'a souri:

« Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. Je veux pouvoir continuer à te faire confiance, Alice. Cependant, je ne veux plus jamais que te refasses ça, c'est bien comprit? »

« Oui! »

« Si tu es fatiguée ou si tu as besoin d'un peu de solitude, dis le nous! Ta mère et moi pouvons comprendre ce genre de chose, il me semble! »

J'ai hoché la tête.

J'ai parfaitement vu que mon père se doutait de la vérité mais n'allait pas oser me poser la question, trop pudique pour cela, il préférait sans doute se torturer avec des questionnements..

Alors, prenant une grande inspiration je lui ai dit:

« Papa…Si je voulais passer l'après-midi avec Jasper, ce n'était pas pour jouer aux cartes… »

Il a un peu pali, et j'ai vu ses doigts agripper ma couette mais il a sourit:

« Je sais bien que Jasper et toi êtes amoureux ma chérie, et je sais aussi que vous flirtez et »

Je l'ai coupé net:

« Papa…On a couché ensemble cet après-midi! »

Il m'a regardé fixement, l'air de ne pas réaliser.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre, attendant sa réaction.

Il a d'abord pali.

Puis il a rougit, il s'est levé, a ouvert la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire, il s'est passé la main dans les cheveux, l'air désemparé, et il m'a finalement attrapée par les épaules:

« Tu vas bien? »

« Oh ben oui! »

« Alice…Je… »

Comme il était toujours penché sur moi, scrutant mon visage comme s'il essayait de voir des traces de violence sur moi, j'en ai profité pour lui déposer un gros bisou sur la joue.

Il s'est relevé, s'est laissé tomber sur mon fauteuil et a sorti son téléphone. J'ai vite comprit qu'il appelait ma mère:

« Tu rentres de suite! »

« … »

« Je m'en fiche complètement de ton client! Tu rentres pour parler à ta fille! »

« …. »

« Non ça peut pas attendre! ELLE EST ENCEINTE! »

Il a raccroché et je l'ai dévisagé, sous le choc.

Il s'est levé et a quitté ma chambre.

« Papa, ou tu vas? »

« Je sais pas! »

A-t-il crié, déjà dans les escaliers.

Mon téléphone a sonné, c'était bien évidemment ma mère…

J'ai décroché et j'ai crié tout de suite:

« JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE! Papa est devenu fou! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? J'ai cru tomber moi! »

« Il est euh, sous le choc! »

« Sous le choc de quoi? »

« Je lui ai dit que je couche avec Jazz… »

Il y a eu un long silence puis elle m'a demandé, d'une voix blanche:

« Et Jasper est toujours vivant? »

« Je vais voir! »

J'ai bondit sur mes pieds et j'ai couru dans le couloir, à la recherche de Jazz.

Ne le voyant nulle part, je l'ai appelé, affolée:

« JASPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! »

J'ai vu la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et Jazz en surgir, une couche dans la main et une Erika cul nu dans les bras.

« Alice? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

J'ai crié à ma mère:

« C'est bon, il va bien! »

J'ai raccroché et je me suis jetée sur Jasper:

« Mon père est au courant! »

Jazz est devenu pale comme la mort:

« De quoi? »

« Qu'on couche ensemble! »

Il m'a fixée puis a filé dans le couloir.

Je l'ai suivi tant bien que mal.

Edward a surgit de sa chambre, l'air inquiet:

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore dans cette maison de fou? »

Je ne lui ai pas répondu et je lui ai simplement tendu Erika.

Il l'a attrapée et m'a suivie tandis que je courrai vers la chambre de Jasper.

« Putain Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Je sais pas! Jazz est mal parce que papa sait qu'on couche ensemble! »

Edward s'est immobilisé comme moi devant la porte de Jazz, ouvrant d'immenses yeux:

« Ouh là…Alerte rouge! »

J'ai tambouriné à la porte:

« Jasper ouvre moi voyons! »

Il m'a ouvert, l'air inquiet.

Edward a rit:

« Tu cours vite j'espère, Jazz? »

Ce dernier a haussé une épaule:

« C'est pas drôle! »

Edward a ouvert la bouche, visiblement pour taquiner encore Jasper mais son visage s'est brusquement contracté:

« HE! Oh non! Elle m'a pissé dessus! Qui donc l'a laissée à moitié à poil? »

J'ai pouffé de rire et Jasper lui a répondu:

« Ses affaires sont dans la salle de bains! »

Edward a détalé, le tee shirt trempé et l'air dégouté, tenant Erika à bout de bras.

Rose est sortie de la chambre et on a vaguement entendu Edward lui dire:

« Les filles nues de moins de 15 ans, ça ne m'intéresse pas! »

Et Rosalie lui répondre:

« Encore heureux! »

Je suis rentrée dans la chambre de Jasper, qui paraissait sur le point d'écrire son testament.

Il était toujours aussi pale et tournait sur lui-même tel un derviche tourneur.

« Jazz…Arrête tu me donnes le tournis! »

« Tu te rends pas compte! Ton père va me tuer! »

« Bien sur que non! »

« Il va me mettre dehors! »

« Sois sérieux deux secondes! Il va râler un peu mais il fallait bien qu'il le sache un jour et »

« Il ne me fera plus confiance! »

Il s'est laissé tomber sur son lit et s'est prit la tête entre les mains.

Je me suis agenouillée à ses côtés:

« Hé, Jazz, mon père t'aime…Il ne va pas s'arrêter à ça! Emmett a mit ta sœur enceinte et tu ne l'as pas tué alors… »

Il a relevé la tête et m'a offert un pale sourire.

« Je peux pas supporter de le décevoir … »

Son désarroi était si visible que je ne me suis pas sentie de taille: je suis allée chercher Rosalie.

Elle a serré son frère dans ses bras et je me suis faite une place contre lui, il m'a collée contre son torse.

« Pourquoi tu angoisses comme ça? »

« Carlisle adore Alice! Il va m'en vouloir de coucher avec elle! Ou du moins il va penser que je lui ai forcé la main et»

« Mais noooon Jazz! Carlisle sait bien qu'Alice est une petite punaise! »

Je me suis vivement redressée et j'ai regardé Rose, furieuse.

Mais Jasper a répondu:

« Oui je sais bien qu'il le sait mais quand même! C'est sa fille, tout aussi punaise qu'elle soit! »

J'ai soufflé comme un taureau furieux:

« JE SUIS UNE PUNAISE? »

« Oh oui! »

Ont répondu en chœur les jumeaux Hale.

J'ai fondu en larmes et Jasper a rit, me serrant contre lui:

« Mais je t'aime ma petite punaise! »

Rosalie a approuvé:

« Bien sur Alice! Si tu n'étais pas une petite punaise tu ne serais pas notre Alice adorée! »

J'ai rit à travers mes larmes et ma mère est entrée dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

_**Esmée PDV**_

Heureusement que ma voiture connaissait par cœur la route, parce que j'étais dans un drôle d'état en rentrant.

Inutile de me mentir à moi-même: j'avais parfaitement comprit que Jasper et Alice avaient déjà couché ensemble, et sans doute pas plus tard que cet après-midi même. Qu'Alice tombe malade précisément le jour ou Jasper n'avait pas cours était transparent.

Mais Carlisle était moins préparé que moi.

Alice semblait égale à elle-même, mais Jasper était visiblement effondré.

Les filles m'ont dit, mais je l'aurais comprit toute seule, que Jazz avait peur de perdre la confiance de mon époux. Je lui ai juré que ça n'arriverait pas.

Emmett est venu m'embrasser, et j'étais vraiment heureuse de le retrouver.

J'ai appelé Carlisle mais il n'a pas décroché, mais m'a envoyé tout de suite après un SMS:

« Je rentre dans une heure »

J'ai répondu:

« OK »

Et j'ai appelé les enfants.

Ils sont tous descendus, sauf Jasper.

J'ai prononcé les mots magiques:

« soirée pizza »

Ils ont tous crié de joie, surtout Emmett.

J'ai expédié Edward ,Bella et Alice chercher lesdites pizzas, tandis que je parlais avec Emmett de sa semaine.

Rosalie est montée rejoindre son frère, et finalement nous avons donné son bain à Erika, Emmett et moi.

Quand Edward ,Bella et Alice sont revenus avec les pizzas, Carlisle garait sa voiture dans le garage.

Il affichait un air impénétrable et il m'a embrassée tout à fait normalement.

Il a paru très heureux de voir Emmett, lui aussi, et il a dit bonjour à tout le monde puis s'est assis à table.

Je me suis raclée la gorge, une fois que tout le monde a été assis: il ne manquait que Jasper.

Diplomatiquement, j'ai envoyé Edward le chercher.

Mais mon fils est redescendu au bout de quelques instants, penaud:

« Il dit qu'il n'a pas faim et qu'il a mal à la tête, il préfère se reposer… »

Emmett et Bella ont pouffé de rire mais Alice et Rose paraissaient inquiètes.

Carlisle s'est levé et a monté les escaliers, nos regards inquiets braqués dans son dos.

J'ai regardé Alice droit dans les yeux.

Elle a soutenu mon regard.

Elle n'était ni provocante ni inquiète, elle était juste elle-même.

J'ai mimé les mots « ça va? » sans parler et Alice m'a fait un clin d'œil en hochant la tête.

J'ai regardé Erika, dans les bras d'Emmett qui lui faisait gouter de la sauce tomate du bout du doigt, déclenchant le courroux de Rosalie et j'ai repensé à Peter et Charlotte.

J'ai fermé les yeux un instant, repensant à la maigreur de ces deux- là, à leur regard aussi; si perdu au début.

J'ai pensé à Rosalie, la toute première fois que je l'avais vue, si malade, et son visage, si pale, émacié.

Un frisson m'a parcouru et j'ai ré ouvert les yeux pour la regarder, en face de moi, elle mordait dans sa pizza en riant avec Bella.

Ses pommettes étaient roses à cause de la chaleur ambiante et de la volubilité avec laquelle elle s'exprimait, ses cheveux étaient magnifiques: d'un blond doré, soyeux, ondulés, épais, longs jusqu'au bas du dos, son teint était d'une carnation de porcelaine et ses yeux d'un bleu profond et intense étincelaient de plaisir.

Elle était une splendide jeune fille, image parfaite de l'adolescente type, à l'aise et heureuse de vivre. Elle était tout contre Emmett, leurs épaules se touchant, et ils échangeaient souvent des regards tendres.

J'ai souri toute seule.

Rien n'était grave.

Jasper, Rosalie et Erika allaient bien.

Peter et Charlotte étaient sauvés.

Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Alice était forte, peut-être plus que nous tous réunis.

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai vu Carlisle redescendre les escaliers, Jasper derrière lui.

_**Carlisle PDV**_

J'avais beau m'y attendre un peu, le choc a été rude.

J'aurais du savoir qu'Alice ferait dans la vérité sans fard, à moins qu'il faille nommer ça de la provocation, comme d'habitude.

J'avais mal, mais je n'étais pas réellement en colère.

Si je l'étais, c'était surtout contre moi-même, contre Esmée aussi.

Nous n'avions pas pu empêcher ça.

Dans le cas de ma femme, je me doutais qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment chercher à l'empêcher, d'ailleurs.

Sans doute avait-elle vu qu'Alice avait grandi avant moi.

Mais je lui en voulais quand même .

J'ai roulé au hasard au début.

Juste pour m'occuper, et penser à autre chose.

Peine perdue, bien entendu.

Je me suis retrouvé à First Beach, la plus belle plage de la Push.

Je me suis garé et j'ai marché un long moment, dans le crépuscule de la fin de journée, qui faisait naitre des ombres inquiétantes aux énormes rochers éparpillés sur la plage.

J'ai pensé à ma fille.

La surprise qu'avait été la grossesse d'Esmée, et notre première réaction de rejet, à tous les deux. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux en pensant que oui, à une époque, pendant un court laps de temps, nous avons réellement envisagé de ne pas garder ce bébé.

Esmée a changé d'avis avant moi, et nous avons connu, deux semaines durant, notre plus grave crise de couple.

Je lui demandais régulièrement d'envisager l'IVG et elle me répondait que c 'était hors de question.

Et puis je m'y suis fait. Je me suis résigné, plutôt.

Je savais très bien que ma femme m'aurait quitté si j'avais continué à la presser pour un avortement.

Alors, la grossesse s'est poursuivie.

Elle a été très différente des deux précédentes.

Pour Emmett et Edward, j'étais tombé fou amoureux de notre bébé dès que le test de grossesse avait viré au positif.

Pour Emmett, j'étais même allé acheter des jouets le lendemain de la première échographie, alors qu'Esmée n'était enceinte que de 3 mois.

Pour Edward, nous espérions un peu une fille, mais quand nous avons su qu'Emmett allait avoir un petit frère, au 6° mois de grossesse, nous avions été fou de joie. Deux frères pour être complices, nous étions comblés.

Jamais nous n'avions, ni l'un ni l'autre, souhaité un autre enfant.

Alors, durant des mois, entre le moment ou j'ai comprit que cet enfant allait naitre et celui de l'accouchement, j'ai fait comme si rien ne se passait.

Je ne posais pas ma main sur le ventre de ma femme, je ne parlais pas au bébé, nous ne l'évoquions d'ailleurs jamais, et nous n'avons rien préparé de particulier pour sa venue.

Contrairement aux deux fois précédente, je n'ai assisté à aucune échographie.

Je me contentais de lui demander si tout allait bien quand elle revenait de ses visites mensuelles, elle me répondait que oui et nous nous en tenions là.

Il n'y avait plus de colère ou de reproches entre nous, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne vivions bien cette grossesse.

D'ailleurs, Esmée elle-même n'a rien prévu, rien acheté pour cet enfant. Elle a fait une valise pour la maternité avec la layette ayant déjà servi à Emmett et Edward.

Nous n'avons, je crois ,jamais évoqué un seul prénom.

Et puis, en fin de matinée, le 3 novembre, presque 4 semaines avant la date prévue pour la naissance, on m'a téléphoné depuis le service de la maternité, alors que j'allais entrer en salle d'opération.

Esmée était en salle de travail et j'y ai couru, inquiet.

Elle avait perdu les eaux, bien trop tôt, parce qu'elle avait voulu à tout prix continuer à travailler alors qu'elle était épuisée.

Esmée pleurait.

« C'est ma faute…Je n'ai pas fait attention! »

J'ai secoué la tête et je lui ai prit la main.

L'angoisse et la culpabilité me tordaient le ventre à moi aussi, mais nous n'en étions plus là.

Esmée souffrait, mais le travail avançait vite et bien. Elle suppliait néanmoins pour avoir des calmants et je lui ai moi-même appliqué le masque de protoxyde d'azote.

Je crois que c'est là, à travers la souffrance et l'inquiétude, que nous avons commencé à aimer cet enfant.

Le bébé est né en deux poussées, un peu après 15h30 et le pédiatre l'a tout de suite amené dans la salle de néo nat, pour le stimuler: l'enfant n'avait pas crié en naissant.

Esmée et moi nous tenions la main, rongés d'angoisse, mais mon collègue nous a rapidement amené un drap bleu, qui contenait une minuscule petite fée.

Il ne nous a rien dit et c'est en ouvrant le drap pour mieux voir le bébé que nous avons vu que c'était une fille.

Et bien entendu, à l'instant ou nos regards se sont posés sur notre enfant, tous nos doutes se sont envolés et nous avons adoré notre fille à la folie.

Nous pleurions de joie tous les deux, en regardant le bébé qui suçotait ses doigts en regardant autour de lui, curieux et éveillé malgré son petit poids et sa légère prématurité.

Plusieurs fois, j'ai répété qu'elle était une petite merveille et Esmée m'a dit que dans ce cas, il ne nous restait plus qu'à l'appeler Alice, ce que nous avons fait.

Le lendemain, je suis allé lui acheter des robes et des pyjamas de fille, ainsi que des poupées et des petits poneys enturbannés.

Alice avait ravi nos cœurs et pas une seule seconde depuis cet après-midi de novembre sombre et pluvieux ou elle était venue illuminer nos vies je n'avais regretté sa naissance.

Simplement, si j'avais adoré Alice dès l'instant de son arrivée sur terre, je n'avais pas souhaité un 3° enfant que je ne connaissais pas encore.

Esmée ressentait la même chose.

Nous savions bien que nous n'étions pas les seuls à qui ce genre de choses arrivaient, mais je crois que nous avons toujours beaucoup gâté Alice, nous avons laissé passer bien des choses aussi, parce que nous nous sentions un peu coupables d'avoir mit tant de temps à nous faire à l'idée de sa venue parmi nous.

J'ai longtemps regardé les vagues s'écraser à mes pieds, et quand il a fait trop nuit pour que je puisse les distinguer, je suis remonté dans ma voiture et j'ai roulé jusqu'à chez Charlie Swan.

J'avais beaucoup de collègues de travail. J'avais des connaissances. J'avais quelques vrais amis.

Mais ce soir là, c'est le père de Bella que j'avais envie de voir.

Charlie Swan n'était pas mon ami.

A une époque, au début ou Edward et Bella sortaient ensemble, je pense même qu'il m'a détesté, parce que j'encourageais la liaison de nos enfants alors que lui aurait voulu limiter leurs rencontres.

A présent, je le comprenais.

Je me suis garé devant chez lui et mon portable a vibré.

C'était Esmée qui m'appelait mais je n'ai pas décroché, lui envoyant nu message pour lui dire que je rentrerais bientôt.

J'ai frappé à la porte de Charlie, et je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi.

Il était là, et m'a ouvert tout de suite.

Il a paru surpris de me voir et j'ai comprit qu'il attendait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais il m'a fait asseoir dans son petit salon, il m'a offert une bière et a baissé le volume de la TV, malgré la retransmission d'un match de baseball.

Nous avons échangé quelques banalités polies, puis j'ai inspiré et je l'ai regardé:

« Je voulais vous demander pardon, Charlie.. »

Il a ouvert des yeux immenses et a bégayé:

« Pardon? Mais pourquoi? »

« Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que ça pouvais représenter pour vous, que Bella soit avec Edward, de ce que vous pouviez ressentir à l'idée qu'ils..Qu'ils couchent ensemble…Ce n'est pas pareil quand ça concerne un garçon, je pense.. »

« Je vous crois volontiers. Mais en fait, le plus dur, c'est que vous avez prit Bella. Elle préfère aller chez vous que rester ici avec moi. C'est normal, notez bien, vous avez une belle maison, il y a des jeunes de son âge, son petit ami, une femme gentille et maternelle pour l'écouter. C'est mieux que de passer ses soirées à regarder la TV avec moi, forcément. Mais vous êtes un clan, et désormais Bella est l'une des vôtres. »

Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Je réfléchissais aux paroles de Charlie, les trouvant logiques, finalement.

« Je ne cherche à former aucun clan, vous savez! »

« Pas volontairement, peut-être, mais c'est quand même le cas, Carlisle. Et Jasper et Rosalie en font parti, désormais »

J'ai un peu grimacé à l'évocation de Jasper.

Charlie a siroté sa bière en silence un moment.

Puis il m'a demandé:

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi? »

« Comment faire avec une jeune fille qui devient une femme alors que vous pensez que c'est trop tôt? »

Il a rit franchement:

« Si j'avais la réponse, je serais un homme plus riche que vous! Dans mon cas, j'ai décidé de soigneusement fermer les yeux…Ca marche plutôt pas mal du tout… »

On a souri et on est resté un moment silencieux, à regarder les joueurs bouger en silence sur l'écran.

Puis la porte s'est ouverte sur Sue et je me suis levé pour partir.

Elle paraissait surprise de me voir et je lui ai donné des nouvelles de Erika, qu'elle avait gardée l'après-midi même, mais cette enfant était un pole d'attraction important.

En remontant en voiture, je me suis juré de faire en sorte que Bella et Edward passent aussi du temps chez Charlie Swan. J'ai pensé à la tête qu'allait tirer mon fils en apprenant cela et j'ai ri tout seul, tandis que je roulais vers chez moi

Je n'étais plus en colère. J'étais simplement nostalgique.

Alice ne serait plus jamais un bébé, il était temps que je m'en rende compte.

Les autres membres de la famille étaient sur leurs gardes en me regardant, et ça m'a un peu amusé.

Jasper était visiblement reclus dans sa chambre et je suis allé le chercher, parce que manger sans lui était exclu.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, j'ai soufflé un bon coup .

J'aimais Jasper. Comme un fils.

C'était le plus important. Ce qui se passait entre Alice et lui faisait partie de leur vie privée.

J'ai frappé à la porte.

Il a ouvert et a déglutit en me voyant.

J'ai étouffé un vieil instinct primitif qui me poussait à lui tordre le cou et je l'ai prit par l'épaule:

« Allez, viens manger, parce que je pense que tu es à peu près aussi malade qu'Alice cet après-midi… »

Il a rougi et il m'a suivi.

Juste avant de descendre les escaliers je l'ai regardé et je lui ai dit:

« J'espère qu'après ça, tu vas vraiment comprendre à quel point je tiens à toi! »

Il a souri, un peu penaud, mais je l'ai vu se ressaisir en arrivant en bas.

Il s'est assis à coté de ma fille qui a affiché un air réjoui.

Il a mordu dans une grosse part de pizza et j'ai regardé ma femme, je me suis penché vers elle et je lui ai murmuré:

« On va discuter tous les deux, je suis sur que tu savais des choses que j'ignorais! »

Elle a ri et m'a envoyé un baiser:

« Tu peux toujours rêver mon chéri: solidarité féminine! »

Je lui ai tiré la langue et j'ai commencé à passer mon pied le long de son mollet quand le téléphone a sonné.

Alice a bondi pour répondre. Elle a salué son interlocuteur avec joie, puis je l'ai vue tendre le combiné à Rosalie:

« Tiens, Rose! C'est Mme Shoval! »


	32. la fin d'une histoire

_**Nous voici au dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis assez émue je dois avouer!**_

_**Il reste un épilogue, qui sera posté dans une quinzaine de jours, puisque je pars ce soir en vacances en Espagne avec ma fmaille.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Emmett PDV**_

Au début j'étais content. Ca me plaisait bien, à moi, que Mme Shoval vienne passer une semaine à la maison !

Elle avait une exposition de ses tableaux à Seattle et elle avait déjà réservé un hôtel, mais elle voulait savoir si on pouvait se rencontrer, peut-être pour un repas.

Ma mère a poussé des hurlements horrifiés: elle vivante, jamais Mme Shoval ne dormirait à l'hôtel!

Jasper et Rosalie étaient fous de joie à l'idée de la revoir. Rose a même versé quelques larmes de joie.

Et puis ma mère nous a mit au boulot.

Il fallait ranger et nettoyer la maison en l'honneur de Mme Shoval…

Notre maison était déjà propre, parce qu'on avait tous des corvées assignées et qu'une entreprise de nettoyage à domicile venait deux ou trois fois par semaine mais…

Ma mère a décidé qu'il fallait que tout soit parfait.

A commencer par le jardin.

Il faut dire que Mme Shoval nous envoyait souvent des photos de son jardin, et qu'il était très beau. Enfin, moi je m'en moquais, je voyais des arbres et des fleurs, mais ma mère en bavait d'envie à chaque fois.

Visiblement, elle voulait être à la hauteur de Erika senior.

Jasper, Rosalie et Bella n'ont pas moufté et se sont mis au travail sous les ordres de ma mère, qui était survoltée.

Dans ces moments là elle pouvait être pire qu'Alice et si mon frère, ma sœur et moi on a bien essayé de râler un peu, elle nous a tellement menacés (de nous priver de chocolat, de chaîne hi-fi et de virée shopping, selon nos goûts) qu'on a plié et on s'est mit au travail.

Pendant que Rosalie et moi on s'occupait de notre chambre à fond, Bella et Edward s'occupaient de la chambre d'Edward.

Jasper et Alice ont du faire la chambre d'Alice ET celle de Jasper, ce qui m'a doucement fait rigoler.

Mais j'ai moins ri quand ma mère nous a donné, à Rose et à moi, la mission de ranger et nettoyer les deux salles de bain de l'étage et à Edward et Bella le rangement et le nettoyage de la bibliothèque.

Rosalie était d'un naturel plutôt ordonné et je me suis contenté d'obéir à ses ordres.

Jasper et Alice se sont chamaillés tout du long.

Jasper était un peu plus ordonné que ma sœur, mais était très loin d'être maniaque mais Alice était une vraie plaie: à part les fringues, elle n'était pas capable de mettre un ordre un tant soit peu cohérent, et Jasper tentait de protéger ses livres d'Alice, hurlant qu'il « n'allait jamais rien retrouvé si elle s'occupait de sa bibliothèque »…

Il a fallut que Rose intervienne et leur ordonne de:

1) se séparer: un par chambre!

2) Jasper avait pour mission de ranger les livres et les bureaux.

3) Alice s'occupait exclusivement des fringues et de sa collec' de peluches

Ensuite, ils intervertissaient les chambres…

Bella a pointé son nez et a précisé à Alice:

« Et tu jettes rien sans en parler à Jasper! »

On sentait le vécu chez Bella et Jasper a bondit hors de sa chambre:

« Tu jettes pas mes revues de motos! »

Alice a levé les yeux au ciel:

« Bien sur que non! »

Mais je l'ai vue récupérer en douce les dites revues dans la poubelle du tri sélectif…

Mon père n'était pas mieux loti que nous: dans son bureau, à 4 pattes, il classait 10 ans de revues médicales…

Ma mère, dont le bureau était impeccable, du moins elle l'estimait, passait dans toutes les pièces, pour nous surveiller et nous encourager, et nous menacer à l'occasion.

On s'est ensuite tous retrouvés pour faire le salon et la cuisine, et on a fini à plus de 22h00...

Je me suis couché, fourbu de fatigue et Rose était tellement épuisée qu'elle s'est endormie à peine couchée.

J'ai du faire ceinture sur le sexe, et j'ai commencé à penser plein de mal de Mme Shoval…

Le dimanche, on s'est retrouvés tous les 8 dans le jardin, dès 7h00 du matin, plus Jacob et Seth, que ma mère avait embauchés pour l'occasion et qui étaient ravis de se faire un peu d'argent.

Rosalie a été dispensée de travaux de jardinage, au dernier moment, parce que Erika était grognon, avait 38,1 de température et bavait comme une grosse limace. Triomphantes, ma mère et elle ont déclaré qu'elle allait sortir une dent.

Et Rose est rentrée à l'intérieur tenir compagnie à Erika et son incisive en préparation…

Nous l'avons tous regardée rentrer avec une jalousie terrible…

Alice et Bella se sont vues assigner la tache sympa de biner les parterres de fleurs tandis que ma mère bichonnait ses rosiers.

Nous, les gars, on a du tailler des branches, ratisser et ramasser des tonnes de feuilles, planter plusieurs plantes, et même construire un mur en pierres sèches pour abriter un nouvel arbre dont j'ignorais totalement le nom.

Rose nous observait par la baie vitrée, un air radieux sur le visage, et elle faisait faire des coucous de la main à Erika, auxquels aucun de nous ne répondait, ce qui la faisait bien rire.

Quand ma mère a envisagé l'hypothèse d'aller acheter un autre arbre, un déjà bien gros et donc de creuser un grand trou pour le planter, Edward a balancé son râteau à terre, dégoûté, et Jasper a commencé à dire qu'il avait plein de devoirs à faire.

Mon père, lui, a signifié très sèchement à ma mère que si elle ne se calmait pas TOUT DE SUITE, il téléphonait à Mme Shoval pour lui demander de se prendre un hôtel à Seattle, finalement, durant la semaine de son exposition…

Seuls Jacob et Seth (qui, EUX, allaient être payés) n'ont pas applaudit à la déclaration de mon père.

Ma mère a soupiré et nous a dit qu'on pouvait disposer.

Un grand cri de soulagement a retentit dans les rangs, et on s'est tous précipités à l'intérieur!

On était déjà mi octobre et il commençait à faire vraiment frais.

Jasper a allumé son ordinateur et très vite, il nous a tous appelés: Peter et Charlotte étaient en direct sur MSN.

J'ai montré Erika à la web cam, pour que nos amis la voient.

Ils se sont extasiés.

J'étais content: la petite Charlotte affichait des joues plus rondes. Ils se tenaient par la main et paraissaient en forme, et très amoureux.

Jasper tenait Alice sur ses genoux et riait en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de ma sœur.

Leurs gestes étaient plutôt explicites, il était évident qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

J'ai soupiré.

Ma petite sœur!

Jacob et Seth ont parlé eux aussi un moment à Peter et Charlotte, puis, comme il était midi et vingt, on est tous descendus manger.

Mais ma mère a fait de gros yeux! Manger impliquait de salir la maison!

On a tous râlé comme des putois, alors mon père nous a invités au restaurant.

On est allés au snack d'Emily qui a ouvert de grands yeux en nous voyant tous débarquer.

Elle nous a fait de fabuleux hot dogs, et comme Erika était terriblement grognon, à cause de sa dent, disait ma mère, j'ai mangé une grosse glace sans que ni ma mère ni Rose ne fassent attention.

Puis, l'après-midi, Erika a finit par s'endormir et mes parents sont rentrés avec elle, et on est tous les six allés se balader sur la plage.

Les copains de la Push nous ont rejoint et on a passé une super après-midi.

Le soir, ma mère avait prévu son coup et Jazz et Edward ont du aller chercher un repas chez le traiteur chinois et on a mangé directement dans les cartons, et j'ai été assez content de retrouver ma chambre d'étudiant, le lendemain.

Par Rose, j'ai su que ma mère a été pénible comme ça tut le reste de la semaine.

Rosalie et Erika me manquaient beaucoup, comme le reste de la famille, mais je bossais mes cours à fond et le temps passait assez vite.

Le vendredi matin, je suis allé récupérer Mme Shoval à l'aéroport.

J'étais assez ému, finalement.

Ma fille portait son prénom, c'était pas rien.

Je l'aie vue arriver et je l'aie reconnue sans peine, à ses longs cheveux et son grand sourire.

Quand elle est arrivée à ma hauteur elles s'est exclamée:

« Emmett! Tu es encore plus grand que je croyais! »

Je l'ai serrée conte moi et je me suis emparé d'autorité de son cabas.

On a attendu pour récupérer ses valises et on a discuté.

Enfin, elle parlait et j'écoutais!

Elle était fatiguée par le voyage mais heureuse d'être là.

J'ai répondu à ses questions:

« Oui tout le monde va bien! On est heureux de vous recevoir! »

« J'espère que ta mère ne s'est pas donné trop de mal pour moi! »

« Euh… »

Heureusement, elle a vu sa valise, ce qui m'a épargné de devoir mentir!

On était pas mal chargé, il y avait un grand truc blanc, je me demandais bien ce que c'était…

On est monté en voiture et j'ai démarré en essayant de conduire souplement, parce que Rose me disait souvent que je conduisais mal.

Mais mes efforts ont pas été franchement payants:Mme Shoval s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la poignée de son siège et j'ai bien essayé de la faire rire mais elle paraissait un peu effrayée.

On est arrivés à la maison un peu après 13h00 et ma mère était là.

Mme Shoval et elle se sont jetées dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme si elles étaient de vieilles copines, et c'était sans doute un peu le cas.

Ma mère avait préparé un repas pour Mme Shoval, qui, ELLE, avait le droit de manger dans les assiettes!

Ma mère avait récupéré Erika chez Sue à midi et je suis monté voir ma fille.

Elle dormait, une de ses joues était très rouge et j'ai soupiré: Rose m'avait dit qu'elle sortait une deuxième dent et que ce n'était pas de la tarte.

Je me suis accroupi pour la contempler.

Elle portait une mini marinière blanc cassé et grise, un petit jean en velours gris foncé à pois blanc et j'ai rigolé en voyant la toute petite couette qu'elle portait sur le sommet du crâne: Alice (j'étais sur que c'était ma sœur, elle en avait envie depuis des mois) avait enfin réussit à rassembler assez de petits cheveux blonds ultra fin pour faire tenir un tout petit élastique gris clair, avec un petit hello kitty dessus.

J'ai recouvert ma fille, qui avait aussi ôté ses chaussettes, que j'ai retrouvées au fond du lit.

J'ai replacé son doudou tout près d'elle puis je suis descendu, l'estomac dans les talons.

Ma mère avait fait et j'ai secoué la tête.

Les légumes et la viande OK, mais le saumon…

Je me suis emparé du grill et je me suis fait griller un steak.

Ma mère et Mme Shoval papotaient sans relâche.

Plusieurs fois Mme Shoval s'est extasiée sur la propreté de la maison :

« Mais comment faites-vous pour avoir une maison si propre avec autant de monde à la maison, surtout des adolescents ? »

Ma mère a rougit sans rien dire et j'ai dit :

« Il suffit de mettre lesdits ados au boulot… » Ma mère m'a fusillé du regard et Mme Shoval a rit, ne me croyant pas vraiment visiblement.

J'ai soupiré et je les ai écoutées.

Elles parlaient essentiellement de Jazz et Rose.

Ma mère a ricané:

« Et croyez le ou non, mais Rosalie a maté Emmett! D'ailleurs si elle était là, il n'oserait certainement pas remplacer le poisson par du steak! »

J'ai approuvé, tout en engloutissant une grosse portion de patates.

Mme Shoval riait. Mais je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'avait mangé que très peu de saumon et qu'elle regardait mon steak non sans envie!

Ma mère l'a vu aussi:

« Vous n'aimez pas le saumon? »

Elle a rougit:

« Eh bien, en réalité… Non! Je suis désolée! »

Ma mère lui a immédiatement fait cuire un steak, bien que Mme Shoval tente de s'y opposer.

Mais j'ai détourné la conversation sur ma fille et ça a marché: comme toutes les femmes, Mme Shoval s'est mise à roucouler en parlant des photos qu'elle avait vue. Elle était impatiente de voir le bébé, mais tant qu'elle dormait, vu qu'elle n'était pas trop bien, on préférait ne pas la réveiller.

Et puis on l'a entendue pleurer dans l'écoute bébé et ma mère et moi on a bondit en même temps pour aller la chercher.

Sans surprise j'ai battu ma mère à la course et je suis entré en trombe dans ma chambre.

Erika pleurait, visiblement elle avait mal mais quand elle m'a vu elle s'est mise à me sourire entre deux sanglots.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassée, avant de descendre en bas, triomphant.

J'étais très très très fier de présenter la petite Erika à la grande.

Cette dernière a fondu devant le bébé. Elle en a même pleurait en lui caressant la tête, et elle l'a appelée « mon miel » et « merveille ».

Pourtant, ma fille n'était pas spécialement à son avantage: elle bavait et affichait une tête déconfite. Visiblement, la dent c'était pas facile…

Ma mère a retroussé les babines du bébé pour montrer à Mme Shoval la dent déjà sortie.

J'ai moi-même aperçu un point blanc, mais les deux femmes ont applaudit, et bon, je leur ai fait confiance: si elles disaient qu'il s'agissait bien d'une dent, ça devait être ça.

Ma mère a donné du paracétamol en sirop à ma fille et je me suis assis en face de Mme Shoval pour finir le repas.

Au bout d'un moment, quand le médicament a fait effet, Erika s'est remise à être tout sourire et Mme Shoval a pu la prendre dans ses bras.

Pour le dessert, ma mère avait acheté des gâteaux à la banane et je me suis régalé.

C'était un chouette moment mais j'avais hâte de voir arriver ma Rosie.

Ils ont tous débarqué à 16h20 et j'ai pas été déçu!

_**Alice PDV**_

J'avais très envie de connaitre Mme Shoval! Jasper m'avait beaucoup parlé d'elle, et Rose encore plus!

Je trépignais dans la voiture, durant le trajet retour!

Jasper, qui conduisait, me faisait des clins d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

J'étais coincée à l'arrière entre Bella qui était à moitié allongée sur moi pour pouvoir tenir la main d'Edward assis à côté de Jasper et Rosalie qui sautillait sur son siège, impatiente de voir Mme Shoval, Emmett et son bébé.

Elle s'est mise à gémir et Jazz l'a charriée:

« T'as le feu aux fesses ou quoi? Tu vas le voir ton chéri! »

Nous avons tous éclaté de rire mais Rosalie a grogné:

« J'ai des fuites de lait imbécile! »

Jasper et Edward ont rougit, mais Bella et moi on a charrié Rose de plus belle.

A peine garé devant la maison, Rose a couru dedans.

Nous l'avons suivie de près.

Elle a à peine salué Emmett, ma mère et Mme Shoval et s'est comme tous les soirs jetée sur le bébé qui a ouvert direct une grande bouche et a happé le sein de sa mère.

Alors, Rose a relevé la tête et a souri à Erika (la grande) et celle-ci s'est penchée pour l'embrasser.

Elles sont restées un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre et quand elles se sont séparées, elles pleuraient toutes les deux.

Puis Mme Shoval s'est levée et Jasper s'est avancé vers elle, timidement.

Elle lui a tendu les bras et il s'est jeté dedans.

Il la dépassait notablement, parce que Mme Shoval était entre la taille de Bella (1m63) et celle de Rose (1m70), mais on avait quand même l'impression que c'était elle qui le protégeait.

Jasper a contenu ses larmes mais il souriait avec une joie qui faisait briller ses yeux bleus.

Ensuite, on l'a tous embrassés.

Elle nous connaissait tous par nos prénoms et ne s'est pas trompée.

Je me suis assise tout à côté d'elle et je me suis sentie vraiment bien, comme quand j'étais avec ma mère!

On a tous grignoté.

Emmett avait ramené un gros gâteau de chez Cheese-cake Factory et on s'est régalé.

Ma mère a resservit Mme Shoval.

Cette dernière a sourit :

« Ne m'appelez Mme Shoval ! Je me sens vieille ! »

« Mais si on vous appelle Erika, on va vous confondre avec le bébé ! »

Lui a dit ma mère.

J'ai eu une idée :

« Vous avez un surnom ? »

« Oui c'est le surnom que mon père me donnait quand j'étais enfant, c'est Tzitza, qui signifie petit chat en hongrois ! »

Nous avons tous essayé tous de prononcer « Tzitza » sans trop y arriver !

Et c'est Jasper qui a lancé :

« On peut vous appeler Tita ? »

« Va pour Tita ! »

On a fait visiter la ville et la maison à Tita.

Elle était impressionnée par la verdure et toutes les cascades.

Bella l'aimait bien, elle aussi.

On l'aimait tous bien !

Je lui ai parlé de nos activités ici, de notre mode de vie.

On lui a aussi fait visiter la Push.

Jacob affichait un large sourire en comprenant qui elle est :

« Ah c'est vous les biscuits meringués ! Mmmmh ! Attendez, je vais vous présenter quelqu'un ! »

Et Jake a entraîné Tita vers la maison de Sam et Emily.

Tita s'est retrouvée à donner sa recette à Emily qui promet à Jake de faire les biscuits très vite.

On est rentré à la maison en fin de soirée.

Papa est rentré et a enfin fait enfin la connaissance de Tita !

« Mme Shoval je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin ! »

« Appelle là Tita ! »

Avons-nous crié en chœur.

Tita riait de bon cœur, tandis que mon père était un peu étonné.

On a mangé des pizzas, parce que Tita a envie de les goûter, Emmett en parlait tellement bien, il faut dire !

Puis elle est montée avec Rose pour donner le bain à Erika.

On les a laissé tranquille : elles avaient sans doute des choses à se dire !

_**Rosalie PDV**_

J'étais heureuse, vraiment, qu'elle soit là.

Je n'avais pas imaginé la revoir un jour, et puis finalement si et étrangement nous n'avions plus une relation de professeur à élève, plutôt une relation d'amies, ou de tante à nièce.

Elle parlait hongrois à Erika, sans s'en rendre compte, je pense.

« Alors Rose, tu es heureuse ? »

J'ai reconnu sa façon de parler, sans détour mais avec bonté.

« Oui ! Je suis bien ici ! »

« Emmett est un garçon très bien, il a l'air terriblement amoureux de toi, et toi de lui ! »

Je me suis sentie rougir :

« Oui, c'est vrai ! »

« J'aime beaucoup les Cullen. Esmée est une femme de cœur, mais elle sait vous tenir aussi. Et Carlisle est un homme charmant, il a l'air très patient ! »

« Vous avez raison sur toute la ligne ! »

« Je suis heureuse pour vous Rose, vraiment. Je me suis inquiété très fort pour vous deux, et je suis soulagée de vous savoir plus qu'en sécurité ! »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

Effectivement, on était plus qu'en sécurité, on était en famille !

« Et dis moi, ton frère et la mignonne Alice… »

« Mignonne, Alice ? Vous la connaissez pas encore assez ! Mais oui, ils sont ensemble ! »

« La petite est bien jeune mais elle a l'air coriace ! »

J'ai éclaté de rire, imitée par ma fille :

« Oh oui elle l'est ! Ne vous en faites surtout pas pour elle ! »

Elle a aspergé Erika d'eau en lui chantonnant un air hongrois et je l'ai regardée.

J'avais envie de lui dire à quel point elle m'avait donné de l'espoir à une époque sombre de ma vie.

Mais c'était dur, j'étais pudique alors j'ai juste posé ma main sur la sienne, déjà posée sur la menotte de Erika.

Elle a du comprendre le message parce qu'elle m'a serré la main très fort.

Quand on est sorti de la salle de bains, on est redescendu dans le salon, retrouver tout le monde et elle a frappé dans ses mains :

« Hé bien mes amis ! J'ai des petites choses pour vous ! »

Des petites choses…Il n'y avait qu'elle pour dire ça !

D'abord on a su ce que contenait le grand carton plat : c'était un tableau, peint par Tita elle-même, qui représentait des formes douces et chaleureuses, dans des tons de rouge.

Carlisle l'a immédiatement accroché dans le salon, aidé par Jasper et Edward.

Et on a chacun reçu un petit paquet. Même Bella.

On a ouvert et on a tous trouvé …Un bijou !

Esmée et Bella en bégayaient, sous le choc de la surprise, mais Alice dansait de joie.

Esmée et moi avions une chaîne et un pendentif, et Alice et Bella avaient reçu un bracelet, tout était en or.

Erika avait une chaîne et une gourmette.

Carlisle, Edward et Emmett avaient une gourmette, et Jasper en avait une aussi, et également une montre.

J'ai reçu une montre moi aussi et nous étions tous très gênés bien que très heureux.

On l'a remercié avec effusion mais elle trouvait ça normal.

On a discuté un long moment après et on a fini par aller se coucher : Tita était fatiguée par son voyage et nous l'étions tous par les émotions.

Elle a prit la chambre de Jasper, comme prévu.

Carlisle, l'air autoritaire, s'est adressé à Jasper :

« Bon, toi tu dors dans la chambre d'Edward, Bella passera la nuit avec Alice, COMPRIT ? »

Ils ont tous fait oui de la tête et Carlisle a soupiré, tandis qu'Emmett riait comme une baleine.

Tita a regardé ma mère quand Carlisle s'est éloigné après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde :

« Il n'a pas comprit ou bien ?... »

A-t-elle demandé, en désignant Jasper et Alice du menton :

Ma mère a éclaté de rire, imitant presque Emmett :

« Non ! Il est au courant mais il essaye juste de sauver les apparences ! »

Alice, toujours espiègle, a suivi Tita jusque dans la chambre de Jazz, et lui a même prêté des livres.

Mais Tita, en entrant dans la chambre de mon frère, l'a interpellé :

« JASPER HALE ! »

Il est arrivé, surpris :

« C'est toi qui lis tout ça ? »

Elle désignait les livres sur l'Egypte et la guerre de Sécession :

« Oui ! J'adore l'histoire ! »

A répondu mon frère en souriant.

« Je suis très fière de toi mon Jasper ! »

Elle a ensuite contemplé mes dessins, un long moment.

« Rose chérie…Tu as un grand avenir devant toi, j'espère que tu le sais ! »

J'ai haussé une épaule, un peu embarrassée.

« ROSALIE HALE ! Je vais t'avoir à l'œil ! Tu es douée et tu vas devenir une grande artiste ! »

« Oui oui ! »

Je suis allée prendre ma douche, tandis qu'Emmett tentait de calmer une Erika survoltée par les émotions de la soirée.

En me couchant, j'ai pensé à l'année ou Mme Shoval avait été notre prof d'arts plastiques.

Elle était la seule prof à qui j'adressais la parole. J'étais en confiance avec elle et je cherchais sans cesse son approbation.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, je l'appelais par son surnom.

Elle était devenue mon amie.

J'en aurais sans doute pleuré de joie, mais Emmett avait endormi notre fille, enfin, et il m'a sauté dessus :

« Tu m'as manqué ! Tes seins surtout ! »

J'ai ri et je lui ai donné une grande claque sur le crâne :

« Tu sais parler à une fille toi ! »

« Mmmmmhhh Roooose ! »

Mais j'avais envie, moi aussi, et j'ai juste savouré le moment présent.

_**Edward PDV**_

On est tous allé à Seattle le mardi soir, pour voir l'exposition de Tita, et assister à sa remise de prix.

On était tous sur notre 31.

Jasper avait même du acheter un costume pour l'occasion, et Alice avait enfilé une robe longue, qui lui allait bien.

Bella, en robe bleue à mes côtés était splendide et j'étais très fier d'être son petit ami.

Mes parents étaient très beaux, très chics, et visiblement très fiers d'être là.

Alice avait coiffé Tita, aidée par Bella et Rosalie.

Mme Shoval avait les cheveux très longs et elles lui avaient fait un chignon à la Grâce Kelly, qui lui allait très bien.

Elle portait une longue robe noire, ressemblant à celle de ma mère et nous l'avons photographiée sous toutes les coutures.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et Emmett n'hésitait pas à dire à tout le monde qu'il connaissait personnellement l'artiste…

Ca me faisait rire mais je le comprenais : c'était agréable !

Plusieurs « officiels » ont fait des discours, puis ça a été le moment attendu de la remise du prix à Tita.

Il y avait pas mal de journalistes et Tita a voulu prendre bébé Erika dans ses bras pour aller chercher son prix.

Elle a prononcé quelques mots :

«Merci à tous et à la ville de Seattle pour m'avoir reçu pour cette exposition et pour ce prix d'artiste étranger de l'année ! Je suis très honorée de votre présence et de votre reconnaissance, mais sachez que ce qui me rend le plus fière aujourd'hui c'est la petite fille que je tiens dans mes bras et qui porte le même prénom que moi ! Alors merci à toi Rosalie, et à toi Jasper, et à toute la famille Cullen pour votre courage et votre générosité ! »

Les applaudissements ont éclaté et j'ai très bien vu ma mère et Rose pleurer.

Emmett bousculait sans vergogne les journalistes pour prendre en photo les deux Erika.

Après, il y a eu une réception classique, mais on s'est bien amusés quand même.

Tita parlait à tout le monde et quand on a vu qu'elle était trop fatiguée, mon père, en sa qualité de médecin, est intervenu et on l'a presque arrachée des bras des journalistes pour rentrer à la maison.

C'était une soirée qu'on ne risquait pas d'oublier !

_**Esmée PDV**_

Le samedi, elle est partie.

Laissant un grand vide dans la maison.

On a laissé Jasper la ramener à Seatac.

Tita allait nous manquer, mais il nous restait de beaux souvenirs et un magnifique article de journal avec une grande photo des deux Erika !

Le soir, quand on s'est retrouvés tous les 7 à la maison, comme tous les WE, j'ai laissé les enfants commander un repas mexicain et je me suis reposée aux côtés de mon mari, en dégustant un bordeaux français.

Quand un invité s'en va, bien souvent on retrouve son intimité avec plaisir, même si, comme c'était notre cas, on était triste de voir Tita partir.

Et là c'était ça.

On retrouvait notre routine, notre intimité.

La présence de Jasper, Rosalie et Bella n'était pas troublante : ils faisaient partie de la famille.

Ils allaient sortir, plus tard ce soir-là, pour aller rejoindre leurs amis du Lycée et de la Push, pour aller s'amuser dans les rares pubs de la ville.

Mais nous avions confiance en eux, tous.

A présent nous avions autant confiance en Jasper qu'en Edward.

Alice lui était bénéfique, mais lui aussi l'était sur notre fille.

Je me suis un peu plus enfoncé dans le canapé.

Nous allions jouer les baby sitter ce soir.

Mais on aimait ça : ça nous rajeunissait ! Et puis Erika dormait comme un ange.

J'avais parfois des frissons en pensant à ce qui se serait passé si on n'avait pas retrouvé Jasper, Rosalie et Erika.

Je préférais ne pas trop imaginer, d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient là.

Peut-être était il arrogant d'affirmer que nous les avions sauvés, mais je savais qu'il y avait sans doute de ça.

Il était impossible de prendre en charge tous ceux qui en auraient eu besoin, mais nous avions fait ce que nous avions pu pour Peter et Charlotte, et les Hale étaient désormais notre famille.

Je pouvais me reposer, en osmose avec eux.

Bien sur ça se disputait, ça criait et ça piaillait, mais on s'aimait tous.

On était là les uns pour les autres.

Et j'en étais fière.


	33. Gabriel

_**Nous voici donc à l'épilogue, écrit du point de vue de Jasper (enfin!)**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir lu et apprécié cette histoire. Ca a été une plus longue et plus belle aventure que ce que je ne prévoyais au départ.**_

_**Je tiens à citer et remercier Erika Shoval, pour son amitié et son inspiration, Evelyne raconte pour son écoute et son humour, Saeko pour sa fidélité et son enthousiasme et Milk40 pour ses si utiles précisions sur le mode de vie américain et ses traductions en joual.**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Elle a mal.

Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je ne sais pas.

Mais je dois tenir bon. Je ne peux pas craquer, c'est impossible. Elle compte sur moi.

Sur qui d'autre peut-elle compter ?

Merde, une autre contraction…

J'attrape sa main et elle plante ses ongles dans mon avant bras et hurle à la mort.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, je ne veux pas !

La sage-femme dit que c'est bientôt la fin, à présent.

Elle est rendue à 8 cms et il faut qu'elle arrive à 10.

Mais elle n'en peut plus, je le vois bien.

Elle est courageuse, mais c'est trop dur.

Elle est trop fatiguée, trop jeune aussi sans doute.

Je ne dois pas craquer. Pas paniquer. Je dois être fort, pour elle, pour le bébé.

Mais je me sens tellement impuissant…

Et je suis en colère aussi. J'ai des envies de meurtres. J'ai envie de broyer Emmett ! Il a fait ça à ma sœur. Il l'a mise dans cet état. Et il est ou, lui maintenant ?

Elle se laisse retomber en arrière, la contraction est passée.

Je m'empare de l'éponge et essuie son front en sueur.

Elle halète, les yeux fermés.

Sa bouche est sèche, ses lèvres gercées.

Mais elle n'a pas le droit de boire.

Je m'en fou.

Rose a soif, elle fournit un effort démentiel, elle va boire.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front :

« Je vais te chercher quelque chose, ne bouge pas !

« Elle ouvre ses yeux bleus, si semblables aux miens, et m'offre un pale sourire :

« Je vois pas bien ou j'irai, tu sais ! »

Je prends une grande inspiration et me rue aux distributeurs dans le couloir.

Je choisis une boisson énergisante, réservée aux sportifs.

Après tout, ma sœur me donne l'impression de courir un marathon, là…Et il parait que le sprint final est pire que tout.

L'anxiété me noue la gorge.

On est seuls. Tellement seuls.

Qu'on ait une mère morte ou la mère qu'on a, il n'y aurait pas vraiment de différence….

Et la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être nous aider est tellement loin, en Israël…

Je retourne dans la salle d'accouchement.

Je m'immobilise devant la porte. J'ai la trouille, bon sang ce que j'ai peur.

Et si Rose mourait ? Si elle ne supportait pas la douleur ? Je ne peux pas lui payer la péridurale. Je peux pas…Je serre les poings. Putain Emmett, si je te croise un jour t'es un homme mort…

Mais de l'autre coté de la porte une longue plainte s'élève, qui me noue le ventre.

Rosalie a mal…

Et elle n'a que moi. Que j'ai envie de m'enfuir ne compte pas.

Sans moi, elle n'a plus personne.

Je me précipite dans la pièce.

Je referme mes bras autour d'elle et quand elle plante ses dents dans mon bras, la douleur physique me soulage presque de mon anxiété.

Quand elle se laisse aller en arrière contre le coussin, le lui tends la bouteille . Elle boit avec reconnaissance.

« Ca va te donner des ailes ! »

Elle trouve le courage de rire :

« Je demande juste que ça m'aide à survivre à tout ça ! »

Ca devient de plus en plus dur.

Rosalie se tord littéralement. C'est impressionnant, vraiment.

Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être si terrible, un accouchement !

Je vois son ventre contracter, c'est hallucinant.

Un médecin passe pour l'examiner.

Il sourit :

« Parfait, tu es à 9 cms, jeune fille ! »

Je souris du mieux que je peux.

Rose est en larmes.

Elle ne répond pas au médecin. Ce dernier regarde ma sœur. Même dans cet état, vêtue d'une blouse d'hôpital, ses long cheveux emmêlés de sueur, son visage rouge et marqué par la douleur, Rose est belle. Et l'autre la détaille.

Je me racle la gorge et il se rend compte que je l'ai vu mater ma sœur. Il quitte la salle.

Dès qu'il est sorti, Rose me prend par la main. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle a l'air totalement à bout :

« Jazz…Je peux pas…J'y arriverai jamais ! JAMAIS ! »

Je m'agite, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Moi aussi j'ai peur.

Mais je m'empare du petit pyjama qu'elle a prévu pour sa fille et l'agite sous son nez :

« Rose regarde ! Regarde ce qu'elle va mettre ! REGARDE PUTAIN ! »

Elle regarde le minuscule pyjama à fines rayures roses et blanches.

Elle s'en empare et le serre contre son cœur.

Bon, j'ai eu une assez bonne idée, on dirait !

Mais déjà une nouvelle contraction arrive.

Celle-là est énorme.

Et elle dure tellement longtemps.

Rose hurle, accrochée à ma main.

La sage femme entre.

Elle est sympa, elle masse les reins de ma sœur.

Quand la contraction prend fin, Rosalie délire un peu :

« Je n'en peux plus…Je veux mourir…Je veux partir »

La sage femme me fait signe de me taire et caresse doucement les joues de Rose :

« Ca fait terriblement mal d'accoucher, mais tu t'en sors très bien Rosalie. J'ai vu des femmes bien plus âgées être bien moins courageuses…Jasper, regarde, je vais te montrer comment la masser »

Je suis preneur.

« Rose, installe toi en tailleur ! »

Elle le fait et la sage femme m'explique :

« Là, c'est là. Tu mets tes poings serrés juste là et tu appuies très fort, surtout pendant la contraction ! »

OK.

On va tester ça.

On même tester tout de suite : voilà encore une contraction…

J'appuie comme un dingue, à me faire mal aux bras.

Ca n'en finit pas ! Je regarde la sage femme, désemparé.

Celle-ci me sourit :

« A la fin les contractions peuvent durer jusqu'à une minute ! »

Ah ben on y est là, largement !

Rosalie n'a plus de voix…Ses cris sont rauques…

C'est bientôt fin, hein, HEIN ?

La sage femme reste, alors que jusqu'à présent elle examinait Rose puis s'en allait.

Ca doit vouloir dire que c'est la fin ?

Je me risque :

« Euh, c'est bientôt fini ? »

Je pense, vu les hurlements que pousse ma sœur, qu'elle lit plus sur mes lèvres que ce qu'elle m'entend. Et puis…Elle doit avoir l'habitude…

Elle me sourit et quand la contraction s'arrête et les cris avec, elle me répond :

« Je pense qu'il doit rester environ une heure ! »

Une heure. Une…UNE HEURE ?

Putain Emmett tu as des ennuis. Si je te mets la main dessus, je te pêtes la gueule !

J'enrage de voir ma jumelle souffrir ainsi. C'est inhumain !

Et l'autre qui s'est vidé les couilles et qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui !

Et je le trouvais sympa…Putain ils sont bourrés de fric en plus, et leur père est médecin ! Et on connaît même pas leur nom de famille.

Hein, déjà une autre contraction ?

J'appuie sur le dos de Rose.

Elle hurle, mais comment peut-on crier si fort ?

Elle va se briser les cordes vocales, c'est pas possible !

Je lui parle, enfin je crois.

« Allez ma belle, je suis là. Pense au bébé. A la petite. Erika. Elle arrive ! »

La sage femme lui parle aussi.

« Courage Rosalie, le plus dur est bientôt passé ! Vous ne souffrez pas en vain, c'est la douleur qui accompagne la vie que vous ressentez ! »

« Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur ! »

« Tu as le droit de craquer et de le dire Rosalie, tu as le droit de crier également ! »

J'approuve la sage femme :

« Ouais, vas-y, mord moi si ça te soulage ! »

La sage femme me sourit. Je crois qu'elle nous aime bien, Rose et moi.

Et au point ou j'en suis, je prend tout, même la gentille compassion de cette femme, qui me ferait grincer des dents en temps normal…

Ca s'accélère encore. C'est un film d'horreur, là.

Le corps de Rose s'arque littéralement à chaque contraction…

Elles durent une minute, à présent et elles ne sont plus espacées que de deux minutes, même moins.

L'air est saturé de cris et de souffrance.

Je ne reconnais plus ma sœur. Plus du tout !

Elle parait être hors du temps, hors de la réalité. C'est comme si son corps était possédé, elle ne vit plus, elle accouche.

Je paniquerais complètement si la sage femme n'était pas si sereine…

Elle sourit, même.

Elle examine encore une fois Rose, qui se laisse faire, tel un pantin désarticulé.

Mon cœur se serre encore plus. Dans ma tête, il y a comme un brouhaha…

J'ai du mal à respirer.

Ma Rose…Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ? Comment va-t-elle pouvoir se remettre de ça ? C'est un cauchemar…

J'ai envie de le tuer, je veux tuer Emmett !

Dire que je le trouvais sympa. Mais la seule chose qu'il ait de bien, ce type c'est sa petite sœur.

La petite Alice est une petite boule d'énergie, elle fait battre mon cœur plus vite, c'est comme si elle mettait un coup d'accélérateur à la vie. A ma vie.

Rosalie est tout contre mon torse, je sens son souffle précipité dans mon cou.

La sage femme dit calmement :

« Voilà, c'est le moment, tu es à dilatation complète et ça va être le moment de pousser Rosalie…Je vais tout préparer et quand tu ressentiras le besoin de pousser, tu pourras y aller ! »

Et Rose craque.

Totalement.

Elle secoue la tête en tous sens et sanglote.

« Non ! Non ! Je peux pas faire ça ! J'en suis incapable !Je peux pas avoir un bébé ! Je suis trop jeune ! »

La sage femme lui caresse les cheveux en silence.

Deux autres contractions passent et une autre femme entre.

« Jasper, tu vas aider Rose à s'installer en position semi assise, elle va bientôt pousser »

Le ton de la sage femme est calme, mais elle est sure d'elle-même.

Elle m'aide à tenter de garder pied dans la réalité.

Rosalie gémit mais je sais qu'elle sait qu'il lui est impossible d'échapper à ce qui l'attend.

Elle me regarde, et je vois son désarroi :

« Je veux maman…Je veux Emmett… »

Visiblement, je vais devoir être tout ça à la fois…Et je ne suis pas sur d'être à la hauteur…

Une nouvelle contraction.

Mais cette fois Rose ne hurle pas. Elle pousse.

Tout son corps est dans l'effort. Les sage femmes l'encouragent et je me contente de lui tenir la main, d'être là, puisque je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Allez Rosalie, encore ! Il faut pousser encore ! Plus fort ! Encore plus fort ! »

Je ne vois pas comment Rose pourrait pousser davantage, mais visiblement les sage femmes pensent ça possible.

Rose pousse. Encore et encore.

Je perds la notion du temps.

Mais ça dure vraiment longtemps.

Trop longtemps, je le comprends tout seul.

Comme je vois que les poussées de ma sœur sont de moins en moins efficaces.

Et je ressens l'angoisse des sage femmes, à présent.

« Rosalie, il faut absolument pousser plus fort et plus longtemps ! »

Mais ma sœur est à bout de forces.

« Je veux mourir…Je veux mourir… »

Et je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de la mort, en effet.

Alors, dans ma poitrine, quelque chose nait et grandit.

Un vieil instinct, sans doute.

Parce que perdre ma sœur est hors de question.

Elle est ma moitié.

Je me souviens de ce jour, on devait avoir 4 ou 5 ans, ou j'avais été poussé du toboggan par un plus grand.

Je m'étais écorché le genou et je pleurnichais.

Rosalie m'a tenu la main et elle m'a soigné avec un mouchoir et de l'eau.

Les moyens étaient dérisoires, mais pendant quelques minutes je suis devenu son bébé, et elle a tenu à la perfection son rôle de maman. Bien mieux que notre vraie mère.

Rose sera une bonne maman. Elle l'est déjà. Et c'est mon tour de l'aider.

D'abord je me jure une chose : si je retrouve un jour Emmett, je lui fais bouffer ses couilles avant de le décapiter, le démembrer et le foutre au feu !

Puis je me redresse et je passe mon bras autour des épaules de ma sœur. Je pose mon autre main sur son ventre :

« Rose écoute moi ! C'est ton bébé qui arrive ! Il doit naitre ! Et pour ça tu dois pousser ! On va le faire ensemble. Quand ce sera le moment, tu vas pousser avec moi, aussi fort et longtemps qu'il le faudra ! »

« Non…Je peux plus… »

« SI ! SI on va y arriver ! Je te laisserai pas abandonner ! Jamais ! »

Les sage femmes me regardent, surprises mais visiblement contentes.

Et quand la contraction arrive je prends les choses en main.

« POUSSE ROSE ! ENCORE !PLUS FORT ! ENCORE ! »

Jusqu'à présent j'ai soigneusement évité mais là je jette un œil vers l'intimité da ma sœur.

Et ça ne me dérange pas : ce n'est pas un sexe de femme désirable c'est un morceau de corps écartelé, en train de donner la vie.

Et je vois une petite masse noire apparaître.

Je la serre plus fort contre moi tandis qu'elle respire bruyamment :

« C'est super ! Je vois la tête ! Allez on y retourne ! Pousse ! »

Et elle le fait. Dès que je la vois faiblir, tant elle est épuisée, je l'encourage.

Et la tête progresse.

C'est incroyable. Je vois apparaître une oreille.

Puis un petit nez. Et une bouche.

Puis la tête est dehors toute entière, arrachant à ma sœur des hurlements de douleur déchirants.

Mais elle pousse encore, aidée par la sage femme qui sort l'enfant.

Et elle pose le bébé sur Rosalie.

Mais ma sœur n'est plus elle-même, elle est dans les vaps et son premier geste est de repousser son bébé.

Une des sage femme frotte les joues de ma sœur, et l'autre me tend le bébé.

Je prends ma nièce dans mes bras.

Et j'ai un drôle de moment.

C'est Alice.

C'est….Je…Elle grogne. Puis ouvre les yeux.

Et se met à hurler.

Putain c'est une chieuse !Elle crie fort pour un si petit bébé ! C'est vraiment le portrait d'Alice ! Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Je me sens sourire tout seul.

Ouah ! Elle est belle ! Aussi belle que mon Alice.

Elle a de touts petits pieds ! Et de minuscules mains ! Et son nez est tout mignon aussi !

Et elle a plein de cheveux noirs, elle…Elle est adorable !

C'est une chieuse, c'est déjà visible, mais une chieuse adorable ! Exactement comme Alice !

La sage femme s'adresse à moi :

« Rosalie reprend ses esprits, donnez lui le bébé ! »

Je pose la petite sur la poitrine de Rose. Elle la regarde sans trop comprendre et je lui dis :

« Regarde ! Elle est là ! »

Rosalie cligne des yeux et fond en larmes :

« Mon bébé ! C'est mon bébé ! Elle est belle ! »

Je ris mais c'est franchement nerveux parce que je suis secoué de sanglots. Deux femmes me voient chialer, mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Merde elle est belle ! Ma petite nièce !

Et tandis que Rose découvre sa fille, je me jure deux choses : d'abord, je ne dirai jamais à personne et surtout pas à ma sœur que sa première réaction a été de repousser le bébé, et ensuite, je vais m'occuper d'elles deux. Je vais être un homme et le bébé aura tout ce dont elle aura besoin.

_**OooOOOooo**_

Plus de 7 ans se sont écoulés, je suis devenus un homme mais les émotions n'ont pas vraiment changées. J'ai peut-être plus conscience des enjeux, cette fois-ci.

Et on est deux adultes, près à accueillir un enfant.…

Je la regarde. Elle est belle. Et elle a la classe. En toutes circonstances… Elle est allongée sur la table d'accouchement et elle somnole. Son visage est paisible, elle a encore des airs de gamines malgré son ventre proéminent.

Je bénis la péridurale, encore une fois.

Quand je pense à ce que Rose a enduré…

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter ça pour Alice…

Le contexte est franchement différent. La clinique privée est belle,. Les soins sont tous à notre portée. Et on lui a placé la péridurale dès notre arrivée, alors qu'elle était dilatée à 3 cms et qu'elle souffrait à peine.

Et surtout, et la vraie différence est là: on est pas tout seuls.

D'ailleurs…

« Allez, Jazz, décide toi ! »

Je lève la tête vers Carlisle, qui vient de m'interpeller à voix basse.

Je fronce les sourcils et me concentre sur l'échiquier.

Je ne vais pas laisser mon beau-père gagner le jour de la naissance de mon fils, tout de même ?

J'avance mon fou.

Carlisle fronce les sourcils.

Hé !

Je suis devenu plutôt très bon, aux échecs !

C'est au tour de mon beau père de fixer l'échiquier en silence. Je m'étire et grogne.

Ca fait déjà 9h00 qu'on est là.

Il est prêt de 15h00.

On gratte à la porte. Je vais voir qui c'est , je ne veux pas qu'on réveille mon Alice.

C'est Rose.

On se sourit.

Elle porte Ariana sur la hanche.

Je pince la joue de ma nièce qui se met à rire :

« Encor toton ! »

Rose me demande, les traits tirés, parce que je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour Alice :

« Comment elle va ? »

« Elle dort ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Je tiens très bien le coup, pour le moment ! »

On se regarde. Je sais que elle aussi pense à la naissance de Erika.

On s'aimait déjà avant, très fort, mais depuis, Rose et moi c'est spécial. C'est une complicité indéfinissable et indestructible.

Justement, je cherche Erika du regard.

J'aime Ariana, autant que j'aime Joshua et Zachary, les fils de Bella et Edward, comme j'aimerai mon filleul, Owen, le futur fils de Peter et Charlotte qui va naitre dans quelques semaines, mais ma relation avec Erika est spéciale. Sans doute parce que je l'ai vue naitre.

« Ou es la princesse ? »

Rose sait bien de qui je parle :

« Elle est chez Simon ! »

Nous ricanons ensemble.

Bien qu'âgée de seulement 7 ans, ma nièce a déjà un amoureux, prénommé Simon, d'un an plus vieux, et qu'Emmett tient sincèrement pour un pédophile.

Surtout depuis que Simon a offert à Erika une poupée prénommée Saphir.

Emmett est un peu désemparé, avec ses deux princesses : il les enfermerait volontiers dans un couvent jusqu'à leur mort !

Ca me fait doucement ricaner.

J'ai encore plus ri lors de la naissance d'Ariana, il y a presque deux ans : Emmett s'est évanoui deux fois !

Et les deux fois, je l'ai réanimé dans le couloir et ré expédié auprès de Rose ! Non mais!

J'embrasse ma nièce et ma sœur.

Je retourne dans la salle d'accouchement.

Carlisle n'est plus assis prêt de la table ou nous disputons une partie d'échecs.

Il est auprès d'Alice qui s'est réveillée.

Elle gémit.

Sans me regarder, Carlisle me dit, le front barré d'un pli soucieux :

« Elle a envie de vomir… »

Et de fait, elle se met presque aussitôt à rendre.

Carlisle appuie sur la sonnette tandis que je soutiens ma femme.

C'est Edward qui entre.

« NON ! »

S'exclame Alice, entre deux hoquets.

Edward ricane :

« Je ne vais pas t'accoucher ma petite sœur chérie ! Je viens juste aux nouvelles ! »

Edward est interne en médecine, et plus précisément en gynécologie/obstétrique, ce qui ne cesse pas de m'amuser, étant donné que leurs deux fils, à Bella et à lui, ont à peine 10 mois d'écart : Edward et Bella se sont fait avoir au retour de couche et je le taquine à ce sujet à peu près tous les jours !

Mais là, je suis un peu inquiet.

Edward prend la tension d' Alice et sourit, rassuré.

« A mon avis, tu ne dois plus être très loin, j'appelle une sage femme ! »

Lorsque celle-ci entre, Carlisle et Edward quittent la pièce.

Alice se laisse examiner, concentrée.

La sage femme sourit :

« Bon…Vous êtes dilatée à 9 ! »

Ah, déjà ! Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, d'un coté, mais de l'autre…Déjà !

Elle tripote le régulateur de la péridurale et nous fait un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

Alice me sourit :

« Il va être là ! Oh là là ! »

Ouais. C'est exactement ça…

On se prend la main.

« Il va être là ! »

Alice a les larmes aux yeux.

Et moi je sens l'émotion monter.

Notre petit garçon arrive ! Il va être là ! Dans quelques minutes à peine !Oh !

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se laisse aller contre moi.

Nous nous regardons et nous sourions. Mais je vois un peu d'anxiété dans ses yeux. C'est vraiment intense comme moment. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'ai été à la hauteur pour aider ma sœur à 17 ans, je vais bien l'être pour ma femme à 24 ans, non?

Oui, c'est sur…C'est…Certain! Sauf que…Le temps a passé. Je ne suis plus aussi naïf. Je sais…Ce qui va se passer. Mon petit bout de femme…Elle va devoir fournir un tel effort…Je, je me dépêche de penser à autre chose. Comme à ma mission d'étude du printemps prochain. On part tous les trois en Egypte, pour un mois. Esmée en est déjà malade! Mais Alice s'est éclatée à trouver de petits habits en lin pour le bébé.

Le bébé.

Qui va naitre, d'ici quelques minutes… Aaaaah!

Alice se tortille. Son visage se crispe :

« Jasper…J'ai mal ! »

Hein? Mais c'est pas normal ça! Et la péridurale alors?

Je sonne.

Edward entre immédiatement, un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres.

Il était derrière la porte c'est l'évidence même.

Je lui saute quasiment à la gorge, tandis qu'Alice gémit fortement, aux prises avec une contraction.

« ELLE A MAL! Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

« Elle accouche… »

Me répond-t-il, sibyllin.

L'envie de lui éclater sa belle petite gueule me prend aux tripes d'un seul coup , comme quand j'étais ado.

Je crois que la seule chose qui me retient, c'est la pensée de ce que me fera Bella si j'abime son mari…

« ET LA PERIDURALE PUTAIN? »

« La sage femme l'a arrêtée »

Il me dit ça très naturellement, en plus.

« Que…HEIN? »

« C'est la fin. Elle doit sentir pour pousser correctement! »

« MAIS »

Je suis interrompu (et heureusement pour Edward) par un cri d'Alice.

Mes poils se dressent sur mes bras.

Putain, ce cri de souffrance brute, je l'ai déjà entendu!

Il y a exactement 7 presque et demi, pendant l'accouchement de Rosalie.

Je me précipite sur Alice qui plante ses dents dans mon avant bras.

OUCH!

Elle n'y va pas plus doucement que Rose!

La contraction passe et Alice me regarde, affolée:

« Je tiendrais jamais! Ca fait trop mal! »

Edward risque quelques mots:

« Ton corps est fait pour ça Alice, et la douleur sera oubliée dès que »

Alice lui balance à la tête mon téléphone portable que j'avais bêtement posé sur la table de nuit.

Argh.

A présent mon téléphone est en miettes, par terre, Edward a prit la fuite en me faisant un clin d'œil et Alice m'injurie.

« C'est TA faute Jasper! »

Ben, je l'espère bien, mais je ne le lui dis pas…

Je me contente de lui frotter doucement le dos.

Finalement, je me sens beaucoup plus mal que pour l'accouchement de Rosalie. Parce que 'Alice a raison: le père, c'est moi.

Quand je voyais ma sœur souffrir, je pouvais toujours rejeter la faute sur Emmett.

Là…Ben je peux pas…

J'essaye, pourtant, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver de raison valable de lui coller ça sur le dos.

Je me creuse la cervelle. Bon sang je suis en doctorat d'histoire, spécialisation civilisations antiques , je vais bien réussir à incriminer Emmett, tout de même?

Ah oui, tiens, dans l'Egypte ancienne, les Pharaons se mariaient entre frères et sœurs, parce qu'en brisant ce tabou humain, ils montraient qu'ils étaient des Dieux_**…(ndla: vrai!). **_

Bon. Parfait. Encore un petit effort et ça va être la faute d'Emmett et

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! »

Aie, putain elle fait mal quand elle mord la petite Alice!

« Je suis là ma chérie! Ca va bien se passer! »

La contraction se calme et Alice me regarde, désemparée:

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? »

« Parce que tu es merveilleuse ma chérie! »

J'ai droit à un pale sourire.

J'en profite, parce que je sais qu'elle ne va pas sourire d'un certain temps à partir de très très très bientôt…

Contraction.

Morsure.

Hurlement.

Ca sent la fin…

La sage femme entre et commence à préparer le matériel.

Je sais que dans le couloir il y a Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmée et Edward.

Bella a du prendre en charge Ariana, qui doit jouer avec Joshua.

Et bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est bon de les savoir tous là!

Je n'ai pas peur.

Non. La voilà la différence.

Je n'aime pas voir ma femme souffrir, j'ai hâte que le bébé soit là mais…

Je n'ai pas du tout peur.

Elle et le bébé sont en sécurité. Alors que lors de la naissance d'Erika, je crevais de trouille…

La sage femme est souriante, elle examine Alice qui, elle, est drôlement moins souriante…

« Bon, on y est! Vous allez pouvoir pousser Alice! »

« NON! »

Ni la sage femme ni moi ne répondons.

Deux ou trois contractions passent et Alice pousse. Je m'y attendais.

L'habitude!

Je pousse autant qu'elle.

Je l'encourage:

« C'est bien! Allez! Encore ! ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE! »

C'est long et elle hurle plus fort encore que Rose, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Mais je sais que c'est normal, tout ça.

C'est dur, mais c'est comme ça.

Je l'aide du mieux que je peux.

Mais au bout d'un moment, le monitoring se met à biper.

Et LA je panique.

La sage femme a une voix grave:

« Alice, le bébé commence à mal supporter les contractions, alors il faut qu'il naisse très vite. Si les poussées ne suffisent pas, le médecin viendra poser les forceps! »

Alice, je dois l'avouer, est bien moins courageuse que Rosalie. Elle pousse de manière beaucoup moins efficace que ma sœur, et surtout pas assez longtemps.

Elle ouvre un œil aux propos de la sage femme:

« QUEL MEDECIN? »

« Celui qui est de garde! Edward! »

C'était les mots magiques à prononcer!

Alice se transforme en furie.

Elle pousse avec une énergie impressionnante!

Je souris, à la fois amusé, fier et ému.

Et voilà la tête!

Mon cœur s'envole quand je vois le petit corps de notre fils être sorti du ventre d'Alice qui tend les bras vers lui et l'attire sur sa poitrine.

Je pose ma tête sur le dos de notre bébé et le caresse avec ma femme.

Il est là.

Gabriel.

Je le regarde.

Il est rouge, fripé et il hurle.

Mais je n'ai jamais vu un si beau bébé!

Mon fils!

Mon tout petit!

J'embrasse Alice qui pleure et le contemple, aussi éperdue d'amour que moi.

Mes jambes tremblent. Je suis papa!

J'ai envie de le hurler, que toute la planète le sache!

Je crois qu'on passe plus d'une heure à découvrir notre fils et savourer nos premiers moments trois.

Puis il est temps de présenter Gabriel à la famille.

Ils entrent, deux par deux.

Je ramasse les miettes de mon portable et réussit à le réparer.

Et je passe le premier coup de téléphone qui va annoncer l'arrivée sur terre de Gabriel, Erik Hale.

« Allo, Mme Shoval ? c'est Jasper! IL EST NE! »

_**Je précise que c'est Milk 40 qui a choisi le sexe du bébé (merci ma belle!) et le prénom Gabriel s'est alors imposé à moi!**_

_**Voilà, c'est fini! Merci encore de m'avoir suivie dans cette histoire!**_

_**Vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma nouvelle fic, « sans un regard », publiée tous les mercredi!**_


	34. bonus: un an

_**Je n'oublie pas les persos de cette fic pourtant terminée! La preuve!**_

_**Rosalie PDV**_

Ma fille a un an aujourd'hui.

Difficile d'y croire!

Il est 4h 00 du matin et je n'arrive pas à dormir.

L'énervement, sans doute.

Il y a un an l'accouchement avait commencé depuis la veille au soir, à 20h00. Je commençais à douiller sévèrement, mais on étaient encore à la maison, Jasper et moi. Il s'était réveillé en m'entendant gémir et il me tenait la main.

Je regarde Erika dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Elle est belle, ma fille.

Elle a de grands yeux bleus et de cheveux blonds qui bouclent de plus en plus.

Elle ressemble pourtant à Alice, surtout dans les expressions du visage et dans la façon qu'elle a de faire fondre tout son entourage, en particulier son grand -père.

Je suis seule dans la chambre avec elle, Emmett est encore à Seattle, il revient dans la matinée. On est samedi et d'habitude il rentre le jeudi soir ou le vendredi après-midi selon ses cours mais là il récupèrera Peter et Charlotte à l'aéroport tout à l'heure.

Je la contemple, les larmes aux yeux.

Je l'aime.

Je suis si fière d'elle.

7h30.

Elle va bientôt se réveiller. Elle commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil et sa petite bouche forme un O parfait. Qu'est-ce que je suis fière d'elle!

Un an plus tôt, je commençais à hurler à chaque contraction. On devait être dans le taxi, à cette heure là. Je souffrais déjà énormément, mais je ne réclamais pas encore la mort…

Il y a un an, tandis que je m'appétais à la mettre au monde, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer la fête qui va avoir lieu cet après-midi. .

Je suis soufflée, d'ailleurs.

Emmett, Edward et Alice trouvent ça naturel, visiblement, mais Bella et surtout Jasper sont un peu impressionnés, comme moi.

8h00

Elle se lève dans son lit et nos yeux se croisent . Je lui souris et elle s'exclame:

« MAMA! »

Elle me tend les bras, tout sourire, et je m'empresse de la prendre dans le lit.

Je soulève mon tee shirt et elle s'empare de mon sein, tirant dessus avec succès. Mon sein, engorgé du lait de la nuit est bien plein et je l'entend déglutir avec empressement.

Puis elle tète plus paisiblement mais avec force. La tétée du matin est bien sur la plus empressée, et celle du soir la plus longue: elle dure souvent plus d'une heure à chaque sein.

Là, au bout d'un quart d'heure au sein gauche,elle passe au droit lui aussi bien congestionné.

J'aime la voir téter, la sentir prendre mon lait, qui est-ce qui lui convient le mieux.

Ma fille est un bébé en pleine santé. Elle a des cheveux drus, elle est grande pour son age, elle est potelée, voire dodue, et elle est robuste. Ce sera sans doute une athlète, comme son père.

L'an dernier nous venions d'arriver à l'hôpital et une sage femme m'aidait à me déshabiller. Je me souviens que j'ai pleuré de douleur. Elle était gentille mais j'étais perdue. J'avais tellement besoin d'Emmett, de ma mère…J'avais Jasper, qui a été plus qu'à la hauteur, mais je me sentais tellement seule quand même...On était seuls, lui et moi.

Et à présent j'ai Emmett, et j'ai Esmée.

J'ai une famille. NOUS avons une famille!

10H00

Alice est dans son élément, c'est l'évidence même. Elle distribue les ordres et nous obéissons, conscients qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Mais c'est Alice: de temps en temps elle arrête de sautiller sur place et se suspend au cou de l'un d'entre nous, plus volontiers à celui de Jasper, et fait un énorme bisou à la personne concernée, ce qui nous fait absolument tout pardonner.

J'ai été réquisitionnée pour pousser les meubles. Esmée se charge de la surveillance d'Erika, qui, sentant l'excitation générale, est totalement hors de contrôle: elle passe son temps à crier de joie et à courir en tous sens…Elle ressemble tantôt à Alice, tantôt à Emmett. Argh!

L'an dernier, à cette heure là, je souffrais déjà tant que je souhaitais mourir à chaque contraction; d'ailleurs, j'étais persuadée que j'allais y rester. Je me souviens à quel point c'était douloureux…Mais il me suffit de regarder ma fille qui , encore revêtue de son pyjama danse en se trémoussant pour que le souvenir douloureux s'évapore.

11h00

Dans le salon, tous les meubles ont été repoussés pour faire de la place.

Papa et maman (_**ndla:à ce moment là Rosalie et Jasper appellent Carlisle et Esmée papa et maman) **_ont invité un monde fou.

Il y aura des tas d'amis à eux, et tous nos copains de Lycée, une bonne partie du personnel de l'hôpital et aussi nos copains Quileutes.

Emmett va arriver de Seattle avec Peter et Charlotte à qui les parents ont offert le billet d'avion pour venir faire la fête et ils vont ramener le gâteau

Que dis-je? LES gâteaux!

Il y en aura 5, chacun prévu pour 25 personnes…

C'est génial.

Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais été gênée de toute cette profusion et de cet intérêt.

Mais plus maintenant. A présent, je suis simplement heureuse d'être une Cullen.

Alice et moi habillons Erika, non sans mal.

Elle gigote dans tous les sens et babille tout le temps, le portrait de sa tante.

Alice réussit néanmoins à lui enfiler une jupe tutu rose pale et un petit tee shirt blanc avec un papillon dessus, puis d'adorables petites chaussures blanches. Je réunis ses bouclettes au dessus de sa tête en minuscule chignon, Alice met des barrettes et nous laquons abondamment avant de lui mettre un petite serre tête brillant.

Erika est magnifique et elle le sait.

L'année dernière à cette heure là je ne gérais plus rien du tout. Je hurlais et m'accrochais à mon frère. Je me souviens du regard de Jasper: lui aussi souffrait. Et à présent il est là, devant moi,parlant avec animation avec Edward, visiblement pour décider ou installer une table.

Je descends les escaliers avec ma fille dans les bras et mon frère lève le regard vers nous.

Il me sourit et son sourire s'agrandit encore en regardant la petite.

Je la dépose à terre et elle court vers ses oncles. Jasper et Edward s'accroupissent pour l'admirer et elle rit sous leurs voix caressantes.

Je suis fière, mon cœur se gonfle littéralement de joie.

Erika tourne sur elle-même, toute fière.

Mais elle se remet à courir partout et je la surveille attentivement.

Erika marche depuis ses 10 mois et elle ne se fatigue JAMAIS, comme son père.

En parlant du loup…Voilà Emmett!

Il entre dans la pièce et crie:

« ERIKA! PAPA EST LA! »

Erika pousse un hurlement de joie et descend promptement des genoux de Carlisle qui lui faisait faire le cheval et se précipite vers Emmett:

« PAPA PAPA PAPA! »

Emmett est à genoux et réceptionne sa fille dans ses bras.

Il la serre contre lui et je sais qu'à ce moment là rien d'autre ne compte pour eux.

Peter et Charlotte entrent à leur tour et tout le monde se précipite vers eux.

Emmett finit par relever les yeux de sa fille et nos yeux se croisent.

Il m'attire vers lui et nous nous embrassons mais assez rapidement: ça ne plait pas du tout à Erika qui nous tire les cheveux.

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi ! Erika t'a demandé plusieurs fois hier soir »

Il ne nous lâche pas, même pour embrasser le reste de la famille.

Enfin, je parle avec Peter et Charlotte.

Je ne les ai pas revus depuis le jour de l'an qu'ils étaient venus passer à la maison et je suis à la fois ravie et surprise de voir Charlotte. Bien sur j'ai eu des photos d'eux par mail et je les ai vus à la web cam, mais la voir en face de moi c'est pas pareil!

Elle a grandit, et doit atteindre le mètre soixante à présent, ses cheveux sont plus soyeux, plus épais, ses yeux brillent forts et son teint est rose, sain.

Peter aussi a l'air en meilleure santé, bien nourri, plus heureux, mais lui, heureusement , n'a pas grandit!

Midi

Voilà, les invités arrivent.

Tout le monde est gentil.

Pourtant, je n'ai que 18 ans, Emmett 20 et notre fille a un an. Mais personne ne nous fait ressentir autre chose que de l'amour.

Il y a un an, juste avant de pousser, je me souviens avoir ressenti de la panique, mais aussi de la honte. Moi qui étais si fière d'être enceinte à ce moment là j'avais eu honte de mon age, de mon inexpérience, de mon statue de fille mère. Heureusement, Jasper était là et m'a empêchée de m'effondrer, même si la terreur ne m'a pas quittée durant les trois quart d'heure ou j'ai poussé…

J'étais en train de pousser, il y a un an. Et je me souviens à quel point ça a été dur, douloureux, difficile. J'avais beau pousser aussi fort et longtemps que possible, la tête n'avançait que très peu.

Je frémis en me remémorant l'atroce douleur que je ressentais.

Mais je suis tirée de mes pénibles souvenirs par Charlie Swan.

Il pince doucement la joue de ma fille:

« Et alors poulette? Tu as encore grandit! Tu es belle comme un cœur! »

Je lui souris tandis que Erika bat des cils.

Puis Charlie me tapote la joue:

« Tu as fais du super boulot Rosalie, ta fille est magnifique, et adorable! »

Je me gonfle de fierté tandis qu'Emmett râle:

« Hé! C'est ma fille aussi!

« Ouais, mais t'as pas été enceinte, t'as pas accouché et tu ne l'allaites pas! »

« Oh Charlie, et la solidarité masculine alors? »

Je ris tandis qu'ils continuent à se chamailler gentiment.

Je regarde autour de moi.

Edward est assis sur le canapé, Bella sur les genoux en grande conversation avec Peter, Charlotte, Leah, Jacob, Seth et Jane.

Marcus, le confrère de Carlisle s'approche de moi et lui aussi embrasse mon bébé avant d'aller poser un paquet sur la table dédiée à cet effet.

Elle est pleine, c'est impressionnant.

Maman sert à boire, du champagne français dont je préfère ignorer le prix.

Carlisle parle à Billy et Sue, tout en tenant Alice par la taille.

Jasper est en train de proposer des toasts aux invités, avec Angela et Mike

Je m'éloigne un peu, Erika toujours dans mes bras.

Je me sens…Bizarre.

Je regarde l'heure: il es midi et demi.

Il y a un an j'agonisais, du moins c'était l'impression que j'avais.

Erika est née à midi 51.

Je ne me souviens plus des détails, tout est un peu flou mais les souvenirs me happent et me font mal. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été à la hauteur. Qu'aurais fait sans Jazz?

Erika se met à téter et je m'installe sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

Jasper me rejoint et s'assois à mes côtés. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes mais il ne me dit rien. On reste là, tous les deux, avec le bébé, silencieux. Je sais que lui aussi se remémore la naissance de ma fille. Je sais que lui aussi en fait parfois des cauchemars.

Je lui prends la main à tâtons et il serre mes doigts très fort.

Je me sens encore plus mal. Presque nulle.

Je poussais et ça ne suffisait pas. Ça été si long, si dur, si douloureux.

Mais je sursaute parce que mon téléphone vibre.

C'est un SMS. De Mme Shoval!

Je souris avant même de commencer à lire, avec Jazz qui lit avec moi, sa joue contre la mienne:

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A LA PLUS BELLE AU MONDE! UN AN DEJA JE VOUS AIME TITA »

Pour le coup on éclate de rire ensemble. Et je lui réponds:

« Merci, on pense à vous! Love Rose »

12h51

Voilà, ça fait un an. Jasper se lève et me tire par la main. Erika lâche mon sein que je remets rapidement dans ma robe.

On rejoint les autres.

Maman vient vers moi et je vois qu'elle a vu mes larmes.

Elle m'embrasse et me dit à l'oreille:

« Le premier anniversaire remue toujours les tripes. Je suis fière de toi ma chérie »

Emmett vient prendre Erika et je me retiens de frapper Jacob: cet imbécile trempe son doigt dans le champagne et le fait gouter à ma fille!

Mais tout le monde rit de la grimace trop mignonne de Erika.

Emmett se met à danser avec elle. Alice entraîne aussitôt Jasper dans la danse et très vite beaucoup de couples se mettent à danser.

Carlisle m'invite et je ne pense plus qu'à l'amusement.

18h00

Je me demande si il y a un an j'étais aussi fatiguée!

Erika a passé une après-midi de folie: elle a dansé, couru, joué, et surtout été le centre d'attraction de tout le monde.

Elle a déballé des dizaines de cadeaux, et elle a reçu de tout: des jouets en pagaille, avec même un vélo! Et des vêtements et des bijoux!

Un truc de fou!

Elle a mangé du gâteau au chocolat et soufflé ses bougies plusieurs fois. Elle a été filmée et prise en photo sans cesse. Évidemment elle était sur excitée.

Je suis fière d'elle!

Quand la fête s'est terminée, i heure, on est monté s'en occuper, Emmett et moi.

Elle a d'abord prit un bain avec son père mais ça ne l'a pas calmée alors je suis allée dans la baignoire avec elle et elle s'est un peu détendue.

Puis on s'est couchée toutes les deux et elle a tété. Elle vient de s'endormir et je crois que si je ne me bouge pas je vais faire pareil!

Tiens, c'est marrant l'année dernière à la même heure c'était déjà pareil!

22h30

Je réussis à jouir sans crier, tandis qu'Emmett enfouit sa tête entre mes seins pour contenir ses gémissements Je le sens se répandre en moi.

Haletants on se regarde, on se sourit et on s'embrasse passionnément

Il roule sur le côté et je cale mon dos contre son torse. Il me serre contre lui et me murmure:

« Je t'aime »

Deux secondes après il se met à ronfler.

Je sens sa main emprisonner mon sein dans son sommeil et je souris toute seule dans la pénombre. Je regarde Erika, qui dort profondément dans son petit lit, son pouce dans la bouche, un lapin en peluche sur le ventre et un pied sur le montant du lit.

Je ne ressens que du bonheur, maintenant. Comme il y a un an, d'ailleurs.

Je sens le sommeil arriver mais je la contemple encore une fois.

Malgré la souffrance de l'accouchement je suis sure que je recommencerai Oui, je veux un deuxième enfant, dans quelques années, et sans doute deux de plus encore.

J'ai toujours eu envie d'une grande famille.

.


End file.
